


Baby Boom

by PaulaGay



Series: Long Live the King [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Family, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 110,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaGay/pseuds/PaulaGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's five years later and things have somewhat settled down in the Seireitei. It's late Summer and the hard won peace is about to be shattered in the most delightful way! Sequel to The Mating Game.  This story contains Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is ongoing now and once I catch up here, I will post chapters at the same time as I post them on ff.net. ^^
> 
> As far as disclaimers go: I wish I did own Bleach, but I don't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/3/15

* * *

 

Renji was in a grumpy mood. There was no better way to describe it. Rukia had finally deemed him unfit to be around 'the little dears,' and he had been sent out behind the 78th District Children's Home to chop down some dead wood…and hopefully let off some steam. He had stripped from the waist up, leaving on only his hakama and was swinging the ax with relish.

When Rukia finally stepped out to see how he was doing, all she could see were wood chips flying in every direction. "Renji, you baka! Be careful before you accidentally put out an eye!" she yelled over the methodical thump of metal against wood. "What's wrong with you anyway?" she asked as he slowed to a stop and wiped his face.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," he glared at his friend as he silently dared her to continue.

Of course she ignored his obvious warning, "Oh, really? You've been stalking around all day like a bear with a toothache. It's getting old and you're scaring the kids!" she finished with her personal trump card. She knew how much her red headed friend loved the younger children here. He'd never want to intimidate them.

She was right and he deflated almost instantly, slumping and sitting on a nearby stump. "Ok, fine…so I'm not in a good mood," he looked up at her with one last glare. "Happy now?"

Rukia sighed and sat down on the ground nearby, "Just tell me what's eating you."

"It's Ichi—," he began but was interrupted.

"Are you guys alright!?" she hopped up to stand in front of him, hands on her hips. "What did you do?"

He waved her off with a glare, "What d'you mean what did I do?  **We're** fine… It's just that Ichigo had to attend a council meeting."

She suddenly understood, "So that's it," and she sat back down. "Are they still pushing for an heir?"

Renji ran a hand down his face as he groaned, "Oh, yeah."

"You'd think that after their last lame brain attempt they'd have learned their lesson," Rukia chuckled.

"You only think it's funny 'cause it's never happened to you," Renji sat up straight, affronted by her giggles. "It took three days for that shit to wear off! It wasn't fun."

Rukia cast him an 'Oh please,' look, "Don't try to tell me it was such a hardship for you. I don't buy it."

"Well yeah, sure the sex was good, but after that wore off he had almost a week of side effects before the drug was finally out of his system. I don't want to see anyone go through that again!"

She frowned, "Was it really that bad?"

Renji nodded, "The damn fertility drug they spiked his tea with had some nasty side effects. It mimicked food poisoning, so he spent most of that week in the bathroom, puking his guts out. About the time we thought he was past the worst, it would hit him again. I tell ya Rukia, if I ever find out who slipped him that mickey, I'll kick his ass!"

* * *

"…So to summarize, we've decided to re-install the policing units into the lower districts of the Rukongai first," Ichigo finished his summation of the last item on the agenda with a smile. This was the kind of work he relished… striving to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

He sat down and was beginning to relax when one of the elder councilors, Fumio Shiba, spoke up. "Before we adjourn, Ichigo-sama, I would like to address an ongoing issue with the Council."

The younger man groaned inwardly, he knew what was coming. Fumio was the prime instigator in his earlier drugging incident. The old man was determined to force the issue of the line of succession and he was getting both impatient and creative.

"You have the floor, Fumio," Ichigo motioned for him to proceed. He'd made up his mind how he would handle this cranky councilman the next time this came up and was biding his time before he lowered the boom on the old man.

Fumio glared at the young head of the clan. He couldn't get past Ichigo's lack of respect. The problem was that over the past four years, Ichigo had lost all respect for the older man and refused to pretend otherwise. Fumio had to admit, although reluctantly, that his last plan had been a dismal failure. And since he'd been found out, he couldn't complain anymore about the boy's informality.

He made an impressive picture as he stood up. He was one of the eldest on the council and although his hair was gray, it was hard to tell his age otherwise. He stood straight and tall at six feet and moved like a much younger man. He had clear green eyes and the only wrinkles were the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. Ichigo hoped he looked half as good at his age…whatever that was, the man himself refused to say. Fumio cleared his throat, "As you are well aware, Ichigo- **sama,** " he stressed the honorific, "there has been some concern as to the succession." This brought a few quiet murmurs from some of the councilors and groans from a few more. "We are awaiting the time when you secure our line with an heir, and some of us are becoming quite exasperated."

Ichigo nodded as the old man sat down. He brought out the paperwork he'd had drawn up since the drugging fiasco as he stood. "I am quite well-aware of some of the council's impatience. Unohana-taicho was more than forthcoming on the lengths to which you want me to conceive an heir." He handed the first document to the Head Councilor, Kaede Shiba.

As he handed her the corroborating evidence as to who had masterminded the incident he continued, "I thought that after that blew up you might back off a bit Fumio, but I see that isn't going to be the case.

"After the council examines the documents presented, I would like to ask them to seriously consider the removal of Councilor Fumio from this governing body." He sat down with a sigh as the documents were passed around, along with more than a few exclamations of surprise. He hadn't wanted to do this but he really had had enough.

Fumio was loudly protesting but too noble to act out in any other way and when the Head Councilor asked for his side of the story, he shut up and refused to say anything else. Ichigo had to respect the fact that the man didn't try to lie his way out or throw anyone else under the bus.

The vote came quickly and surely and as the former councilor was led out of the room, the young man stood again, garnering the others attention. "I want everyone here to realize that I did not want to do that. I do understand his, and some others frustration and impatience. My father blew off his duties to the clan to protect the one who was closest to his heart. It's understandable that you might think that I'll do the same.

"However, I am  **not**  my father and have never taken my responsibilities lightly. Read over recent Soul Society history if you've forgotten. And the one closest to  **my**  heart is here, not in the World of the Living. I have no reason to willingly abandon my clan."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "Even though I understand some of the council's worries I cannot condone the machinations of certain members. Fumio was essentially the fall guy for a group of three…and even if I couldn't prove it, I have my eyes on you two so cut out the crap!" Heads turned to the other two suspects who had the grace to look embarrassed.

"If the council believes that I am incapable of handling the Clan Head's duties, I will be more than happy to step aside," this garnered rather loud protests. He continued before anyone could interrupt, "However I will no longer allow you guys to push me around regarding whether or not I have a child! If this continues I  **will**  step aside and at that point I'll wash my hands of the lot of you."

He smiled rather grimly at the very loud protests. He knew  **that**  would get their attention! He was a very well-liked and respected clan head and his council did not want to lose him. "It's ridiculous that we even have to have this conversation," he concluded. "The Kuchiki clan head is only now beginning to catch some flak about his childlessness and he's just over three hundred. The Shihoin head is even older and hasn't received this kind of attention. I'm only twenty-five for crying out loud! Back. Off. This is the  **last**  time I want to hear of this," he sat down.

Kaede cleared her throat in the dead silence that followed. "Thank you Ichigo-sama. If that is all, this meeting is adjourned. We will accept nominations to replace Councilor Fumio at our next regular meeting." She and Ichigo remained seated as the rest of the council filed out.

"So how did I do?" the orange head asked with a grim smile after the last member left.

"You did very well my dear," she smiled back. Ichigo could tell that at one time she'd been a beauty. Her hair was white now but just as thick as it had always been. She had very kind warm butterscotch brown eyes that always seemed to be smiling…except when she was handing someone their ass. The young man knew  **that** for a fact as he had been on the receiving end more times than he cared to remember. She moved with a grace that rivaled any of the younger noblewomen and could out shunpo him when necessary. "Now that you've let them know you won't be manipulated, they should back down."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope—," he cut off as a hell butterfly flew in and landed on his extended finger. After hearing its message, his eyes flew to meet the Head Councilor's, "I have to go!" Before he could take even one step she grabbed him into a quick hug.

"Have a good day dear."

"Thanks, I love you Baa-chan."

* * *

Rose heard Ichigo coming long before he saw him. He was pleased when he noted the time. It meant that he'd won the bet he had with Shinji on who would be the first to arrive. He turned as the door slammed open and their youngest member flew in. Rose grinned when he noticed Izuru hovering in the doorway. "It's alright Izuru," he smiled as he stood and firmly shut the door in his fukutaicho's worried face. Ichigo was practically bouncing, he was so anxious.

"So? How did you do it?" were his first words.

"Ichigo, you'll have to be more specific. I believe you are quite aware of the mechanics of  **how**  someone becomes pregnant?" His smile widened as he sat down and motioned for the younger man to do so as well. "If not, your father has failed you miserably," he finished dryly.

The younger man blushed as he sat down, "You know that's not what I meant." He leaned forward, "You're the first…so how'd you do it?"

Rose turned serious as he settled more comfortably in his chair, "The whole thing was so simple it's amazing no one thought of it earlier." He paused, "Well the concept is simple. The execution…wasn't."

When it looked like he wasn't going to continue, Ichigo asked, "Once you figured out whatever it was, how long did it take for you to conceive?"

The blonde Taicho smiled again, "A year."

* * *

Renji saw Rukia home later that day, but before he could leave, her brother appeared. "I am glad that I caught you, Renji," he began as he motioned the red head toward the garden. "I want to speak to you regarding Ichigo."

Renji settled himself at a small wrought iron table positioned near the koi pond as Byakuya sent a servant for tea and then joined him. The red head didn't think this boded well and he hoped his young lover hadn't angered the noble too much. "What's he done now?" he asked dryly as Byakuya sat across from him.

The brunette quirked an eyebrow and gave what he considered to be a smile, "This has nothing to do with work. I have some concerns…for the both of you, now that he heads his clan. The council has been…difficult?"

Renji groaned at that question, "God's yes!" About then their tea arrived and once they were served he continued, "They've been way too interested in our private business." Byakuya nodded as he continued, "Ichigo works well with the council members and I believe he's popular with them. You know…respected. It's just on the issue of an heir that they get so thoroughly unreasonable."

The older man looked as if his suspicions had been confirmed. "It's because of his father's actions. Otherwise I don't believe they would be acting this way. The Shiba were a respected clan until Isshin abandoned them. With no suitable heir to take over, they fell. It is logical that they don't want that to happen again."

Renji was nodding in agreement, "True. However they're driving us nuts."

His former Taicho sipped his tea as he considered his next statement, "I believe it would be a good idea for you two to consider marrying."

At this Renji almost choked on his tea, "Tai—Byakuya, I can't believe you just said that!"

"I know, and I do not mean to pry, but there have been some indications that his council is seeking to force a marriage on him."

"Ya mean with a noble woman?" At Byakuya's nod he continued, "Well it won't do any good. There's no woman in any world that Ichigo would want that way." He paused as he re-thought that statement, "Well, maybe Hallibel, but I can't see them approving  **that**  union either. Anyway once we mated, that was it. He can't be with anyone but me."

The raven head noted with amusement how proud his former Fukutaicho sounded. He responded, "Since that is the case, make it officially binding. It  **has**  been five years…don't you think it's time?"

Renji scratched the back of his head, "You know it has come up a few times, but we've both been so busy, it never seemed right."

"Don't let him be stolen from you Renji," Byakuya frowned. "No one who cares about you two wants to see that."

"It seems kinda odd, you coming to me about this," Renji chuckled. "Did Rukia talk ya into it?"

"No. Your mate's council did when they approached me about a union between our clans. They thought Rukia would make an excellent wife for Ichigo." Before Renji could do more than splutter he continued, "Of course I turned them down. Rukia has made her own choice and it has nothing to do with my fukutaicho."

"Well yeah, she and Hanataro are pretty well on their way to the altar."

"Exactly. However that is why we are having this conversation now. Rukia considers you two to be family and as time has passed, I've grown to feel the same way." He looked very seriously at the red head, "I want my family to be happy with their chosen mates. Renji do not wait too long."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/3/15

* * *

 

Renji took the long way home from the Kuchiki Manor in order to think over what Byakuya had brought up. He wasn't surprised by what he had said. Renji personally felt that the older councilors were nothing but a bunch of nosy old biddy's.

He kicked a rock off of the path as he considered his options. He needed to talk to his mate about the newest plot the oldsters had cooked up and the two had to have a serious conversation about marriage. Every time the subject was brought up Ichigo steered clear of it. Renji had always chalked it up to the fact that he had so much to learn and was so young. He had felt there wasn't a rush and they had time. However, now he wasn't so sure and he figured it was time to push for a further commitment from his mate. A public and legal commitment that no one could play around with was the only way he could see to get the councilors off of their backs.

By the time he reached his home he had a rough game plan worked out about how to approach the subject. Then when he opened the door, the plan completely evaporated as his mouth fell open in surprise. Ichigo had learned early on in their relationship that Renji was a sucker for a bit of romance. Low lights and soft music could always turn the older man into a puddle of goo that would say yes to just about anything his younger lover wanted.

The orange head obviously wanted something big and he had pulled out all of the stops. The lights were turned down and a soft guitar instrumental was playing in the background. The dinner table was set for two with candles lit. As Renji took in the main living area he saw flower arrangements and more flickering candles. it was an incredibly romantic setting that had a shiver running down his spine as he took it all in.

Then the icing on his cake walked into the room with a wine bottle and two glasses, sending the red head into romance overload. Ichigo was wearing a light summer yukata of deep royal blue with gold thread shot through in a somewhat random design. It was his favorite piece of more traditional clothing and had been a gift from Renji on their first anniversary.

"It's about time you showed up, Ren," Ichigo grinned as he set the glasses down and poured the wine into them. "I was beginning to worry that dinner wouldn't make it."

Renji silently walked up behind the younger man and wrapped his arms around the slim waist presented to him. Ichigo almost spilt the wine when he felt the red head nuzzle his ear. "Whoa there...I have something I need to tell you," Ichigo said as he turned around and handed his mate one of the glasses and led him over to the sofa to sit.

"Ok," was all Renji could manage as he joined Ichigo on the couch and the younger man cuddled in next to him. "What is it?" he asked when it looked like the orange head wasn't going to say anything else.

His lover looked up at Renji, "Rose is pregnant."

The significance wasn't lost on the older man as he sat straight up and faced Ichigo excitedly, "How?"

Ichigo leaned back and laughed, "That's what I asked him and he got all ambiguous on me." He linked his hand with his mates, "He finally spelled it out. It's a pretty simple concept but I have no idea how we're supposed to do it." He turned serious as he placed his empty wine glass on the low coffee table in font of them, "We have to get our zanpakuto to approve of us." At the confused look on Renji's face Ichigo nodded and continued, "I know. Zabimaru has to approve of me and Zangetsu needs to do the same with you. I talked to him earlier and he said that you had to come to him and basically ask for his approval. I don't know what that'll entail, but you have to enter my inner world and I suspect I'll have to enter yours and talk to Zabimaru."

Renji sat silent as Ichigo went to refill their glasses. His unspoken question was promptly answered, "He's right. He'll have to meet us here just as you will there. And we can guarantee that we won't be doing needlepoint!"

"Zabimaru just confirmed it," he said as Ichigo sat back down. "You better expect a fight of some sort."

The younger man nodded, "That's what I figured. Zangetsu said that each zanpakuto sets their own criteria for approval. Rose wouldn't tell me what he and Love had to go through, but he did say it was easier said than done."

They both relaxed on the sofa for a bit, silently enjoying each others company. Finally Renji groaned and asked, "How're we supposed to **do** that?"

"Beats me," was the very unsatisfactory answer.

* * *

After both men realized they hadn't a clue as to how to achieve what they wanted, they proceeded to have dinner as Renji filled Ichigo in on his conversation with Byakuya.

"Those assholes! I knew they were up to something else," Ichigo fumed as he threw his napkin onto the table in disgust and shook his head. "I suppose I did the right hing then," he sighed and told Renji the outcome of his most recent council meeting.

"Good! I'm glad the bastard's gone," was Renji's assessment.

"And maybe the other two will back off now," Ichigo agreed.

"Yeah, well...I'm not so sure about that," the red head growled at his plate. He looked up to see Ichigo gazing out the window, deep in thought. "Ichi," the orange head turned to look at him with a small smile, "I know we said we wouldn't do anything reactive to all your council's manipulations, but now that we know it's possible for us to have a family, don't you think we **should** consider marriage?"

Ichigo's smile turned into a smirk as he braced his head against his fist, "Ren, that has got to be the least romantic marriage proposal, ever."

Renji blushed, "It's not like I haven't asked before ya know!"

The younger man's expression softened, "I know. I've never felt ready before. I'm not sure I am now. As far as I'm concerned, we're already married. It happened five years ago. Why is it necessary to stand up in front of everyone to say so?"

The red head reached across the small table to caress his lover's cheek, "I get it, I feel the same...but we really need to make it official."

Ichigo pressed his cheek into the soft touch, "Did you come home prepared to propose properly?" he teased. He had to work not to crack up at the blank look on his lover's face. "Renji do some research and ask again once you're ready," he rose from the table and pulled the bigger man up from his seat. "For now, let's go to bed," he said with an avidly seductive look on his face.

"What about the dish-" the rest of what Renji was about to say was swallowed by soft lips.

"Being a clan head has some perks you know," was the quiet answer as the younger man guided them both to the bedroom.

Renji didn't need any other encouragement. By the time the door had closed, he had Ichigo pressed up against the nearest wall as he let his hands roam down his lover's body. Even after five years, the two men still acted like newlyweds who couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Ichigo was doing much the same and stripping Renji as he went. By the time the two made it to the bed, both yukata and shihakusho had been thrown off. Renji still barely had on his hakama but they were beginning to slip under his lover's nimble fingers. As they made themselves comfortable with Ichigo lounging over the top of the bigger man, their tongues continued to tangle in a playful battle, neither man caring who might win.

Renji enjoyed the times when Ichigo took the lead in their lovemaking and tonight was no different when the younger man raised up on his knees straddling the red head. Ichigo's eyes had taken on a predatory gleam as he gazed at the man laid out underneath him.

And Renji was a sight to behold: His eyes at half-mast and lust-filled, his hair down and fanned out across the pillow, tattoos blazing across glistening skin. Ichigo couldn't help himself, he needed to taste his lover, so he bent down and began to lick a trail along Renji's tattoos, following them down his body until they ended at his hips. The red head groaned when Ichigo paused above his alert member. He was twitching in anticipation of what was to come. He neither knew nor cared who would enter whom...but he wanted the velvety heat of his lover's mouth wrapped around himself, and he wanted it now!

Ichigo grinned as he glanced up and saw that need mirrored on the older man's face. Renji's hands moved from his hips to his shoulders, telling his lover without words what he wanted and Ichigo didn't fail him. Making sure he had Renji's attention, he slowly licked his lips and then took his lover into his mouth. It continuously amazed Renji just how much the younger man seemed to enjoy this. He would look at Renji's manhood as a starving man looked at a five star banquet. He would lick his lips – always, and then slowly engulf him, closing his eyes as if this was the best thing in the world. And then as he reached the base, he would sigh. It never failed to send Renji tumbling towards the edge of bliss. Tonight was no different. Ichigo had the older man arching off the bed in no time, moaning wantonly all the while.

There were two things Ichigo especially enjoyed when they made love: He loved watching his lover come unglued and he loved surprising him. Tonight he was able to have both. While he was sucking off the red head, he'd been prepping himself so while Renji was preoccupied with the wonderful sensations he was feeling, Ichigo quickly rose off him and swiftly impaled himself on Renji's pulsing member. Both men stilled – Renji in shock and Ichigo in pleasure.

For Ichigo there was no better feeling than that of being filled by his man. He couldn't describe how satisfying it was for him. In that moment he was complete...one with his other half. Of course it felt pretty damn good when they began to move too!

Renji grabbed Ichigo's hips and answered his movements with thrusts of his own. Ichigo threw his head back, eyes closed as he rode the older man. His climax was beginning to build. It didn't take long before he was coming with a shout, his seed spraying between them. With a couple more upward thrusts, Renji filled his lover who impaled himself one more time in order to feel the heated stream filling him up. For Ichigo it was almost as pleasurable for him to feel Renji come as it was when he released.

With a mutual groan both men wrapped their arms around each other and sank down onto the bed. Before either realized, they'd fallen asleep; their bodies still joined.

* * *

"...chigo...Ichigo... **Ichigo**! Wake up!" the orange head heard as he was startled awake.

"Wha – Where am I?" he asked as he tried to see where he was. He was surrounded by pitch blackness, unable to see anything. He looked down and noticed he was dressed in his shihakusho. "Who are you?" he asked as he stood. The voice seemed oddly familiar yet he couldn't place it. It had an odd stereo quality to it that niggled at Ichigo's memory.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember us," came the deep voiced response. "I believe you've only seen us once."

"Will you show yourself to me?" Ichigo asked. The voice didn't belong to an enemy, he was certain. The situation might be weird but he wasn't afraid of the being with him.

"Of coursssse we will," came a sibilant second voice as a light began to gather in front of him. The shape that slowly formed within the light took the shape of a nue. It was a very familiar nue.

"Zabimaru!" the young man grinned once he recognized Renji's zanpakuto spirit.

"It'ssss good to seee you again, boy," the snake hissed at him in amusement. "It'sss about time."

"About time? What do you mean?"

"We have been waiting five years for this conversation, Ichigo. What took you so long?" the baboon asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo answered. "Neither of us knew we needed to connect with each other's zanpakuto."

"It's not exactly that you have to connect with us," it seemed the baboon was going to be the spokesman for the two. "You have to convince us of your seriousness in having a relationship with Renji. Then you have to prove to us your worthiness and win our approval. Once that's done all that's left is connecting your inner worlds so that they become one. In other words, your souls must be bound together."

Ichigo decided he needed to sit back down. Zabimaru joined him. "That sounds intense."

"It will be but the final step will be the worst part. It isn't easy and very few mates ever achieve that kind of connection. You being a Visored is what makes bringing this to the next level necessary. You two  **have**  to be bound like this in order for your hollow to feel secure."

Ichigo frowned. He didn't quite understand and said as much. Zabimaru chuckled, "Your hollow is what makes you a Beta...a submissive. The last step will require your Alpha, Renji, to prove that he can handle him...control him. So if you should lose control and run amok he'll be able to stop you. It will also convince the hollow that Renji'll be able to protect you (and him) if it's ever necessary."

Ichigo nodded, "I can understand that. That's what I want in a mate as well. But I already have thatwith him."

The nue shook his head, "Not completely. You may be mated, but you're not bound. That's the final step in the mating ritual you two began five years ago. We believe you're now ready to complete it."

The young man felt a huge surge of relief, "So what happens next?"

Zabimaru stood, "We already know how serious you are, we've known that for years. Now we want you to prove to us that you're worthy."

* * *

Renji felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in bed with Ichigo. And he was fully dressed in his shihakusho minus the haori. He quickly sat up, trying to take in his surroundings. There was nothing to see. He was in a darkened space with a man dressed in black and standing in front of him. The red head recognized him almost immediately.

"Hey Zangetsu, 'sup?" he grinned and crossed his legs into a more comfortable position.

The older looking man smiled, "It is good that you remember me."

"Yeah well, it's been a while." He gestured around himself, "Where are we?"

Zangetsu looked around and then back at Renji "The best answer I can give is that we are in the space between the worlds." At Renji's frown he tried again, "We are between your and Ichigo's inner worlds."

At that Renji hopped up and slowly turned around, "So how do we enter each others world?"

Zangetsu let him explore for a moment and then he asked, "You do realize that we have to approve of you first?"

"Renji turned back sharply, "We?"

The brunette nodded, "The two of us that make up Ichigo's zanpakuto power, myself..."

"And me," came an eerily similar voice, very much like Ichigo's and a cackle not at all like his lovers. A white figure joined the two. Renji had never seen anything like him. He looked just like Ichigo but all white: White skin, hair, and shihakusho. Only his eyes held a bit of color. Those were the eyes Ichigo had when he hollowfied: Black and gold.

"So you're his hollow powers," he stated and Ichigo's 'twin' nodded.

"You're not as dumb as I thought," he grinned and gave that insane cackle again.

Renji glared, "I thought Ichigo had gained control over you."

The hollow glared back, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Pineapple! He has. Ichigo is the King of our world, you have nothing to worry about there." His grin grew maniacal, "I'm only here to make sure you're worthy to be our King's consort."

"Consort? You do know I am the Alpha in our relationship, right?" Renji smirked at the suddenly pissed off hollow. "And since you're his hollow powers, I'm assuming you're the reason he's a Beta and we're doing this?"

"You are correct, Renji," Zangetsu answered for the livid creature in front of them. "Satisfy him and you will be able to move on and finish the ritual."

"Ritual?" the red head asked as the hollow yelled for the brunette to shut up.

"The mating ritual was begun but not completed five years ago. You are now approaching the final step. Successfully force this hollow into submission and make him acknowledge you as worthy. Then you and Ichigo will be able to combine your inner worlds."

"And when we do?"

"When ya do you won't be shootin' blanks anymore," the hollow answered gleefully.

* * *

Ichigo panted as he dodged yet another blow from the nue. 'Shit he's fast!' he rolled to the side and sprang back onto his feet. The two were fighting hand-to-hand instead of with weapons. They had both felt it was fair since neither wanted to kill the other.

The younger man circled, looking for an opening. There weren't many. Zabimaru was just as adept at street fighting as Ichigo was. It made sense considering Renji had grown up as a street rat in Inuzuri.

Suddenly Zabimaru lunged forward, teeth bared. Ichigo ducked and kicked out, knocking the nue to the ground. The orange head flipped back onto his feet just missing the snake as it tried to wrap itself around his legs. They circled each other again. The nue grunted, "This is fun! After this is finished we should try regular sparring."

Ichigo grinned, "Any time monkey, anytime!" He quickly threw himself at Zabimaru and tossed the nue over his shoulder. As they came down, the zanpakuto spirit landed on his back with his snake tail trapped beneath him and Ichigo pinning him from the top. "Do you yield? Am I worthy of him?" he panted.

He heard duel sighs and as everything began to fade, he heard in stereo, "Yes. He's going to have a rough time next cycle," and twin chuckles of amusement.

* * *

As Renji stood up he asked the hollow, "So how do ya want to do this? Do you want me to fight ya or fuck ya into submission?"

Zangetsu's eyebrows went up as he gave an involuntary smirk and eyed his counterpart. The hollow was so pissed, he was speechless. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, he settled on snarling and rushing to tackle the red head.

Renji grinned and side stepped as the hollow rushed him, kicking him in the derriere as he passed and sending him tumbling. "Fighting it is then," Renji chuckled as the white version of Ichigo sprang up glaring at him.

"You bet your ass it's fighting!" the hollow growled as he began to eye the red head for openings.

"So Zangetsu, is he the only one I have to fight, or will you go a round with me too?" Renji grinned as he ducked out of the hollow's way and knocked him to the ground.

"At this time I will forgo the pleasure of a spar with you, Abarai. You already have my approval," he stated with another small smile.

The red head smirked, his focus completely on the hollow, "Thanks for that. We'll have ta do it some other time then."

Zangetsu grunted as he continued to watch the other two. He found Renji's approach interesting. The red head would taunt the hollow, with either words or actions, until the albino was so infuriated he'd make a careless mistake and then Renji would put him down. The hollow was actually beginning to tire while the shinigami was still grinning and seemingly having fun. The more he saw of this man, the more certain he became that Ichigo had chosen well. No, not just well...perfectly.

Zangetsu saw a subtle shift in the red head's stance and knew the end was near. The hollow was howling in rage and Renji was grinning fiercely. When the hollow rushed forward, Renji grabbed him one-handed by the throat and with a kick, put him down flat on his back, pinning his arms with his knees.

The hollow tried to throw the bigger man off but Renji wasn't budging. He gripped the hollow by his throat with one hand and with his other buried into white hair to hold his head still, he leaned forward and said, "That will do, yield." When the hollow continued to squirm Renji asked, "Do you yield to me or will I have to fuck you into submission?" The hollow's eyes widened when he realized the red head was serious and the fight suddenly left him.

He relaxed beneath Renji and laughed defiantly, "Nah, that won't be necessary. You're King's consort... And frankly you're not really my type." He began to disappear as he continued, "But don't think you'll have it so easy when you square off with Ichigo..." and his voice faded away.

Renji looked sharply at Zangetsu, "What's he mean?"

"During Ichigo's next cycle you two will finish the ritual. It will be very different from his usual cycle. You both will be pushed into heat and rut on an instinctive level. The level of hollows in heat. Since Ichigo is not a normally submissive person, he will fight your advances," the zanpakuto spirit explained. "When he finally accepts you, that is when your two worlds will join."

"And when that happens..." Renji paused.

"You will be able to create a family together," Zangetsu finished for him.

* * *

Both men awoke with identical groans. As they shifted to lie back on the bed Ichigo looked at Renji, "I met Zabimaru."

"Yeah, I saw Zangetsu." Renji slowly rolled onto his side to get a better look at the smaller man. "Do you hurt as bad as I do?"

"Probably." Ichigo began to rise, "I need a bath."

"Ok if I join ya?" the red head asked.

"Yep," the younger man smirked.

After they climbed into the shower and began to bathe, they brought each other up-to-date with what had happened.

"It's weird that all of a sudden everything is moving so quickly," Ichigo frowned. "Was figuring out what was needed all that was needed to move forward?"

Renji shook his head as he climbed out and grabbed a towel to dry off, "Beats me Ichi but at least things  **are**  moving ahead." He threw another towel to his lover, "It's what we both wanted, right?"

"Of course it is, I just don't get it. After five years of nothing, we'll be able to start our own family in less than a month...just like that," he finished snapping his fingers together.

"Not 'just like that.' It'll still take some time to conceive and everything," Renji felt he had to caution his mate.

"You know what I mean Renji," Ichigo rolled his eyes and headed back to their bedroom. He stopped as he reached the bed, closing his eyes at the sudden rush of emotion. "In less than a month," he whispered trying hard to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat. He felt his lover's arms wrap around him; holding him securely against a firm chest. He felt Renji nuzzle his ear and he sighed again, "In less than a month."

"Yeah, in less than a month."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/3/15

* * *

 

It was about two hours after Renji and Ichigo had finally drifted off into pleasant dreams that all hell broke loose. An alarm began sounding in the Seireitei that woke up everyone living within its walls.

"What the fuuuck!?" shouted Ichigo as he sat up and promptly fell out of the bed, tangled in the sheets. Renji was already standing with his zanpakuto drawn.

"Don't know, get up! We need to get to the North gate," was his only statement.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," came the grumbled response from the closet as Ichigo scrambled to get dressed.

They hurried over to the North gate just as a group of shinigami and regular souls entered the Seireitei. Kyouraku was in the lead shouting orders.

"Where's Squad Four? We have some injured people over here!" he yelled into the crowd. As the injured were handed off, Renji spotted Wakahisa in the crowd.

"Hey Hisoka! What happened? Are the kids alright?" he hurried over to his friend with Ichigo not far behind. The orphanage director grimaced at the two men as he handed over a couple of his children to them.

"There was a sneak attack on the Home," he answered the red head. "It was just luck that the Sotaicho and Ukitake-taicho were spending the night with us. All the children are fine, mostly just scratched up and scared."

"Thank the gods for that!" Ichigo sighed in relief as he snuggled a little dark haired boy to his chest. This one was one of his favorites. The child looked about four years old and had the deepest green eyes he'd ever seen. He didn't say much, just stared out at the world solemnly while sucking his thumb. Ichigo adored him although he tried hard not to play favorites with the children there. However there was something about this little one that tugged at his heart. "Come on Yuki let's take you to Aunt Retsu," this comment received a fierce but silent head shaking as the little boy burrowed into his uniform. Ichigo laughed, "Ok, how about Uncle Hanataro?" He saw Renji's fukutaicho hurriedly approaching and at the child's nod he waved the former healer over.

"Hanataro can you take him to Squad Four for me?" The other man saw the silent question to check the little boy out in Ichigo's expression and grinned.

"Of course Ichigo. Come on Yukishiro, let's go check out the Squad Four beds." His voice dropped to a confidential whisper, "We might even be able to get away with jumping on them!" This statement was received with approval after a moment's thought and Yuki changed caretakers quite willingly.

"Thanks," Ichigo grinned as he watched the shorter man head off with a small group of children surrounding him. Hanataro was such a quiet and gentle person, he was a natural favorite with the kids at the Home.

As the crowd began to dissipate, the younger men turned to Kyouraku and Ukitake. "What happened, Sotaicho?" Renji asked tersely, Ichigo frowning beside him.

For once Kyouraku looked deadly serious, "Captain's meeting in ten minutes, lieutenants too." He began sending butterflies to everyone as the other three headed for Squad One.

* * *

"First, I am sorry for the late hour, but I felt it was imperative to touch base with everyone," Kyouraku began. "You all know I'm as averse to these meetings as you are, so bear with me," he continued with a grin. He heard a snort from Zaraki and a sigh from Byakuya before he went on, "As most of you know, there was an incident in District Seventy-Eight about an hour ago. It was quite an organized attack of Hollows aimed solely on the Home. As you all know that's relatively unheard of...certainly against children."

"The children all have very strong reiatsu and we believe they've come to the attention of upper level Hollows who want their power," Ukitake took up the summation. "We do not believe that the current rulers of Hueco Mundo would try something like this, but that doesn't discount other Adjuchas or Vasto Lordes targeting them."

"Too right Tia wouldn't be involved," was Ichigo's quiet response. "She wouldn't target children, no matter how strong."

"And Grimmjow would have come himself," added Renji, amused. That received nods from several of the others. They had all come to know the two strongest Arrancar over the past few years and instinctively knew Ichigo and Renji were correct.

"What I don't understand, Sotaicho, is why call us out in the middle of the night?" Kurotsuchi's smarmy voice sounded through the hall. "It is hardly unusual for hollows to target those with high reiatsu...why make such a big deal out of it?"

The hall was silent as everyone waited for the Sotaicho to answer. Kurotsuchi was an insane ass that no one liked or particularly trusted but...he had a point. Kyouraku sighed, he had to be careful from now on.

"It's not just the fact that they only attacked the Children's Home. It was a lucky chance that we happened to be there. If we hadn't been, those children would have only been defended by one man and a teen aged boy. With a show of hands, how many of us are involved with that orphanage?" All hands rose but for the Twelfth Division's Taicho and Fukutaicho. "We aren't the only officers to take an interest in those kids. Several seated and unseated officers have approached me with the question of adoption. This attack could have almost been a declaration of war against the Seireitei since we are so involved. Until further notice, I expect this investigation to go forward with that in mind," he let out a silent sigh. That sounded better than he'd hoped.

Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes, "Fine, it is noted. Now may the two of us leave? There is a very important experiment I am conducting and I would like to get back to it... **if**  you don't mind?"

Kyouraku narrowed his eyes at the mad scientist, "You may go." Everyone else stayed in place until after the door slammed shut behind the two Twelfth Division officers. All eyes then turned back to their leader.

"Alright, there was one more thing I believe everyone here should know. However I do not want one word to leave this building. Do I make myself clear?" he paused as everyone acknowledged his demand. "The other reason I called you all here is because I have a question: What do you think happened to the Arrancar we defeated during the Winter War?"

Almost everyone looked back at the man blankly, some seriously wondering if he'd gone loopy from too many decades of heavy drinking. Ichigo just nodded his head, as if a question had been answered.

"You noticed it too, Sotaicho?" he asked with a brow quirked at the older man in amusement.

Kyouraku nodded, "I fail to see the humor in this situation, Kurosaki-kun."

"Let me try to explain why I think this is funny. We are  **Shinigami**. We hunt down and kill hollows. By killing them with our zanpakuto, we cleanse their souls which allows them to enter the Soul Society. Forgive me if I find it funny that you're freaking out because that's what happened to our former enemies," he summed up with a smirk. When the other officers caught up with what the two men were talking about there were mutters throughout the hall.

"But Kurosaki-kun, that isn't what happens to Gillian, Adjuchas, or Vasto Lordes. It shouldn't have happened to the Arrancar," Ukitake answered. "At most, one soul might look a bit like a former high level hollow and another might share some similar personality traits, but none would have that massive reiatsu. A cleansed high level hollow wouldn't come here completely intact. They would have split apart into their separate souls when they were cleansed. And that's if there were enough complete souls left to split apart; if not, the partial souls would just become the reishi that inundates this place.

"What we have here are children,  **children**  mind you, that have similar looks, personalities, and massive reiatsu still all in one package. What happens as they age? Will they remember their past? Do they now? At some point will they become our enemies again? Or will they degenerate into madness should they remember what they were and what they did?"

Ichigo turned serious as he thought through what Ukitake-taicho had said. "Who knows what happened once Aizen messed with them. Once the hogyoku was used, there's no telling what it might have done to them. It may also be a good idea to check with Hueco Mundo and see if they have any of Aizen's notes...or Szaelaporro's for that matter. Tia's group might know something too. It makes sense to check it out."

He then asked, "How did you two come to this conclusion?" All eyes turned back to the Sotaicho as he cleared his throat.

"We were there not only to visit, but to bring an Asauchi to Koyoute Sutāku. He has grown so much over the past four years and we knew it was about time for him to start imprinting a zanpakuto. During the fight, he was actually able to draw out it's shikai form...and it's name is Rosu Robosu." At Ichigo's blank look he explained, "I fought and defeated Starrk during the war and  **his** zanpakuto was named Los Lobos."

The confusion on Ichigo's face cleared as he thought it through. He nodded in understanding, "I don't believe we have anything to worry about with these kids. Koyoute and Yuri were the first to show up. I haven't noticed any insanity or aggression from him, and he's physically the oldest of the group. Those traits would probably appear in him first. If the Arrancar were truly cleansed, and I don't see why not, then we need to treat those kids as we would any other soul here."

"I agree," the Sotaicho frowned as he thought through his options. "I also feel that we **should**  send someone to Hueco Mundo," he finally stated, "and I don't want anyone to act differently to the children until we hear that report. Ichigo, I need you to head over there first thing in the morning."

"Sotaicho, it's already first thing in the morning," he grinned tiredly. "Of course I will."

Kyouraku's eyes twinkled, "Now that that is decided, you are all dismissed. Remember, not a word to  **anyone**  until we have all the facts."

A group of very tired officers shuffled out of the barracks in ones and twos. Ichigo and Renji were some of the last to leave.

"I guess you'll be headed over there shortly?" Renji asked his lover with a frown.

"Of course...but after breakfast and...a shower," Ichigo managed to say through a yawn.

"Try not to take too long. I wouldn't want you stuck there at the wrong time," the red head stated with a knowing look at the younger man.

"It shouldn't take more than a couple of days. I'm sorry for having to leave you with the kiddies," he added mischievously. Renji snorted.

"Just don't let the blue kitty cat get the drop on ya," was thrown back with a grin.

"As if! See you soon," Ichigo leaned up to give the big idiot a chaste kiss before he hurried off to find food. Renji stood for a moment watching his mate with a goofy grin plastered to his face. It was immediately wiped off when he heard a snort behind him. When he turned, he saw Rukia grinning evilly at him.

"What? Don't you kiss Hanataro goodbye when he heads off to work?" he snapped and then quickly ducked her punch. Unfortunately he didn't manage to dodge her kick. "Rukia, what the hell?" he moaned.

"I haven't had a  **chance**  to kiss Hanataro before work because we  **aren't**  married yet," she ground out through gritted teeth as she darted a nervous glance at her brother who was standing close enough to hear the entire conversation.

Fortunately Renji caught the look and understood, "Ah, right." He decided it was in everyone's best interests to change the subject, "Erm, I could use some advice. I want to surprise Ichi and I think that you could help me." Rukia was about to reject the request in a huff until she got a good look at her friend's expression. He was giving her puppy dog eyes but under his silliness she saw that he was serious so she punched him once on his arm and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine...but you have to buy me lunch. And it better be fantastic!" They agreed to meet up at noon and parted ways amicably enough.

* * *

Ichigo exited the Garganta right outside the current leader's main meeting hall. He had sent word ahead that he was coming and requested an audience with the Queen and her counselors. He quickly looked around and realized that the area was empty. He promptly closed his eyes to reach out and find either Tia's or Grimmjow's reiatsu. Before he could pinpoint them, he heard a voice from the doorway behind him.

"So Shinigami, you decide to return for a rematch?" the growling baritone asked in amusement.

"Hell no, Grimm. Last time I nearly put you in the hospital ward. What's the good of that?" the orange head smirked as he turned to face his...friend? Ally? He still wasn't too sure.

"Bastard," the Arrancar hissed with no real venom as he walked past the younger man and led him towards the training grounds at the back of the compound. "So what brings you by?" he continued with curiosity. "Did ya finally kick that pineapple to the curb?"

"Of course not; and he says 'hi' too," he smirked up at his blue haired nemesis. He decided he liked that word best. It came closest to describing their relationship, 'Shit, I sound like a girl, even to myself! Relationship? Huh!'

"So why are ya here? Yer message didn't say much."

"I really want to talk to everyone together. It saves time. We have a...weird situation in the Seireitei at the moment and were hoping for some insight."

"From **us**!? Man you're really grasping here!" Grimmjow threw back his head and laughed.

Once he settled down to a few hiccups Ichigo continued, "I think you guys are perfect for this. It has to do with Aizen, the hogyoku, and Arrancar, and you are the closest we have to experts on those subjects."

"Crap, Ichigo, why dredge all that shit up again?" the blue haired devil groaned as he dragged a hand through his tousled hair.

"Trust me, if I didn't have to I wouldn't," the younger man sighed. He then saw the two women in the middle of the training area and he grinned. "How's Nel coming along?"

"Great! She's been such an asset, you wouldn't believe it!" the older man smirked as he watched Nel and Hallibel square off against each other.

"She has huh?" Ichigo didn't miss the soft look the former Sexta gave the green haired woman. He grinned, 'That's a look I never thought to see him make. It weirdly suits him.' "That's good to hear," he continued out loud. "Orihime wasn't sure she'd succeeded when she tried to heal her."

"It's taken some time, but she's back to what she used to be before Nnoitra sneak-attacked her," Grimmjow answered with a scowl as he remembered the lanky Arrancar's cowardly actions.

About then, the two women noticed the new arrival and with a cry of "Itsygo!" Nel threw aside her weapon and rushed the young man. Both men...hell,  **everyone** knew better than to try and stop her so Ichigo just braced himself for the onslaught while Grimmjow stepped back. The younger man barely kept upright and hugged her back as she squealed her delight at seeing him.

"Nelliel, that's enough," Hallibel's sultry voice sounded as she walked up to the group. "If you don't let him go, you'll break something." Nel quickly let her friend go and gave him a chance to catch his breath. "Now, Ichigo, what did you need to see us about?" she continued as she directed everyone back inside.

Ichigo eyed her calmly as he asked, "What exactly happens to Arrancar after they die?"

* * *

Renji rolled his eyes as he waited for his best friend to quit laughing. When she began to quietly snort he knew she'd just about wound down enough to get a word in. "I'm so glad you find my situation so amusing!"

The two had met up for lunch as agreed and he'd proceeded to tell her about his last attempt to ask Ichigo to marry him. "What did he mean by research?" he finally asked impatiently.

Rukia finally sobered up and looked at Renji with a mixture of amusement and frustration, "Think about it, baka! Would you have liked to be proposed to like that?" She dropped her voice and mimicked, " 'Yeah since we're already together and people are being asses, let's get married!?!' I wouldn't have told you to do research...I'd have drop-kicked your butt out of the bedroom for the night! No, make that for the week," she shook her head in disgust.

Her friend blushed, "So, what am I missing?"

"Have you even picked out a ring yet?"

"A ring?" he asked blankly.

Rukia looked at him with forced patience, "An. Engagement. Ring! Make that a month..." she ended with a mutter to herself.

Renji looked a bit horrified, "I am NOT getting him an engagement ring! A diamond solitaire is so...feminine... He'd kill me!"

Rukia hung her head and took a deep breath, "Not all rings are like that. Think! If you look hard enough, you'll find just the right one."

She grabbed his hand and began walking, "Even if you can't find an engagement type ring, you'll need wedding bands and that'll do when you ask him. Everyone wants something like this to be special and not asked in an offhand way. How would you like him to ask you?" By this time they were heading through District One to the shopping area. There was one store Rukia had in mind that just might have a fitting set of rings for her two knuckle-headed friends.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Renji griped. "Honestly he  **should**  be asking me, not the other way around! He's the big bad Clan Head after all."

"But you're the one who wants to make it official. He's perfectly fine with the way things are; so  **you**  have to make the first move!" Rukia rolled her eyes, honestly...men!

Renji sighed, deep in thought as they entered the jewelers and Rukia led him to the ring section. He focused on the selection in front of him as a salesperson approached. "How can I help you?" the lady asked with a small smile.

"My friend is shopping for an engagement ring and band set for his lover," Rukia piped up. "He's not a girly type and Renji isn't sure what to pick out for him." By this time Renji was blushing and sending a glare at his midget of a friend. However the clerk didn't even bat an eye as she pulled out a few boxes.

Renji's eyes opened wide as he saw the assortment of bands. They were gorgeous and a few had stones that would do as an engagement ring. Rukia smiled as he got into the mood and she waved the woman over to the side. They had a short, whispered conversation and then shared a mutual grin. The sales clerk cleared her throat, "There are a couple more sets in the back. I'll be right back."

Renji nodded as he looked at one particular set that had caught his eye and Rukia came over to see what he'd found. He was frowning. It was the best he'd seen yet...but it still wasn't quite right. He sighed, "I just don't think diamonds are Ichigo's thing." Rukia had to agree, the rings weren't quite right. The saleswoman finally came back and set down a long ring box. She made sure that she had Renji's attention and then slowly opened it. "This might be more of what you were looking for."

Both women smirked at each other when they saw the look on the red head's face. Bingo!

* * *

Hallibel was furious at the question until she realized that the boy was serious, "Why do you want to know?" They were walking through Los Noches toward the meeting room the group liked to use.

"Around five years ago, the Kuchiki Clan built an orphanage in District Seventy-Eight. It slowly began to fill with children who needed protection from hollows. They mostly have high reiatsu and can't really use it to defend themselves yet. The place was needed in the area and it's flourished.

"There was an attack on it last night. It was very well organized and was aimed specifically at the children," he watched the three in front of him as they sat down. The women were frowning at the idea of children being attacked and Grimm just looked disgusted.

"Cowards...gangin' up and attackin' kids; they're nothing but cowards," was the bluenette's assessment.

Hallibel was watching Ichigo, waiting for the rest. He continued, "Of course we realized that it had nothing to do with you guys but it might be someone who's trying to raise their power quickly in order to cause you trouble. Or it might be someone who's targeting the Seireitei, considering how many of us are actively involved with the home.

"Kyouraku and Ukitake were staying there at the time of the attack and helped to fight off the hollows. During that battle, they realized that one of the older kids might actually be one of the Espada they defeated during the war; hence my question."

Hallibel quietly asked, "Who?"

Ichigo steadily held her gaze, "The boy looks to be about fifteen years old. He has wavy shoulder length brown hair, clear blue-grey eyes, and a rather lazy disposition. He has a very young sister named Yuri and his name is Koyoute." That got a reaction from everyone at the table. Starrk had been well-respected by all of them.

"They were the first but there are others. There's one little boy, a toddler really, with black hair and deep green eyes. He has a personality but it doesn't show itself very often. His name is Yukishiro. Orihime and I both recognized him when we saw him for the first time. Renji swears there are two boys there he fought during the war. They're both a bit older than Yuki; maybe six and eight. The older is blonde and the younger has hair the color of Squad Eleven's fukutaicho. Their names are Mikitosen and Hachiken." That got a reaction from Grimmjow. "There are others, these are the ones I know have been recognized. They all have similar looks and personalities to Espada and Arrancars we fought. They also have immense spiritual pressure; however they are obviously cleansed souls. I was told that when upper level hollows are cleansed they break apart into their separate souls; that it's impossible for them to stay together as a synergistic whole. Is that correct?"

Hallibel sat back to think while Nel bounced in her seat at the thought of some of their comrades still being around even if in a slightly different form. Grimmjow leaned forward intently, "There are others like them there?" At Ichigo's nod he leapt up, "I wanna see 'em!"

Ichigo cocked a brow at the Arrancar, "Why?" Grimmjow sat back down abruptly and actually blushed. Ichigo thought he was seeing things but that wasn't the case. "What is it, Grimm?"

"If yer right, the little blonde is Ilfort, he was one of my Fraccion. If that's true, the others might be there. I want ta see for myself, Shinigami; that's all," he looked away huffily.

Ichigo's eyes widened, 'Is he  **pouting**?' He asked aloud in curiosity, "You were close to them?"

"We were together for centuries. And yeah, by our standards we were close," Grimmjow wouldn't make eye contact. He was embarrassed that he felt so much hope.

"The question raised is interesting," Hallibel finally spoke up. "You are correct that hollows dissolve back into the separate souls that comprise them. It's unheard of for the whole to survive a cleansing." She looked like she was fighting hope as well.

Ichigo leaned back, "Do you think Aizen's experiments with the hogyoku changed that in all of you?" Grimm growled while Hallibel frowned.

"It's possible but the soul reapers took all his research with them when the war was over," she answered.

"Shit!" Ichigo frowned. "How about Szaelaporro's research? Would he have any information on it?"

"That's also possible, but all of his research disappeared too."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name translations are as follows:
> 
> Koyoute Sutāku = Coyote Starrk
> 
> Yuri = Lillynette - Lilly
> 
> Yukishiro = Ulquiorra Schiffer – Snowy fourth son
> 
> Mikotosen = Yylfordt Granz – Prince of Battle
> 
> Hachiken = Szayelapporro Granz – Studious eighth son
> 
> Rosu Robosu = Los Lobos - Wolf Pack
> 
> I wanted names that meant something to the former Espada and Fraccion but weren't directly from the manga. Starrk's is the only one I used completely from the canon - I couldn't find anything else I liked better. :) The translations might be a bit off; my research was from the internet and I'll admit I got...somewhat...creative with how I put the names together. ^^ Hopefully I'm not completely off base and didn't accidentally insult anyone!
> 
> Does anyone want to hazard a guess as to who stole the research? ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/3/15

* * *

 

Ichigo arrived back home around mid-afternoon, deep in thought. His first assumption when Hallibel had told him the research had disappeared was that Squad Twelve had commandeered it. However, as far as he knew, Kurotsuchi had never filed a report on it so this would have to be handled carefully. He sighed as he headed for the Sotaicho's office to file his report. 'Nothin's ever friggin' easy.'

He knocked and entered when he was given the go-ahead. Shunsui was at his desk with Jushiro standing near one of the windows behind him. He smiled as he approached the two men. "Well that was a bit of a wasted trip, although Hallibel asked me to send her regards to you, Sotaicho," Ichigo grinned as he approached the desk.

"What did you learn?" Kyouraku asked with a curious look.

"Mainly nothing. The research disappeared when our troops left Hueco Mundo at the end of the war," Ichigo answered with frustration.

"So Squad Twelve has it?" Ukitake asked.

"Probably," was the disappointing answer. "Oh, and both Grimm and Tier want to see the kids," Ichigo added. At the other two men's startled looks he continued, "Starrk and Hallibel were very close and one of Grimm's Fraccion's may be here so he wants to see if any of the others came through. From the way he acted, it seemed important to him.

" **And** before you reject their request out of hand, may I remind you that they both have worked with us since Bach's war to keep the really insane shit from getting out of Hueco Mundo. I also warned them that they couldn't try to trigger any memories, they would just be able to satisfy their curiosity and that was only **if**  you gave the go ahead."

Kyouraku looked at the younger man thoughtfully, "You think they should be allowed to see them, don't you?"

"Yes I do," was the ready answer. "You should have seen their expressions. It would be cruel to ask for their help and get their hopes up that their comrades might be alive, in some form, just to deny them the confirmation."

There was a weighty pause and then, "I'll think it over and get back with you shortly Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo nodded and left the office to go check in with his Taicho before heading home.

He was in a hurry to get back to Renji. For some reason, as the day wore on, he had become antsier. It was as if he had an itch that he couldn't reach. He needed to get home to see his mate.

* * *

As Ichigo hurried toward his and Byakuya's shared office he wondered where everyone was; the barrack's hallway seemed curiously empty. When he approached the door, he quickly realized why everyone seemed to have abandoned this side of the building. His hand was on the knob when he heard a suspicious sounding whine followed by a deep grunt of satisfaction. It all reminded him of the one time Renji had talked him into playing in his office, and it had turned into one of the most pleasurably embarrassing moments of his life. Hanataro had the lousiest timing!

Ichigo couldn't help himself and leaned into the door to try and make sure his Taicho wouldn't want him to interrupt. He heard Byakuya talking softly to someone who then answered in a husky voice, "Don't worry Hime. Everyone. Knows. Better." The last three words were punctuated by what sounded like the desk moving and at Byakuya's drawn-out moan, Ichigo decided that his report could wait until morning as he hastily beat a retreat and headed for home.

He had calmed down somewhat by the time he reached his and Renji's house although the almost witnessed scene in the office had definitely left him feeling...needy for his mate. At least his blush had calmed itself down and he no longer sported a tent in his underwear. Gods he hated being so young sometimes; he was just too reactive to...outside...stimuli.

The house was silent as he entered and he supposed Renji wasn't home from work yet. He huffed in annoyance and decided have a nice relaxing bath while he waited. Ichigo was resting in the tub in no time at all and began to doze in the warm water. He was promptly out like a light and completely missed the door opening a crack and then quietly closing.

* * *

A few hours later Ichigo woke up from his unanticipated nap and realized that he was no longer in the bath. Someone had dressed him in sweatpants and put him to bed. 'It'd better have been Renji,' he thought contentedly to himself as he got up and walked into the living area. The room was empty but there was a note pinned to the sofa.

**Ichi,**

**Once you get up, get dressed and come out to the garden.**

**Renji**

Ichigo grinned and shook his head as he headed back to the bedroom to change. It took him a minute to decide on what to wear but in the end he chose an outfit from the World of the Living: Skinny black jeans, a dark blue silk button up that practically flowed over his body, and black combat-style boots. He stood back to make sure it looked good and then laughed as he shrugged and headed out.

At the back of their property there was a small garden that the two had developed in order to have a small bit of peace close to home. They had modeled it on one of the less formal gardens the Kuchiki Estate housed and Ichigo thought it was even lovelier than the Kuchiki's. When he reached the cozy sitting area, he found another note.

**Do you remember where we celebrated our first anniversary?**

Ichigo now had a huge grin on his face. Of course he remembered. They'd celebrated under a immense oak tree just at the edge of the Kuchiki land. He took off for there at a quickened pace, wanting to see what his lover was up to. He reached the tree in record time only to find another note pinned to the tree.

**Ichi,**

**Walk straight ahead and you will come to a small waterfall. I'm waiting there for you.**

**Renji**

At this point the younger man decided to shunpo the rest of the way. He was dying of curiosity as to what Renji had planned and why. He reached the glade and found a small round table set for two and another small table set with chafing dishes off to the side. Renji had his back to Ichigo and was intently watching the waterfall as he waited for the younger man. He was...beautiful there was no other word Ichigo could use to describe him; dressed in one of the yukatas that he favored. This one was in a forest green that complimented his long red hair, which at the moment was flowing free over his shoulders. Ichigo's mouth went dry at the vision. He personally thought the older man was one of the most incredible beings ever created and sometimes he couldn't understand how Renji could love him so completely. To a certain degree he felt humbled.

About then Renji turned around and caught sight of Ichigo. For a second he looked stunned and then he grinned as he walked over to his mate. "You look delicious, Babe," he said softly as he moved in for a quick kiss.

Ichigo flushed crimson, "Shut up! ...And you do too," he whispered the last as he leant forward to return the favor. The quick kiss grew heated until Renji forcibly pulled himself away.

"We'll revisit this later, but for now let's have dinner," he gasped as he led Ichigo to the table. "Are ya hungry?"

"Yes," the dark sound rolled off the younger man's tongue; sending shivers down Renji's spine. When he looked over at his lover, he drew in a quiet breath. The warm brown eyes had darkened with lust and his face had taken on a very hungry look. Renji licked his lips at the promise held within his mate's expression.

"Dinner first, love," the red head stated as he motioned to the table. As Ichigo sat himself down, Renji moved over to the chafing dishes and began serving their plates. When he moved back to the table he caught his mate's curious look. "What is it Ichi?"

"What's up Ren? It's not any anniversary that I remember and it isn't either of our birthdays so what gives?" Ichigo tilted his head as Renji set his plate down.

The older man's eyes softened as he held Ichigo's gaze, "Do I really need an excuse to pamper the person I love?"

The younger man sat back as he shook his head, "No, but you usually don't go all out like this, unless it's a special occasion."

"I know. I tend to be predictable don't I?" Renji asked ruefully as he sat down with his own plate. "I'm trying to change that a bit," he continued as he poured the wine into their glasses. He'd talked the Kuchiki chef into helping him out with this dinner. It was Western style; filet mignon with roasted baby root vegetables mixed with baby red potatoes. There was a salad of romaine lettuce, grape tomatoes, and shredded vegetables served with Ichigo's favorite vinaigrette; balsamic. There were also fluffy rolls and the whole meal was complimented with a very fruity Zinfandel...the real deal, not that "white" crap. Dessert, a delicate Caramel Crème Brulee, was hidden in a cooler behind the makeshift buffet. Renji had every right to be pleased with his efforts and it was obvious Ichigo was blown away by the effort he'd made.

"This is a great way to start," Ichigo murmured into his wine glass with a mischievous look directed toward his lover.

They had a wonderful meal, Ichigo bringing Renji up-to-date on the research disappearance. Renji began to fill his mate in on what had happened that day. "The kids won't be able to move back to the home anytime soon. There was too much damage; in fact it practically burnt to the ground. The Sotaicho offered them a place here within the Seireitei until theirs can be rebuilt."

"I'm glad he did that, but damn! That's too bad," Ichigo shook his head at the waste. He sighed, "Well at least it'll be easier to see them if they're here."

"True," Renji said with a grin as he stood up to remove the dinner plates. He kept his back to Ichigo for a bit to calm himself before the big moment. Suddenly he was nervous; palms sweating and hands slightly shaking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to bring over the dessert. He set his down first and as he moved to set Ichigo's in front of him, he turned the younger man's chair a bit and simply sank to the ground between Ichigo's legs. At the questioning look on his mate's face, Renji smiled up at him, placed a jewelers box into his hands, and simply said, "I did my research."

Ichigo took a moment to stare deeply into his lover's eyes before slowly opening the box. He gasped when he saw the rings. They were gorgeous and...perfect! Just what he would have chosen had he been the one doing the asking. Nestled in dark blue velvet sat three rings. They were simple bands made of brushed white gold. All three bands had grooved edges. Set within the center of the thinner band were three black diamonds and the same black diamonds were set into the grooves around both sides of the wider bands. They were simply exquisite. "You sure did," he whispered as Renji lifted out the smaller band and, looking up into his lover's eyes, slipped it onto his ring finger.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Zabimaru was walking through his favorite part of the jungle in Renji's inner world when he came across a section that was...strange, to say the least. It looked like a crack was appearing in the middle of a clearing. The corner of a building made of steel and glass was poking through the crack.

On the other side of the crack, within Ichigo's inner world, Zangetsu saw vines worming their way inside. He strolled over to investigate and called, "Zabimaru? You there?"

The nue frowned. The voice sounded familiar and yet different at the same time. "Zangetsu?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, it's me," the younger voice answered. Zabimaru craned his neck to see through the crack and he saw the most incredible being. He looked like an Arrancar. His shoulder-length hair was white and the mask that covered the left side of his head was a solid black. His clothes were a white shihakusho with black trim. His eyes were the weirdest thing; gold on black. He was gorgeous. He smirked, "This is my true form, when all of Ichigo's powers are united. I can still split apart when necessary, though."

Zabimaru just opened and closed his mouth for a minute until he finally got his wits about him. "Uh, it looks like their worlds are beginning to unite. I thought this wouldn't happen until Ichigo's next heat?"

"Yes, I thought so as well. However Renji just asked Ichigo to marry him so that might have something to do with it."

The nue nodded, "That could be it. It's an indication of the depth of their commitment to each other. I expect there will be earthquakes in both our worlds soon. This kind of rearranging can be violent."

"When they play, it's usually thunder, lightening, and tornadoes over here," Zangetsu answered with a chuckle of delight. The ground shook as he laughed again, "My kind of storm!"

Zabimaru was still watching the other zanpakuto spirit with interest. 'This might take some...getting used to,' he thought.

* * *

Dessert sat forgotten as Ichigo tackled Renji to the ground. The red head was practically smothered with kisses as his mate straddled him and showed his appreciation in a more...physical way. When the two men came up for air Renji asked a bit breathlessly, "So, is that a yes?"

"Shit yeah, that's a yes!" Ichigo smirked. "How could I say no to all of this?" he waved his hand at the whole setting and then looked into his lover's eyes. "Thank you, Renji," he managed as he moved in for another kiss. At this point Renji decided to take back some control and rolled them over so he was looking down into molten chocolate brown eyes.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Thank you, huh? That's an odd reaction to a marriage proposal." Ichigo just smiled up at him.

"You made an effort with all of this. It means a lot, you know." His eyes began to droop with lust, "Now enough talk," he muttered as he began to nip at his lover's neck, "more action."

Renji pulled away slightly to look around. While they were having dinner the sun had finished setting and the moon had risen. He looked back down at his mate and stood, drawing Ichigo up with him. There was a rather large patch of soft grass a bit closer to the waterfall and he moved over to it before turning back to his younger lover. He moved to pull him into his arms, saying in a rough voice, "I want to take you now, underneath the moon and stars, what do ya say?"

Ichigo's eyes lit up with an inner fire as he ran his hands down his lover's chest until they reached his obi and began untying it. "Sounds good to me," he muttered against Renji's neck as he leaned in to nuzzle it. "I want to feel you inside me so bad right now Ren," he groaned as he threw the obi off to the side and got a good look at his lover's body. He could live a thousand years and never get enough of that view. "Fuck me now!" he demanded as he stepped away to pull his boots off. Renji growled deep in his throat as his more primal side came to the forefront and he pulled the younger man back to him to help him strip. As Ichigo removed his shirt, Renji began working on his pants. When Ichigo was down to his briefs, Renji threw off his own yukata and laid the younger man down on the bed of grass, lowering himself to hover over him. He took his time, running a hand down Ichigo's side as he took in the younger man under him. Ichigo gripped his arms as he squirmed under Renji's gaze, torn between being turned on and embarrassed. Renji grinned at him and began to pull off the last bit of clothing Ichigo had left. "R-renj-ji," he panted, "are ya only gonna look?" he asked with a light blush. He was starting to get self-conscious about his nudity in the open like this.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. No one else will ever be allowed to see you like this. Tonight is for my eyes only, ok?" Renji asked as he pinned the younger man with both his eyes and hands.

Ichigo took a breath and nodded, "Ok." Renji lowered himself until he rested right above his mate. He cradled Ichigo's head in his hands and began to ravish his mouth. He pulled away only to move to the column of neck laid out for his enjoyment. Ichigo's eyes were hazed over again with lust and he writhed under the bigger man. "Renji, fuuuck me," he moaned at a very thorough suck from his lover. He heard a chuckle as Renji raised his head.

"So impatient," the red head teased. "We've got all night Babe...and I plan on using every minute of that time to fill you up." He looked down and Ichigo saw all the love and desire reflected in his mahogany eyes. "Over and over again, until there's no doubt you're mine. Until you can't walk anymore and are so sated you won't be able to leave our bed for a week."

After that declaration Ichigo was so turned on that he seriously was thinking of flipping their positions and riding Renji right there if he didn't get on with it already! Renji read his face and pulled back to grab his obi and a vial of oil he'd hidden away just for this instance. He swiftly turned back to his impatient lover and tied his hands together with the obi using a Kido spell to strengthen it so his mate wouldn't be able to tear through it, and keep his arms pinned so Renji wouldn't have to.

"Renji!" Ichigo ground out as he tried to get free. It was useless and he flopped back onto the ground panting.

"The longer you struggle, the longer I'll tease ya," Renji whispered into the younger man's ear as he stroked his sides, making Ichigo flinch from the stimulus. "You get so sensitive when you're like this...did you know that?" he asked as he lowered his tongue to flick a nipple, making Ichigo jump even more. Renji finally decided to give his lover a bit of what he wanted and he began to seriously work Ichigo's nipples to full hardness with both fingers and tongue, switching back and forth between the two so Ichigo had no idea what he'd do next. He grinned down at the moaning mass that was his lover as he moved a bit lower to lick along Ichigo's abdomen and finally taking his length into his mouth and swallowing him whole.

"Fuck yes!" Ichigo practically screamed as he tried to buck into the hot wet that was Renji's mouth. The older man quickly held him down to keep from choking as he worked Ichigo into a complete frenzy. "Fuck, Ren, fuuuuck!" he moaned loudly as he lost his load down his mate's throat, Renji milking him dry before letting him slide out and moving back up for another heated kiss.

Ichigo hadn't quite come down from his sex-induced high before he felt himself hardening again under Renji's skillful tongue and hands. While the red head was still re-mapping his lover's mouth he had managed to coat his fingers in the oil and he quickly slid one inside Ichigo's entrance while he was preoccupied with what Renji's tongue was doing. Ichigo broke away to groan at the feeling but his mouth was recaptured by Renji as he slid in a second finger and began pumping them in and out of him. He finally moved from Ichigo's mouth back to his cock as finger number three slipped in to begin spreading him for more. As his hand moved faster Ichigo felt his prostate get brushed and he arched into the feeling with an even louder moan. At this point he was past trying to be quiet or even caring if the whole of the Seireitei saw them.

The sounds he made always did things to Renji's inner animal. The more Ichigo cried out in pleasure the more excited he got until he couldn't stand it anymore and removed his fingers to bury himself to the hilt inside his lover. He took Ichigo in one hard thrust and stilled for a bit until the younger man bucked his hips to let him know he could move. And move he did, practically drilling into the willing body beneath him. The pace grew by the second with both men shouting their pleasure. Ichigo felt the coiling sensation inside his gut and he met Renji's thrusts with hard ones of his own. When Renji reached between them and began to stroke his mate in time with his movements, Ichigo arched and slammed his hips up into the bigger man freezing as his orgasm overtook him. Renji shouted as he was milked of his own load, thrusting completely into the willing body beneath him and burying himself deep into his lover's core; grabbing Ichigo's hips to keep them joined and stilling inside him as he released. Both men were panting and absolutely refused to move for a matter of moments and then Ichigo groaned and the passion-induced spell was broken.

As both men shifted to a more comfortable position Ichigo sighed, "Where the hell did  **that**  come from?"

Renji chuckled, "I don't know but I hope we can do it again sometime."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the wedding band set at the following link:
> 
> www.tivolcatalog/product/39/A-Jaffe-White-Gold-Diamond-Wedding-Band
> 
> The engagement ring I made up to go with the wedding bands.
> 
> As far as Zangetsu goes... This is how I decided to run with it. I didn't want to completely ignore the newest developments in the actual manga, but I've written too much to go back and change it. So for this story Zangetsu can either be one combination entity or split into the two separate ones. And for the purposes of this story, Ichigo still only has one sword.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/3/15

* * *

 

The two men finally made it back to their home just as the sun was rising. They didn't get much sleep as they were 'busy' a few more times during the night. Neither of them understood where all of their energy came from. This usually only happened during Ichigo's cycle and that was still about two weeks away. Even if the situation was a bit weird, they weren't willing to look a gift horse in the mouth so they decided to just accept it.

Fortunately the next day was their day off and they could both afford to sleep in. The only work related item Ichigo had to take care of was making his report to Byakuya and as they were invited over for lunch, he figured he could take care of it then; they'd just show up a little earlier. Ichigo sent a hell butterfly off to inform his commanding officer that he was back and would check in with him later before falling into his bed and a heavy sleep. Before sleep claimed Renji, he tucked his mate into his chest and wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him there. With a smile he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Neither knew how long they were out before they both woke up in their inner worlds. Ichigo sat up when he felt the change in the air; startled when he noticed the changes to his world. "Wha-?" he began as he stood up to look around.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, Ichigo," the voice of his zanpakuto said behind him. Ichigo wheeled around to face the spirit.

"What the hell's happened here?" were the first words out of the orange head's mouth.

Zangetsu strolled around looking at the overgrowth of vines and flowering plants, "Looks like you and Red's inner worlds are starting to merge." He glanced over at his wielder and smirked, "It appears a bit trashed right now but it'll become more fluid and less wrecked once the change is complete."

Ichigo was wandering around the side of the building he was standing on, watching as plants crept up through cracks and holes in the concrete and glass. As he watched, the building almost looked like it was molding itself around the plants to allow them access. It was as if the buildings themselves were the soil the plants were growing from. It was freaky...but beautiful. "What do you think it looks like from Renji's side?"

"I suppose it looks like this but in reverse. On his side the buildings are forcing their way through the jungle and the plants are allowing the encroachment as the two are growing together. I haven't been able to get a good look yet through the original crack."

"There's a crack?" Ichigo asked eagerly. "Can you show me?"

Zangetsu raised an eyebrow, "Can't stay away from lover boy even in here, hmm?" Before Ichigo could get pissed off at his teasing, he grabbed the other's hand and began to lead. "Come on, let's see if you can communicate with him in here now."

* * *

Renji came to at around the same time as Ichigo but in a different area. He was definitely in his inner world...but it had...changed. "Took ya long enough, Renji." He turned to see Zabimaru standing nearby.

"Shit, what  **is**  all this?" he asked in confusion. "I knew this was going to happen, but wasn't it 'sposed to take place in like two weeks? When Ichi goes into heat again?"

"That's what we thought too," Zabimaru shrugged, "but, as with everything that boy touches, it isn't going quite as expected." Renji heard the grin in his zanpakuto's voice. "Check it out. It's kinda cool."

Renji huffed but got up to look around. It sort of reminded him of a science fiction movie he'd seen years ago with Ichigo in the Living World. The movie was only so-so but the scene of one of the larger cities basically being reclaimed by nature stuck with him. This was a lot like that, only it seemed like the buildings were reclaiming the jungle. They were encroaching on the natural landscape, not the other way around. He heard a chuckle as Zabimaru spoke again.

"Ya want to see ground zero?" the baboon grinned.

"Sure, lead on," Renji answered with a smirk.

The two men reached either side of the crack at roughly the same time and their zanpakuto both held back to see if they could communicate. Ichigo was examining the rift when he saw a ripple of movement just to the other side. "Renji are you there?" he shouted and tried to reach through the rift. He pulled back quickly as what felt like electricity began to sizzle along his skin. "Shit!"

"Ichi, where are ya?" Renji was looking around trying to figure out where his mate was. "Are ya ok?" he'd heard the curse and it sounded like the younger man was in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo called back. "I just got a shock." He heard a snort from Zangetsu and turned to glare at him. "How do I get through there?"

"Guess you two aren't quite ready yet," was his only answer as his zanpakuto shook his head in mock disappointment. "Looks like you boys will just have to keep working at it," he gave the orange head a lecherous look and wink and then disappeared.

"Oi! Zangetsu! That's just not fair, get back here!" he yelled as his inner world began to dissolve and he was forced back into his own body.

He woke up with a start, still wrapped in his lover's arms and felt Renji stir beside him. "That was kinda different," he muttered as he rolled over to snuggle into the other man.

"You said it," came the drowsy answer. "Go back ta sleep, we'll talk later."

* * *

They managed to get up and ready in time to go over to the Kuchiki Estate for lunch and they weren't even late! Although they did cut it close and Byakuya was outside waiting for them as they arrived. "Renji, go on in. Rukia is waiting for you in the sitting room. I wish to speak to my Fukutaicho alone for a moment." Renji nodded and looked sympathetically at his mate before heading inside. By his former taicho's tone he knew Ichigo was in for it.

The other two men walked around to the back of the home in order to speak privately. "Please explain exactly why you did not immediately report to me yesterday when you first arrived back," Byakuya demanded in a quietly cold voice. Ichigo grinned impishly and then wiped off his expression and stood at attention to report.

"Forgive me Taicho, but when I arrived at our office yesterday, you seemed to be in a..." he paused to find the right words, "...previously arranged meeting with Zaraki-taicho and I did not deem it to be a wise move on my part to interrupt. As it was getting late, and I didn't have anything dire to report, I felt it would be the wiser choice to head home and talk to you today."

Byakuya's expression never wavered although his lips did tighten slightly and he had a very slight blush across the bridge of his nose, "I see. I would like to hear your report on your trip to Hueco Mundo now."

Ichigo quickly filled him in as they continued on their way to the dining room. The younger man always used his hands while talking and Byakuya couldn't help but notice the ring on his finger. He decided to bide his time before mentioning it. He also had something he urgently wanted to ask the younger man but decided it could wait until after they ate.

Of course as soon as Rukia saw the ring, she tackled Ichigo to the ground and demanded to see it and hear all of the details. Hanataro had shown up while Ichigo was reporting to Byakuya and he lifted her off of their orange haired friend.

"Rukia, you're cutting off his air supply. Give him some room!" he laughed at his fiancee's antics. She pouted but then re-asked for all the details and her two friends gave her the high points of their dinner and the proposal.

From that point on the meal proceeded smoothly and happily. Rukia brought everyone up-to-date on her and Hanataro's wedding plans and then asked about Ichigo's and Renji's plans at which point they both looked at her blankly. She groaned as Renji laughed outright.

"Rukia, he just said yes; give us some time!" he looked over at his mate affectionately. "We haven't even had time to tell Ichi's family yet. And you can't say anything to anyone else until we do," at this he glared at the dark haired girl. "Do I make myself clear?" his tone was one very few people had ever heard him use and Rukia calmed down and nodded.

"Just don't take forever. We need to plan the event."

"Who's ' **we** '!?" both men squeaked.

* * *

After lunch, Byakuya and Ichigo headed out to the gardens, leaving the rest inside arguing over types of wedding ceremonies.

"How do you deal with the insanity that is your sister?" Ichigo asked in frustration while rubbing the back of his neck. Byakuya gave a delicate snort before answering.

"It isn't difficult...in small doses. That's why I suggested going for a walk."

"Hm," the younger man grinned at his captain, "I thought you just wanted to talk to me about something you didn't want anyone else to hear."

Byakuya paused in mid-stride before continuing, "What makes you say that?" He was curious about what had given him away.

"Every time you offer to show me 'a new planting in the garden,' you usually really want to talk to me privately about something you feel might be embarrassing if others found out. Since I'm the only one interested in the gardens, your offer ensures no one else will come." He smirked, "Now tell me I'm wrong."

His taicho shook his head, "You are not wrong. And please say nothing of this to anyone. Not even Renji," he looked sharply at Ichigo.

The younger man nodded, "Of course. What is it?"

Byakuya sighed, "Ōtoribashi-taicho just informed us that he and Aikawa are expecting; and I am sure that you and Renji are now well on your way." He gave his fukutaicho a sharp look, "Can you tell me how that is even possible?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow inquiringly but willingly went ahead anyway, "Like Rose told me, it's easier said than done." He then went on to explain about bonding on a soul level. "Everyone is different and the process can take a while...or no time at all," he shook his head. "For Love and Rose the process took a year. For us, it seems to be proceeding more quickly. I should be fertile by the end of my next cycle.  **Then** we should be able to have a family."

Byakuya nodded, "So it's binding your souls together that causes the change? Do you think...?" he frowned as he allowed his voice to fade away before he could finish his thought. Ichigo looked him over carefully.

"Hey, Byakuya," he turned the older man and waited for him to look at him. "Why do you want to know?" he asked quietly.

The older man took a deep breath, "The council's finally pushing for an heir. I named a cousin of mine who has the strength and intelligence to lead but they would prefer a 'child of my body'." Ichigo could practically hear the quotation marks around that phrase. "I won't give up my lover for them; even if it **is** my so-called duty. So I was curious..." he trailed off as he looked away across the gardens.

"I think one of you needs to be either a Visored or an Arrancar," Ichigo finally answered. Then he said what he'd wanted to say for forever, "You've got to stop allowing them to lead you around by the nose, Byakuya! You are a strong Clan Head and no matter what they threaten, they'd be fools to push you out. They understand your sense of duty and use it to manipulate you. Stop letting them!" he glared at his superior. "And don't you dare try to tell me I have an easier clan to deal with! I don't; they're just as manipulative. However I don't let them get away with it. And you shouldn't either. No one has the right to say who you should love and be with!"

After that tirade both men fell quiet as they made their way slowly back to the house. The silence became lighter as they strolled until finally Ichigo grinned and shot a sideways glance at the older man. "You could try anyway and see what happens. Even if the process doesn't enable you to have children, the sex will be amazing!"

Byakuya smirked, "I see. That's why you waited until today to report...." He almost grinned when Ichigo began blushing.

"No! Renji's proposal is what did that...mostly."

"Um hm, I know when my 'meeting' ended and it was early enough for you to report...unless you had other...things taking up your attention." Ichigo decided to play it safe and ignored the innuendo.

Right as they were arriving back at the house, both men felt a surge of spirit pressure approaching. They tensed until they realized who it belonged to. The younger man grinned at his captain, "Looks like you're being invaded."

Byakuya nodded, "However this 'invasion' is welcome." Lighthearted children's voices could be heard along with Yachiru's and Kenpachi's as the group approached. The gate was flung open as about fifteen children of varying ages swarmed inside the garden.

Before anyone else could make a move, Yachiru got their attention, "You cannot break anything. If it looks old, don't touch it! If it looks fragile, don't touch it! If it looks edible...I get first dibs! Oh, and no swimming in the koi pond! If you ignore these rules, Byakki won't let you come back. Now, have fun!" and she ran off towards her favorite tree to swing from one of it's lower branches.

Byakuya hurried to the house to order snacks for the rowdy group as Kenpachi was tackled by one group of kids wanting to roughhouse and Ichigo was surrounded by another group wanting to play tag. He joined in gleefully as 'it' and managed to let the game take a while as he deliberately tried not to find the children too quickly. They were all young enough that their hiding skills weren't the greatest. Renji watched from the porch for a while with a gentle smile hovering around his lips.

"He's going to make a great parent one day," Rukia murmured a she came over after Hanataro left to go back to work.

"There's more to parenting than play," Renji answered. "And I know he will," he grinned down at his friend. They watched for a few minutes as one of the boys, Mikoto, snuck up behind Ichigo and tried to trip him so his younger brother, Ken, could make a dash for home base. "It's amazing that those two get along so well now," he smiled while shaking his head at the unintended comedy routine his mate was involved in.

"So they were...who again?" Rukia was having a hard time equating the children's possible pasts with their current present.

"I'm pretty sure Mikotosen was Ilfort Granz and Hachiken was Szayelaporro Granz."

"Weird," she shook her head, "and they're still brothers? I guess some connections follow you through every life."

"I guess," Renji sighed. "I think Ichi needs a break," he grinned and hurried off to save his lover from the rug-rats. Rukia sat down to wait for the orange head to come over for a quick chat.

"Having fun?" she asked teasingly as he flopped down beside her with a grin.

"Yeah, they are quite the workout," he said while catching his breath.

"Um, Ichigo...I have a question to ask you," she began a bit nervously. He noticed her fidgeting and nodded for her to continue. "Would you be willing to give me away?"

He gave her a sharp look, "Don't you think Byakuya would want that honor? Or Renji, for that matter?"

"Actually Nii-sama is performing the ceremony. He's the head of the clan and it  **is**  his right. I wanted all three of you to be involved and Hanataro's already asked Renji to be his best man. So...would you?" she looked sideways at him.

Ichigo gave her a gentle smile, "Of course. This'll be the second time I've given someone away. I wonder who will ask me next?" he wondered with an amused smirk.

Rukia's smile grew broad, "Your sisters will be next, I suppose." She giggled at Ichigo's look of horror and continued with her teasing, "So who's gonna give  **you**  away? Your dad?"

"Oh hell no he won't! If I want to be given away, he's the last person to do it properly!" he shuddered and then turned thoughtful. "I guess we'll have to have it here in the Seireitei. Dad and the girls should be able to come here; Uryu, Orihime, and Chad as well. I can't see my clan liking the idea of having the ceremony in Karakura."

"It would be so much easier here than there," Rukia agreed. "Can you imagine everyone from  **here**  being gathered in one place  **there**? It'd be a madhouse!"

"Yeah," Ichigo began but then his attention was jerked away. Some extremely powerful spiritual pressure was quickly approaching the estate...very familiar spiritual pressure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out so long that I had to break it down. This seemed to be the best place to stop. Sorry. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/3/15

* * *

 

Ichigo sat up straight when he realized the reiatsu belonged to Hallibel and Grimmjow, "Shit, I told them to wait!" Ichigo jumped up only to be pulled back down by Rukia.

"Baka! The Sotaicho's with them," she huffed and gave him an 'I told you so' gesture when the small group entered the back garden and headed over to them.  Both Tier and Grimm looked uncomfortable being this close to so many high level shinigami but it was the children that had their attention as they greeted the two and made themselves comfortable.

The Sotaicho nodded at the two younger shinigami with a small smile and answered their questioning looks, "When you're right, Ichigo-kun, you're right." He then languidly waved and went over to sit under the tree near where Koyoute was relaxing with Yuri.

"So these are the suspicious rug-rats?" Grimmjow smirked as he watched a couple of the kids try to sneak attack Renji.

"Where's..." Hallibel began and then she focused on the boy sitting next to Kyouraku, "...Starrk?" Her eyes widened as she took in his looks and attitude. He could have been Starrk's son, the likeness was uncanny. Then she looked at the little green-haired girl sitting in his lap and she smiled slightly, "I'm glad they were able to come here together. Had he not been cleansed, he never would have been the same without Lilynette."

Grimmjow began to look more closely at the younger kids until he saw the two brothers. They were still working in tandem, this time to take down Renji who wasn't as easy to get past as Ichigo had been. "I can't believe it," he watched Mikoto closely. "Berry, I thought you were full a shit when you told us...but that's definitely Ilfort! And that little pinky has to be Szayel! Too bad **he** had to come through," he glared disgustedly and then began searching out others he could recognize. Hallibel had warned him not to get carried away and he tried to make sure he wasn't reading too much into it but the whole point of being here was to confirm what the Berry had reported to them.

Hallibel gasped when Rukia pointed to a group over by Yachiru, drawing the two men's attention, "Is that...?"

"Ulquiorra? Yeah I think so," Ichigo answered with a smirk as he pointed the little green eyed boy out to the bluenette.

"Shit," that seemed all Grimmjow could say. A small group over near Zaraki caught his attention next. There was a boy who looked to be about ten. He had dark brown hair braided down his back and he was acting bored as he watched another, younger boy, trying to sneak up behind the giant taicho. "Hey Berry, what about those two over there? What're their names?"

Ichigo looked over and grinned as he shook his head, "The older one is called Heika and the younger is known as Kasairyuu." Grimmjow nodded with a grin.

"That sounds about right for them," he continued to look around. "However I don't see Di Roy or Nakeem. I wonder what happened to 'em?"

Ichigo shrugged, "It's possible that they're in Soul Society, just not kids. Or maybe they haven't found the home...or don't need it. I think it's amazing that so many made it to the same place."

Hallibel nodded, "It is an interesting coincidence. Are these children sensitive to reiatsu? Maybe they recognized their similarities and instinctively banded together." The two shinigami could only shrug.

The group sat quietly as they watched the children before them. Rukia finally stood and made her excuses, saying that she had to get back to her office. The other three waved her off and went back to studying the scene before them in companionable silence.

Hallibel noticed two other children that seemed awfully familiar. They were both very young, similar to the little Ulquiorra. One had shoulder length dark brown hair, tied back in a loose ponytail. He looked to be about six or seven and he had another little boy by his side. He looked a little younger and had short blonde hair. His hair was styled in soft spikes. When she pointed them out to Ichigo, he smiled gently and answered, "Ryuu and Hei are what they're calling themselves now. Kenpachi recognized Ryuu first and with the two always by each other's side...well, it was easy to make the connection."

Grimmjow looked confused until he saw the little brunette crack a huge piano-toothed grin and then he bristled, "That bastard!  **He's**  here!? It's a good thing he's so small...wouldn't be worth my time to kill the little shit!" Hallibel laid a restraining hand on her second-in-command.

"That's enough Grimmjow," she said softly. He huffed and glared over at the two boys. However, before too much longer he was chuckling softly. It seemed that now they were here, Nnoitra and Tesla had a more equal relationship. He also noticed the interest the Squad Eleven captain showed them. If he was lucky and lived long enough for them to grow up, they'd develop into worthy opponents.

As the time passed, the two Arrancar gradually became aware that something was off with their companion. He began to act antsy, one leg shaking up and down in nervousness. Tier noticed that he never took his eyes off of Renji. Before too long the red head realized that Rukia was gone and he caught sight of his mate sitting between the two Alpha Arrancar. Suddenly he decided that he needed to greet their visitors, and he approached them.

Both Arrancar's eyes opened wide at what happened next. When Renji came alongside the group, Ichigo jumped up and fit himself flush against the bigger man's side; Renji's hand cupping the back of his neck firmly as he smiled at the two visitors, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. Before the red head could say anything to the guests, Ichigo began a low purr as he unconsciously leaned into the older man and relaxed.

Both Hallibel and Grimmjow stood to greet their friend's mate, keeping a safe distance from the red head who was sending out sudden waves of warning. The two Arrancar were stunned. Both men were behaving like a mated hollow pair, not a couple of shinigami. It was strange. From what they'd seen of the two men over the past few years, they hardly ever acted as if they were together in public. Ichigo was too private a person to show over-the-top affection toward Renji in front of other people and Renji respected his wishes. The only time that changed was during Ichigo's cycle and that was when the two men tended to sequester themselves away from everyone. It looked to Hallibel as if neither was even aware of how they were acting. She met Grimmjow's eyes and they came to a quick decision.

"Well, we've seen what we came to see," Hallibel began.

"And you were right, Kurosaki," Grimmjow continued. "I think they are our former compatriot's."

"Could you two escort us back to the Squad One Barracks so we can head back home?" Hallibel asked while motioning for Ichigo to accompany her. Grimmjow fell in line beside Renji as the four headed back to the barracks. Hallibel pulled a bit ahead with Ichigo as Grimmjow fell behind with Renji. They felt they'd get more out of the pair if they split them up but didn't want to completely get them out of each other's line of sight. There was **no** way they'd get in the middle of a mated pair...it could mean their lives if they tried.

"So Ichigo," Hallibel began, "something is different between you and Abarai. Would you care to explain?"

The orange head blushed and ducked his head slightly, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean and I want an explanation," she added just a slight touch of demand to her voice. She'd dealt with skittish Beta's for decades and knew just how much pressure to apply to get them to open up. "I don't think you realize how much you've changed in the last twenty-four hours." He met her eyes sharply and then tried to glance away. When he realized exactly what he was doing he looked stunned and forced himself to maintain eye contact.

"Shit, what's wrong with me?" he asked himself as he shook his head in confusion. "I didn't even realize..."

"I noticed," she noted dryly as she patted him on the shoulder. "I doubt either of you are aware of how differently you're behaving toward each other. You're acting exactly like mated hollows and what I'd like to know is why."

"Uh, well...you see..." he hesitated to explain at first but then decided to just dive in anyway, "it seems we didn't complete the ritual we began five years ago." He quickly brought his friend up-to-date on the whole conception thing. "I knew something's been off since yesterday, but I couldn't put my finger on what," he finished.

"Hm..." she walked slowly while thinking over the new information. "Hollows are completely ruled by instinct, even we Arrancar tend to revert back to that during times of stress; for instance during mating season. Since shinigami aren't normally instinctive beings, I can see how you might have missed a step that we take as naturally as breathing." She smiled as she looked at the younger man at her side. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. You'll probably revert back to normal once you finish the final steps."

He huffed out a deep sigh, "I hope you're right."

* * *

Grimmjow was handling his side of the interrogation in his own unique way. "Goddamn it Pineapple, if you've broken the best sparring partner I've ever had, I swear I'll make you regret it!" he growled as he kept his eyes on the two ahead of them.

"What the fuck're you talking about?" Renji glared at the Arrancar walking next to him. "How could I break him? You're not making any sense!"

"Really?" the bluenette sneered. "Well it seems ta me that you've whipped him good. Just look at how meek he's actin'! Kurosaki don't do meek an' you know it!"

Renji frowned but watched his mate for a minute and realized what Grimmjow was referring to. Ichigo was acting timid and it  **wasn't**  normal. Hallibel patted the younger man on his shoulder and Renji suddenly wanted to take him back away from her. He growled and took a step forward to only feel Grimmjow grasp his upper arm and hold him still.

"Tha's enough Red," he hissed low into the other man's ear. "She ain't hurtin' him or takin' him away from ya; calm down." Renji stopped in his tracks and the Arrancar relaxed his hold a bit.

"What am I doing?" the red head gasped. "I wanted to..." he trailed off.

"Rip her heart out?" Grimmjow asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

Renji nodded, "Yeah. That's not normal for me."

"Neither of ya are actin' normal right now. Yer actin' like hollows and I gotta say, yer freakin' me out."

Shortly after that exchange the four arrived at the Squad One barracks and the two Arrancar departed; leaving behind two very confused shinigami.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last one, this was more of a building chapter. Sorry if it wasn't exciting, but it was necessary!
> 
> Heika – Shawlong Qufang – soldier, tactician, strategist
> 
> Kasairyuu - Edrad Leones – Fire dragon
> 
> Ryuugoro - Nnoitra Jiruga – Dragon spirited fifth son
> 
> Hei Kiba - Tesla Lindocruz – tusked warrior


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/3/15

* * *

 

Ichigo groaned as he flopped onto the sofa, "What's happening to us, Renji?"

The red head heard the soft question as he grabbed a couple of drinks from the kitchen, "Beats me, Ichigo." He handed one can of soda to his mate and then nudged him up so he could sit too. He sipped his drink as he thought through his conversation with the blue haired menace. "They said we're acting like hollows. That makes sense for you, I guess; but why me?"

Ichigo bristled, "What do you mean it makes sense for me?  **Nothing**  about this makes sense! I've never acted like this before...and I don't like it!"

"I know, Ichigo," Renji sighed as he adjusted the younger man until he was nestled back to front and between Renji's parted legs. The older man began to gently massage Ichigo's mating mark and Ichigo automatically relaxed into the touch. Renji smiled as he nuzzled the soft, spiky hair in front of his nose when his mate began to purr. He was grateful that such a simple act could calm his volatile lover so quickly. He never did it to win an argument or to push dominance, but when Ichigo was agitated, it made life so much simpler for them both.

"Renji is it ok with you if I check out for a minute?" he asked suddenly.

"You want to talk to Zangetsu?" at the younger man's nod he assured him it would be fine. "I'll be here when you get back."

Ichigo sighed and stilled himself against his sturdy lover, feeling secure as he sank into his inner world. When he opened his eyes, he thought he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because this place was far from what his inner world usually looked like.

"What...the...hell...?" he trailed off as he saw both Zangetsu's in the distance. He flash stepped over to where the two beings were. As he arrived he saw that they were looking out and up at what appeared to be a volcano rising in front of them.

"King...how long do ya think this is gonna take?" his white copy asked as he stared up at the rising mountain.

"You're asking me? How am I supposed to know?" he asked as he joined them.

"My favorite building used to stand there," the old man sighed rather forlornly as he stood beside the other two and continued to watch the rising land take shape.

They heard footsteps behind them right before another voice spoke, "My favorite glade is now a raging waterfall." The other three turned as one and stared at the nue as he joined them. He looked at Ichigo fondly, "I wouldn't worry too much, things are taking shape very quickly. There's not much left to combine."

Ichigo frowned as he looked at the spirits who now shared his inner world... No, make that his and Renji's inner world. "Our personalities have started to change. Hallibel likened our actions to that of mated hollows. Do you guys know if this is going to be permanent?"

The two spirits that made up Zangetsu looked at each other contemplatively before turning to Ichigo, "You see what's happening in here, partner?" the hollow asked. "Your buildings 'er merging with Red's jungle and new things that neither world have ever contained 'er popping up everywhere," he continued without waiting for an answer.

"The way you're both acting is an outward manifestation of the internal changes," the old man broke in. "They'll probably subside once the turmoil in here stabilizes."

"Just look at this place, King!" the hollow glared. "Tha whole place is getting wrecked and then reformed, practically hourly! Just when we think things're settling down, another tree pops up through the windows of one of tha buildings. It was cool at the beginning but now it's just making me...itchy."

Ichigo watched his hollow flinch as another crash sounded and water began to pour over one of the buildings further down from them. "Maybe it'd make more sense if you two combined again...at least until all of this is over."

The old man shook his head, "He was making  **me**  crazy, that's why we separated. I needed a break from his nerves." Ichigo could only shake his head. The two spirits usually got along better than this. No wonder he needed his mate more now. At that thought he remembered, "Hey, guys...is this why Renji's acting all dominant hollow all of a sudden?" His only response was three impatient nods as the zanpakuto spirits went back to watching the re-creation of their home.

Ichigo decided to shut up for the moment and look around his new inner world. It was beautiful; wild and overgrown. There was an abundance of plant life that had never existed before. He could still see the buildings that surrounded him but they seemed more the building blocks of this new world than the focal point. Right in front of him there was the, now cooling, mountain. As he watched he saw small wildflowers and grass begin to sprout along it. In a matter of moments the lower area was covered in a lush carpet of color while the pinnacle shot up into the clouds that sailed past. Before his world had seemed on it's side but now it was right side up with ground beneath and sky above...although for some reason the buildings were as they had always been: on their sides, under his feet.

To his right was pure jungle; he could just barely see the waterfall Zabimaru was complaining about in the distance. To his left he could see mostly buildings with no overgrowth. It seemed that the point on which he stood was where the two worlds met and the changes were spreading out from here.

"How much longer do you three think it'll take?" he asked the spirits standing beside him.

"Not much longer King," his white copy answered.

"This is happening much faster than any of us anticipated," the old man added.

"...It seems to increase every time you two play together," Zabimaru added. "The more often you have sex, the faster it occurs. Needless to say, you two have been  **very** busy lately," he laughed at Ichigo's blush.

"Knock it off, Zabimaru!" he was flushed scarlet as he faded back to the outer world and woke up in Renji's lap. Renji was still holding him securely, patiently waiting for him to come back when he flailed awake. "Damn your zanpakuto!" Ichigo yelled as he stood up, still blushing.

Renji grinned at him, "What'd he say?"

Ichigo huffed and sat back down, "Nothing important." He leaned into his mate's chest and let Renji's arms wrap around him again as he lay flush against the larger body underneath him. "Our...personality changes are probably due to our worlds merging. I guess that was obvious." Renji grunted in agreement. "Hopefully we'll go back to normal after the rearrangement finishes."

Renji thought for a moment, "Did they have any idea why this is happening so intensely?" Ichigo grunted, his ears turning red as he mumbled too low for Renji to catch. "What was that, Ichi? I couldn't hear ya."

"Well...you know how horny we've been lately?" At Renji's nod he continued, "Every time we make love the combining happens faster."

"So every time we have sex..." Renji trailed off with a grin, thoroughly enjoying Ichigo's embarrassment.

"It speeds up our inner world's transformation," Ichigo sat up and spoke very fast, trying to get it over with as quickly as possible. "And the faster  **that** happens, the weirder  **we**  act."

"But we should go back to normal once it's complete?" Renji wanted to be sure he understood.

"Yeah."

"What do you want to do?"

Ichigo finally shook off his embarrassment and grinned, "Wanna go for a record?"

* * *

Later that day, after the children had finally been sent on their way, Byakuya sat down in his garden near the koi pond to relax. He was exhausted from the impromptu play date and had been thinking over what Ichigo had said. He had no illusions about whether the same process would work; he figured it wouldn't. He also wasn't convinced it was a good idea for his lover, Kenpachi Zaraki, to actually  **have**  kids. The man had his insane moments that convinced Byakuya that one of him was more than enough. Then he would turn around and be so caring and...gentle that it would blow Byakuya's resolve completely out of the water.

He thought back to the day when he first realized that his disgust of the man hid a rather large amount of lust. They were in Hueco Mundo fighting that useless lump of an Arrancar, Yammy, and neither wanted to step back from the fight to let the other finish it. Once Yammy went down the last time they decided to turn their pent up frustrations onto each other. Byakuya had convinced himself that he had to teach Zaraki a lesson and once Kurotsuchi had gone about his business, he flew at the bigger man in a rage.

Zaraki met his attack and turned it against him by grabbing him by the throat and throwing him onto the sandy ground; pinning him there. He had Byakuya trapped under his body before the raven could even blink and was ravishing his mouth before any protest was made. Byakuya found himself kissing back before his brain could catch up with his body and by the time the day was done he had been well and truly claimed by the Demon of Zaraki.

No one understood the attraction between them, least of all the Kuchiki Clan leader. At first Byakuya had tried to convince himself that it was only lust due to him remaining celibate for so long. It took months after the end of the war for him to even acknowledge  **that**  much. The very idea that he actually had  **feelings**  for the large man was laughable.

Nearly dying at the hands of the Quincy changed all of that and brought him to his senses. When he awoke and had heard Zaraki was in one of the beds nearby, he'd nearly given his healers heart attacks by trying to get to him. They'd had to move him into the bed next to him in order to get the noble to calm down again. The clan elders had not been pleased with this arrangement, especially after the giant had woken up. One day they had come to visit and found a rather heated make-out session going on in Zaraki's bed. Byakuya knew there was no going back after that and found to his surprise that he didn't want to.

They fought constantly, always teasing and ridiculing each other until neither could see straight. And then as soon as they were alone, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, ripping through clothing until nothing was left but skin on skin.

It hadn't taken the smaller man long to realize that Zaraki was turned on by fighting. Whether it was physical or verbal, any act of disagreement got him going. Byakuya had learned very quickly just when to pick his fights with his lover. Kenpachi had no conception of embarrassment or privacy. He could go at it anywhere and in front of anyone...and almost had a couple of times. 'Poor Rukia,' he grinned quietly to himself.

The noble came back from his reverie with a start as he saw Kenpachi heading toward him and he repressed a shiver at the aura the man exuded. It was a well-guarded secret that he adored the way the bigger man could dominate him. He'd never admit it to another soul but he was probably a closet masochist and Zaraki was his Alpha.

"Well Hime that was fun, huh?' came the gravelly voice that made him shiver with desire.

"Yes it was, but I have to wonder why you brought them  **here**?" was his quiet question with the lift of an eyebrow in amusement.

Zaraki cleared his throat, "Well, ya know I'm not much for romantic shit 'n all..." He drifted off and Byakuya could have sworn there was a slight blush across his cheeks. "I know how you've been wanting to have a family and how that's kind a' impossible to have with me. So, I was thinking that we could...kind of...maybe..." he trailed off into a confused silence, trying not to make eye contact with his noble lover.

Byakuya was, by this time, leaning forward in order to catch what his lover was saying but the man's voice had fallen to a whisper. "What?" he finally asked with some impatience when he realized the big oaf wasn't going to continue.

Kenpachi took a deep breath and finally choked out, "Whatdoyouthinkofadoption?"

It took a minute for the raven to translate but once he figured out what the other man had said he stood up to turn his barbarian towards him, "Adopt?"

"Yeah, look at all those brats who don't have anyone to love them...guide them. It'd suck if they ended up turnin' out like me...ya know?" he cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "I know you want some rug-rats of your own, but as long as you're with me that won't happen. And I'm sorry, but I'm not selfless enough to give you up. So what do you think about adopting a couple of Wakahisa's kids?" By this time his ears were bright red and Byakuya was reminded of just why he loved this maniac so much.

"Is this your way of saying that you want a family with me?" he quietly asked as he leaned toward his lover to wrap his arms around the bigger man's waist.

"Yeah," Zaraki sighed as he leaned into the embrace and kissed the shorter man. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather have a family with." Of course the sweet moment didn't last. As the kiss deepened, Byakuya felt large hands begin to knead his ass and before long Kenpachi had lifted the now moaning noble; who had to wrap his legs around his lover in order not to fall. As the two ground together and the temperature between them rose, the Demon of Zaraki strode toward their bedroom to once again lay his claim.

Kenpachi threw Byakuya onto their bed before launching himself over the top of him. They became a mass of hands, lips, and teeth as they furiously began to shed each other's clothes; never breaking contact as their hands and lips roamed across each other. The bigger man couldn't help but be glad that Byakuya favored yukatas when he wasn't on duty; much easier access. It didn't take as long to get to the good stuff. He pulled away only long enough to re-position himself between the smaller man's legs.

Byakuya quickly wrapped them around his lover's hips drawing him back toward him. As Kenpachi lowered himself to suck at Byakuya's throat, where it met his shoulder, the noble arched into the intense sensation and blindly groped under his pillow for the lube. For once he was grateful to Yoruichi for being...well, Yoruichi; she'd begun giving it to him as soon as she realized who his lover was. After the first use, he'd completely switched from the oil they'd used before to the convenient tube of lube. He tossed it to the bigger man, who caught it effortlessly with a grin against his throat. "Impatient much?" he chuckled as he pulled away.

"More like, 'don't you dare try entering me again without it!'" he frowned in mock aggravation.

"It only happened once," Zaraki grinned feral. "'Sides at the time, you weren't complaining!" He reached his now prepped fingers down and around to begin prepping his lover.

"May...mm...be no-o-t bu...ah...oh yes! I cared la-a-a-ter. Gods, hurry up!" he panted as his lover's fingers fiercely thrust into him.

"Nag, nag, nag," Zaraki said as he re-positioned himself to enter the smaller man. As harshly as he acted, he always took the first breach slowly, being careful not to damage the other man. Once Byakuya indicated that he was ready, Kenpachi's pace quickened rapidly as he listened to Byakuya's cries for more and faster. The smaller man could always take everything he dished out and Zaraki loved to let loose on him. Even though neither man wanted the end to rush towards them too soon, they both came quickly with shouts of ecstasy; Byakuya cresting first and wrenching Kenpachi's orgasm from him quickly after.

* * *

About an hour later the two were sprawled over Byakuya's bed, panting from their continued exertions. Kenpachi rolled over to pull the slighter man towards him and he asked, "So what were you and Kurosaki talkin' about when we showed up? You two looked kinda cozy."

The raven cocked an eyebrow at his lover and gave a slight chuckle, "I don't know about cozy, he was telling me the latest development in his and Abarai's relationship."

"Damn, you two are acting more like girls every day - Ow! Shit, I didn't know he was into sharing personal stuff," Zaraki said rubbing his shoulder where his lover had punched him.

"Shut up, Baka! He isn't. I asked," he explained, glaring.

"Why?" Zaraki asked as he sat up to get a bit of distance to watch the younger man.

Now it was Byakuya's turn to hesitate, "I was...curious about them...being able to have kids themselves." The last part was said softly as he closed his eyes and waited for the laughter to start. It never came and after a moment he cracked an eye open to see his lover's reaction.

There wasn't one, well not much of one. Zaraki was sitting with a scowl on his face, waiting for the rest. Byakuya sat up too and leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest defensively. "It takes a soul binding to make them fertile. I wanted to know if it was possible for two regular male shinigami to achieve this and he thought one would have to be either a Visored or an Arrancar for it to work. I tend to agree with his assessment." Before he could dig himself in any deeper, Kenpachi grasped his chin and turned him to look his way.

"You want to actually have kids with  **me**?" were the first words out. The next were, "Are ya crazy!?"

Byakuya jerked away as if he'd been burned, "I suppose I am." He jumped out of bed and slipped on a yukata, "I'd have to be crazy to want to have a family with the one person in the whole of Soul Society I want to have a future with. What  **was**  I thinking?" He was turned away so he only heard when Zaraki got out of the bed. The next thing he felt were strong arms wrapping around both his waist and chest, bringing him flush against the bigger man.

"That's not what I meant, calm down Hime," was whispered in his ear.

"Stop with that nickname already!" he yelled angrily as he tried to get away. "I'm no one's princess!" He finally gave up struggling. He wasn't getting free unless the bigger man let him go.

"I'll stop callin' you one when you stop actin' like one!" was the quick retort. "Now calm down. I've told ya I'm no good with romantic shit. Hear me out." He finally let Byakuya go once he received a slight nod from the smaller man. "Having a family together I get. The thing that blew my mind was the soul binding. You know that once that's done there's no escape from it?" he asked with a sharp look at his lover.

"Of course I do! But if that's-" he was interrupted.

"Shut up for a minute and let me finish!" Zaraki roared. Byakuya sat down on the edge of the bed, pressing his lips together in a thin line. He waved for the bigger man to continue.

Zaraki knelt down before him and tilted his chin so they could look each other in the eye, "Why would you want to bind yourself to me like that? I'm broken. You know I am. Sure I put myself back together, but from where I come from...what I did to survive...killing... After a while I  **enjoyed**  it...loved doing it. I still do. I only began to modify my actions after Yachiru came into my life, before that...I really was a monster." He looked at Byakuya very seriously, "I wouldn't wish a soul binding with me on my worst enemy. I certainly don't want that for you. One of these days you're gonna have enough of me and come back to your senses. When that happens I want you to have the freedom to walk away," he was still glaring fiercely but his touch had gentled.

Byakuya grasped the hand cupping his chin and nuzzled his cheek into it, "You're not the only one who has been broken and put themselves back together again. What you've failed to understand is that the last time I had a chance to walk away from you was in Hueco Mundo. From that point on I was bound to you, as surely as if we were actually soul bound. The only one in this relationship who has  **ever**  had the freedom to leave is you."

A glint of humor shone in the bigger man's eyes, "So your saying...I spoiled you for anyone else?"

Byakuya sighed and nodded, never breaking eye contact. "You could put it that way."

"You really want to give this binding thing a chance? What if it doesn't work?"

"It probably won't," Byakuya sent a small smirk toward his lover, "but Ichigo did say the sex could be amazing."

A wicked glint came into Zaraki's eyes, "Ya don't say?"

* * *

"Come in Mayuri, it's good to see you this evening," Kyouraku smiled as the Squad Twelve Captain stomped in.

"I'm sorry Sotaicho, but I don't have time for niceties tonight. Could you get to the point?"

'When do you ever?' he thought dourly. "Fine, if I must," Kyouraku gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "The subject of Aizen's and Granz's research came up recently. I was curious about how the hogyoku might have affected the Arrancar created from it. When Hallibel was asked if I could see the data, she said it all disappeared after the Winter War. I was hoping you had acquired it for the Gotei 13."

Kurotsuchi steepled his fingers as he considered the Sotaicho's words. He was more than a bit miffed. At the time of the war he had acquired Granz's research after his battle. When he finally went hunting for Aizen's lair, he never found the data he so desperately wanted. "I wish I had the news you seek, Sotaicho. I did present your predecessor with Granz's research, but I was never able to find Aizen's," he spit out.

"Really," Kyouraku watched the man closely. He was a pretty good judge of when someone was lying and Kurotsuchi was horrible at it. He was pissed off enough to be telling the truth.

"Yes. I can't tell you how long I searched through Aizen's belongings but I never found it. I decided he'd either burned it or someone else got to it first," he ground his teeth.

"I take it you have an idea who might have taken it?" the Sotaicho asked shrewdly.

Mayuri glared balefully as he snarled, "Kisuke Urahara."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like Kenny and Bya? Were they too OOC? Considering how complicated those two are, I think what I did made sense. At least I like how it came out and I'd enjoy opinions. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/3/15
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

The next morning Kyouraku slowly made his way over to the Squad Six barracks. He had a sneaking suspicion that his next orders weren't going to be met with total approval by either of the top two officers of the squad. He knew why Byakuya would disapprove; he hated losing his fukutaicho for any length of time. Ichigo, on the other hand always enjoyed having an excuse to visit the World of the Living. This time, though...he wasn't so sure. It was a feeling, more of an intuition than anything else and it stumped him. He couldn't for his life fathom why Ichigo might have a problem with getting the chance to catch up with his friends and family. Sighing as he reached the office door he shook his head, 'I'm getting old,' he thought and then he knocked for admittance.

"Come in Sotaicho," Byakuya said and the older man took a deep breath as he opened the door.

"Good morning gentlemen," he said as he moved to sit in the chair opposite the captain's desk. "I'm sorry to butt in so early in your day, but I have a favor to ask of Ichigo."

The youngest man in the room looked up questioningly, "What can I do for you, Shunsui?"

The question had Kyouraku grinning in delight and Byakuya frowning in irritation at the same time. The Sotaicho got tired of all the formality he'd experienced since his promotion. No one else called him by his first name other than Jushiro, and he only when they were private. Sometimes he thought he'd eventually forget what his original name was but for his lover and this boy.

"It seems Kurotsuchi did find Granz's work but not Aizen's. When I checked the archives I was able to locate Granz's notes, I don't know why I never checked there before. However he never did any work with the hogyoku, that was completely held in Aizen's domain."

"Damn, you're sure Kurotsuchi's not lying?" Ichigo asked, looking sharply at the Sotaicho.

"Kurosaki, watch your impudence! Gotei officers do not lie," Byakuya began only to get a snort from both of the other men in the room.

"Oh yes we do," and "Of course they do," came from the two simultaneously. Ichigo continued, "If Mayuri thought he could get away with it, he'd lie  **all** the time!"

Before Byakuya could truly build up to his usual rant about respect Kyouraku cut in, "Fortunately he's a horrible liar. I can always tell, even if I can't always prove it. However this time, he was telling the truth. He was infuriated that he'd missed his opportunity to steal Aizen's notes when he had the chance."

"So where do we look now?" the orange head asked.

"He seemed to think that Kisuke-kun might have acquired them."

"It's possible," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "He was there after the end of the battles, so he might have gotten lucky enough to locate them. He'd know how to use the information as well. So what happens next?" he asked reluctantly, almost certain he knew the answer.

Kyouraku gave him a huge smile, "I'd like you to go and ask him!"

'Knew it!' Ichigo thought as he shook his head. "Like he'll tell me," he humphed. "Kisuke won't let anything slip he doesn't want to let slip, you know that."

"Are you telling me you don't want to grab at the chance to go see your family?" Kyouraku cocked an eyebrow at the younger man.

"No, I'm not saying that," he began reluctantly. "It's just...the timing could be better," he admitted with his usual scowl returning.

"Well, I'm sorry. I need you to go, you'll know if he's withholding information whereas anyone else might miss it."

"In other words you believe that I've got a good bullshit detector when it comes to Kisuke," the younger man smirked

"I know you do."

* * *

By the time the Senkaimon opened onto the front entrance of Urahara's Shoten, Ichigo was feeling better about having to come home while leaving Renji in the Seireitei. They had agreed to try and meet in their inner world while Ichigo had to be away. Since the orangette had been able to interact with Zabimaru last time, they hoped they would now be able to as well. Renji was also convinced that the time away might help curb their growing hollow behavior as well.

"Think about it Ichigo. We're acting this way because we've been playing too much. If we're not solidly together every chance we get...maybe things will settle a bit."

"Supposedly," the younger man sighed, "and you may be right, Ren. I just feel very nervous about being separated right now. What if I lose control? I could devastate Karakura before anyone could react. I don't like it." He leaned in to his lover who wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Meet me tonight in our inner world," Renji kissed his temple. "While we're apart, it'll be good to work on our connection there, don't you think? It might also help keep you on an even keel."

Ichigo glared, "Shut up!" Renji laughed as he kissed him goodbye.

"I love ya, baka. Be sure to hug the girls for me and try to have fun...'k?" Ichigo smiled softly despite himself.

"I'll do my best."

So now here he was, walking through the gate and being met by Hat and Clogs at the front door of the Shoten. "Kurosaki-kun! It's great to see you," he called out while waving his fan at the young man.

"Hey, Kisuke. How's it going?" he asked with a smirk as he was shown inside. The two continued to the back room where Urahara always saw his guests, catching up on news and some gossip; Kisuke was hopeless.

"Now, what can I do for you?" the blonde asked once the two were seated at the round table that dominated the room. Ichigo grinned.

"Right to the point then?" At the older man's nod he continued, "First, is my family in town? I have some news I'd like them to hear from me." Before he could continue, Kisuke reached out to examine his ring finger.

"Yes, I can see how that might be necessary," he commented gaily, while fluttering his fan in front of his wicked smile. "When did Freeloader-san ask you?"

"A couple days ago," the younger man answered with a small smile. "This was the earliest I could make it over."

"Well, as far as I know, Isshin's in town; of course the girls are both away at University but they may be able to come home before you leave."

"Ah, crap! I forgot about that!" he shook his head at his forgetfulness. "Well, at least I can bring Dad up-to-date."

"As well as your friends, I take it?" the blonde asked with a twinkle. "And may I say that it's about time! We had bets on when he'd finally pop the question." He sat back looking a bit miffed; Ichigo guessed he'd lost the bet.

"This wasn't the first time he'd asked. It was just the first time I took him seriously and said yes," he returned.

"For the Pineapple, that's the same thing," came Yoruichi's sultry voice behind him.

Ichigo grinned as he turned to face her. "I take it you won?" he asked when he saw her 'cat that ate the cream' look.

"You know it!" she chirped as she sat down next to Urahara.

"Now what was the other reason?" Kisuke asked once she had settled after oo-ing and ah-ing over the ring.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and looked embarrassed as he tried to figure out the right way to approach his main objective. "A situation popped up in the Seireitei that we aren't sure how to handle. You both know about the orphanage in District Seventy-Eight that the Kuchiki Clan had built a few years ago?" At both their nods he continued, "It was recently attacked by hollows. Fortunately no one was seriously hurt," he hurried to reassure them when they reacted to the news. "Both Jushiro and Shunsui were there and helped Hisoka and Koyoute defend the kids. However something came out during the battle. Shun and Juu are convinced that some of the children are the Espada and Fraccion we defeated during Aizen's war."

"Whaaat?" Urahara sat forward abruptly. "What do you mean, Ichigo?" he asked, suddenly very serious.

The younger man quickly explained how the two taichos had recognized Starrk within Koyoute as well as his and Renji's suspicions about some of the younger children. By the time he'd finished his rather long explanation both were frowning in concern.

"But high level hollows..." Yoruichi began as Ichigo started to nod.

"Yeah they explained that to me when everyone started to get carried away. That's why I'm here. We need to know if this transformation could have been caused by the hogyoku?" he turned to Urahara.

The blonde was frowning, "Wasn't Aizen's research helpful?"

Ichigo looked disappointed, "I have no clue. We were hoping you had it."

* * *

As Ichigo stared at the front door of his family home much later that day, he sighed, for what seemed like the thousandth time. Before coming home he had convinced himself that Kisuke had found the research; he just **had** to have found it! Now the young man new better and he was back to square one. Urahara's reaction had been too real to be faked.

"What do you mean?" the blonde had asked ominously.

"Mayuri doesn't have it. Shunsui is convinced of that...said that Mayuri was a horrible liar and this time he was telling the truth," Ichigo had answered promptly. "So if  **he**  doesn't have it and  **you** don't...then who does?"

The ex-taicho jumped up and began to pace and mutter while the other two sat and watched him bounce back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match. "If Kurotsuchi didn't get it, who did? By the time I got to Aizen's lab it had been thoroughly ransacked; there was nothing of  **any**  value left. I just figured Kurotsuchi had beaten me to it. Damn!" he paced some more, thinking. Ichigo risked a glance at Yoruichi and then back at Kisuke when he began to speak again.

"You say these children are miniature versions of the advanced hollows we fought and killed?" the blonde looked sharply at the young man.

"Yes, they are."

"How exact?" At Ichigo's confused look he sighed impatiently and clarified, "How complete **are** they?"

"Well, they look like pint-sized human versions of the originals. For instance, take Yuki. He's all of four, still a toddler, but he has pitch black hair, huge green eyes, pale skin, and a very solemn personality. He's the spitting image of Ulquiorra but human; no markings under his eyes, no hole of course and he  **has**  emotions but they aren't very obvious. He also has an incredible amount of spirit pressure."

"So extremely similar if not actually exact," Kisuke repeated with a nod.

Ichigo nodded, "They are obviously wholes but..."

"But they shouldn't be," the blonde finished. "Not that complete. And not with that kind of reiatsu."

Shortly after that, the younger man had been dismissed and sent on his way; Yoruichi assuring him that she'd let everyone else know he was back in town. Then Urahara had shut himself in his lab and she had pushed Ichigo out the door and slammed it in his face. So here he was now, waiting for his father to notice he was there and open the door for him.

In his current form he could actually walk through walls but he felt that was...way too creepy. He wasn't sure what he might walk in on and he didn't want to end up scarred for the rest of his afterlife. Since he was only allowed to visit the World of the Living in his spirit form, he and his father had agreed that he wait outside until Isshin let him in, rather than he just flow in like a ghost. 'Even if that actually is what I am now,' he thought. 'The only problem is that the old man takes  **forever**  to open up!'

About then the front door opened and Isshin himself strolled out. He looked up and down the street as he stretched and then turned to follow his son, as Ichigo slipped inside.

* * *

Renji opened the door of his home later that day to let in his guest. He and Ichigo had decided that since the younger man was going to the Living World to let his immediate family and friends know about their engagement, then the red head should inform the Soul Society side of the family. He wasn't a huge fan of the Shiba council, but there was one member of the family that he looked forward to seeing and that was who he'd invited over for dinner.

"Good evening Kaede-sama," he greeted with a smile and bow as he let the older woman in. When she passed him, she whacked him upside his head.

"What have I asked you to call me, Renji-chan?" she glared. "Really, you are too young to be so forgetful!"

He grinned while rubbing away the smack, "I'm not forgetful Baa-chan. I was being respectful." He showed her out back to the garden, where they could enjoy the light breeze until dinner was served. "Ichi wanted to be here tonight, but he had a mission so I was asked to fill in for him."

"Ok, what have you and my grandson done  **now**?" she asked with a wicked grin of her own. She loved all of her family of course, but Kaede had come to genuinely like her grandson and his lover. They were more family to her than most of the others in the clan and were always a fantastic source of entertainment.

About then, dinner was served and the conversation had to take a back seat until they were left alone again. Neither Ichigo nor Renji could get used to having servants under foot all of the time, but the red head had to admit they came in handy when he needed the help.

As soon as they were served and left alone he answered her earlier question, "I asked him to marry me and he said yes." The Head Counselor looked at him sharply and watched him squirm for a minute before she sat back and smiled.

"Well it's about time! Well done, Renji." Her smile grew more predatory when she saw him relax in relief, "It took you long enough."

"It's not like it was the first time!" he glared defensively. "He just finally said yes. I mean, seriously,  **why**  is everyone saying that?"

The lady laughed outright at that, "I suppose you're right. If Ichigo had actually wanted to get married earlier he would have asked you already. I understand his hesitance, he was so young when he came here; but it  **is**  about time. A big wedding will help quiet the idiots on the council and soothe some of their ruffled feathers."

"Umm...wait a minute," Renji began to look anxious, "we weren't planning on a big event! We've seen all the preparations for Rukia's wedding and neither of us wants that. Just a quiet ceremony with direct family and our closest friends and that's it!"

Kaede said kindly but firmly, "It's ben centuries since our clan had a Head marry. You won't get out of it so easily. The family will want to see you two solidly married with no chance to back out...and that means a full noble wedding with all the bells and whistles."

The red head looked nauseous as he faintly asked, "What would they say if we eloped?"

* * *

"Masaaaki, our beautiful baby boy is home!" The orange head smirked when he heard his father wail from downstairs as he went to his room to 'change' into his gigai. He wasn't supposed to have one, but as long a he didn't wear it outside no one complained. This made it easier on everyone else who knew him; especially the Ishida children and Yuzu.

He sat up from his bed, stretching, "Man, now I get why Renji always complains so much." He got up and as he headed downstairs, he dodged his father flying past as he once again tried to 'sneak attack' him. "Dad, just give it a rest already," he sighed while shaking his head and grabbing some coffee from the kitchen. He brought an extra mug to the living room and as he passed, he kicked his father's leg to let him know. Isshin hopped up and sat down with his coffee as he watched the younger man curiously.

"Are all the curtains drawn?" Ichigo asked while he settled down.

"Of course," his father grinned, "no one will notice you. So why are you here and how long can you stay?" he began as he caught the glint of metal on the boy's ring finger.

"Officially, I'm here to get some information out of Kisuke about the hogyoku," he went on to give his father a rundown on the current situation in the Seireitei. "Unofficially, I wanted to let you know...Renji and I are engaged." Isshin's grin grew larger as he thoroughly checked out the ring on his son's finger.

"Well it's about time," he began but paused with an eyebrow cocked when Ichigo groaned.

"Et tu, Dad?"

"What? How many times has the poor boy asked you now? It's about time you put him out of his misery," Isshin humphed as he sat back.

Ichigo grinned in relief, "At least you're laying the blame on the right person. Everyone else has been blaming Renji for the delay."

The older man snorted, "Yeah, well I know you two too well to make that mistake. How long will you be here for?" he asked again.

"I need to go back in a week. Hopefully Kisuke will have something by the time I have to leave."

"I'll try to get the girls home for a visit before you have to head back. They'll never forgive me if I don't let them know," he rose to go to the phone and Ichigo got up to head to bed.

"I know it's not very late, but I'm pooped. I'll see ya in the morning, 'k?" He ran up the stairs when he saw his father's nod. Ichigo closed and locked his bedroom door before slipping out of his gigai and stowing it under his bed. He checked the clock and stretched out on top of the blankets. It was about time for him to meet Renji in their inner world and he was looking forward to see what would happen next.

He closed his eyes and let his mind drift into a meditative state. As he sank into a state of peace and non-being Ichigo began to hear water and...were there birds in here now? He sat up and yes, he was really in their shared inner world but it had changed yet again. In addition to the new terrain and foliage, now there were birds, butterflies and as he looked around he thought he saw deer off to one side in the distance. He didn't see either Zangetsu or Zabimaru but he felt... Ichigo jumped up and headed for that familiar reiatsu with flash step.

From the side of the mountain the two zanpakuto spirits watched him bolt off to join Renji. "Should we go after him?" the re-combined form of Zangetsu asked the nue, with slight worry coming through in his voice.

"Nah," the baboon answered.

"Thissss issss sssomething they have to manage together," the snake continued. "We'd only be in the way."

The Arrancar version of Zangetsu frowned as he felt his partner join his mate, 'Good luck, Ichigo. I think you'll need it.'

* * *

Simultaneously in both Karakura and the Seireitei explosions of high level hollow-tinged reiatsu lit up the night sky.

"BOOM!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know...I'm a bit evil! I try not to do cliffy's too often, they can get so irritating; however this time it was the best place to take a break. The next chapter is the...consummation of their inner worlds merging. ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/3/15

* * *

 

Ichigo flash stepped right into, and bounced off of, a solid glass wall. At least that's what it felt like. "Ouch!" he rubbed his nose as he stood up and approached his mate more carefully. He glared when he realized Renji was doubled over and laughing his ass off. "Shut up! It's not like I **saw** it there," he glared as he reached out until his hand flattened against the barrier.

"Damn, Ichi, you should have seen your face when ya hit!" the red head continued to chuckle. "Priceless!"

"Knock it off, Renji. I'm glad I'm so fucking entertaining!" he continued to glare; his nose hurt!

When Renji finally settled down he grinned at the younger man and approached him, "Didja break anything?"

"Don't think so," he answered while scrunching his nose adorably. "How do we get rid of this?"

"Not sure; it wasn't here until you showed up," he ran his hand over the invisible yet solid surface.

"So we still haven't completely connected yet," the younger man began to push against the barrier.

"I don't think brute force is gonna do it," Renji grinned as he watched his lover.

"Then what will?" Ichigo asked in frustration. The red head shrugged as he examined the barrier.

"This barrier's thin. It's not distorting either our voices or our vision. It won't take much to break through," he reasoned as he placed his hand palm-to-palm against where Ichigo's rested. "Why don't we try using our reiatsu? If we channel it into our hands and into the barrier at the same time, it might do the trick."

"You think? Renji, I'm still not very good at this shit," the younger man said nervously.

"Aw, come on, you've gotten a lot better over the years. This should be a piece of cake!" the red head grinned as his hand began to glow. Ichigo took a deep breath and tried to match Renji's output so their energy could synchronize.

Even though Ichigo was nervous, he  **had**  gotten better at controlling his reiatsu and matched Renji's output easily. As the two men began a slow buildup of pressure against the barrier, Ichigo couldn't help but notice how their energy was trying to merge but couldn't. As the barrier began to shimmer between them, he started to heat up. It began slowly at the crown of his head and then proceeded to flow down his body to pool in his groin, before continuing to flow down his legs. As he felt his own arousal he lowered his eyes and watched Renji's hakama begin to tent as the larger man started to breathe heavier.

"Renji..." he began with a strained voice.

"I know," the red head answered on a groan.

"This has to break soon," Ichigo was watching the barrier's shimmer become a shake as they both raised their reiatsu even more. They needed to be able to touch, the heat inside them was becoming unbearable.

By this time both their attention was on each other's reaction to the heat building between them. "Damn Ichi," Renji began as he stared while licking his lips in anticipation, "your cock looks like its aching, reaching out, for my touch...for me."

"Gods Renji...don't make this any worse!" Ichigo gasped as his body reacted to his mate's words. By now both men were leaning against the barrier, their reiatsu rising, struggling to reach each other.

Ichigo felt his intelligence begin to dissolve and heard an answering growl from his mate. He looked up just in time to see Renji's eyes darken from mahogany to almost ebony as he snarled against the barrier that was keeping them separated. The younger man's eyes changed to golden as he answered his mate's frustration with his own. When the two men raised their energy one last time, a crack sounded and the barrier gave way, turning into bits of sparkling dust.

When the barrier gave way, the two men reached for each other and their reiatsu spiked skyward to swirl together, combining in an almost furious way. A storm of energy surrounded them both as they practically attacked each other in the middle of their heat induced lust and need.

Renji threw Ichigo to the ground and before he could join him, the younger man leapt back up, snarling. Both men were raising their reiatsu, each trying to challenge the other. Behind a nearby ridge their zanpakuto spirits hunkered down, holding on for dear life and endeavoring not to be blown away by the energy storm raised by their masters.

Zangetsu suddenly gripped his head, crying out as his two halves were forcibly separated. Both spirits were writhing in pain until the separation ended; then the old man leaned over the younger hollow, shaking him. "What's happening? Tell me what I can do to help!"

Ichigo's pale doppelganger lowered his hands and lay there panting while he tried to unscramble his brain. "I think...they're both...drawing on my power," he gasped. When the worst of the pain seemed to diminish, he rolled over and cautiously raised his head over the ridge, closely followed by the baboon, the snake, and the Quincy. After a good look at what was happening down below, as one they all sank back down behind their temporary shelter.

"So, how long do you think  **that's**  gonna take?" the baboon asked with a slight blush across the bridge of his nose.

"Won't be long 'fore they have ta go back to their bodies and battle for real," the hollow answered. There was a slight popping noise and the wind instantly died down, "See, told ya so," he grinned as he began to fade out.

"What's happening now?" the old man was beginning to panic. Ichigo's hollow never just faded away, he always rejoined with him.

"S'ok, Zan. Told ya they were both using my power. When they're done, I'll be back," the pale copy grinned as he disappeared.

"You'd better return, Getsu," the Quincy said worriedly.

* * *

The Visored's in both worlds recognized the rush of energy for what it was and hurried toward the two mates. In the Seireitei Shinji, Rose, and Kensei arrived at Renji's at the same time as Byakuya, Rukia, and Kyouraku. In the World of the Living Isshin broke down Ichigo's door moments before Love came through his bedroom window with Hiyori following.

"What's happening to him?" Isshin shouted to Love over both the rush of energy flaring around the younger man, as well as his screaming.

"He and Red have finished joining their inner worlds! He shouldn't have been sent here right now, damn it. He needs his mate nearby and chances are Renji's having a similar problem too!" Love yelled back. "We need ta put them together and restrain them before their energy destroys them and everything else." He picked up the writhing man and took off through the window, yelling over his shoulder, "I'm heading to Kisuke's. It's safer there."

As the group from Karakura arrived at the Shoten, Urahara flung open the door and gestured them inside, "The others just arrived and went downstairs. Get him down there **now**!" No one needed to be told twice before they clambered down with their friend and comrade. Love placed him on the ground next to Renji who was thrashing and screaming in a similar manner.

The mixed group watched in fascination as Renji's red and Ichigo's white-blue reiatsu rose from around their bodies and began to dance in the air around them, slowly intertwining together and weaving into a net of combined energy that surrounded both men. Gradually their erratic movements and screams died down.

"It's beautiful," Rukia murmured, breaking the spell that surrounded the mixed group from both worlds.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Shinji began only to be interrupted by Kensei.

"It ain't over, knucklehead. Just look at all of that energy. If anything goes wrong, this town'll end up as a crater."

"Well, that's why these two are here," Shinji grinned as he gestured to Tessai and Hachi who got ready to contain the two shinigami until the worst was over. "Come on everyone. We need to give them room to maneuver," he continued as he began to herd the group back upstairs in order to give the two mates some privacy. He knew their guards would return before either man fully awoke, but he couldn't guarantee the rest of the fascinated audience.

"Ok, Hachi, how do we do this?" Tessai asked since he wasn't present when Love and Rose went through this part.

"It's very simple. We keep their bodies restrained until their minds return from their inner world. Once they come back,  **we**  get out of here, reinforce this room, and lock the door until all the howling and screaming is over. **Then**  we heal whatever may need healing," he said very calmly as his former commander's eyes got bigger and bigger...

* * *

As Hachi was explaining downstairs, Shinji was filling everyone else in on what was happening, "It's been said before, but they need to finish the mating ritual. It looks like that's happening now."

Rose grumbled, "It certainly didn't take  **them**  long to finish." Love grinned at him.

"You're talkin' about Ichigo here. What'd you expect?" Rose just shook his head in disgust.

"Why did it take  **us**  so long?" the blonde taicho whined.

Isshin ignored their by-play, "So what does that mean? Why are they in pain?" He glared at Shinji, silently demanding straight answers. He wasn't the only one. Byakuya, Rukia, and the Sotaicho had similar expressions and were staring down the Visoreds as a group.

Shinji smiled softly as he began, "In Hueco Mundo mating season can be very violent. When a hollow pair decide to mate it's all about strength; whether the Alpha is strong enough to protect the Beta. It's in the Beta's nature to force the Alpha to take them. It's a test and it's all instinctive. Considering how strong Ichigo and Renji are, this could take a while and one or both of them will probably end up injured."

He continued as the reiatsu from downstairs continued to rise, "It's  **all**  about strength and dominance, proving who's stronger and Renji's going to have his work cut out for him. Knowing his personality, he's going to fight those instincts because he won't want to hurt Ichigo. However with Ichigo's hollow nature, he's going to have to suck it up and take care of business or risk his own life."

Rukia sank onto her knees, "He's going to be killed..."

"Do not underestimate Renji, Rukia," Byakuya spoke softly as he admonished his sister. "He is more than capable of taking care of himself." He then turned to Shinji, "I am curious though. Ichigo has hollow instincts but Renji does not...so why is he acting this way?"

Shinji's smile got bigger and a bit evil, "Obviously their inner worlds have merged. He's drawing on Ichigo's hollow now as well. ...Actually the hollow may have overwhelmed his consciousness for the time being." He paused with a frown as he considered his own words, "That actually may be for the best right now. If it's true, he won't hesitate to claim what's his."

Isshin shook his head, "I  **don't**  like the sound of that."

* * *

The two men stirred as one within the Kido box Hachi and Tessai had erected around them. They weren't paying any attention to whoever else might be in the room. The two ex-Kido Corps members silently rushed up the stairs and, as Renji lunged at Ichigo, they released the box and slammed the trap door in the ceiling. Then they performed an even wider range spell to effectively turn the downstairs training room into a bigger Kido box and sighed as they sank to the floor exhausted.

Downstairs Ichigo dodged Renji's forward motion. It didn't do much good since Renji anticipated it and veered to cut him off. When he grabbed the younger man's shoulders, he raised his reiatsu and pushed Ichigo down onto the floor, straddling his mate. Ichigo looked furious and struggled as he raised his own spirit pressure. Renji gave him a feral grin and raised one hand. The energy dissipated, much to his mate's shock.

The orangette tried again and Renji countered it again as he continued to grin at his younger lover. "Ya ain't gonna win Babe," he growled as he leaned forward to lick Ichigo's throat from the base to his ear.

"I won't just lay down and spread myself for you this time, Ren," came the answering growl.

Renji's eyes took on a darker look as he smiled, "You don't have a choice." He began to build up his reiatsu once more, using it to bear down on his lover and pin him in place.

It worked. Ichigo couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. And try he did. Renji kept the pressure up as he pulled away far enough to strip both himself and the younger man. Then he positioned his mate so he could have ease of entry with Ichigo's legs spread to either side of his thighs as he knelt between them. His smile took on an even more feral appearance as he arranged Ichigo's legs on either shoulder and then took a hold of the younger man's hips and thrust into him with one smooth move.

Ichigo howled as Renji's hold on his reiatsu wavered, the younger man trying to throw the other off. It didn't do any good as Renji regained control, leant forward and growled, "Mine!" in the younger man's ear before he began moving.

Ichigo threw back his head and groaned as the pace began to pick up. He was in a position that made it difficult for him to do anything but take the invasion. He could neither answer the thrusts or evade them. He'd honestly never been so turned on in his life but he kept snarling at his mate, refusing to admit it.

Renji came, quickly followed by Ichigo. Before the younger man could come down from the high he was riding, the red head flipped him onto his knees and re-entered him again, continuing to keep up the almost brutal pace. When Ichigo tried to struggle, Renji put one hand on the back of his head and pushed him down, leaning over his back he whispered into the other's ear, "Mine!" again. Ichigo snarled again but otherwise stayed in place.

The red head became fascinated watching his own cock continuously plunge into his mostly willing partner. His claiming of Ichigo sent a rush of lust through his body, making his arousal even harder and sending him over the edge quickly again. He plunged in deeply one last time and holding both of them still, he emptied himself again into his mate, noticing that Ichigo had reached completion a second time as well.

Once again Renji re-positioned the younger man onto his back with his legs wide before Ichigo wrapped them loosely around Renji's waist. His warm chocolate eyes still looked dazed and the red head smiled as he nuzzled against Ichigo's mating mark. The orangette sighed and ran his hands into the loosened red mane, pulling the man down to return the favor.

The gentle moment didn't last as Renji once more snarled and speared his mate, biting into the mating mark as he began to rapidly move. Ichigo screamed in ecstasy at the double stimulation and rose up to latch on to his lover's mating mark as well. Their energy rose exponentially with their arousal and as they came for a third time, their reiatsu crashed around them blowing out several lights upstairs and sending everyone ducking for cover.

When the two came down the final time they pulled away to look each other over, exhausted but more sated than either had ever felt before. Renji grinned, more or less back to normal and once more whispered, "Mine?" as he kissed and licked at the wound in his lover's neck while Ichigo nuzzled back as he nodded and answered, "Yours."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys...I'm ready to hear from you! Good? Bad? Horrible? I really am curious. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/3/15
> 
> Somewhat graphic descriptions of injuries from the night before and mention of rape in the past. There was a very brief reference to this in The Mating Game.

* * *

 

Renji was swimming in and out of consciousness, tossing and turning as he was caught in an extremely disturbing dream. He woke sitting straight up in bed, a cold sweat pouring off his body, "Ichigo!" He didn't realize he'd screamed his mates' name until the bedroom door was flung open and Tessai charged in to see what the matter was.

"Abrai-san, are you alright?" he asked breathlessly as he surveyed the room for damage.

Renji's heart rate began to slow back down to normal. "Yeah, where's Ichigo?" he asked tensely.

"Over here, baka," came the soft answer as the adjoining bathroom door opened and the younger man walked into the room. Renji noticed the bandages adorning his mate's upper body. Ichigo's long legs were covered by sweat pants that were a little too big so he couldn't see if there was any additional damage.

"Are ya ok?" the red head asked a bit hoarsely. Tessai bowed his way out of the room, deciding it was better for the two to talk before any explanations were given.

"Yeah," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck as he hobbled over to their futon and gingerly sat down. "I only woke up a bit before you. I haven't spoken to anyone else yet."

Renji carefully pulled the younger man into his arms and nuzzled his neck, trying not to press too hard into the bandage there. "What exactly did I do to you?" he asked a bit fearfully, remembering parts of the nightmare that had awoken him. "And how did I get here?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know how either of us got here. Before you get too carried away about me, you need to take stock of your own injuries," Ichigo pointed out. Renji had even more bandages wrapped around his torso and arms as well as his upper legs. When the red head moved, he realized just how stiff he actually was.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Renji asked his lover. Ichigo shook his head negatively.

"I'm drawing a complete blank." The door slid open and they turned to face Urahara, who was standing there sans fan and hat.

"When you two are ready, meet me in the back room and I'll try to fill in the gaps for you," he said seriously. "Don't worry too much. Your injuries weren't nearly as bad as Love's and Rose's were; which was kind of amazing...all things considered."

The two younger men looked at each other in trepidation as they got up and dressed. It didn't take long before they were seated around the same low table they'd sat at so many times during the Aizen conflict. Urahara poured the tea as Tessai served them a simple breakfast before sitting down beside his boss.

After taking a few bites of the delicious meal, Ichigo asked, "First how did we get here and second, what is it we aren't remembering from last night, Urahara-san?"

"Well, it wasn't last night, Kurosaki-kun. You finished your mating almost a week ago," the blonde replied and then held up a hand to keep the other two men quiet. "It took you two most of the night to finish up and once we were certain you were...ah...done, we brought you upstairs for healing. As for how you both ended up here, we'll discuss that later."

Ichigo and Renji just looked at each other as the blonde continued, "Hachi and Tessai performed the bulk of the healing. You were both banged up pretty badly. Abarai-san, your back was shredded and you had some deep lacerations and puncture marks down your chest and thighs as well, three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken wrist. Ichigo, you weren't in any better shape, You had deep puncture wounds to your neck and chest, probably caused from biting, a broken arm and dislocated hip...as well as anal tearing." The last part was said in a very low tone of voice since Urahara knew neither man would be happy to hear that part. "The good news is that neither of you needed either blood or reiatsu transfusions!" he added in a perky tone, hoping to distract the two younger men.

"That's the good news?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly. "It's not much!"

Renji nodded, feeling nauseous when he realized just how brutally he had treated his lover. He started to pull in on himself as he realized the nightmare that had woken him had likely been a memory of the other night. Ichigo noticed and wasn't having any of that. He scooted over to his lover and wrapped his arms around the bigger man.

"Ren," he began softly, "don't. We knew it wouldn't be an easy experience. There were warnings. It's probably for the best that everything's so fuzzy."

"Ichigo...I never wanted..." the red head paused, "It sounds like I practically raped you. I never wanted that! Never!"

Urahara piped up before either could get too depressed, "That's just how it is Abarai-san. In Hueco Mundo that's the way it is: survival of the fittest, what's wanted is taken, no permission given." He looked at the two sympathetically, "It could have been so much worse. Given the strength and stubbornness you two have, it was a miracle neither of you died. I'm **not** exaggerating!" he exclaimed when Renji looked doubtful. "The fact that the damage was so minimal," he ignored the dual snorts, "just shows how much you two really do love each other."

"Is this going to happen every heat now?" Renji asked quietly, not quite making eye contact with anyone in the room. Ichigo tried to reach out again but the red head flinched away, so he withdrew and looked at Urahara worriedly.

"No," the blonde answered with certainty. "This is a one-time deal. It's so violent because of the combining that takes place. Once that's done everything settles back down to normal." He was watching Renji carefully. The red head was taking the revelations much harder than he'd anticipated and he saw how uneasy Ichigo was becoming. He tried again to reassure the men, "It was probably easier for you two because you were sharing one hollow rather than drawing on the powers of two."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked curiously, his brow furrowing.

"We nearly lost Rose when he and Love finalized their union. Both men needed blood transfusions and Rose also needed a reiatsu infusion. They each have hollow powers so they had a lot more violent energy to draw from. You two were basically using the energy of Ichigo's hollow powers so the violence was cut in half." Both men nodded slowly in understanding.

"It's still not something I'm comfortable with, knowing I'm capable of..." Renji muttered as he stood up from the table. "I need to think." Ichigo began to stand and Renji backed up, "Alone." He turned and quickly left the room. He needed air and time. He didn't notice how his actions affected his lover, who looked as if his world was falling apart.

After Renji slammed out of the Shoten, Ichigo jumped up to follow but was stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder. "Kurosaki-kun, leave him be for a while," the blonde said with an understanding look at the younger man. "He needs some time."

Ichigo sighed in frustration, "I know! ...I **know**...but why can't he see that it's not a problem? I understood it could be bad and I thought he realized it too. I know he'd never hurt me under normal circumstances." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't even remember anything."

"Well, that might be true right now...but that could change, Ichigo." The older man patted him on his shoulder reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll come around. Eventually."

Ichigo glared, "If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working!"

Urahara laughed, "Why don't you go see your father and let him know everything is back to normal, hmm?"

"Normal?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "There's nothing normal about this!" At Urahara's raised eyebrow, the orange head finally nodded with a huff, "Ok. I'll see you later. If Renji comes back before I return, will you let him know where I went?"

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

Renji found himself by the river. Sighing, he sat down with a thump and stared off into the distance. He wasn't so much looking at the scenery as he was looking back in time to when he was young and stupid in the Rukongai. Over the years he had only ever given the briefest of hints to Ichigo about what he'd done to keep Rukia, the other children, and himself alive back then. It had taken him years to come to terms with his choices and this incident was bringing everything back.

He heard a step behind him and whipped around to see Love standing there, looking at him curiously. Renji quickly wiped his eyes and faced front as the other man sat down beside him.

"Yo," the Visored said as he looked at the river. "How ya doin' Red?"

Renji snorted, "Fine. Peachy," he continued sarcastically, "I just found out I practically raped and brutalized my lover. How's your day going?"

Aikawa cocked an eyebrow at the younger man and looked at him over his sunglasses, "It coulda' been worse, Red. I almost killed mine."

Renji sighed as he slumped, "I know. It could have been much worse, and that scares the shit out of me. I love him! I've never wanted to hurt him...certainly not like  **that**!"

The older man nodded, "I know what ya mean. I was scared the next time Rose entered his cycle, but it went fine. We went through two cycles after that before he got pregnant and everything was back to normal. Neither of us held what happened against each other and we never will. It's all a part of being Visoreds."

"Well he may not hold it against me...but I do," Renji looked away from the other man.

"If anything you had more physical damage done to you then he did."

"Yeah, well broken bones and bites are nothing in comparison. Have you ever been held down and dry fucked? No lube, and no prep?" At the other man's negative head shake he continued, "Well I have. There is no pain worse then that. It fucks with your head." His breath hitched as he continued, "I swore I'd never inflict that on any living soul... **ever**. And what did I do? I did it to the one person in  **any**  world I'd give my life to protect! As it stands now, I'm afraid to even touch him." The tears had begun flowing in earnest, "And even if he doesn't remember now, he will eventually. And he'll hate me for it!"

Love was silent as he processed what he'd been told. Finally he answered, "I don't think so. If he remembers, he'll be angry...and he might beat the shit outta you, but he won't hate you. You're forgetting the hollow factor here. That power and how it's linked to the two of you was the driving force behind that night. Ichigo knows that. He's had to live with his hollow for a long time. He understands the brutality behind that power much better than you. He expected the violence and is probably grateful neither of you were destroyed."

He paused a second before continuing, "As for the rest, if I were you, I'd tell Ichigo just what you told me. Explain where you're coming from so he gets why this bothers you so much. He'll understand."

Renji finally calmed down and wiped his face again. "It's not a place I like going to. I had no intention of  **ever** telling him fully about that part of my past. Hell, even Rukia doesn't know the details about it."

The Visored grinned, "Rukia may be like a sister to you but Ichigo is your lover; your mate. He  **needs**  to know, she don't."

* * *

Isshin threw open the door to the house before Ichigo ever had a chance to let him know he was outside. The two men finally settled in the living room sipping cups of coffee as the elder Kurosaki fired question after question at his son.

"Jeez, old man, knock it off already! We're fine, the merging is complete. Once Urahara-san finishes with his research, we'll head back to Soul Society. Until then, hopefully Renji's staying here with me." Ichigo sat back and sighed.

Isshin looked over the rim of his mug, "So what's wrong?"

"During the...uh...merging, quite a bit of damage was done; on both sides. Renji's having issues with his part in it." Ichigo smiled sadly, "He's not a brutal man by nature and this threw him for a loop."

"Don't worry too much, Son. You two will work through it," his father smiled softly. He quickly sat forward and began to act his goofy self. "So when am I gonna be a grandpa!?"

Ichigo scowled, "How am **I** supposed to know? It'll happen when it happens!"

The big idiot ran over to his wife's poster, "Oh, Masaki! Our baby boy is grown up and going to be a..." he cut off and turned to Ichigo. "What will you be? A mommy or a daddy?" he asked in a normal voice.

His son could only shake his head at his father's complete lack of sanity, "I'm not a woman so I won't be a mommy!" He thought about it for a moment, "We'll be parents. I suppose our children will come up with something to call us. Dad and Father? Pops?" He shrugged, I don't know."

"Ok. Oh Masaki, he's going to be a Poppa!" he cried.

"Dad!"

* * *

Once Ichigo escaped his father's overattentive enthusiasm, he headed back to Urahara's. He was about a block away when he felt his lover's reiatsu and followed it to a nearby park. Renji was leaning against a tree as Ichigo entered. He stayed leaning until the younger man was right in front of him, and then he stood away and wrapped his lover in a snug embrace. It didn't take long for Ichigo to reciprocate and hug back.

"We need to talk, Ichigo," the red head murmured into his neck.

"Anytime, love," the younger man smiled in return. Renji pulled away and gripped one of Ichigo's hands as he led him to a secluded part of the park. Ichigo frowned at the serious expression on Renji's face. "If you'd rather not, that's fine too."

Renji sighed and sat down, pulling Ichigo down with him. He maneuvered the younger man into his lap with Ichigo's back pressed to his front. "This is something I never wanted to bring up with you...a part of my life I never wanted to share. However, I want you to understand why this is so hard for me."

Ichigo stayed quiet while Renji gathered his thoughts and then began. "When Rukia and I were kids, we ran with a gang. You remember what we told you about them?"

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, your group stole so the younger kids could eat and survive."

"Yeah. As we got older, one by one they fell until only Rukia and I were left. We continued to support the younger children that gravitated to us. We worked hard to protect them. One fall several of the younger ones came down sick and we needed medicine to take care of them. One of the local  **businessmen**  offered Rukia a job. She had no clue what he wanted her to do for the money and she told me about the offer. I convinced her I could go in her place because it wasn't work she'd be able to complete. You see, Ichigo, I knew what he did for a living."

He paused and took a deep breath, "He ran a whorehouse. He was always looking for the sweet and innocent girls to defile. I'd heard the stories about him and I wasn't going to let that happen to her!"

"So you went in her place," it wasn't a question. Ichigo tried to turn around and look at his mate but Renji wouldn't let him.

"Don't. If you look at me now I won't be able to finish." Ichigo nodded and settled back against the older man.

"And yeah, I went instead. It wasn't too bad at first although all the clients were male. They weren't exactly decent, but they treated me well enough and I got paid  **very**  well. About a month after I began, the owner of the place took me aside and complimented me. He then told me there was a very **special** client that he wanted me to service and if I did well, he'd pay me triple what I'd been earning. I didn't think. It meant that I could stop and our group would have food and all the essentials through the winter months; so I agreed.

"It was the worst mistake of my life, Ichigo. The guy was good looking, in fact the best of the bunch when it came to looks and fitness. But he had a nasty kink. He loved taking unwilling, and unprepared, partners. He got off on the screaming," his breathing had become ragged by this time and his voice fell to a whisper. Ichigo swore he felt tears soaking through his shihakusho but he sat still and let his lover finish.

"It took him hours to tire of me. I was unconscious when he left and he made sure to leave me a sizable tip for 'being the best fuck ' he'd ever had. Rukia and I knew a woman who was talented with Kido and she worked on me which is why I healed so well, but still...it took me weeks to heal."

By this time both men were crying; Renji for all of the obvious reasons and Ichigo out of grief for what his lover had been through. "Renji..." he was finally able to turn to face the other man and wrapped his arms around his shaking shoulders and his legs around his waist. Once the shaking stopped he continued, "It's amazing that you could be intimate with anyone after that."

Renji barked out a harsh laugh, "It took a long time. Even longer before I could bottom again. You're the first partner I've regularly submitted to in decades. I love you so much, Ichigo." He sighed as he felt his lover's fingers stroking along his scalp. "It killed me this morning when I realized that I'd basically done the same thing to you that he did to me!"

Ichigo closed his eyes and thought, 'Now how do I answer  **this**? How do I reassure him?' He continued to slowly run his fingers through the soft red hair. "It's not the same Renji. No, don't pull away," he added when he felt the other man stiffen. "Let me finish.

"I trust you with everything I am. On one level I had to force you to take what belongs to you...that would be me," he smiled. "But underneath I knew you would never willingly hurt me. That is an absolute. I am  **not**  traumatized, and I'm more than fine with the outcome. You completely answered my hollow's concerns and as weird as it sounds, you satisfied his need for me to be protected when he can't do it. I know without a doubt that when you're in your right mind that you would never ever hurt me like that."

Renji finally relaxed into Ichigo's arms and buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck. He sighed, inhaling the younger man's scent deeply. "You don't hate me and you're not afraid of me?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course I don't hate you and," here he snorted, "I have never ever been frightened of you."

"Okay...now, I don't know if I should be happy or insulted," the red head answered dryly.

Ichigo grinned in relief at how normal he sounded, "If I were you, I'd take it as a compliment."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came about due to the lack of fighting and violence in the last one. ^^ I had a good build up but some thought the follow-through was a bit disappointing. That was fine with me and I took it to heart. Since I had no intention of re-writing chapter 9, it became the beginning of the action and the rest happened "off camera" with chapter 10 being the aftermath of the whole thing. I hope it worked. :)
> 
> I think this is the darkest chapter I've ever written. But it seemed appropriate here. It's also one of the most difficult I've ever tried to write. (Sighs...)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/3/15

* * *

 

The two men made it back to the Shoten right before dark. Urahara was pleased to see that they seemed happier and more relaxed then when they had left earlier. He watched them with a slight smile...and then they were gone. He felt a breeze and heard a door slide shut. Even before he could turn, a privacy shield had been erected around the rooms the two were staying in. Urahara chuckled, 'Well there's at least  **one**  Kido spell they've mastered.' He pulled his hat low over his eyes and went to ask Tessai to set two plates aside for his guests...whenever they decided they were hungry. For food.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the bathroom to fill the tub as Renji set the shield. Once the bath started filling the younger of the two dropped his clothes and began to peel off his bandages, noting the partially healed marks. Renji appeared in the doorway, looking a little lost as he watched his lover inspecting himself.

"Hey, Ren, come on in," Ichigo turned around with a small smile and one hand held out to him, invitingly. When the red head hesitated, Ichigo sighed and moved to stand in front of him. "Come here, I want to see how much damage I inflicted on you." Renji just rolled his eyes and finally entered the room.

"Ichigo," he groaned softly as his lover untied his obi and helped him step out of his uniform. The red head was covered in bandages and Ichigo needed to see what lay underneath.

As the two worked to remove all of the gauze, Ichigo finally got a good look at the injuries his mate had sustained. It wasn't pretty although he supposed it could have been worse. The worst of the damage had been done to Renji's back. It was covered with half-healed cuts and gashes. Due to the Kidō, Renji hadn't needed any stitches but some of the cuts would leave scars. "Renji, I'm...shit," the orangette began only to be stopped when his lover turned around to give him a gentle kiss.

"It's fine, Ichigo. I'm sorry too," he gave him a strained smiled. Stepping toward the tub he continued, "I feel like crap and want a soak. Join me?"

Ichigo answered with a smirk, "Anytime." He managed to get in first and Renji sank into the tub between his legs in front of him and leaned back with a sigh. "Feels good?"

"Uh huh," was all the red head could get out. Renji heard a low chuckle behind him and grinned. Just as he thought he'd doze off, he began to feel his mate's hands move up his torso. "Mmm...feels very goooood," he groaned.

"Good," Ichigo sounded amused. "Keep still and I'll wash you...ok?" he murmured as he began to soap a towel.

"Ok," the red head sighed as he felt the towel travel over his upper body. He could tell Ichigo was being careful over his injuries and he wanted to tell him not to bother, but he couldn't quite put the words together.

Ichigo smirked as he watched the red head relax in to him. He wanted his mate to forget about everything for a while. If he was lucky, he'd be able to turn Renji on before the other man realized what was happening and tensed up. He didn't want any weirdness about the other night to build up and cause problems.

He dipped the towel to massage around Renji's cock and sac and as his arousal began to awaken, the red head tried to sit up. "Shh, love. Let me finish," he said quietly as he continued to massage the sensitive area.

"That's fine, Ichi...you, um, don't need to," Renji was trying to stay coherent but it wasn't working very well.

"Sure I do," the orange head said hypnotically as he continued to move slowly. He gradually felt Renji relax again with a soft sigh. He also noticed his mate's erection continuing to grow. 'Good!' he thought as he slowly finished up.

"Love, we're all done," he spoke seductively in a deeper voice against Renji's neck as he began to nuzzle the sensitive area right below his ear. Renji tried to open his eyes as he let his head fall back onto Ichigo's shoulder.

He turned to look at the younger man, "What'd you do to me? I can't think straight."

"Nothing much, just tried to relax you," Ichigo shifted until he was standing and got out of the tub. He offered Renji his hand, "Now I want to take you to bed and finish the job."

"The job?" Renji asked as he got out and let his mate dry him off.

"Um hmm," Ichigo answered. "The job of loving you," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around his mate and nuzzled into his neck again with a gentle kiss. He pulled away and grabbed both Renji's hands, "Come on."

Renji smiled lazily. His mind was a bit fuzzy and he felt great. On one level he knew exactly what Ichigo was up to and he wanted to protest and back away but on the other hand, he really wanted to see where his lover was going with all of this attention. Ichigo rarely went soft and gentle...unless he wanted something, and Renji was more than willing to let him lead tonight. In fact he desperately needed him to take the lead.

Ichigo slowly backed him into the bedroom, their kisses turning heated, until Renji felt himself tumbling down onto the futon, followed quickly by the younger man. Ichigo pulled back enough to get a good look at Renji as he ran a hand over the tattooed chest. Even after five years, those tats still intrigued him. He had asked the red head once why he'd gotten them and his answer had been, "I didn't have much of a choice." After some pestering, Renji had finally admitted that he'd received them from Zabimaru. It was the zanpakuto's way of claiming Renji as his master and partner. No matter how many times Renji was injured in battle, the tattoos always remained smooth and undamaged as they flowed across his body.

Ichigo straddled his mate's thighs and let his hands follow the well-known path, across the red head's pectorals, down his arms and along his abdomen. At Renji's moan, Ichigo grinned and bent to lick at his mating mark. As he came in close he realized that this mark had changed. It was a bit larger and even more intricate. He mentally shrugged as he once again focused completely on pleasing his lover.

Renji arched into his touch as Ichigo finally gave the mating mark his proper attention. 'Damn this feels good!' was the red head's muddled thought. As Ichigo began to move down his body, all coherency vanished as he felt his arousal grow. By now Ichigo was playing with his erection; licking the head without actually taking it into his mouth. "Ichi...go..." Renji groaned as he tried to thrust up into the moist heat.

Ichigo pulled away, grinning, "Now, now Renji. Patience  **is**  a virtue. Besides, I want to draw this out for as long as possible," and he held his lover's hips still as he slowly inched his mouth down the other man's shaft. Renji gripped the bedding and threw his head back into the pillow as he moaned and panted in arousal and frustration.

When Ichigo was sure Renji was completely focused on what his mouth was doing, he adjusted his hands so he could prepare his mate. Renji never noticed the lubed finger slip inside him. In fact he didn't realize much until Ichigo was three fingers deep into him and the younger man nudged against his prostate. That sent him arching off the mattress and right down Ichigo's throat.

Ichigo backed off far enough to be able to breathe and continued to work his fingers inside Renji to stretch him. As he pulled off the red head's member and aligned himself to enter him, Ichigo began to mutter to him, "God, Renji, you're so delicious like this." The red head spread his legs even wider for Ichigo, who smiled a bit like a predator eyeing its prey, "Just like that, love," he groaned as he pulled Renji toward him and began to enter him. "Gods, yes! All spread out for me...so tight!...to take." As he seated himself, Renji wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and the younger man bent down, slightly pulling out as he did so.

"You wanna know what I like even better than this?" he asked as he quickly thrust back in causing Renji to gasp and sort of nod. Ichigo set a steady pace as he continued to whisper in his ear, "You, buried so deep inside me I can't tell where one of us ends and the other begins," he said matching his movements to his words. Ichigo concentrated on his angle so he could hit Renji's sweet spot consistently, "You causing me to come unglued with your words and gestures...fuck,  **so**  good...your movements."

Renji arched into him again as his body began to wind up for the finish while Ichigo continued to impale him. Ichigo continued with his thoughts, winding Renji up even further, "Watching you pump inside me, claiming me as yours...just like I'm doing to you now... Coming while you bury yourself balls deep into me...come for me, Renji," and as he did, Ichigo buried himself inside his mate. "Feeling you fill me up to overflowing," and he followed Renji over the edge, feeling himself empty into his lover. At that point words failed him and all he could do was feel and try to catch his breath as Renji tried to do the same.

The red head wrapped his arms around Ichigo securely and drew the younger man down onto his chest before pulling the covers up over their rapidly cooling bodies. He sighed in contentment as Ichigo got comfortable beside him and they drifted off into a peaceful sleep, tangled together.

* * *

Urahara chuckled as he noticed the other two men finally settle down. 'About time!' he thought as he snickered to himself.

As they fell asleep, the privacy Kido failed and the blonde noticed a strange reiatsu. Frowning, Urahara quickly went to the boy's room and paused outside hesitating to enter and trying to sense the energy he'd noticed before. 'There it is,' he thought as he sensed the little flare again, dancing around inside the room. While he stood outside he realized just what he was sensing. As he walked away, he began to smile and then chuckle. By the time he reached his room again he was flat out laughing.

'I can hardly wait to see what's going to happen next!'

* * *

When Ichigo and Renji finally surfaced the next morning, they found Urahara sitting alone at the chabudai where they ate their meals, sipping his morning tea. As they entered, he raised his head to smile and waved them over to sit. "Good morning! Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-san please join me for some tea?" They nodded and sat down with him. "Tessai will bring out your breakfast shortly!" After he poured the tea for the two men, he whipped out his fan and sat back to watch them.

"So did you two have a good night? Hmm?" he asked playfully, quickly garnering a scowl from the younger of the two. He laughed, "Come on Kurosaki-kun, surely even you are capable of having a good night's sleep?" he continued in his playful manner.

Ichigo's face cleared somewhat and he sent the blonde a quiet grin. "I guess you could say I had a good night's sleep. At least I had a good dream last night."

" _ **Oh**_? Do tell..." Urahara left off to see what the younger man would say. He was so excited, he could barely contain himself.

Ichigo's grin softened into a genuine smile without him noticing, "I was walking in a field, or maybe a park. Suddenly I was surrounded by a yellow and orange light. It was almost dancing around me." He glanced at Renji, "I felt so...happy. I almost wanted to join in and dance, too." He blushed as he finished and ducked his head to look into his tea cup.

The blonde's expression had fallen into a more natural smile as he listened to the younger man. He cleared his throat just as Tessai walked in and set down their breakfast plates. Both of the younger men nodded their thanks and began to dig in. After the large man had left, Urahara began again, but this time Renji interrupted.

"Urahara-san, could you tell me how we both ended up here? I understand why we've been here so long...but how did we actually get  **here**?" he asked with a curious tilt to his head. Ichigo put down his chopsticks and looked at the blonde as he waited for the answer.

Urahara's fan came out again to hide his agitation as he answered, "Isshin, Love, and Hiyori brought Ichigo and the three Visored Captains as well as Bya-kun, Rukia-chan, and Kyouraku-san brought you when your reiatsu began to go out of control. Hachi came straight here to help Tessai with the Kido wards. All the Visoreds knew you two had to be together and since Ichigo was on assignment here, it made sense to bring you to the living world, Renji.

"As to how you both ended up  **here** , well...the Visoreds know my basement is a safe place to put beings with out of control reiatsu. It was the only logical place."

"So everyone h-heard...us?" Ichigo choked out as his blush rivaled Renji's hair.

"No," Urahara smirked, "my basement is thoroughly soundproofed. Once you two were downstairs and relatively safe, Shinji's group herded the Kuchiki's and the Sotaicho back to the Seireitei and Love and Hiyori left as well. Hachi and Isshin stayed until you were brought up here and then I was able to get your father to go home. Once Hachi and Tessai had finished healing you, Hachi left too."

Both of the younger men nodded as they quietly ate their breakfast. Once Ichigo was done, he sat back with a fresh cup of tea and asked, "What have you discovered about the Arrancar children? We've been here a week..." he trailed off with a frown. Suddenly he jumped up with an alarmed face.

"A week! We've been here a week," he glared at the other two men who were way too calm in his opinion. "Why haven't I gone into heat!?" At that Renji sat up straight and grabbed Ichigo's hand to pull him back down to him.

The blonde sighed. 'Finally!' he thought in exasperation. "I was wondering when you'd notice, Ichigo." He set his fan aside, "I believe you already went into it."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "What do you mean? I never felt it..." his voice trailed off as his brain caught up with the blonde's thinking. "You think I went into it early when our worlds joined, don't you?" he leaned forward.

Urahara removed his hat and looked at the two men with a satisfied sigh, "Yes I do, Ichigo. I'd like you to do something for me, ok?" At the orangette's nod he continued, "Focus a little reiatsu into the palm of your hand." Once Ichigo had done it he nodded and smiled, "Good. Now place it lightly over your abdomen and let it pulse." As Ichigo followed his instructions, some orange-yellow reiatsu flowed out from the young man's abdomen and twined around the white-blue of Ichigo's. The younger man laughed at the feeling.

"It tickles!" he grinned as he let his reiatsu play with the other.

"Now Renji, I want you to do the same thing," Urahara continued. "Draw your energy into your palm and hover it over Ichigo's abdomen." Renji began to look excited as he hurried to obey. Once his hand was in place the dual colored reiatsu danced and twined with his as well, causing him to grin with sheer enjoyment.

The blonde had one of the biggest smiles either of the other two had ever seen. "I hope I don't have to spell it out for you two?"

Ichigo looked up as they pulled their hands away and the other reiatsu settled back within himself. He took a deep breath and willed the tears that wanted to fall away, "It happened, didn't it? I'm pregnant."  It wasn't a question.  He knew.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! ^^
> 
> A chabudai is the low table that everyone gathers around at Urahara's...at least that's what my research told me. :)
> 
> Also, just in case anyone wasn't clear: Renji is not able to get pregnant, only Ichigo can do that. However they both enjoy taking the lead in the bedroom and do so frequently. ;D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/3/15
> 
> I know I'm dragging on updates...too much has been happening in RL lately.
> 
> Ok, enough of that and on with the story!

* * *

 

Urahara sat back and leveled a steady look at both men, "I believe so." There was absolute silence for the span of a few breaths and then chaos ensued.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" came from the red head while at the same time Ichigo shouted, "Wha – w-when...HOW!?"

Urahara was genuinely enjoying their reactions, for although neither looked or acted like they wanted to believe it; they were both very obviously happy. "Now Kurosaki-kun," he began teasingly while waving his fan around, "you **have** been told how someone gets pregnant... **haven't you** ~?"

He turned to the other man, "And you Abarai-san, why would I kid about something so...amazing?" He was being his usual goofy self but that last statement got both of the others attention; he was absolutely serious.

"Of course I know!" Ichigo snapped while blushing furiously. "B-b-ut, it wasn't supposed to happen  **that** night! I didn't think it could happen during that time."

The blonde thought about it for a bit. He finally sighed, "Well, Kurosaki-san, when have you  **ever**  behaved like everyone else? You've overturned the applecart so many times now, no one should be surprised anymore!"

Ichigo wanted to argue the point, but he caught his mate nodding in agreement. "You think so too, Renji?"

The red head looked at him, "Of course, Ichigo. He's got a point." He smiled as he leaned toward the younger man, "And in this instance, I'm glad you jumped ahead. I can hardly wait to...see our...baby..." He began to look panicked as he realized exactly what this meant, "Aw, shit Ichigo! We're gonna be parents! How are we gonna manage  **that**!?"

Ichigo looked like he wanted to tease his mate but he held it in as he grabbed Renji by his shoulder and drew him into a hug, "Shh, it's gonna be fine. We'll be fine and this little one is going to be **so** loved."

Renji nodded against Ichigo's neck and held on tightly as he mumbled, "I know...but crap! I don't know how to be a dad!"

"No one does until they become one," Urahara began with a small smile.

Renji pulled away from Ichigo to answer the blonde, "Yeah, but I haven't ever seen how a father interacts with their kids. Well, except Ichigo's dad...and I've heard about Uryu's. But I don't think they exactly count."

"Only if you want them to show us what  **not**  to do," Ichigo added dryly. He then sat up in alarm, "I gotta tell him! He is going to freak out and act like such an idiot!" he moaned as he buried his face in his hands. "Do you think we could sneak back to the Seireitei and tell him later?" he asked hopefully. Once he saw the looks on the other two men's faces, he hung his head, "I know! I'll tell him...but does it have to be today?" he was trying very hard not to whine.

Kisuke sat back as he fanned himself, "You'd better get it over with, Kurosaki-kun. I'll have my report for the Sotaicho ready by this evening and then we'll have to go back to the Seireitei."

Renji focused on the older man, "So you're coming too?" At the blonde's nod he continued, "Have you come to any conclusions?"

"I need to see the children for myself, and talk to them, before I draw any definite conclusions. I also want to know who beat both Kurotsuchi  **and**  me to the punch and grabbed Aizen's research!" he slapped his fan closed and rose to his feet.

"You two need to be ready to return by this afternoon. As soon as we get there, I want you, Ichigo, to go to the Fourth Division and have Unohana-taicho look you over. She'll be able to confirm your condition."

"She's not going to act all crazy and force me off-duty is she?" Ichigo scowled.

"I doubt it. She hasn't done any such thing to Rose," the blonde reassured him. "She might order desk duty later on in the pregnancy; of course it will all depend on how well you physically hold up." At the orange head's look of confusion he smiled and explained, "Even though shinigami pregnancies are different from human ones, there are some similarities. You may have some, all, or none of the usual symptoms. Unohana-taicho will be able to explain better and in more detail when you speak to her."

* * *

Once again Ichigo stood outside his family's home waiting for his father to let him in. It seemed that the clinic was busier than normal today, so he finally sat down to wait. Renji had chickened out of coming and Ichigo had dearly wished he could do the same but he knew his dad would never forgive him if he didn't make the effort to let him know.

He began to smile as he thought about the baby and what it meant. Now that he knew what to look for, he could actually feel the little bundle of reiatsu within him. 'Although that could just be my imagination running away with me,' he thought with a little grin as his father opened the door with a questioning look.

"Hey Dad," he began once they were inside and comfortable in the living room. "There's something I think you need to know."

Isshin looked his son over carefully and sat down on the edge of his chair as he waited for the younger man to continue. The younger man blushed suddenly, "Damn, I forgot! Um, could I have everyone come over here in a little while?" When his father nodded he continued, "Good, I need to let them know too." He sent a quick text off to Renji to bring everyone currently in town over in about an hour and then he sat back. His nerves decided to set in at that moment and he tried to calm himself.

Ichigo fidgeted for a few more minutes, then took a deep breath and as he let it out he said, "I'm pregnant."

The older man sat there staring blankly ahead. Ichigo noticed that he wasn't blinking. He stood up, went over to the man, and waved his hand in front of his face. "Dad, are you in there?" he finally asked, starting to become concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Isshin finally answered as he came back to himself. He looked up at Ichigo, "You're sure?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah," Ichigo was beginning to really worry. This was not what he was expecting.

Isshin began to smile as he looked up and quickly stood to wrap his arms around his boy, 'No, not a boy anymore,' he thought. He pulled away to look at Ichigo once more, "This is what you wanted? You're happy?"

"Yeah," the younger man said again as his eyes lit up and he began to smile softly. "It's sooner than we expected it to be, but we're both happy."

Isshin smiled and patted Ichigo on the back before the familiar manic glint lit his face, "Masaki! Look at what our beautiful baby boy has done!" He ran over to the newest giant poster that dominated the room and plastered himself against it, "He's making us grandparents! There's going to be a little one to spoil, and cuddle, and spoil, and play with and spoil!"

"Dad!" Ichigo shook his head in exasperation. "I knew you'd do this! I told everyone that you'd act like a flake! Jeez!" he ranted while laughing at his old man's ramblings. "And no, you won't be spoiling her!"

"Her?" smiling, Isshin turned to Ichigo once more.

"Well, it's going to get old calling the baby, 'the baby,' all of the time," he blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, the reiatsu felt...feminine, somehow."

His father walked back to him, "You can sense it, this early?" he looked at his son's stomach and reached out but drew back suddenly before looking at the young man questioningly.

Ichigo huffed out a breath as he grabbed his father's hand and held it over the proper area, "It's ok, Old Man. Draw a little energy into your hand and pulse it."

Isshin followed his advice and sure enough there it was, "Weird, but it seems..." he trailed off as he felt the energy strengthen, "happy?" He looked up at his son again as he straightened and stepped away.

Ichigo nodded as he looked down at his abdomen, "I think at the moment the baby's very happy." He smiled, "Maybe she, or he, wants to be born? How weird is that?" he laughed.

"Not so weird, Son," Isshin answered seriously for once. "Some souls desperately want to come in to being. And I believe that they have some say as to who their parents will be. Maybe this little one really wants you two to be hers." He paused as he thought over his words, "You're right, it does feel feminine." He grinned, "And 'she' is certainly better than 'it'!"

Ichigo shoved the older man away as he sat back down, "No kidding!" Isshin grinned and sat as well.

"Seriously, what do you two want?" he asked curiously, his eyes glinting mischievously. Ichigo looked blank for a moment and then his eyes cleared.

He shook his head, "We haven't had time to discuss it, Dad." He smiled again as he looked down at his belly again, "Honestly, I don't care. As long as the baby's healthy." The smile softened, "That's what really matters."

"True," Isshin replied quietly. "That's all your mother or I wanted, too. And look at the wonderful people we brought into the world!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "Yeah, yeah, we're great."

"No need to be so sarcastic!" his father looked affronted. Then he grinned again, "The clan's gonna want a wedding ASAP. You better be prepared for a whole new level of interference!"

Ichigo groaned and wiped his face with a hand, "I hadn't thought that far ahead! Can I start whining now?" he asked as he began to look sick.

Isshin grinned even bigger if that was possible, "Nope. Leaders do not whine. At least not in front of witnesses."

As Ichigo groaned and slumped over until his head hit the arm of the sofa, both men heard a knock on the door. The younger man just shook his head and kept muttering under his breath so Isshin laughed and got up to answer it.

A few minutes later, in trooped Uryu and Orihime, Renji, Chad, and Tatsuki. There was a good bit of shuffling as everyone got comfortable and Isshin made himself scarce. Renji looked his mate over and then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and sat down with Ichigo sitting beside him. "Hey, Babe, are ya ok?" he asked under cover of the general hubbub created by the new arrivals.

Ichigo looked over at him and flopped his head onto Renji's shoulder. "The wedding's gonna have to be formal," he groaned lowly. The red head thought he heard a quiet whimper. "With...you know...it's going to have to be."

Renji nodded as everyone else noticed their coziness, "Hey Ichigo, shouldn't you two get a room?" Tatsuki grinned. "You seem awfully comfortable over there."

Ichigo finally sat up and scowled, "Yeah, well you see how well you'd handle the realization that you're gonna have to have a long, and possibly drawn out, formal wedding! You'd go after whatever reassurance you could get too!"

Uryu looked highly amused, "But Ichigo the wedding is old news. Yoruichi-san told us about it while you two were unconscious." This garnered a few snickers from everyone while both shinigami began to blush.

"That may be, but before we could have possibly had a small, more modern ceremony. Now though..." he faded off with a look of unmitigated horror crossing his face.

"Nah, Ichigo. It was gonna have ta be formal anyway," Renji drawled as he re-positioned his mate to sit between his legs, back to front, and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "Your grandmother insisted when I broke the news to her."

Ichigo groaned, "So what does that mean for us  **now**? What kind of hoops are we going to have to jump through now?" Renji shrugged but Ichigo's friends began to understand that something was up.

"What do you mean 'now'?" funnily enough it was Chad who asked.

Ichigo settled a little more comfortably into Renji's embrace and grinned, "We're pregnant." After the shocked looks, gasps, and about a million questions were asked he continued, "It happened the other night. We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. Dear god I hope It's only one baby, Orihime! And no we haven't had time to pick out any names." He turned to look at his mate, "Did I miss anything?"

Renji shook his head, "I think you hit the high points."

"Ok, then how about, do you know when it'll be born?" Orihime asked with shining eyes.

"Nine months?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows at the buxom woman. "I think that's the traditional time frame, even if this is a little weird."

"A  **little**  weird!?" Tatsuki smirked. "Ichigo, you're a guy! This is more than just a little weird!" The orange head just stuck his tongue out at her. She snickered, "And if this is how you're going to be, I can hardly wait to see what happens next!"

"What do you mean?" he asked somewhat smugly. "I can't help it if I'm happy...even with a looming noble wedding on the horizon," he shuddered, his good mood suddenly dampened.

"Well, look on the bright side, Kurosaki," Uryu offered. "With a proper wedding, you'll get monetary gifts rather than actual ones. That'll help you stock the nursery and get ready for the baby. It's all good," he grinned a bit evilly.

"Yeah, right, good," Ichigo answered as another knock sounded on the door.

"Oh, Ichigo! I have just the book for you!" Orihime squealed and ran out of the house before anyone could ask what she meant. Isshin looked like he knew what she was referring to but he kept quiet as he showed Urahara inside after the young woman had dashed out.

"So Kurosaki-kun, have you shared the glad tidings yet?" the blonde asked while fanning himself to hide his own grin.

"Yes, yes I have," the younger man lay his head back on Renji's shoulder to look behind the sofa at the other man. "Have you finished your report?" he returned; his eyes glinting.

"Why, yes I have as well!" Urahara answered gaily. "Are you two ready to leave now?"

Ichigo hesitated, "I think Orihime has something she wanted me to have." He glanced over at her husband who nodded.

"It won't take her long to grab it. I think it's in the car trunk. Kurosaki-sensei gave her our first copy and it had disintegrated by the second baby, so she replaced it. It's a very informative book... Although I don't know how accurate it will be for you, Kurosaki. There're no chapters on male pregnancies!" Uryu grinned at his cousin.

"Shove it, Ishida," Ichigo began as Orihime rushed back inside waving a paperback book around.

"Thank goodness, it was in the car!" she panted as she handed it to Ichigo. "I can't tell you how useful it was for us. It should help you guys too!" she beamed as her friends looked at the title.

"It's in English," Ichigo observed.

"Your scores in English were better than mine and I understood it perfectly well. It'll be a piece of cake!" Ichigo had to grin at her enthusiasm. After everything she'd been through in her life, that was the one trait that never abandoned her.

He smiled at her as he stood up to leave, "Thank you so much. I'll take good care of it for you."

"Don't worry, Orihime. I'll make sure he reads it," Renji grinned as he dodged his mate's fist.

"Alright, alright, everyone," Urahara interrupted the byplay. "It's time we left for the Seireitei. I want Ichigo to check in with Unohana-taicho before it gets any later. She needs to confirm his status as soon as possible."

Everyone moved to the door and goodbyes were given and received all around as the three men prepared to leave. Isshin pulled his son aside.

"I'll fill the girls in on everything as soon as possible. I don't know if Unohana will let you travel between worlds after the first trimester and I'm pretty sure you won't be able to use your gigai at all until after the baby's born."

The two men hugged briefly as Isshin continued, "Be sure to read that. It'll have a lot of answers for you when things begin to happen that you don't understand."

"Like what, Dad?" Ichigo began to look worried.

"Only the symptoms of pregnancy. What happens during each trimester and what to do under different circumstances. Like Ishida-kun said, some things will be different due to you being male. But there will be enough similarities for it to be a valuable guide."

Renji opened a Senkaimon as Ichigo nodded his understanding to his father and the three men headed back to the Soul Society.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not much happened in this one except for breaking the news! And setting the stage for what's about to come. ^^
> 
> The book mentioned is called What to Expect When You're Expecting by Heidi Murkoff and Sharon Mazel. It was a terrific guide when I went through my pregnancy and I'll be referring to it throughout Ichigo's!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/4/15

* * *

 

Once the three men exited the Senkaimon, Urahara headed to speak to the Sotaicho while Ichigo and Renji hurried to the Fourth Squad Healing Center. They signed in at the front desk with the request to speak to Unohana-taicho as soon as she was able. It didn't take long before they were being shown into her private office. She stood with a small smile to greet them and then everyone sat down; the two men in front of her and she in her chair behind her desk.

"So tell me, what can I do for you two gentlemen?" she asked.

Ichigo took a deep breath and dove in with, "I'm pregnant."

Her eyebrows rose, "My that was quick. I thought you two only recently completed the ritual?"

"Yep, that was when it happened," Renji agreed.

She smiled, completely charmed by the obviously excited young men. "I know you both want a family but I think you might need to calm down. It's doubtful that it would happen as quickly as that."

Ichigo sighed with a small grin, "So check me out, Taicho. After that, tell me I'm wrong." Renji glanced at his mate and relaxed into the chair as he met Unohana's eyes patiently.

'They are completely convinced,' she thought as she stood and walked around her desk to run a brief scan over Ichigo's pelvic area. She backed up a little in surprise when she felt the energy, and then proceeded to run a more thorough scan over the young man. She raised her eyes and met Ichigo's.

"It would seem that you are correct," she was happy to concur. "It's very recent; a week or less. But then you both knew that," she said as she sat back down and began to take notes.

"What happens next?" Ichigo asked as he leant forward in his seat. "What do we need to do?"

"For now, what happens is you get plenty of rest, a reasonable amount of exercise, and a balanced diet," she began to list. "No unnecessary risks Kurosaki-fukutaicho.  No travel between the three worlds after the first trimester, but I'd prefer if you didn't go at all until the baby is born. No hollow hunting assignments **at all**.  No sparring with Zaraki-taicho. If you can't behave I  **will**  put you on desk duty. As long as your energy remains high and you feel good, continue with your normal duties. Once you enter your third trimester, that will change and you will be office bound from that point until the baby is born." She paused, "Do I make myself clear?" The killer intent rolling of of her made both men sit up and gulp.

"Yes, Taicho," Ichigo answered meekly for them both. "Um...how is this going to differ from a human woman's pregnancy?"

"Well, first of all you are obviously a man. And as much as your reproductive organs have changed to allow for this, there will be some things that won't change. You will not develop breasts." That made both men sigh in relief. "And you won't be able to nurse."

"Then what will the baby eat?" Renji asked quickly. Unohana smiled kindly at the red head.

"Urahara-san and I have been working on a reiatsu enriched baby formula that should do quite well for both you and Ōtoribashi-taicho's children. Do not worry, Abarai-taicho; your baby will be fine."

She continued, "Another difference is that since you do not have a vagina, the baby will not exit your body in the way it would a woman's. I believe we will have to schedule a Cesarian in order to remove the baby when the time comes. Since I have never been witness to a hollow birth and you and Ōtoribashi-taicho are the first Visoreds to become pregnant, we will have to wait and see about that part. Other than that it should proceed with the usual discomforts and symptoms of a normal pregnancy." She sat back and waited.

"You're gonna hafta cut me open for me to have the baby?" Ichigo squeaked. "And what do you mean the usual 'symptoms and discomforts'?"

She nodded, "Probably, Kurosaki-fukutaicho. It comes with the territory. As far as the rest goes, I mean morning sickness, food aversions or cravings, an over-abundance of energy or lack thereof, a hyper-stimulated sex drive or none at all. And there will be more as the pregnancy progresses." She noticed that they still seemed to be taking in the information so she continued.

"You are very lucky in one respect Kurosaki-fukutaicho. Chances are you won't end up nearly as large and ungainly as women tend to become. In this respect, being male is a help rather than a hindrance."

"Because I have more muscle mass?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly," Unohana answered with a smile. "Now, I want to see you back here in a month for your first check up. And of course if either of you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to stop by." She stood and as she ushered them out of her office she quietly said, "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both."

Both men shook her hand. "Thanks, Taicho," Ichigo grinned as they turned to leave. They quietly exited the Squad Four barracks and paused. "Where do you want to go next?" Ichigo asked his lover with an eyebrow quirked.

" **I'm**  heading to report in to the Sotaicho," Renji began. " **You**  are headed back to Squad Six to report in to Kuchiki-taicho."

"Why?" the younger man asked in confusion.

Renji looked at Ichigo, torn between teasing his mate unmercifully and hugging him. "Because we're still on active duty and it's our job to check in with our superiors." At Ichigo's nonplussed expression he continued with a decidedly amused glint in his eye, "Besides, think how Byakuya's gonna react when you break the news to him."

Ichigo's grin widened and took on a wicked look, "Ok, I'll tell Byakuya and you tell Rukia. Deal?"

Renji mirrored his lover's grin, "Deal!"

It didn't take long for Ichigo to arrive back at the Squad Six barracks. Fortunately, when he entered his and Byakuya's office, the raven was alone. Ichigo stood at attention and waited for his taicho to acknowledge his presence. Byakuya finished the document he was working on and raised his head to meet his fukutaicho's eyes, "Report, Kurosaki."

"As you wish, Taicho," he began. "I spoke to Urahara-san and he did not take the research materials. He came back with Abarai-taicho and myself in order to observe the children in question. He also wants to try to find out who took the research." He finished his official report, such as it was, and waited.

Byakuya nodded, "And the rest? Did you and Abarai successfully finish what you started?"

Ichigo flashed the older man an impish smile before turning serious once more, "Permission to speak candidly, Sir?"

"Granted," came the slightly impatient answer. Byakuya knew something was up. Ichigo was hardly ever this formal!

"We did, Byakuya," Ichigo answered with a genuinely happy smile. "I'm very happy to report that we're expecting."

"Expecting what?" the noble began and then realized what the younger man meant. "You're kidding," he said flatly. "There's no way..." his voice trailed off when it dawned on him that Ichigo was telling the truth and not yanking his chain. "Did Unohana-taicho confirm it?" he asked carefully as he leaned forward.

"Yeah she did," Ichigo nodded. "For now there's no need to change anything, just continue normally...except I can't travel to the World of the Living or Hueco Mundo until after the baby is born. She doesn't want me to take any chances. I also can't go on hollow tracking assignments," he paused going over her instructions in his mind. "And I can't spar with Kenpachi." When he noticed Byakuya's raised eyebrows he corrected himself, "I mean Zaraki-taicho."

The brunette sat back with a small smile of his own, "Very well. The third and fourth seats can pick up your tracking duties until the baby's born and I will threa – warn Zaraki about the sparring."

Ichigo looked relieved at the last part, "Thank you, Taicho. He'll probably listen to you better than to me."

Byakuya gave an inelegant snort as he went back to his work, "If you say so. By the way, Ichigo," he met the younger man's eyes as Ichigo moved over to his desk, "congratulations and I expect you both at dinner Friday night."

Ichigo grinned, Hai, Taicho!"

* * *

Renji hurried to the Squad One barracks to get his report to the Sotaicho out of the way and after a thorough round of congratulations, he went to find Rukia. She was on duty at Squad Thirteen, since Ukitake-taicho couldn't come in due to a recurrence of his illness. The red head had a huge grin on his face as he was shown into her office.

She briefly glanced up before continuing with her paperwork as she said, "This better be important, Renji. I'm very busy today."

He slouched into one of the comfortable chairs set out for visitors. "We~ll, I don't know, Rukia; you tell me. We just came back and Ichigo was checked out by Unohana-taicho." She glanced up at that and finally noticed his excited expression. "He's pregnant!"

 

He barely got the words out before he had a lap full of squealing Kuchiki. "You'd better not be playing me, Renji," she threatened with a happy laugh. "How is this possible? I thought it would take longer!"

"So did we. We aren't questioning it!" He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. "I'm so happy right now, Rukia; and so is Ichigo. I don't think that even the impending noble wedding we're going to have to go through can get him completely down right now!"

Rukia jumped up and began to pace, "It's going to have to happen soon. I'm sure he isn't going to want to wait until he's too far along to enjoy it! I bet we could have a combination bridal/baby shower pretty soon. Then there's the wedding! He's going to want his family here, of course. And then there's everyone he's close to...they'll have to come here too!"

Renji tried to slow his friend down but finally gave up with an amused shrug. He let her spin out her ideas and plans until she finally wound down. "Rukia, calm down! You're right about it needing to happen sooner rather than later, but Ichigo's not gonna go for any showers! Can you imagine him sitting still, opening presents and playing party games?" He grinned at her as he continued, "The only reason we're even thinking about having a traditional wedding is because his clan is gonna demand it. For such a laid-back group, they have very traditional ideas about how their head is supposed to do things."

"That makes sense, Renji," Rukia nodded. She'd been part of a noble family for much longer than her red headed friend and understood how it would be. "But if you don't have someone on your side, helping you two, it's going to turn into a gigantic circus. Anyway, there are certain traditions that you need to observe! I agree that a bridal shower will be a waste of time since you two already have everything you need for your home already...but a baby shower  **will**  be necessary! You guys don't have  **anything**  for a baby!"

She sat down beside Renji and clasped one of his hands in both of hers, "Just leave the party to me! I'll take care of everything! All you'll have to do is make certain Ichigo shows up."

Renji began to look worried as he answered, "I think you got the easier job there!"

* * *

By the time a very worn out Renji got home, Ichigo was already preparing dinner. Renji leaned against the door-frame with a smile as he watched his mate work. It was obvious to him how happy the younger man was about the whole situation.

He didn't think that even the wedding hullabaloo was going to keep Ichigo down for long. And once all of that was over, they could settle down and enjoy the arrival of their child. It still boggled his mind that it was all happening so quickly. 'Too quickly!' he thought before he cleared his throat to let Ichigo know he was home.

"Hey Ren!" Ichigo smiled at him. "Did you let Rukia know? I told Byakuya and he wants us to come over Friday for dinner!"

"Sounds good, Ichigo. Yeah, I told her. You need to prepare yourself, she's in party planning mode right now!"

Ichigo grinned, "Thought she might be! Has she already planned out the entire wedding yet?"

"No, she's too busy planning the baby shower!" Renji smirked at his mate's shocked expression. "She decided you didn't need a bridal shower since we already got all we need in general. She's worried about setting up the nursery."

"Aw, shit! I hadn't thought that far ahead," Ichigo sighed. "There's nothing for it I suppose. We'll just have to suck it up and deal."

Renji raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I thought you'd go on the warpath about it." Ichigo laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. I'm more worried about the wedding itself. Baa-chan is coming over tonight. I wanted to tell her before we make the general announcement." He smirked, "She'll kill me if she's the last to know!" Renji laughed in agreement as he reached for the dishes to begin setting the table.

Ichigo was putting the finishing touches on their dinner when they heard a knock on the door and Renji went to answer it. He listened to his grandmother and mate talking with an amused smile when suddenly the smile fell away into a concerned frown. The smells from the dinner were beginning to get to him; he felt queasy. It passed fairly quickly but he sent a hell butterfly to Unohana-taicho anyway asking if there was anything he could take that would help alleviate the nausea. He knew enough about pregnancy to know that morning sickness could happen at any time and that certain smells could set it off. The only thing he wasn't certain of was if there was anything that could help ease it. Ichigo mentally shrugged and hurried to the living room to properly greet his grandmother.

"Ichigo! It's so good to see you, dear. Renji-kun was just telling me that you two had an announcement to make?" Kaede smiled at her grandson. She could tell that he looked both tired and excited and wondered what had happened now.

He grinned down at her, "Yes, Baa-chan we do. I'm pregnant...finally. We had it confirmed today."

She stood stock still with a shocked look of surprise on her face before letting out a squeal that could rival Rukia's any day. Then the questions began. The two men answered them as best they could all the way through dinner and over dessert she finally ran down.

"Well, you know what this means, right?" she asked, suddenly serious. "You have to get married right away! We can not have this child born out of wedlock. It is **not** the done thing!"

Ichigo nodded, "We are aware of that, Baa-chan. And the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned. However, I don't want our wedding to take away from Rukia's. She's been planning hers for a year now and we're supposed to be a part of the ceremony. Ours will have to come after that."

She nodded her understanding, "And I am certain that you will want her to be a part of your wedding as well. She is the closest thing to family that you have, correct Renji?" she asked as she tuned to look at the red head.

He nodded, "That's right. Rukia is as much my sister as she is Byakuya's and by default that makes him my family too. I'm not certain if he feels the same way exactly, but there it is."

Ichigo leaned over to take Renji's hand in his own. "He does," he said with certainty. "He just doesn't get all mushy about it." He turned back to his grandmother, "We'll work out the timing and get back to you as soon as we can. I have a feeling that Friday night's dinner is going to turn into a wedding planning session." He didn't look like he was going to enjoy it. "Rukia's already hyped up planning the baby shower, so this won't be much more of a stretch."

Kaede nodded in agreement, "I'll give you a week to get back with me on dates and such. If I haven't heard back from you by then, I'll take over regardless. This isn't something to drag your feet over, dear." She smiled at both, now worried-looking, men, "This is going to be so much fun! It's been forever since I had a baby to spoil!"

Renji and Ichigo silently looked at each other. This was going to be a  **long**  nine months!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not much happened, but it seemed like the right place to end this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/4/15
> 
> Happy Holidays!

 

* * *

After work that day, Byakuya went home deep in thought. He was trying to decide how much reigning in Ichigo would need in order to keep the baby safe. The boy had a tendency to be reckless and Byakuya was certain that if anything bad happened, Ichigo would never forgive himself.

'Of course, now that he has a baby to protect, he might not want to take any risks,' Byakuya heard his zanpakuto's voice as he walked home alone.

'True,' he thought back to Senbonzakura. 'But if an emergency came up, there's no telling what he'd do. Knowing Kurosaki, he'd probably jump into the middle without thinking the repercussions through and then he'd hate himself afterward.'

He heard the mellow laugh from his zanpakuto, 'You have a point, Byakuya. Why are you so concerned? Even though he **is** your fukutaicho, he's not family.'

Byakuya huffed out an irritated breath, 'You know why! It is my duty to protect my squad and that includes Kurosaki. And he **is** family where it counts. He may not be blood related, but Rukia considers both of them her family and that makes them mine.' He paused before continuing with an amused tinge to his thoughts, 'Although I believe he would more likely be the brother-in-law, thank the gods! At least I can still pull rank on him when he gets stubborn.'

'Yes,' Senbonzakura agreed, 'unfortunately  **he**  doesn't have that luxury when you get too stubborn. It doesn't seem quite fair...does it?'

Byakuya frowned at the humor reflected in his zanpakuto's voice even as he answered a bit smugly, 'Life isn't always fair now...is it?'

He got home in time to sit down to dinner with an overly excited Rukia. She was practically bouncing in her chair. Byakuya briefly thought of chastising her, but he decided against it. If she didn't get all the excitement out **now** , he was seriously worried that she'd spontaneously combust. Fortunately all that was required of him was to occasionally nod, and when she paused for breath, to grunt as he ate his dinner.

When she finally ran down, he commented, "You will be able to get most of that ironed out with Ichigo on Friday. Both he and Renji are coming to dinner then."

She frowned, "That's  **three** whole days away, Nii-sama! I was thinking of tackling him tomorrow morning."

"Rukia, he is  **my**  fukutaicho and will be busy for the next three days. I am certain he has much to do after work as well. He and Renji do need to set up the nursery after all. Talk to them on Friday," Byakuya stated, his tone final. He didn't often use his 'clan head' voice on her anymore, but it was effective when she was wound up. She settled down immediately.

"Of course, Nii-sama," Rukia said meekly although her eyes flashed with impatience. "I can wait until then...unless we just  **happen**  to run into each other."

"As long as you don't  **happen**  to make it happen, that is fine," Byakuya answered dryly.

* * *

Byakuya sat near the koi pond later that same evening, still contemplating his fukutaicho's condition. He found it amazing that Ichigo and Renji had actually conceived. In his mind it was every bit the miracle people talked about. To bring a new life into the world...any world...was awe inspiring.

He smirked when he thought of Renji and Ichigo as parents. It completely boggled the mind. He wondered what the child would look like. Would the baby's hair be red or tangerine? Mahogany or chocolate brown eyes? Smiles or scowls? His smirk softened into a smile at the image his imagination conjured. Byakuya dearly hoped the baby would be a girl. He felt that the two younger men deserved all the headaches that raising a baby girl would entail. Gods knew they'd given  **him**  enough of them! That thought brought a quiet snort forward as he felt his lover approach.

"What's with the laughter, Kuchiki?" Zaraki's gravelly voice asked from behind him. "Ya don't usually indulge."

Byakuya turned with a small grin still in place. "I can't help it. It seems that the two idiots have finally gotten pregnant. I was imagining them being run ragged by a little girl with Renji's hair and Ichigo's eyes and attitude!"

Kenpachi's deep rumbling laugh filled the night. "So Kurosaki's preggers, huh? Priceless!" He was silent for a moment and then his humor faded abruptly. "That means I can't fight him, don't it?"  **Now**  he was scowling!

"Yes that's exactly what it means!" Byakuya quickly snapped. "Unohana-taicho will kill you if you so much as look like you want to fight him!"

Zaraki blanched before quickly recovering. He snorted, "Well, s'not like it would be a challenge under these circumstances anyway!" He grumbled for a few more minutes as he thought over the unfairness of having one of his best sparring partners taken from him, if only temporarily.

He plunked himself down behind the smaller man and pulled him close as his thoughts began to turn more lustful. "I guess you'll have to fill in the gaps he's leaving behind," he growled as he nuzzled the raven's neck.

Byakuya's cold voice answered, "And exactly what does that mean?" He found himself suddenly flat on his back with his lover looming over him.

"Means that if I can't fight him, I'll fight you instead," he rumbled deeply as he untied and slid the obi from the smaller man, slowly opening his kimono and exposing him to the night air.

"What kind of fight are you expecting right now?" Byakuya asked somewhat breathlessly.

Kenpachi grinned down at him, "The best kind." He slowly lowered himself to explore his lover's body.

Byakuya moaned as he spread himself more, "I suppose it is my duty as his taicho to take up the slack." He arched into the other man's body as he felt Kenpachi's battle roughened hands exploring him.

The bigger man grinned against Byakuya's chest as he began to taste his sweetness. "Ya got that right." No more needed to be said as he slowly worked his way down the raven's body.

Byakuya felt himself ignite with passion as he began to writhe under his lover's touch. If he lived a thousand years, he'd never get enough of this man's embrace. He shuddered as he felt Kenpachi's fingers penetrate his core, surging onto them in a frenzy to feel more. Just when he felt he would lose his mind if the bastard didn't hurry up, he felt the fullness leave him only to be replaced with what he truly desired. He sighed in bliss as he was finally filled completely. There was a pause as Kenpachi looked down at him with his soul laid bare in his eyes and then he grinned and began to move.

Making love with the beast above him was never gentle and tonight was no exception. Byakuya reveled in it. Kenpachi satisfied him on a level that no one else ever had and no other being ever could. He was harsh and merciless in his invasion of Byakuya's body, carrying him along on waves of pleasure, making him scream as he came undone. And however rapidly he achieved his release, it was never enough. Zaraki played his body as easily as Byakuya could produce calligraphy; bringing him to ecstasy over and over again. It was just before dawn before the two managed to fall into bed, completely sated and finally able to rest.

* * *

The Quincy half of Zangetsu had been relieved to see his partner reappear to their inner world a few days ago. Now he wasn't so sure. Ichigo's doppelganger had been irritable and moody ever since, snarling at anyone who came too close. The day before Zabimaru had finally had enough and gone off alone, leaving the two halves of Zangetsu to themselves.

Both spirits felt uncomfortable with each other now; things had changed and they weren't certain what the changes meant to their partnership.

"Hey, old man," the hollow finally snapped. "You don't have ta stand all the way over there, you know. I ain't gonna bite!"

"Are you positive about that?" he asked as he cautiously approached. "You look as if you might snap my neck if I got too close."

"It's not you," he sighed. "It's Ichigo. He got knocked up the other night...and it's making me itchy."

The Quincy sat beside him. "I see." He didn't really so he continued, "What does this mean for us now?"

The hollow shrugged as he ran an agitated hand through his snowy spikes, "I don't know. I don't understand what I'm feelin' right now and it's making me crazy."

"Crazier than usual?" the brunette asked wryly. He got a glare for his trouble and smirked back at his counterpart. Suddenly he realized just what the hollow might need and he gulped when he realized that he actually liked the idea. "Would you like my help with this?" he asked as he leaned over slightly.

The younger spirit quirked an eyebrow at him, "What d'ya got in mind?" He didn't have to wonder long as his lips were pleasantly sealed by the other's.

* * *

A few hours before dawn Ichigo awoke with a start. At first he thought the nausea had come back but as he lay there he realized that he felt fine; better than fine actually. In fact...he felt great. He rolled over onto his side, facing Renji's back and couldn't help but run his hand lightly over the tattoos there.

When Renji rolled over onto his back, Ichigo was filled with an intense heat and need to continue touching his mate. With a mental shrug he continued to trace the tattoos down from Renji's shoulders, following their path lower until they disappeared beneath the sheets. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Ichigo squirmed his way down to what was hidden beneath and followed the path that led to Renji's most sensitive area. He felt his mate's body responding to his touch and heard Renji groan as he took him into his mouth, suckling on his head before completely swallowing him down his throat before pulling up again.

Before long he felt the red head's hand in his hair and heard his sleep coarsened voice mutter, "Ichi...go?" He quickened his pace as he felt the hand tighten in his hair. "Shit," was all Renji could get out as he came down the younger man's throat. Ichigo felt the covers fly off of him as he slowly released his lover and looked up with a grin.

"Did I wake you?" he asked innocently as he was grabbed and flung flat on the bed by the bigger man.

"Holy shit! And what a way to wake up," Renji grinned above him as he bent down to thoroughly kiss Ichigo. "Feeling a little needy, are we?" he teased when he pulled away with a smirk.

"Dumb ass!" Ichigo blushed. "And yeah...kinda," he admitted with a sultry grin. "What d'ya want to do about it?"

Renji's smirk grew lecherous, "Is that a challenge?"

Ichigo's eyes said it all as his mate rose to the occasion. There was no more sleep to be had for either man that night.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo arrived early at the Squad Six barracks to be met with a bag of mint and a small note from Unohana-taicho explaining that it worked wonders for morning sickness. He had just managed to make a cup and begin his daily chores when Byakuya arrived.

Both men nodded blearily at each other when the raven sniffed the air. "What is that scent?"

Ichigo held up his cup as he answered, "Mint tea." When he noticed the other man's look of distaste he continued, "Get used to it. I think it's gonna become a staple around here for the duration. Want a cup?" he ended with a twinkle at the other's look of disgust.

"No, thank you," Byakuya answered coldly. "I believe I'll make myself some real tea." He rose and walked haughtily out of the room.

Ichigo snorted and settled himself at his desk. 'This could be fun,' he thought in wicked amusement.

As the day wore on, Ichigo had a great time riling his taicho with his noisy sipping of his new drink. He wasn't one for herbal tea of any kind, but he had to admit that it really helped. He almost felt normal. As Ichigo loudly smacked his lips together for the twentieth time that morning, Byakuya threw his papers down on his desk and asked with an exasperation only his fukutaicho could rouse in him, "What is with you and that godawful smelling drink?"

Ichigo looked over at his taicho in mock confusion, "Unohana-taicho sent it to me. She said that it helps with morning sickness." He turned serious as he continued, "She was right, it really does. I don't feel as if I'm gonna hurl anymore."

Byakuya relaxed as he looked at the younger man curiously. "Are you already having issues?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah it started last night. I don't know how women stand this. It's a miracle anyone has kids if this is how it makes you feel."

Byakuya grunted, "At least it won't last forever."

"Says the man who doesn't have to deal with this shit!" Ichigo snapped back, suddenly pissed.

The older man glared, "You know I would trade places with you in a heartbeat if I could."

That brought Ichigo up short and his expression softened to one of regret and apology, "I'm sorry, Byakuya. I don't know where that came from."

"It is to be expected I suppose," the older man nodded his acknowledgment of the apology and they both went back to work.

* * *

Renji made the announcement to his squad during their lunch break and he was swarmed by his officers and touched by all the warm wishes and advice. Hanataro snuck off to meet up with Rukia to see how she had taken the news.

Around mid-afternoon the hell butterflies began to make the rounds of the assorted barracks. The announcement of Abarai's and Kurosaki's pregnancy met with varied responses:

At Squad One Kyouraku smiled knowingly at Nanao's and Ukitake's excitement when Jushiro's butterfly finally caught up to him.

Soi Fon stopped her squad's training exercises in order to growl about immature idiots raising babies.

Squad Three saw it's captain storming out to head to the World of the Living for the day. Rose couldn't believe that it had been so easy for the two younger men and suddenly needed to see Love.

At Squad Five Hirako grabbed Momo and swung her into an impromptu waltz until he was interrupted by Izuru who escorted his wife to a late lunch with the newly engaged Hisagi and Matsumoto. They had a celebration to plan for their friends.

Kensei grunted and sent his own message to his mate, letting her know about the news.

At Squad Ten Toshiro plugged his ears to save them from Rangiku's squealing. He tried to look put out but he couldn't hide the small smirk of pleasure at the announcement.

Zaraki started throwing things in a continuing fit of pique over losing his best sparring partner for the next nine months. Yumichika and Ikkaku took advantage of the distraction to sneak out and join up with Izuru's group.

Both Komamura and Tetsuzaemon handled the news by grinning at each other and continuing with their usual daily assignments.

Kurotsuchi couldn't have cared less...except for the possible tests he could run after the baby was born. He knew deep down that it wouldn't happen...but a man could dream...couldn't he? He never noticed Nemu's quiet joy at the announcement as she withdrew from his lab.

When Hisoka received his butterfly he hurried to tell the children the good news. There were squeals of excitement from most of the kids and so many questions for details that their caretaker missed the markedly sad reaction from one very quiet little boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the mood swings have begun! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/4/15
> 
> Yay! Finally done with this one!!! ^^

 

* * *

Yuki quietly snuck out of the house they were staying at and began to run. He jogged through the long, high-walled streets of the Seireitei, looking for the path that would take him to the one place he wanted to be most of all. His little legs began to tire and he finally stopped to catch his breath.

"What're ya doing here, little one?" the gruff voice of Kenpachi Zaraki asked from way above him. Yuki craned his neck so far back that he almost fell over. At the boy's continued silence, the giant of a man sighed and squatted down until he was almost on the same level. "Yer lookin' for Kurosaki, ain't cha?"

The little boy nodded slowly, wide green eyes never leaving the taicho's face. The man reached down and surprisingly gently, picked the boy up and set him on his shoulder. "He should be home soon, I'll take ya there."

Once they got to the familiar house, Yuki swarmed down the giant's body and scooted inside without looking back. Zaraki snorted and shook his head but before he could turn to leave, a little head poked out of the door and he heard a quiet "thank you" before the door shut for good. He grinned as he turned and headed off back to his barracks, whistling as he went.

Yuki turned to look around the living room. He'd never been to the house when Ichi-san or Renji-san weren't around. He knew better than to touch anything that might hurt him so he climbed up onto the sofa to wait for someone to come home. He pulled his legs up onto the sofa. He had a lot of thinking to do as he rested his head on his drawn up knees.

He knew what 'having a baby' meant. Before he'd found Wakahisa-san he'd lived with another couple for a while. They'd loved him and protected him until they'd found out that they were going to have a baby of their own. Then everything had changed. It had happened gradually, the woman pulling away and leaving him alone more and more. Her husband had never been as interested in Yuki as his wife had been, so when she began to pull away it had hurt the little boy so much more. The couple had finally taken him to the children's home and Wakahisa-san had done everything he could to make the little boy feel welcome and loved.

Yuki was content there, but when he'd met the fiery haired couple, it had felt like he'd finally come home to his real family. He was so happy when they came to visit...and ecstatic when they brought him here to stay for weekends. He raised eyes brimming with tears as he looked around the familiar home and sighed. He knew his fun times with the two men were almost over and decided to be a little selfish as he climbed back down and made his way into the master bedroom.

He looked around, remembering the wrestling matches he'd had with Renji-san and the bedtime stories that both men had told him in this room. With another little sigh he managed to clamber up onto the bed and grabbing a pillow, he curled into a little ball and fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

The end of the day came quickly for the top officers of the Sixth Squad and as Ichigo was leaving to go home, he saw his former teacher waiting for him.

"Hey, Kisuke! What're you doing out here? You could've come inside."

"And chance the wrath of your captain's fury? I don't think so," Kisuke grinned back at the young man. Ichigo rolled his eyes as the blonde continued, "I was wondering that while I'm here, could I stay with you guys?"

Ichigo glared but then he shrugged, "As many times as we've crashed at your place, I don't see why we can't return the favor." They walked for a few minutes before the younger man asked, "How'd it go today? Did you come to any conclusions?"

Kisuke replied with a chuckle, "Feed me and I'll tell all!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, "Fine, you can fill us both in over dinner." They continued to talk about their mutual friends and acquaintances until they reached the house.

"Come on in," Ichigo said as he threw the door open and walked inside toward the kitchen, tossing his sandals off to the side as he went. Kisuke chuckled as he bent over to straighten them up and remove his own before making himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

"Why are you so interested in the kids, Kurosaki-kun?" he asked as the orange haired man began to bustle around, getting dinner and some tea ready.

He shrugged as he turned and poured out for his guest. "I know of several couples who are interested in adopting some of the kids. Shunsui and Jushiro, Shuhei and Rangiku, Byakuya and Kenpachi, among others. It would be a shame if those kids were kept from finding homes due to some unreasonable fear on our part."

"Do you think their past lives should be an issue?" Kisuke asked with his head tilted to the side.

"No!" the younger man shook his head emphatically. "They are here now and are obviously wholes. Who gives a shit what they were before?" He turned back to the stove to pop their dinner into the oven. He and Renji always prepped their evening meal ahead so that all they had to do when they got home was finish it in the oven. Tonight's dish was an simple casserole of beef, rice and vegetables. Ichigo decided to pair it with a tossed salad and began to cut up the lettuce and other ingredients as they talked.

"And why are you so passionate about it, Kurosaki-kun?" the older man asked in a gentle voice.

"'Cause they aren't the only ones who want to adopt and having to wait like this is so stupid!" Ichigo's chopping became more agitated as he quietly answered.

"But now, with the baby coming, do you think that adoption is wise?" the blonde asked with a frown.

Ichigo snorted, "Having this baby doesn't make us love anyone else less. Renji and I've discussed this before. We wanted to adopt Yuki whether we ever had children of our own or not. This," and here he gently laid a hand across his stomach, "changes nothing."

"Why him over the others? Is it because you feel guilty about killing Ulquiorra?"

Ichigo smiled softly as he explained, "No. Yuki is...very different. He's not the same person as before. He's sweet...and shy. He feels things very strongly and yet he doesn't have much to say. Sometimes he looks like he doesn't understand his emotions and he's trying get a handle on them. In that way he's a lot like his former self."

He continued with a rueful look on his face, "Getting to know him was weird at first because I kept expecting him to act a certain way and he wouldn't. Before long I realized that I'd fallen for the little guy and that Renji had too. We want to raise him, to be his family." He laughed, a bit embarrassed, "That is if  **he**  wants us to be. We haven't actually talked to him about it." He finished with the salad and put it back into the refrigerator to keep it cold until dinner was ready.

He sat down across from Kisuke with a sigh. "He's a little boy who has a lot of love to give and that's what we want to give him. To think of him as a threat now is ridiculous."

The blonde looked at his one-time student with respect. "I agree. These children need to know that they belong and are accepted. If there are people who want to open their hearts and homes to them, all the better. Personally, I don't see any of them as a real threat to Soul Society."

Ichigo looked at him quizzically before sitting up straight and clutching at his stomach, "Um..can you put a hold on that for a moment?" he asked as he quickly stood. "I'll be..." and he rushed out of the room, Kisuke hearing a door slam a moment later. He grinned as he poured himself another cup of tea and wandered into the living room to get comfortable.

He heard a groan coming from the bathroom and knew Ichigo's discomforts had begun so he waited patiently. However after ten minutes and no Ichigo, he began to get a bit concerned and when he heard flapping at one of the windows and saw a small swarm of hell butterflies waiting, he decided it was time to find his host.

"Ichigo!" he sang out. "It looks like you have messages!" When he saw the master bedroom door open and heard a sharp, "Shh!" come from it, he rose and headed for the door only to find his host sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hand through the ebony locks of the little boy they'd been discussing. The boy was curled around a bed pillow, sound asleep.

"When did he get here?" he asked in a hushed voice. Ichigo shrugged.

"Beats me, but he looks exhausted. I'll send a butterfly to Hisoka to let him know that he's here."

"Yeah, you might want to check out the one's that are waiting for you out here, too," the blonde smirked at the younger man.

"Huh?" Ichigo questioned as he rejoined Kisuke in the living room, quickly going over to the window to let the little messengers in. After hearing all of the messages and sending the butterflies on their way, he grunted in amusement. "His disappearance has been noted. There seems to be an all out search going on for the boy. I let everyone know he was here."

Kisuke grinned, "Any idea why he ended up here?"

"No, but we'll figure that out when he wakes," the orange haired man sighed and looked back at his bedroom door. "Renji should be home soon, he sent one of the messages."

Before long the front door opened and both Renji and Hisoka rushed into the house. "Where is he?" his guardian asked Ichigo who nodded toward the bedroom and held his hand up in a shushing motion.

"He's sleeping, try not to wake him, yeah?" they were told. Both men peeked inside and Renji sighed as he turned back to his mate.

"Why's he here?" the red head asked in a frustrated tone. "He scared the shit out of me!"

Ichigo shrugged as he finished setting the table. "Don't know. Ren, help me get the food and then we can eat as Urahara tells us about his findings."

The four men sat down to eat shortly after with Kisuke beginning his report. "As I said to Ichigo earlier, I don't believe these kids could be a threat now. I've gone over both their health records and Wakahisa-san's files and they are in every way whole souls now."

"How'd  **that**  happen?" Renji asked curiously. "It's unprecedented in high level hollows."

Urahara smirked, "I know, isn't it neat?" Everyone present rolled their eyes collectively at the blonde as he continued, "I believe it was the hogyoku's doing. When Aizen used it on them, it caused a blending of the partial souls they contained into a complete being. In fact, I now believe that they were more aligned to Visored's than Arrancar in the end."

"But how? And why?" Ichigo asked as he tried to make sense of it.

"The hogyoku was driven to give them what they craved most. For instance, take Ulquiorra as an example. Aizen molded him to be the embodiment of nothingness because that is what Ulquiorra wanted; consciously anyway. However, subconsciously he wanted to be a part of something. He wanted to belong and understand. That is why he was so fascinated by both Orihime-chan and you, Ichigo. From what I've been told of your final battle, I think he  **did**  gain some understanding. Now I'm only guessing, but I believe the hogyoku read the deepest desires in his heart, the heart he kept trying to deny, and enabled him to come here to experience what he was forced to miss out on due to Aizen's manipulations."

The other men at the table were silent, considering the theory when they heard the bedroom door open and a little form scurried over to the table and swarmed up into Ichigo's lap.

"Nice to see you up, kiddo," Ichigo smiled down into worried green eyes. "Are you hungry?"

Yuki shook his head and tried to burrow into the orange-haired man's chest but the entire table heard a rumble and chuckled when he raised his head and seriously answered, "Maybe a little."

"Well, munchkin there's plenty! I'll get ya a plate," Renji stood with a grin as he put actions to words and soon the boy was eating in a way that looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks rather than hours.

Everyone continued to talk about the goings on in the Seireitei as Yuki ate, unanimously deciding to not continue their conversation while the little one was present. Before long he was nodding off in Ichigo's lap, still keeping a hand gripped into the man's shihakusho as if afraid that he'd disappear if he let go. Ichigo looked down with a gentle smile, "I think you need more rest. Are you ready for bed?" Yuki just turned and wrapped both his arms and legs around Ichigo. His smile turned into a concerned frown as he looked over at his mate in question.

"Hey Hisoka, can the rug rat stay here tonight?" Renji asked. "We can bring him over tomorrow, if that's alright with you?" Yuki's head shot up and he gave his caretaker a hopeful look.

Hisoka smiled back and leaned over to ruffle the black hair, "I think that's a wonderful idea, Renji. What do you think, Yuki?" His smile was answer enough and Ichigo hoisted him over his shoulder as he stood, causing the boy to let out a low shriek of delight.

"Let me get him comfortable; I'll be back in a bit," Ichigo smirked as he headed over to the bedroom. He put the boy down on the bed and Yuki scurried to the center and curled up with the pillow again.

"Ichi-san," he asked as Ichigo covered him with a blanket, "are you really going to be a mommy?"

Ichigo scratched his head as he thought out an answer, "Technically, I guess you could say that. I'm having a baby anyway; although I think that I'll be more a dad than a mom."

"Then you won't be around anymore," the little boy looked like he wanted to cry.

Ichigo frowned at that. "Why do you say that? I'm not going anywhere."

Yuki sat back up, clutching the pillow. "When mommy's and daddy's have babies, they don't want any 'brats that don't belong' around them anymore." One tear began to run down his cheek.

"Who told you that!?" Ichigo could practically hear the quotes around the phrase and was furious that anyone would say such a thing to a child...any child. "That isn't true, kiddo. Both Renji and I want you with us as much as we can get you!"

"My first daddy said that when he left me with Wakahisa-san," the tears were now falling in earnest. "I don't want you to go away!" he cried as he threw himself back into Ichigo's arms. All the orange-haired man could do was rock him back and forth as his own eyes filled with tears.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry that happened! I didn't know," he said as he held the little boy even closer. "You don't have to worry about us, though," he continued as he raised Yuki's head to look him in the eye. "We are not going anywhere." Yuki raised a hand to wipe at Ichigo's face in wonder, his eyes opening wide.

"You promise?" he asked softly, not breaking eye contact.

"We will **never** abandon you," Ichigo promised. Then he thought for a moment and asked, "You do understand that our work can be dangerous, right?" At the little boy's nod he continued, "I can't guarantee that one day we might not make it back, but I will promise you this, we will never ever willingly leave you." The black haired boy's eyes shown with trust as he settled back down into the covers.

"No one is stronger than you and Renji-san," he said with utter conviction; love and faith shining in his eyes. Ichigo sat there, he didn't know how long, until the boy fell asleep, just running his fingers through Yuki's hair.

* * *

The other men were talking softly when their conversation was interrupted by Ichigo's return. Renji's breath was knocked from him when a lap-full of mate landed on him. "Whoa, Ichi! Yer gonna knock us over," he grinned but quickly grew serious when he realized that Ichigo was crying. "Hey what's wrong?"

The younger man sat up and glared through his tears at Hisoka. "He's ours. I don't care what anyone says, he's **our** boy." He then went on to explain why Yuki had run away and continuing to glare, he turned to Urahara. "You do whatever it takes convince the Sotaicho, Kisuke. And don't anyone tell me I'm being emotional; I know I am," he wiped his eyes in frustration.

The blonde looked determined as he watched the two mates comfort each other. "I will." His face began to take on a gleeful look as he began to hatch his argument, "I believe I have a sound argument to get everyone what they want  **and**  satisfy the Central 46."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously want to cuddle Yuki. He's so cute!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/4/15
> 
> I'm back! Happy New Year everyone. ^^ Check out the note at the end of this chapter if you want an explanation of why I've been absent from this story for so long.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

Kisuke awoke the next morning to the sounds of breakfast. He just lay still and listened to how domesticated the other three sounded. 'They already seem like a family,' he thought in quiet amusement.

* * *

“Hey Yuki! What do ya want for breakfast?” Renji asked with a smile.

The little boy thought over the question seriously before answering, “Pancakes...I think. Oh! And bacon.”

Ichigo laughed quietly as he watched the other two and sipped his morning cup of mint tea. “Renji makes the best blueberry pancakes! Does that sound good?”

Yuki quickly nodded and as Renji turned away to begin breakfast, he slid off his chair and gently laid his head against Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow and asked, “What're you up to, kiddo?”

“I'm trying to hear the babies,” the little boy answered, quite seriously.

Ichigo laughed, “I don't think that's possible yet. I'm not even done with the first trimester!” Then he realized what the raven haired boy had said. “And what do you mean by **babies**?”

Yuki looked up, “You're going to have more than one, Ichigo-san.”

Ichigo maintained his amusement, "How do you know that? Even the Fourth Squad can't tell that, or what they'll be right now."

The little boy took on a slightly mulish look as he answered very seriously, " **I** know. And they're going to be girls." He nodded his head in absolute conviction.

Ichigo's smile softened, "That would be nice." Right then Renji entered with the pancakes as Kisuke came out of the guest room and the conversation was dropped.

* * *

After Kisuke was certain that everyone was where they were supposed to be, he made his way to the First Division. He wanted to make sure there would be no unnecessary interruptions from the Kurosaki-Abarai family when he met with the Sotaicho.

He didn't believe for a moment that either man would muck things up intentionally but Ichigo, at least, thought too simplistically. Something was either right or wrong, good or bad, black or white. He had trouble in the grey areas. 'Although he's gotten better at that,' the blonde thought to himself as he headed for the Sotaicho's office. 'However, he's never been one for subtlety...or tact.'

He knocked on the office door and heard a muted, "Come in," from Shunsui.

As he entered the office, he couldn't help but marvel at the differences in the decor. It was much homier. 'Shunsui is a much more laid back character than Yamamoto ever thought of being.' This was a good thing as it disarmed those who might have ulterior motives. They tended to underestimate the new Sotaicho, who could be absolutely ruthless when necessary.

"Kisuke, it's good to see you," the brunette smiled as he waved the younger man inside and over to one of the sofas. As he sat down across from the ex-taicho, he continued, "What brings you by?"

"You know very well why I'm here," Kisuke laughed as he made himself comfortable.

Shunsui grinned as he spoke, "So what do you have to tell me?"

"First, let me ask you something." At a nod from the other man, he continued, "What do you think about our young charges? What should be done?"

"I'm torn," the Sotaicho admitted with a frown. "They're sweet kids. They deserve homes, if they can find them. But...I'm wary to let them into the Seireitei."

"Why?" Kisuke asked with a tilt to his head.

"They were once Arrancar, our enemies," was the blunt answer. "Don't try to tell me otherwise."

The ex-taicho shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it. They **were** once hollows who became Arrancar due to Aizen's manipulations; of that I am certain. They became our enemies because they believed in him."

"They're still our enemies," Shunsui stated flatly.

"No, now they're wholes, **child** wholes," Urahara answered in kind.

The Sotaicho glared at the blonde. "You're certain? Then why do they look and act so much like the Arrancar we fought?"

"I believe that was due to the hogyoku."

"What?" Now the brunette was listening, and carefully. Kisuke explained his theory, the same one he'd told the boys the night before.

He ended his report with the conclusion, “They are in no way a threat to Soul Society.”

“You're convinced? No threat whatsoever?” Shunsui asked carefully.

“Yes,” Kisuke answered. “But, they could become a threat, a great one, if we turn our backs on them now,” he concluded.

“How's that?”

“If they felt betrayed by us, they might grow to hate us and take matters into their own hands later on.” The blonde sat forward, “However, if we continue to love and nurture them, they could become our greatest assets. They are children who need to be loved and taught right from wrong. They didn't have that as hollows and Aizen used that lack against us. And them, to be honest.”

Shunsui sat back and carefully thought over what he'd been told. He wanted to let the kids into their lives, there was no doubt about that, but.... “I'm afraid,” he finally admitted quietly to the other man.

“Of what?” the blonde asked just as softly.

“Of opening my heart to them, Koyoute and Yuri, and eventually being stabbed in the back.” He sighed and met Urahara's eyes. “Are you **sure**?” he asked again.

“I am,” Kisuke answered, and he was. “Just continue to love them, Shunsui. You and Jushiro have a lot of love to give those kids; **do it**. You won't regret it.”

“What do I tell the Central 46?” he finally asked with a smirk.

“I'm sure you'll think of something,” Kisuke smirked back. “One thing you know how to do is play those old men, and make them love it.”

Shunsui sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Fine, I'll see what I can do.” They sat in companionable silence for a bit until the brunette gave Kisuke a sharp look as he changed the subject. “Did you find out anything else about the notes? Where they disappeared to?”

The blonde frowned and shook his head, “No, and that troubles me. My gut tells me that **someone** in the Twelfth has them but no one will admit to it.”

“How long do you think it will take you to find them?” the Sotaicho asked with a smirk.

“Give me a week?”

“Done.”

* * *

The hell butterflies were sent out barely an hour later informing all of the squads that any couples wanting to adopt children from Wakahisa's home would be allowed to do so. There was an unprecedented amount of rejoicing by many of the couples that had been anxiously awaiting the outcome of Urahara's report.

Friday dawned bright and clear with a line already forming outside the building that Hisoka was using as a temporary shelter for himself and the children. When he glanced outside he knew it would be a long day. He took enough time to make himself a cup of tea, even though he knew many of the shinigami waiting outside had work to go to. He wanted to see just how determined they were to adopt his kids. He wouldn't just **give** them away to anyone...and besides, he needed to wake up properly.

When he finally opened the door, he saw that the first two in line were Ichigo and Jushiro. He raised his voice and began, “Alright everyone, I know that you have places to be so I'll make this as quick as I can. But you may want to make appointments, because this isn't going to happen immediately. I won't be rushed **or** bullied.”

He then turned to the two men in front, “Gentlemen, please come inside.” Once they entered, he firmly closed the door on the rest. “This way.” He motioned them into his office.

Once everyone was seated, Hisoka smiled and said, “I know why you are both here and I have already begun the paperwork for Ichigo and Renji.” He turned to look at the younger man. “The adoption process won't be nearly as lengthy here as it is in the World of the Living, or as costly. Have you spoken to Yuki yet?”

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. “No. We didn't want to get his hopes up if it was decided that the children wouldn't be allowed to be adopted.”

Hisoka nodded. “That's understandable. Why don't you go find him while I get the particulars from Ukitake-san for his and Kyouraku-san's adoption of Koyoute and Yuri?”

“Sounds good,” Ichigo answered as he stood to leave. “Where do you think he might be?”

“He's usually in the library right about now. Go down the hall, take a right and it's the third door on the left.”

As the orange haired man left and quietly closed the door, he continued as he turned to Ukitake, “Now, I have a few questions that I need you to answer....” 

* * *

It didn't take Ichigo long to locate Yuki. The little boy was curled up in one of the big overstuffed easy chairs in the library looking at a picture book. When he saw the fukutaicho, he clambered down to run over to him. “Ichi-san! Why are you here today?” he asked with a small smile and shining eyes.

Ichigo squatted down to his level and tousled his hair. “I wanted to talk to you about something important, if that's ok?” At the little boy's nod, he picked him up and sat down in the same chair with Yuki in his lap. “Renji and I have been talking and we are agreed that we'd like our family to grow by one more member.”

Yuki frowned, “But it's growing by more than one now.” Ichigo grinned at the boy's certainty and his obvious confusion.

“No, I don't mean the baby, or babies. One more beside them. We were wondering if you'd like to become our son.” He sat back and watched the little boy try to grasp what he'd just been told.

Yuki opened and closed his mouth a few times before he carefully asked, “Are you sure?”

“Very,” was Ichigo's prompt answer. He didn't get a chance to say anything else before he was attacked by a very fierce hug and practically deafened by the little boy's shriek of joy.

“Yes!” Yuki squealed, causing Ichigo to cringe slightly. After he released the man from his rather strangling hold, the little boy hopped down and started to jump up and down. “Really!?!” He stopped suddenly and frowned. “But...what do I call you now?”

Ichigo grinned at Yuki's suddenly oh-so-serious demeanor. “What you already call us is fine, Yuki. But I think we'd both like it if you could call us Dad or something like that when you're ready.”

He nodded, “I'd like that. But I can't call you **both** Dad. You would never know who I was talking to.” He began to frown as he thought it over.

“Well, there are many different names that mean the same thing,” Ichigo answered just as seriously. “There's Otosan, or To-san for short, Chichi, Papa, and of course Dad or Daddy. Any would be fine.”

“I'll have to think about it,” the little boy nodded. “What I call you has to be perfect!”

Ichigo laughed, “Well, for now why don't you come back to Wakahisa-san's office with me so we can get this show on the road, ok?”

Yuki nodded with a little smile, “Ok.”

* * *

By the time Ichigo made it in to work, he was exhausted. He slumped down at his desk with a weary sigh, causing Byakuya to look up in concern. “Are you well, Kurosaki?”

“Yeah, just tired is all. I was fine until I began to walk here and then my energy completely left me.” He sighed, “I never realized being pregnant would be so...taxing.”

“Is that what this is?” The older man was curious about what Ichigo was going through. “You're certain there's nothing else going on?”

Ichigo noticed the hint of worry in the older man's voice and nodded reassuringly. “Pregnancy can cause all kinds of reactions. Happy one minute and then crying the next; energetic and then worn out. Some foods that you can't get enough of and then others that you can't even be in the same building with! All kinds of ups and downs; I feel like I'm on a roller coaster!” He laughed a little. “It's crazy and wonderful all at the same time, but I'll be glad when the baby's born.”

“I'm sure you will,” the raven haired man replied dryly. “How did your meeting with Wakahisa-san go?”

Ichigo's face lit up as he began to work on the paperwork that had already accumulated on his desk. “It was great!” he began enthusiastically. “Yuki was excited and couldn't make up his mind about what to call us. Apparently Ichi- and Renji-san aren't good enough anymore!” He grinned as the door was flung open and Renji rushed in, wanting to hear about his mate's meeting with Hisoka.

“ **Well**!?!” The red head looked fit to burst with curiosity. Byakuya shook his head at his former lieutenant's impatience. “How'd it go?”

“Great!” Ichigo stood to hug his lover. “Yuki will officially be ours by next week. Renji, you should've seen him; he was **so** excited. We need to get his bedroom set up as soon as possible!” he grinned. The raven haired taicho was blown away by their obvious happiness. He'd never seen two people so...enthusiastic about increasing their family. It only proved to him that the two men before him would make exceptional parents.

“If you are done, we all really have to get back to work,” he only said a bit repressively. Someone had to keep everyone on an even keel! “We'll all talk more about it tonight,” he softened his harshness with a small smile. “I suppose congratulations are in order once again.”

They both turned to him with identical smirks. “When's your meeting with Hisoka, Taicho?” Ichigo asked mischievously.

“Both Zaraki and myself will be meeting with Wakahisa-san tomorrow. Now, back to work,” he said again. The two younger men said their goodbyes and finally (finally!) the officers of the Sixth buckled down to their duties.

* * *

Later, Friday afternoon, Kisuke slowly entered the Sotaicho's office, deep in thought. Shunsui looked up and grinned at the younger man. “What can I do for you today, Kisuke-kun?”

The blonde glanced up with a frown. “Would it be possible for me to read all of the reports that were written by those who went to Hueco Mundo during and after the war? I'm trying to narrow down the list of suspects to those who possibly had access to Aizen's quarters.”

“Any leads?” the brunette asked curiously as he nodded in agreement. “Any ideas at **all** as to who it was that swiped the notes?”

“No!” Kisuke ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I'm **certain** it wasn't Mayuri, but that's all that I **am** certain of. Those notes aren't something that need to be ignored. Even if they contain nothing to help with our current situation, if they got into the wrong hands...” he trailed off.

“We could end up with another mess like the last time,” Shunsui finished for him. Another Aizen was the last thing any of them needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long absence. This year hasn't been kind to my writing. First, I had a massive case of writer's block and then my computer began to fail on me. It finally died back in September and I was barely able to get online at all. Fortunately, my parents took pity on me and gave me a new one for Christmas! So I'm back and, yes, this story is coming along well now. I should be able to maintain my once a week schedule from this point on.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for their patience and hope that the rest of the story is worth the wait! See you next week! :-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/4/15

 

* * *

“Rukia, breathe!” Ichigo laughed as the five dinner companions finished their dessert and began to head into the sitting room. “Everything will be alright, we just have to make sure to coordinate both events very well.” The other three men kept quiet as the two friends continued to hash out the details of both Rukia's and Ichigo's weddings as well as the shared wedding reception. It looked as if both ceremonies would take place a week apart with Rukia's and Hanataro's happening first and then Ichigo's and Renji's ceremony the week after. The reception would take place the afternoon after the second ceremony. Everyone felt as if that was the best way to time the events. That way Rukia would have the spotlight she deserved and if the second ceremony was less popular, the two men wouldn't mind. Of course the main part of both ceremonies would be private, only for the immediate families, but the meal that followed would include practically identical guest lists. Ichigo secretly hoped that the majority would attend Rukia's and leave him and Renji alone until the reception.

“I know you're right, Ichigo but...I can't help but want both days to be equally special for all of us!” she exclaimed as everyone sat down and Hanataro took her hand in his and kissed it.

“It **will** be, Rukia. Ichigo is right; you need to relax,” he said with a soft laugh of his own. “Both days will be perfect, I'm certain of it.”

She sat back and sighed. She knew they were right...which led her to the next topic that needed to be broached. “Fine! Now, Ichigo, we need to discuss the baby shower next!” she said, smiling brightly and lightly bouncing in her seat.

Renji took one look at his mate, and unobtrusively stood up and slowly backed away toward the garden, quickly followed by both Byakuya and Hanataro. None of them wanted to get dragged into the discussion/fight that would surely follow.

“Oh, gods...Rukia!” they heard Ichigo groan as they quietly closed the door on the two friends.

“Come on, Ichigo! You know we need to plan this!” She paused and then continued in a quieter tone, “Actually, you only need to tell me what you want and then I'll make it happen. This is a big deal, we don't often have babies born in the Seireitei.”

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and sighed as he unconsciously rubbed his stomach, “I was wondering if it would be possible to have a 'welcome to the family' shower instead of a baby shower?”

“Huh?” Rukia didn't get it. Ichigo gently smiled at his friend.

“You see, we're adopting Yuki as well as having one of our own. I don't want him to feel left out; besides, we need stuff for both him **and** the baby.”

Rukia's expression softened. Sometimes she loved this man so much. His suggestion was typical of him; wanting to make sure that everyone was protected and cared for. “I think that sounds lovely,” she said softly.

“The weddings are going to happen before the end of the first trimester, before I start to show too much,” he began as he sat forward, thinking out loud. “Then you guys are going on your honeymoon. The shower can happen after you get back but before my third trimester. I don't want to be so uncomfortable that I can't enjoy it. I definitely want Yuki, as well as the other children from the orphanage, there. Do you think that'll be possible?” he asked as he ran down.

“I don't see why not!” she began to plan in her head. “The party games you hate **sooo** much can be directed at the kids rather than the adults...which I personally think is lame, by the way.”

“I like the idea of games for the kids! It's **my** party, so there! You only want to humiliate everyone under the guise of the party anyway!” he childishly stuck out his tongue at the petite shinigami. “Do you think we can get Orihime to cater all of the cakes?” he asked.

“Try and **keep** her from it!” Rukia grinned. “She's been sending me samples ever since my engagement was announced. She'll love it!” Ichigo laughed at her expression.

“It's amazing after all of her weird concoctions during high school that she'd end up as a successful pastry chef!” he grinned.

“She still has weird taste in regular food, but you're right, her pastries are to die for!” Rukia joined in laughing.

When the three men heard the laughter from within, they decided that it was safe to rejoin the other two inside. Just as they were about to enter, a hell butterfly flew up and landed on Renji's finger. The red head listened, growing increasingly concerned. He quickly sent a reply and rushed into the sitting room.

“Ichigo, we have to go, **now**! Unohana-taicho wants to see us ASAP at the Fourth. She said that there may be a problem with the baby!” The younger man jumped up and without another word, the two men took off into the night.

“Nii-sama...” Rukia began in alarm but her brother interrupted.

“Come on, let's go.”

* * *

Ichigo was beside himself as he was shown into an examination room. “What could be the problem, Renji? She didn't say **anything**?”

“For the last time, no, she didn't!” Renji was just as worried. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long before the taicho joined them.

“Thank you both for coming so quickly,” she said brusquely but kindly. “Ichigo, please sit still for a moment so that I can check the baby's reiatsu.” Her hands began to glow as she scanned his abdomen. After a moment, she sighed in relief and smiled at the two worried men.

“Thank goodness!” she said as she motioned Renji to a chair and sat down herself. “Ōtoribashi-taicho almost lost his baby earlier this evening. There was a problem that no one had anticipated and I was worried that you'd have similar difficulties.”

“Is Rose alright? And the baby? What happened!?!” Ichigo asked as he jumped up. He was stopped by Unohana and slowly sat back down as she continued.

“They are both fine now,” she reassured them. “No one realized that the baby would need reiatsu infusions from both of its parents. Aikawa-san was sent for and will remain in the Seireitei for the remainder of the pregnancy. It seems that Visored babies need a bit more care than we thought.” She frowned in confusion, “What I don't understand is why your child isn't having the same issues.”

Ichigo looked relieved. “If by reiatsu infusions you mean this,” here he pulsed his reiatsu over his abdomen and smiled as the baby responded, “we've both been doing it ever since we realized that I was pregnant. It's our way of connecting with the baby.”

“I see,” she said as she began to relax in her seat. “Your instincts are amazing, gentlemen. Keep doing that every day and the baby should be just fine.”

“I hate that we know so little about how this is going to work, Unohana-taicho,” Ichigo frowned. “It's scary...the not knowing.”

She nodded her understanding, “I know, Ichigo-kun. That's what happens whenever you are the first of your kind. It's all trial and error.” She smiled at the two worried men, “However, after these births, we'll know better for future pregnancies.”

“That's not good enough! I-I don't w-w-want to lose this one!” Ichigo felt himself tearing up and blindly reached over to his mate. Renji hurried to his side and gently sent some calming reiatsu through Ichigo's mating mark to help settle him down before he took him in his arms and began rubbing his back.

“It's gonna be ok, Ichigo. We won't let anything happen to her,” he began soothingly. Unohana raised an eyebrow at that comment.

“ **Her**?” she asked with a small smile.

“Yeah, Taicho. It sounds better than 'it',” the red head answered the question with a grin. That reminded Ichigo of Yuki's comments.

“Yuki is convinced that I'm having **twin** girls,” he added with a grin at his mate. “He's so convinced that we've kind of fallen into the habit.” Unohana laughed.

“Well, we will know more by the eighteenth week as to what it's gender is as well as how many you may be having. I know that twins seem to run in your family, but try not to get too far ahead of yourself, Ichigo-kun. I'd hate to see you...either of you, disappointed,” she said patiently.

“I know all of that, Taicho,” the younger man said with a grin. “But I'm already having some mild mood swings and morning sickness. Those symptoms are earlier than average, so who knows?” The healer nodded in agreement.

“I know. None of that should really develop until closer to the second month, however everyone is different. And you are definitely unusual, since you're male. Ōtoribashi-taicho is also having earlier symptoms, so maybe it's because you are both men that they're hitting you so soon.”

She continued as she wrapped up their visit, “Since he's a little further along than you, I will keep you both posted on how his pregnancy progresses and I will bring you in if anything else untoward occurs. Try not to panic too much if that should happen again. I don't want to take any chances with either of you.”

As they exited the examination room, they were met by their three very worried friends. Renji hastened to bring them up-to-date on the problem and reassured them that everything was fine after all. “It's a good thing that we've been so fascinated by the baby. We thought we were just playing with her, but it seems we were doing the right thing.”

“Thank the gods!” Rukia exclaimed. “That butterfly had us so scared.”

“You weren't the only ones,” Ichigo replied humorlessly.

* * *

When Renji and Ichigo made it home, they found Kisuke sitting in the living room surrounded by stacks of paperwork. “What's going on, Kisuke?” Renji asked. “It looks like a paper mill exploded in here!”

The blonde smiled grimly, “I've been going over all of the Hueco Mundo reports from the war. It feels a bit like an explosion, too. I can't believe how much paperwork that war generated,” he muttered as he shuffled through his current pile.

“What are you trying to find?” Ichigo asked as he carefully shifted a ream off of his favorite chair in order to sit down.

“I'm trying to narrow the list of possible suspects,” he answered the younger man. “We've got to locate Aizen's notes!” Urahara sighed in frustration, “I'll feel much better once they're found.”

“We all will,” Renji agreed. “Want some help?” When the blonde nodded, all three men settled down and began to work through the mass of reports.

* * *

 

Several hours, and much discussion later the three men sat back with similar looks of surprise on their faces.

“So we're agreed?” Renji asked as he looked down at the chart they had come up with.

“I can't believe it was him,” Ichigo nodded, thoroughly stumped. “He doesn't seem like the type to be so...devious.”

“Well, I for one, am relieved,” Kisuke responded. “I doubt that he took them for malicious reasons. However, I am curious **why** he did it...what his intentions were.”

“I guess you'll confront him tomorrow?” Renji asked.

“You can count on it!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm on a roll again. ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/4/15
> 
> Well, better late than never...
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

The next day, Kisuke located the reiatsu signature of the one he was looking for. The man was on Sōkyoku Hill away from everyone else. He frowned but masked his reiatsu and shunpoed to where the blonde felt that the man was.

Kisuke quietly came up behind the brunette. "If you're trying to surprise me, don't bother, Kisuke-san," he said with a sad sigh. "I thought you'd be the one to figure it out and come after me."

"Why did you do it?" he asked the younger shinigami.

"To protect the innocent from the Central 46!" he replied as he turned to face the blonde. "You know what they're like...what they did to me and so many others. You may have rescued me from that hell-hole, but no one could replace my memories of it." He turned to his former captain. "Kurotsuchi-taicho is just as bad. What would he have done with this? What would the Sotaicho? The Central 46?" he asked waving a small notebook at the blonde. "They would have used it. Maybe in the name of the Soul Society, but they  **would**  have used it. I couldn't allow that."

"Then why didn't you destroy it?" Kisuke asked as he made himself comfortable on a nearby boulder. The other man sat down nearby with a defeated look in his brown eyes.

"I tried! Aizen did something to it to make it Kido-proof. At least,  **I**  can't do it."

"I can," Kisuke suggested.

"You'll want to read it first," the other man protested, clutching the notebook to his side.

"I need to see if he had anything in there pertaining to our current situation," he agreed, knowing that lying was useless.

"What if I told you that there wasn't?" the younger man asked hopefully.

"You know me well enough to know that is impossible," the blonde smiled sadly. "I will promise you this, and you can watch me to make certain that I follow through, I'll destroy that book once I've read it."

"You have a photographic memory, Kisuke-san! You'll never forget once you've read it," he frowned.

"You know that I'd never use it to harm any soul." Now Kisuke was frowning in disappointment. "You don't trust me?" he asked softly.

The other man looked down at the book in his hands, gripping it tightly. He shut his eyes and once again sighed as he finally gave it to the older ex-taicho. "I do. Don't disappoint me Kisuke-san."

Kisuke smiled as he took the book and patted the other man on the shoulder. "I won't betray your trust Akon-kun."

* * *

Later, a shaken Kisuke barged into the Sotaicho's office. He had done as Akon had asked and once he'd thoroughly gone over Aizen's notes, he had managed to destroy the book. Akon was right. There hadn't been anything in it about the Arrancar Aizen had created. He couldn't believe what the traitor  **had**  actually written in that book. What his true plans had been. 'It makes no sense!' he thought. Everything that he and everyone else had believed had been turned on its ear.

He sat down as Shunsui looked up and smiled until he saw the blonde's state. "Now what, Kisuke-kun?" he asked as he joined the other man in the sitting area.

"I found the notes and they've been destroyed," he said bluntly as he ran his hand through his hair, dislodging his hat along the way.

The Sotaicho frowned, took one look at the frazzled man and stood and went to a hidden nook in one of the bookcases, taking out a large sake bottle and two cups. He put them down on a small table and handed one to the younger man. "I think we'll need this. How bad was it?"

Kisuke grinned, "Yeah. You need to be drunk in order for this to make sense."

Shunsui quirked an eyebrow at the other man, "Then we may be here for a looong time! It takes a lot to get me drunk." He was trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. It didn't work.

"Well, this is a long tale," the blonde smiled grimly. "I know Ichigo and Isshin told you some of the story of how he came to be born, but that wasn't all of it. Isshin left out a large chunk and I'm not even certain that he's told Ichigo any of it yet. When the Soul King told Ichigo about his origins, he also left out the part that I'm about to tell you. This  **has**  to stay between us." He took a deep breath and continued, "All that Isshin said is true, he really did love Masaki and wanted a life with her, but that wasn't the primary reason that he disappeared from the Soul Society. He was willing to wait for her to join him, at first."

He thought back all those years ago and his eyes grew distant, "The hollow attack that killed Hisoka-kun also injured Masaki. Aizen was testing a new modified hollow out in the World of the Living and Masaki killed it, but was bitten during the fight. When Isshin came to check on her, she collapsed in his arms and Ryuken, Isshin, and I brought her to the Shoten. I recognized what Aizen had done to the girl and I told the other two that Masaki's soul would have to be bound to Isshin's in order for her to survive. Aizen had tried hollowfication on her."

He couldn't help but grin as he remembered, "Isshin didn't even blink; he just said for me to get on with it, if it would save her life. That soul-binding is why he never returned. He kept the hollow within Masaki at bay by using his own powers. However the binding effectively rendered both Isshin and Masaki powerless. When she gave birth to Ichigo, the hollow was born within  **him** , as a part of his soul. That hollow is half of Ichigo's zanpakuto."

Shunsui downed his cup of sake and Kisuke poured him another cup. "What level of hollow are we talking about?" he asked quietly as he refilled the blonde's cup for him.

"It was a modified Vasto Lorde comprised of shinigami souls," Kisuke answered, having learned that when he read Aizen's notes.

"Damn," Shunsui breathed. "It's a good thing that he's on our side. Just how powerful  **is**  Ichigo-kun?"

"Powerful enough to capture Aizen's interest," the blonde answered him. "Originally, Aizen  **had**  intended to claim the throne for himself, but once Ichigo was born, his objective...shifted. He realized the kind of power that Ichigo was capable of and decided that instead of becoming the next king himself, that he would  **create**  the next king."

"You mean Ichigo..." Shunsui trailed off as he realized just what the traitor had been up to.

"Yes," the blonde nodded. "He wanted to raise Ichigo to take over. Originally he was going to kidnap and raise the boy himself, but there were too many highly powerful beings surrounding the boy to make that attempt anything more then suicide. So he patiently waited, throwing obstacles in Ichigo's way to enable him to grow stronger. His defection, the Winter War, his declared intentions were all a ruse to trigger those powers within Ichigo. Don't get me wrong, if Ichigo had failed Aizen  **would**  have taken over anyway, but he..."

"Didn't fail," Shunsui finished for him. "Is he aware of  **any**  of this?" he asked sharply.

"Not of Aizen's plans, no. As to the rest...I don't know. Isshin may have told him...but then again, he may not."

Shunsui threw back another cup and then sat back to think. "Ichigo needs to know."

"I promised Isshin that I'd let him tell the story!" Kisuke protested.

"Then you need to go and get him. Bring him here or I  **will**  fill Ichigo in myself."

* * *

Once Kisuke returned to Karakura, he hurried to the clinic to tell Isshin that the shit had hit the fan, but found the residence empty. The note on the door of the clinic announced that it was closed for a week so that Isshin could visit his daughters who were away at university. "Damn!"

He immediately went back to the Seireitei and found that Kyouraku had been busy. Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya were there with him. The Sotaicho had meant what he'd said.

"Well?" Shunsui asked. Kisuke shook his head.

"He's out of town. We can wait until..." he trailed off as the brunette shook his head.

"This can't wait. I'm sorry Kisuke-kun." Urahara hung his head and waited for the ax to fall. The Sotaicho turned to the impatient young man.

"Well?" Ichigo asked. What's going on  **now**?"

"We found Aizen's notes," Shunsui answered. "They contained a lot of information about you, Ichigo."

His eyes widened, " **Me**? What about me!?"

"They contained details about what he wanted to do with you," Kisuke replied. "Did your father ever tell you exactly why he stayed in the World of the Living?"

Now Ichigo's expression took on a guarded look. "What do you mean?"

"It happened during the hollow attack that killed Hisoka," Kisuke began, hoping that this wasn't new information for the young man.

"You mean how he tried to hollowfy Mom? Yeah," he answered as he looked away. "When Nimaiya sent me back to Karakura, Dad told me. I needed to know in order to get Zangetsu back. Once I understood where my powers came from, I was able to have him reforged."

 

Both older men sighed in relief. "Good," Kisuke breathed. "that makes the rest much easier to explain."

"Well, I didn't know!" Renji exclaimed, glaring at his lover. Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"Neither did I," he glared at his fukutaicho as well.

"Shit, guys, I'm sorry!" Ichigo replied, looking mortified. "I guess I forgot."

" **Forgot**!?" Renji yelled. "How do you 'forget' that kind of detail, Ichigo!?"

"I had a lot on my mind, ok?" Now Ichigo was getting angry. "At the time I had to save everyone... **again**!" Now all the shinigami in the room had the grace to look ashamed.

"Still, after it was all over..." Renji mumbled as he sat down next to his mate and took his hand. "I thought you woulda at least told me." Ichigo saw the hurt in his lover's eyes and leaned in to the older man.

"I'm sorry, but it didn't change anything. It didn't change who I am, Renji," he said softly. He sat up and looked away. "I didn't want anyone to act differently around me."

"As if we would," Renji turned him to face him. "We know you and about the hollow. How it came to be inside of you is irrelevant."

"I'm not sure the Old Man or the Central 46 would have agreed," Ichigo said softly.

"Well," Shunsui began as he cleared his throat, "I'm not Yamamoto-sensei and I know you very well, Ichigo. Renji's right, it doesn't change a thing." Ichigo looked over at the older man and smiled in relief. "And as far as the Central 46 is concerned," here he took on a mischievous look, "what they don't know, won't hurt anyone."

"Thanks." The rest of the men made themselves comfortable around the two seated mates and Kisuke began to explain the rest.

"Aizen's notes were very detailed and covered from when White (the hollow) attacked your mother until right before the battle in the fake Karakura began. He was trying, not to create the Ōken like we thought, but to create the next king, Ichigo. He wanted you to grow so powerful that you'd have to become the next Soul King."

Renji looked sharply at his mate to see how he was taking the news. Byakuya was focused only on Kisuke.

"What!?" the raven haired taicho asked, in shock. "He wanted to do  **what**?"

"You heard him Bya-kun," Shunsui answered for the ex-taicho. "He wanted to place Ichigo on the throne."

Ichigo began to laugh. It started softly but grew in volume until it began to sound more like his hollow. Renji reached over and forced his reiatsu through the younger man's mating mark, calming him. "This is priceless," Ichigo gasped. As he calmed down, he continued more quietly, "With all that has happened over the years, it's amazing that I'm not as crazy as Mayuri."

He met the other three men's gazes calmly as he continued, "I guess it's a good thing that the king agreed with him." He then added what he and Renji had both known for years, "He wants to name me as his successor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's odd but no one guessed Akon and I thought he was the obvious suspect! :-)
> 
> I didn't realize until several of you pointed out that I tend to leave most chapters with cliffies and all I can say is...I'm sorry! It does seem to be a trend of mine that won't be stopping any time soon...
> 
> The good news, at least for this week, is that I'll be posting a second chapter later this week. ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Byakuya may seem a bit OOC in this chapter, but considering that he just received a shock, I thought it was warranted.

 

* * *

 

Kenpachi arrived at the Kuchiki mansion after he'd released his squad for the day. He found the noble sitting by the koi pond under his favorite Sakura tree, where he always went when his mind was in turmoil. The larger man sighed, he knew something had happened to upset his lover. Byakuya could always be found here whenever his family became too much of a burden.

As the older man drew closer, he raised an eyebrow in surprise. Beside Byakuya sat a half-empty bottle of Junmai Daiginjo-shu sake. Just the bottle, no cups. 'Shit,' he thought, 'this is bad.' Aloud he said, "Yo, Kuchiki."

Byakuya picked up the bottle and blearily looked at him as he waved it at him in greeting. "Zaraki, join me," he said in his usual tone. He may have been completely toasted, but he never once stuttered.

"You're drunk," the older man stated bluntly as he sat down.

"Yes. Yes I am, but it's not doing me much good," he agreed as he swigged down the alcohol. Zaraki just looked at his lover in shock. Byakuya Kuchiki did  **not**  swig!

"I think you've had enough," he reached over to take the bottle away from the raven haired taicho but Byakuya wasn't having any of that.

"No," he said, stubbornly holding onto the sake. "Tonight, I need this," he insisted. "You know...I said that he didn't belong here," he continued. "I said it over and over, but he just wouldn't listen! No one would." He leaned against his lover who immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders, to keep him from falling over.

'Now it's coming out. What did Ichigo do this time?' the larger man thought as he listened to Byakuya's rambling.

"But...but I was  **wrong**!" the raven haired taicho nodded in agreement to his own words. "He does belong here; he always did. He is more belonging to here than any of us!" At that garbled statement, Zaraki scooped the smaller man into his arms and stood to carry him to his bed.

"You are going to feel like shit in the morning," he murmured, with a chuckle, to the now incoherent noble as he carried him to his rooms. "It's a good thing you don't have to go in to work. I'll want the full story tomorrow, Kuchiki."

All he got in response was a soft snore. The 28th head of the Kuchiki clan had passed out.

* * *

Byakuya woke up the next day with the mother of all hangovers. As he pried his eyes open, he was met with the sight of his very naked lover holding a steaming up of tea and smirking at him. "Drink it," was all Zaraki said as he forced the cup into his hands. Byakuya made a face when he smelled it but did as he was told. He felt too bad to object. "It'll help."

The noble had to admit that it did help a few minutes later as he finished the revolting brew. "Thank you."

"Think nothin' of it," Zaraki shrugged. "Now, what had you in such a state last night? I think you were talking about Ichigo, but I'm not certain since you didn't use any names."

Byakuya sighed, "It just hit me last night how unfair I was to him the first time he came to the Seireitei. We're all taught that humans are inferior to us because they are from the World of the Living and we are from here."

"Which is a crock of shit," Zaraki nodded. "Most of us came from the World of the Living to begin with so how can we be better? Cuz we're souls? So the fuck what?"

"I was born here, I never lived there and I was taught to believe that that made me better." Byakuya looked over at his lover, "And you're right...it  **is**  a crock. I deeply care about Ichigo. Not only is he a friend and my fukutaicho...he's family." Zaraki smirked and waited for the noble to continue. "Yesterday I was informed that Aizen wasn't trying to overthrow the Soul King to put himself on the throne. He was trying to raise Ichigo up to take the throne instead."

The larger man's eyes widened, he hadn't expected this. "He  **what**!? But...he was dooming himself to his final punishment! Ichigo would've never pardoned him."

"I honestly don't think that mattered to him," Byakuya frowned as he thought over the facts. "He was a zealot who wanted to cause a change in how the Soul Society worked. With Ichigo on the throne, there  **would**  be change. And you have to admit, the boy would make a just and kind ruler. But Aizen went about it all wrong."

"No shit, Princess," Kenpachi agreed. "Even if his goal was ultimately a good one, he was an evil bastard with a god complex."

"After the Sotaicho and Urahara Kisuke filled us all in, Ichigo dropped a bit of a bombshell on us as well. The Soul King  **wants**  to name him as his successor. He spoke to the boy about it during the Quincy conflict."

"Then why is the kid still here? Shouldn't he be  **there** , learning how to be a ruler?" the older man asked in confusion. As far as he was concerned, it was a no brainer for Ichigo to become the next king.

"The king gave him time to decide. Ichigo has a century to live here before he has to make a decision. The king wanted him to understand the way this world works first."

Kenpachi nodded his understanding, "That makes sense. So was that why you dove into that bottle of sake last night?"

"That revelation caught me by surprise," Byakuya nodded. "Even after we found out that he was a Shiba, I never thought of him as a viable candidate. It was my personal prejudice, and I was so wrong! It was a disservice to the boy and here we are with him as the next in line. There really isn't anyone better to lead us; certainly not  **me**! I can't even control my own council, for crying out loud! I've lived here my whole life and what good am I?"

Zaraki gathered the distraught noble into his arms and began to run his thin fingers through the soft raven locks to soothe him. "Don't kick yourself so hard, Byakuya. You're a fine leader, but you needed to grow into the position. Those old bastards took advantage of your inexperience, that's all. What ya need to do  **now**  is grow a pair and truly lead them." Byakuya glared up at his lover before his eyes softened as he saw the sincerity behind the blunt words.

"Crude, as always, but you're right. I do, and I will."

* * *

Ichigo and Renji were finishing their breakfast that morning and discussing how to move Yuki into their home. "We need to personalize his room for him," Ichigo said as he finished the last of his eggs.

"We're also going to have to find a babysitter for him," Renji nodded. "We can't keep dropping him off at Hisoka's every day, it'll confuse him. There needs to be a separation from the orphanage."

"Well, I  **was**  thinking about a nanny," Ichigo admitted.

"Won't they have to live with us?" Renji asked as he began to pick up his dishes to wash them.

"With the baby coming, I think that'll be a good idea," Ichigo agreed as he followed his mate into the kitchen.

"To think we thought that this place would be plenty big when we moved in," Renji said ruefully.

"It's still big enough," Ichigo insisted. "We can turn the office into the nursery, make the one next to it Yuki's room and the other spare bedroom could be for the nanny."

"You've been thinking of this for awhile, huh?" Renji grinned at the younger man.

"Of course," Ichigo smirked. "Neither of us wants to give up our positions, so we'll need some help."

"True...any ideas?"

"I think we need to have my grandmother over for dinner again. We can bring her up-to-date on the wedding plans and then see if she has any suggestions about a nanny."

"That's fine with me, I like Kaede-san," Renji agreed. "Ready to go shopping? We should get a full bed for Yuki, it'll fit the room and that way we won't have to get another for a while as he grows, as well as bedding and maybe some curtains..." Renji trailed off as he ticked things off of his mental check list.

Ichigo laughed, "I think you're as excited as he is!"

"And you  **aren't**?" Renji returned, dryly.

* * *

Later, as they were finishing their preparations for dinner, Kaede arrived. When she'd received the invitation to join the boys for dinner, she'd been excited to see what they'd come up with for the wedding, so she was looking forward to the evening.

"So, my boys, what have you got for me?" she asked as she settled herself on the sofa. Ichigo sat with her as Renji quickly double checked their dinner.

"Well, I think we have the wedding plans worked out," Ichigo began as he pulled out the dates and guest list. He handed them over to her as Renji joined them and she quickly perused the details.

"You're not giving me much time to get these sent out!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Ichigo smiled smugly. "I've already contacted everyone in the World of the Living," he showed her the checked off names. "All that's left are the guests that live here. I'd be just as happy if most had other plans."

She looked at him in exasperation, "You  **don't**  turn down an invitation to your clan head's wedding!"

Ichigo shrugged. "You know that I don't care about that. This is our day, not theirs. If we're happy with it, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. I'm not going to steal Rukia's thunder just because our circumstances have changed." He grinned, "Besides, I was thinking more about minimizing our mutual friends, not the clan...necessarily."

She just shook her head and smiled, "Well, at least no one will be able to say the baby's not legitimate."

Both men frowned at that. "No they won't," Renji flatly stated. Kaede shuddered at the suddenly menacing aura as Ichigo gently took the red head's hand; she kept forgetting just how powerful both of these men were.

"So, what else did you want to talk to me about?" she asked hurriedly as the tension in the room lessened.

Ichigo smirked at the older lady, aware that she had realized that she'd stepped on a land mine. "We need to find a nanny ASAP."

She frowned in confusion, "But you won't need one for months. What's the rush?" she asked.

Now both men were smiling, "We decided to adopt Yuki," Ichigo said softly. She knew the little boy both of the men were so fond of and smiled at their obvious joy. Ichigo continued to explain, "He's moving in tomorrow and we've both taken a couple of days off to get him settled, but we need a more permanent solution."

"You do understand that even though he's older, he won't be able to succeed you, Ichigo?" When he nodded, she continued, "I do know of a young woman who would be perfect for you two. She came to us almost nine years ago from the Rukon and she's a lovely lady."

"What's she like?" Renji asked. He knew that if Kaede liked her, she would be fine but he was curious.

"Hikari came to the Soul Society as an adult and all that she could remember at the time was that when she'd died, she had left a young family behind her. She couldn't even remember her name! She missed her children terribly and fit in perfectly as one of the clan nannies and teachers," she explained with a smile. "I can arrange for you to meet her tomorrow, she's been looking forward to meeting the new clan head and personally told me that she could hardly wait until she could offer her services to you, Ichigo."

"Wow," was all that he could think to say. "Ok, I guess," he turned to his lover, "is that alright with you, Ren?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned. Although if Kaede approves of her I'm sure she'll be fine."

The older woman smiled at the red head, "That means a lot coming from you Renji, dear."

The next day dawned brightly and both men decided to take that as a good sign. They had agreed to meet Hikari first, before they went to pick up Yuki, thinking what would be the sense in introducing her to their son if she wasn't who they wanted to have help raise him.

Right after breakfast, Kaede arrived with the younger woman in tow. She was beautiful, shorter than the two of them, with long chestnut hair and beautiful brown eyes. As they were introduced to each other, Ichigo went quiet and let Renji take the lead in the interviewing process. It didn't take long, both men knew that she was the right person for the job. They exchanged glances and then Ichigo spoke for the first time since the interview began.

"When can you start?" he asked with the gentle smile that he always saved for Yuki and his sisters.

She grinned at him, "Kaede-sama told me you were in a bit of a hurry so how does tomorrow sound?"

"It sounds perfect," the orange haired man replied.

The two women took their leave shortly after and once they were gone, Renji turned to his mate. "What was that about Ichigo? You're never that quiet." The younger man turned to him and flung himself into his lover's arms. Renji noticed that his shihakusho was getting damp from the other man's tears. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Ichigo hugged him tighter before looking up into his eyes, his own overflowing. "Nothing. For the first time in years, absolutely  **nothing**  is wrong. I just saw my mother again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, please don't kill me! And let me know what you think. ^^ This story has kind of exploded all over the place, it'll probably be the longest one I ever write here. Next chappie will have some smexy time for the boys!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the boys are going to have some (ahem) fun in this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 "What!?" Renji yelled. "Are ya sure? Why didn't ya say anythin'?" Renji asked as he clutched his mate, his excitement bringing out his Rukon accent.

"Baa-chan said that she didn't remember her life before. I couldn't just blurt that out to her! She'd think I was crazy. I don't want her to think that, Renji! I want to get to know her again, and for her to get to know me. Who knows, maybe it will trigger her memories!" Ichigo answered. "I-I can't mess this up, Renji. I just can't!" He began crying again and Renji could only take him in his arms to try and calm him. "I  **hate**  being so damn emotional!" he said, his voice muffled.

"I think you're entitled, Ichigo," the red head murmured into his ear. Ichigo shuddered as he felt his lover's warm breath ghosting over his earlobe. As they separated, Renji asked again, "Are you  **sure**  she's your mom?"

Ichigo took a deep breath, "Yeah. No one forgets their mother, especially when she left the way she did. Plus, she looks just like all of the pictures Dad has scattered around the house."

Renji nodded and leaned in to gently kiss Ichigo. "I'm glad for ya, Ichi. Really glad."

"Thanks," he said as he smiled back a bit wetly and leaned in for another kiss. It quickly grew heated as Ichigo's joy quickly morphed into something more. As they separated for air, Ichigo breathlessly asked, "Do you think we have time for a quickie?"

"I'll meet you in the bedroom, let me send a message to Hisoka to tell him that we may be a little late," Renji replied as he turned to the window. Ichigo sharply nodded and darted into their room.

By the time Renji joined him, the younger man had stripped and had two fingers buried inside himself as he sat on the edge of the bed, moaning whenever he hit his prostate. "Damn Ichigo, ya weren't kidding!" he said as he quickly stripped and joined his mate. He leaned down to kiss the younger man as Ichigo grabbed the lube and slathered it on his lover's erection, causing the red head to moan into the kiss. "Slow down a little, Babe."

Ichigo leaned up to a flushed ear and whispered, "No way! I want you buried inside of me. Right.  **Now**."

Renji grinned down at him as he crawled up the bed with the younger man. "I love it when you get all frisky and shit."

Ichigo wiggled up the bed with Renji following until they were both comfortable and then he grabbed the other man's ass, said, "You ain't seen nuthin' yet," and sharply pulled him inside. They both groaned at the wonderful sensation of joining so intimately. Ichigo couldn't believe how full he felt whenever they connected like this. He moaned and then glared up at the red head, "Move."

"In a minute. Babe, I think you've gotten tighter," Renji gritted out as he tried to control his body. Ichigo was practically sucking him inside and he was having a hard time focusing. Once he got his breathing under control, he began to move. Both men were so into the act that their climaxes were racing toward them at lightening fast speed. As the older man started to thrust faster, Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist and began to meet him halfway, voicing his pleasure loudly. As they started to crest, they both cried out as they released together, their reiatsu flaring wildly, mixing together, and then diving right back into Ichigo. Both men noticed the weird reaction as they lay there panting on the bed.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked as he ran a hand over his abdomen.

"I don't know," Renji answered as confused as his partner. "Do you think the baby needed it?"

Ichigo slowly nodded, "Yeah, I think so." He stretched as Renji pulled out and laid down beside him. "I feel a lot better now too."

Renji's eyes widened as he jumped out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. He almost immediately came back out throwing a damp towel to Ichigo as he grabbed his hakama. "We need to tell Unohana-taicho," he said to his still confused mate. "Sex is a better way of giving our reiatsu to the baby!" he explained impatiently.

The ball dropped for Ichigo as he too hurried to clean up and get dressed, "Shit! Rose and Love need to know!"

"No kidding, Ichi!" Renji laughed. "I'm going to summon a butterfly. And then we'll pick up Yuki."

* * *

Ichigo was excited; there were so many things to think about and plan for. "Ok," he began to list off to his highly amused partner, "we need to go shopping and then get Yuki settled. If we find what we're looking for, I'll send to the compound for help. Mo-Hikari is coming over tomorrow, so we need to straighten up the house. I don't want it to be a mess when she arrives. Renji!" he turned to stop the red head. "What about Dad? Do we tell him? Or let it be a surprise? Knowing him, he'll be an idiot either way!" Renji began to laugh as he slung an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Ichigo, breathe, ok? It'll all work out, eventually. She'll be at both the baby shower and the wedding because of Yuki, you're dad will see her then. I don't know if we should warn him...you know you're sisters are goin' to see her too," he said as he thought it through. "It might be better to warn him, having him and the girls go in blind might be too much for them, and Hikari, too."

Ichigo nodded thoughtfully as they arrived at Hisoka's. The front door slammed open and a small blur rushed through it and practically tackled the red haired taicho. "Whoa there kid," Renji grinned down at the little boy clutching his leg. He bent over to pick up his new son. "Ready to go Yuki?" he asked with a huge grin.

Hisoka had followed the child outside and smirked as he said, "He's been watching out the front window ever since breakfast."

Ichigo couldn't seem to stop smiling as he hugged both the little boy and Renji. "We're going into the first district to do some shopping. And then, I thought we'd grab lunch at that taiyaki vendor you and Renji like so much."

"Yes, please!" responded the other two at the same time; Ichigo laughing at the almost identical eager looks.

Ichigo turned to Hisoka and asked, "Since we have to buy some things before going home, could we pick up Yuki's belongings on the way back?"

"Of course you may," the brunette grinned at his friend. "I'll have everything ready by the time you return."

Renji and Ichigo said their goodbyes and headed out of the Seireitei. "Ya know," Renji said quietly, "Hisoka needs to be told about Hikari, too."

Ichigo stopped dead in the middle of the road, "Oh, shit! I completely forgot about that! How could I be so stupid?"

"Ya aren't stupid, you've just been caught up in all of the excitement, I have too," Renji sighed as he nudged Ichigo to move. The two men moved along with Yuki still in Renji's arms as they came to their first stop. It was a furniture store that Rukia had recommended. In the children's section, there were so many choices. The two men looked around eagerly, and Yuki curiously, at all of the possibilities.

"Why are we here?" the little boy asked Renji as Ichigo darted off to get someone to help them.

"We want to set you up in your own bedroom. You need a space to call your own, kiddo."

Yuki buried his head in the crook of Renji's neck and muttered, "But I don't like to sleep alone." He'd meant to keep that fact to himself, but Renji heard the softly spoken comment and frowned as he adjusted Yuki on his hip.

He had wanted Yuki to have a room of his own because that was what  **he'd**  dreamed of when he was a kid. He quickly began readjusting his ideas to his child's needs, so when Ichigo returned he spoke up, "Hey Ichi, what do you think of a twin for Yuki?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in surprise. He thought they'd agreed that a full size bed was better. Then he caught the look on his mate's face and knew that something was up. "Sounds good to me, Ren," he said slowly. "However, I'm curious why?"

Both men could tell that Yuki was listening intently to catch what the red head had to say even though his face was still snuggled into Renji's neck. "Well, I was thinking. With the baby coming and us hiring Hikari to take care of the kids, that it would be less work for her if they shared a room." That brought up Yuki's head in an instant and he looked at Ichigo hopefully.

The younger man was frowning. "None of the rooms are large enough to accommodate both kids, Renji."

"Well, do you remember, a couple of years ago Rukia mentioned that the owner might be interested in selling the house to us? We weren't interested then...but now, it might be a good idea to revisit the idea." He continued, warming to his argument, "Then we could combine two of the rooms and enlarge the nanny's quarters an it'd be perfect."

Ichigo could come up with a dozen arguments against the plan, but he saw how Yuki was reacting to it...and he  **knew**  something had happened. Renji wouldn't just do a complete 180 like this for no reason, so he smiled at his family and turned to the salesclerk. "Could you show us the twin sets?"

* * *

A few hours later, the two men were done with their shopping and were resting while they finished eating their lunch; Yuki asleep in Ichigo's lap, when Ichigo finally broached the subject that had been uppermost in his mind since the furniture store. "Why'd you change your mind Renji? You were dead set on Yuki having his own room."

Renji reached over and ran his hand through the boy's soft black hair. "Yuki said something that made me rethink it. I was remembering growing up in the Rukon and wishing I had a room to call my own, that was why I wanted that for Yuki. But when I mentioned it to him, he pulled in on himself and said that he didn't like sleeping alone. He didn't mean for me to hear it, but eh," he shrugged. "I guess that's why he's always climbing into our bed when he stays over."

Ichigo nodded thoughtfully as he looked at his son, "It makes sense, it's what he's used to. He's been sharing a room with three other boys ever since he turned up at Hisoka's. Plus..." he trailed off, his eyes distant.

"Plus...what?" Renji asked softly, so he wouldn't wake the child up.

"When I fought Ulquiorra, he seemed very lonely. Like he had always been alone. That may be influencing him as well," Ichigo replied just as softly. "He came across as a very sad creature."

"Well, from what I heard he was the Espada of emptiness, or nothingness. That can't have been a happy place to be," Renji answered.

"It was what he desired to become," Ichigo sighed. "What he must have endured to be in that frame of mind when Aizen got a hold of him is beyond me, Renji." He looked at his mate, "I want Yuki to have a better life with us." His emotions began to run rampant again, "I want him to experience so much..."

Renji grinned as he reached out to hold the younger man, "Sh, Ichigo; he  **will**  be happy with us."

"Now this is a sweet sight," squealed a familiar voice from in front of them. Both men looked up to see Rukia and Byakuya standing a little away with identical smirks on their faces.

"Don't wake up Yuki," Ichigo hissed at his thrilled friend.

"I just wish I had my camera," she continued in a softer tone. "You guys look so cuuute together!"

"Thank the gods she don't," Renji muttered to his now chuckling mate; happy to see that his mood had changed. He picked up the sleeping boy as he asked his friends, "What are you guys doing here today?"

"I was ordering the shower invitations and Nii-sama offered to accompany me," Rukia grinned. "And I think you might want to wipe your mouth, Renji. There's still a little taiyaki there," she added a little evilly as she pointed to the corner of her own mouth.

"How'd ya know that's what we had?" Renji asked as he wiped his face.

"Oh please," she drawled, "what else would you have on an outing with the little guy? You both love the stuff."

Ichigo laughed softly, "Yeah, we're going to spoil him rotten if we're not careful. I think hiring Hikari is going to be good for all of us."

"Who is Hikari?" Byakuya asked having never heard the name before.

"She's going to be the children's nanny," Renji replied. "Kaede-san recommended her." Byakuya nodded.

"I was wondering how you two were going to manage with the children," he commented with a small smirk.

"Rukia, I was wondering," Renji continued, "do you think the owner of our house might still be interested in selling it to us?" Rukia stiffened slightly before forcing herself to relax.

"I don't know, Renji. Why?" she asked carefully, not looking at her brother.

"Well, we were thinking that it might be a good idea now. We don't want to move and we realized that the house is going to need some renovations in order for everyone to fit comfortably," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

She absolutely refused to meet her brother's eyes as she answered, "I can ask him, if you'd like. I honestly don't know what his plans might be now for the house."

"That'd be great, Rukia," Ichigo smiled at his friend. "We need to go pick up the rest of Yuki's stuff and get him settled, so we'll see you guys later." The two men waved as they moved off.

"Rukia," her brother began in his clan head voice, "what did he mean by 'still be interested in selling it to us'?"

She inwardly flinched, "Well..." she began as she turned to face him, but honestly didn't know how to finish. Back when she'd made the suggestion, she had intended to try to talk to her brother into the idea, but when the two men had firmly rejected it, she'd let it drop. Her friends had unknowingly blindsided her.

Byakuya smirked as he looked down at her, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

Hikari was excited about her new assignment. She had heard the tales of the new clan head, how he had saved the world not once, but twice; about how powerful he was. But she hadn't expected him to look so young or innocent. 'He's just a child, for crying out loud!' she thought to herself as she packed. 'And now, he's the clan head and having a family of his own.' She paused in her packing as she considered Ichigo.

There was something about him that tugged at her memories and she wondered if she'd ever met him before. 'He seems so familiar...' She shook her head to snap out of it; she'd never met him. But still...he reminded her of  **someone**...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I realized that I had a continuity issue between "The Mating Game" and "Baby Boom" and had to fix it. Then I began updating the earlier chapters of Baby Boom. Chapters 7 and 9 of "The Mating Game" were where I made the changes, if you want to re-read them, otherwise when Isshin meets Hikari for the first time, there might be a little confusion. I didn't change the overall story, just Masaki's relationship with Ryuken (slightly) and her last name.
> 
> Since I was late with the update, I'm posting two chapters this time. ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Renji was tying his shihakusho when he got the hell butterfly Monday morning. After listening to its message, he called out to Ichigo who was beginning to fix breakfast, "Yo, Ichi, I got to go to a captain's meeting ASAP."

"Do I need to come too?" Ichigo asked as he poked his head out into the living room.

"Ya can't. You gotta wait for Hikari, remember?" Ichigo frowned, he didn't like being left out, but he knew that Renji was right.

"You get to go instead just because you outrank me," he grumbled. "Fine," he finally sighed, "but you better fill me in if there's anything important going on."

Renji grinned, "Don't worry, ya know I would never keep ya out of the loop. Anyway, when you become a Taicho, we'll have to do rock, paper, scissors for it."

Ichigo chuckled and then cocked an eyebrow at him, "Even if you were ordered to?" he asked, referring to the 'loop' comment.

Dead silence greeted that question for a moment until Renji grinned and replied, "It wouldn't be telling if you figured it out, right? We might have to play a game of charades..." he laughed as Ichigo scowled and stomped back into the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast.

"Whatever." Renji heard the grumble and grinned as he headed over to the First Division.

* * *

"Listen up everyone," Kyouraku said to the gathered officer's, who quieted at those words. "Squad Two has some intel on the attack at Wakahisa's." Soi Fon cleared her throat and began her report while Mayuri sighed in exasperation. He had much more important things going on, why did he have to called out for this!? Ridiculous!

"We were able to trace where the attack originated from," she began. "I don't think it's a surprise that the hollows came from Hueco Mundo. Hallibel has been investigating and she's narrowed it down to a compound about five miles away from Los Noches. There seems to be a large number of high level hollows gathered there."

Kyouraku spoke up when she was done and before the grumbling could get out of hand, "Hallibel and I have been talking and it was decided that a small reconnaissance force would be sent in to scout around to try to find out what their agenda is. We'll need a small squad of four who can mask their reiatsu. I want one Taicho and one Fukutaicho to head it. It would be a good idea if they were familiar with both Jaegerjaques and Odelschwanck as they will be accompanying our group."

Both Toshiro and Rukia stepped forward at the same time. "I would be quite happy to lead the mission," Toshiro stated. "I have had the pleasure of working with Nelliel before and we get along well."

"And I should go as well," Rukia spoke up. "I've gotten to know them both pretty well since they're friends of Ichigo's." Kyouraku smiled. He had been hoping the volunteers would be these two.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he said with finality. "You need to agree on who else to take. I don't want any untried officers going in. Take your pick from any of the seated officers available. I would like for you to be ready to leave by this afternoon at the latest." When it looked like there would be some objections, namely from Byakuya, Renji, Hanataro, and Kenpachi, he wound the meeting up with, "You are dismissed."

* * *

Shortly after Renji left, Ichigo awoke his son and tried to get him to take a bath. Yuki was having none of this however, and this was the scene Kaede and Hikari witnessed when they arrived.

"Yuki," they heard the laughingly exasperated voice of the Shiba clan leader call out just as Kaede finally got tired of waiting and opened the door. They saw a little blur pass them and dart into the kitchen as Ichigo came out of the bathroom yelling, "You need a bath! You don't want to meet your nanny smelling like a little skunk, do you?"

A little voice came from the kitchen as the two women watched in amusement, "I don't wanna! And I don't smell...that bad."

"Oh yes you do, and you know it too!" Ichigo grinned as he quietly approached the kitchen door, not noticing that they were no longer alone in the house.

"Well, maybe," the little boy muttered. "But so what?" Ichigo made a dive into the kitchen and the women heard a squeal that turned into laughter as Yuki's father started to tickle him. The next thing they saw was Ichigo coming out triumphantly with a squirming and completely naked little boy under his arm. Both males froze when they saw the two women, who were grinning merrily as they thoroughly enjoyed the sight. Yuki looked up at Ichigo and in a small voice said, "Ok, but I won't like it." Then he looked down at the floor with his lower lip stuck out.

Ichigo nodded to the women and said, "We'll be out in a bit, make yourselves comfortable. I hope you haven't eaten, I seem to have made too much for only the two of us!" Then he headed into the bathroom.

Kaede motioned for Hikari to join her on the sofa and they listened to the battle that waged in the bathroom. There was a lot of splashing and squealing from the little boy. It finally grew quiet and when the door opened, Yuki, who was wrapped in a towel, scurried out, still pouting, and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door after him. The women could hear his voice as he quietly ranted about the unfairness of it all. They heard a squelching sound and turned in time to see Ichigo exit and head to his bedroom to change. He was completely drenched, his clothes clinging to his body and his socks squishing as he walked. As he slammed his own door, Kaede turned to the younger woman with a smirk.

"Are you certain you're ready for this madhouse?" she asked with a chuckle. Hikari nodded enthusiastically.

"Positive! This is what I've wanted for awhile now," she grinned at the older lady. "A bit of crazy and disorganized will be a refreshing change."

Kaede shook her head. "I hope you know what you're in for." Hikari laughed but then grew quiet as a memory surfaced.

She was standing at the door to her bedroom and laughing as her husband went through a similar scene with their son. She still couldn't see their faces or remember their names but the odd thing was that the little boy had orange hair. Hair the same color as her new employer.

* * *

As Renji and Rukia hurried to the house, Renji was ranting, "The Sotaicho should have let me go! I know those two much better that Toshiro!" Rukia sighed for the umpteenth time as she listened.

"That's why Hitsugaya-taicho is the better choice. Friendship will only get in the way of leading the mission, Renji!" she finally stopped and punched the red-head in the arm, thoroughly frustrated.

"And you!" Renji continued while rubbing his now aching arm. "You have a wedding to prepare for! You better make it back in one piece for it. I don't need a depressed fukutaicho on my hands!" Rukia smiled as they took off again. Who was he kidding? If she didn't make it back,  **he'd**  be devastated, and she knew it.

"And your tellin' Ichigo that you volunteered! There's no way in hell, I'm goin' ta explain  **that**  one!" Renji continued. She sighed again.

"Don't worry so much, Renji," she finally answered as they slowed down. "It's just reconnaissance, I'll only be gone a few days. There's plenty of time to be back here for the wedding."

"It's Hueco Mundo, Rukia! Things never go as planned there!" Renji huffed. She couldn't argue with her friend on that one. Some of the worst times in all of their lives had happened in the world of the hollows, but she wasn't going to openly agree with him. It would just set him off again.

They arrived at the men's home shortly after that and had to halt their 'discussion' once they opened the door. The scene inside was lively to say the least. Ichigo was just sitting down after serving the other three while Yuki sat looking disgruntled and the two women were laughing about something that must have happened while he was gone. Yuki saw them first and ran to give Renji a hug.

"Renji-san! Ichi-san was mean to me!" he whimpered into the larger man's shoulder as he was picked up. Rukia grinned at this; they were definitely a family now. The little boy was already trying to play the two against each other.

"Oh?" Renji grinned at his mate who only rolled his eyes as he sat down. "What did he do?"

"He made me," here the little boy shuddered a little, "take a  **bath**!" Yuki glared into amused mahogany eyes. "Don't laugh!" he cried as he punched his, now chuckling, father on his shoulder. "I  **hate**  baths!"

"Don't I know it!" Renji agreed as he put the little boy down. He bent down to kiss his mate and asked, "Did he soak you?"

Ichigo grinned up at the red head, "Completely drenched me," he answered looking totally unrepentant.

"I warned ya," Renji laughed as he went into the kitchen to grab some plates for himself and Rukia. Neither man noticed that Rukia hadn't joined them at the table until they heard a gasp and the beginnings of a shrill squeal. Ichigo realized the problem as soon as he saw her gaze riveted on Hikari and he shot out of his chair to grab the petite woman as he shunpoed out the front door with her.

"What was that about?" Kaede asked as the two women exchanged baffled glances. Renji shook his head at his own idiocy. He should've warned Rukia about their newest addition, but he'd been too upset with how the meeting had gone and he'd forgotten.

"Wedding jitters," he answered with a slightly forced grin. "Man this looks good! How's about I serve?" he hurriedly asked.

* * *

"Rukia, calm down!" Ichigo urged his friend once they got a safe distance away from the house.

"B-but...Ichigo! That woman!" Rukia finally managed to gasp, wide-eyed. "She...she's...!"

"I  **know** ," the younger man simply answered. "I know who she is, Rukia."

"She...she...she's...the posters!" Rukia couldn't get past that as she turned pleading eyes to Ichigo and silently begged him to explain.

"She's my mom, I know," Ichigo answered the plea with a small grin. He turned serious as he explained, "She doesn't remember us, Rukia. All that time in Grand Fisher messed with her memories. The only thing she remembers from her former life is that she was married and had three young children. She doesn't even remember her name, Hikari was what she decided to call herself once she got here."

Rukia felt as if her brain had imploded, it was a lot to process. She looked worriedly up at Ichigo. "Are you going to be ok with this?" she asked. "What if she never remembers?"

"I'll be fine either way," the younger man answered with a small smile. "But she'll remember, she  **has**  to."

"What about your dad?" she asked and then gasped. "And does Hisoka know?" Ichigo shook his head.

"No he doesn't," he said. "I was hoping that you could fill him in after breakfast?" he asked hopefully. "I would, but I'll be busy getting everyone settled in today and I don't want to wait and risk him seeing her unprepared." Before she could do anything but nod her agreement, he continued, "As far as Dad is concerned, we were going to ask him to come here to break the news to him. If he can't come here, Renji'll have to go there."

Rukia nodded again, "He needs to know as soon as possible," she agreed, "and it needs to come from you guys. Is Urahara still around?"

Once again Ichigo answered negatively, "No. He went back last night. He'll need to know too, but I thought it would be better coming from Dad after we tell him."

Rukia laughed, "Yeah, he'd never be able to keep  **that**  one a secret!" Ichigo joined in with her laughter.

"No, he wouldn't," he agreed. "Come on, we need to get back and you guys need to fill me in, too, about the meeting."

* * *

"What do you mean, you  **volunteered**?" Ichigo was in full rant mode after he heard what had transpired at the meeting. "And don't give me that sh...cra...stuff about it only being a recon mission!" he stuttered while trying to clean up his language in front of Yuki. "Nothing ever goes as planned in Hueco Mundo!" he finished, unknowingly echoing Renji's earlier comment.

Rukia rolled her eyes as she glared at her friend. "Get over it, already! I'm going and that's final! I am more than capable of taking care of myself  **and**  the team, if necessary. Don't forget that I already have bankai!"

Ichigo huffed and ran a hand through his hair for the umpteenth time since the conversation began. "I  **know**  you're capable, Rukia. That isn't the point! And your bankai is just as dangerous to you as it is to your enemies! You haven't even mastered it yet."

Rukia grinned, she had a surprise for her overprotective friends. "Oh, yes I have."

"You can't even – what?" Ichigo was winding up to make another point when her comment registered.

"I've mastered the first stage of my bankai, and have almost succeeded in mastering the second," she patiently explained. Both men sat still, gaping, while the other two women grinned and waited as Yuki ate and watched the exchange with wide, curious eyes. "You guys look like a couple of fish," she chuckled.

Renji snapped his mouth shut and then asked, "The first stage was what ya used during the Quincy conflict?" She nodded. "That's only good for one-on-one battles!" he exclaimed with a smug look. He had her there!

"Yes," she agreed, "but the second is for fighting against multiple assailants."

Ichigo who had calmed down somewhat said flatly, "But you haven't mastered it yet."

Rukia waved her hand at him airily, "It's only a matter of time, Ichigo."

He took a deep breath and repeated, "But you haven't  **mastered**  it yet!" When he saw her mulish look, he sighed and backed down, he knew when he was beaten. "Just be very careful, ok?" She grinned at him in relief and nodded.

"I have too much to come back for to be reckless," she assured both men, who didn't look at  **all**  reassured. At that point she got up to leave and turned to Ichigo. "I'll pass on your message to Wakahisa on my way back home, Ichigo. And if you want, I can send a message to your father before we leave. We'll be going to Hueco Mundo through Kisuke's Garganta."

Ichigo looked surprised, "You're not going though Mayuri's?"

"Would  **you**? If you had a choice?" she answered dryly. The younger man could only grin and shake his head in answer. "Thought so," she grinned at him. Before she left, she halted and turned back to her friends.

"I almost forgot! I spoke to the owner of your house and he approved the idea. Just send the plans to the rental agent for final approval,once you have them." She stepped out the door but before it could close, she poked her head back inside and called, "Don't forget to get fitted for your wedding attire, bakas!" Kaede smiled.

"That's one of the reasons I came here today," she answered for the clueless men. "I have appointments set up for the boys to be fitted. Renji will be accompanying me there today and Ichigo's appointment is tomorrow." Rukia sighed in relief as she nodded and finally left while the two men turned to the older woman.

"But we had plans today..." Renji began but Kaede interrupted.

"You'll just have to change them," she said with a small smirk. "You go back to work tomorrow, correct, Renji dear?" At his nod, she continued, "Then today it is, or you'll forget. Ichigo has another day off, so he can go tomorrow." Before either man could protest again, she finished, "Now that Hikari is here, you don't have to worry about who stays with Yuki. That's her job whenever you're busy and besides, this needs to be done."

Renji knew when he was beaten too, so he gave a small nod as he stood. "Fine," he sighed as he leaned over to kiss his mate goodbye again, "but I don't have to like it."

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day!

* * *

 

As the small group prepared to set out for Hueco Mundo in the early afternoon, Toshiro turned to his second. "Why did you send that hell butterfly?" he asked her. Rukia smiled softly and shrugged.

"Ichigo told me that he and Renji had something important to discuss with his father before the wedding. I thought that it would be quicker if I sent word from here rather than have it come from them in the Soul Society."

The silver-haired taicho quickly nodded and turned to the other two men in their party. He and Rukia had decided that Ikkaku and Yumichika would be the other members of their group for this mission. The two men were more than happy to accompany them and he knew that they would be able to hold their own if anything went wrong.

"Alright," he began, "remember, we're only going to gather information...not start another war. Keep your reiatsu lowered and don't pick any fights...especially with Jaegerjaques," he warned the two men from the Eleventh. Ikkaku snorted.

"We know the drill Taicho," he huffed before grinning maniacally. "I'll wait to challenge him until  **after**  the assignment is over." Toshiro sighed; this was going to be a looong mission.

* * *

Hisoka sat at his desk deep in thought. He didn't know how long he'd sat there in stunned disbelief after Rukia had dropped her bombshell, but he couldn't wrap his mind around what she'd told him. Masaki was here, in the Seireitei! He didn't want to believe it; he had to see for himself. With that decided he got up and hurried toward Ichigo's house, slowing as he got near and hiding his reiatsu so that he wouldn't be detected.

He knew that she had lost most of her memories and he didn't want to act like a loon and scare her. He also didn't want Ichigo or Renji to know he was about. He still had conflicted and unresolved feelings for his childhood friend that he needed to put to rest before he could get on with his life here in the Soul Society and he didn't want to rouse their distrust. He owed them too much!

As he approached the house he saw that Ichigo, Yuki, and a woman were in the garden. From a distance, she certainly looked like Masaki. As he got closer, he could hear her laughing and he smiled. She sounded like Masaki, too. He maneuvered so that he had an unimpeded view of the garden and its occupants.

"Yuki, be careful," Hikari laughed as she watched her new charge playing in the loose soil in the garden near his father. "You don't want to have to take another bath so soon, do you?" The little boy made a face but didn't stop digging through the dirt.

"No, but I like working here with Ichi-san," he said as he continued in his mission to 'help' Ichigo weed. His father laughed.

"Maybe you can teach him that bath-time doesn't have to be such a chore, Hikari," he grinned conspiratorially at the new nanny.

"Maybe," she agreed, looking very mysterious for the little boy's benefit.

Hisoka smiled and nodded to himself. If she wasn't Masaki, then she was her twin, he concluded as he slowly made his way back to the front of the house, barely missing another visitor. He quickly threw a shield up so that the other man wouldn't notice him. The brunette was so deep in thought, Hisoka seriously wondered if his caution was even necessary, but he wasn't able to hold a decent conversation right at that moment. He sent a silent apology toward the preoccupied noble as he quickly hurried away.

Byakuya had thought long and hard about what he wanted to accomplish with his clan. He and Kenpachi were planning a future together and he needed to take control of his life and not let his council 'lead him around by the nose,' as his lover liked to say. He heard laughter coming from the back yard and walked around the house to find Ichigo having a lively conversation with a familiar looking woman. She was beautiful and it took him a moment to realize that she was so familiar because she looked so much like the young man now sitting next to her. He frowned before shaking off his curiosity and clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Hey Taicho," Ichigo greeted the raven with a grin. "Come over and sit awhile." Hikari stood up with a small smile and bowed to the noble.

"Why don't I take Yuki in for his nap, Ichigo-sama? I'll leave you to speak in private." Byakuya was both impressed and amused by the lady. He wondered how long her use of  **that**  suffix would last.

Ichigo frowned but didn't comment as he stood and formally introduced the two. "Kuchiki-taicho, this is Hikari, our new nanny. Hikari, Kuchiki Byakuya, my taicho." She smiled again and scooped up the, now yawning, little boy as she turned to head inside. She abruptly stopped and turned.

"Would you like me to make you two some tea after I put Yuki down?" she asked her employer. Ichigo grinned and nodded.

"That would be lovely Hikari. Thank you." She blushed slightly as she went indoors and closed the door behind her. Her new boss tended to treat her more like family than an employee...that was going to take some getting used to! Even so, she liked his informality; it felt right. She shook off the, now growing, sense of recognition that his words and actions caused her as she concentrated on her young charge.

* * *

"So, Taicho is something wrong with the division?" Ichigo asked with a frown as the two men sat down. Byakuya shook his head.

"No, everything is fine. I came here on another matter, a personal one...one that I need your advice about," he spoke softly. He didn't feel entirely comfortable opening this discussion up, but he knew it needed to be done if he was going to successfully move forward with his plans.

Ichigo looked surprised but waited for Byakuya to gather his thoughts and begin. Before the older man could speak, Hikari came back outside with a laden tea tray and poured out for the men before bowing once more and retiring to the house to give them some privacy. Ichigo really hated all of the bowing and scraping and made up his mind to lay down a few ground rules that night once Renji got home and Yuki was asleep.

A deep chuckle brought him out of his funk to see Byakuya almost grinning at him. "So you haven't given her the, 'No Calling Me -Sama in My Own Home, Damn It!' speech yet?" he asked, deeply amused. Ichigo snorted.

"I haven't had time to yet, Byakuya. She only just moved in today!" he grinned. "We'll talk about it tonight though. You know how I hate all the formality." Byakuya just continued to smirk as he tasted his tea.

"She's a very talented tea-maker. Maybe she could give you a few pointers, hm?" he teased the younger man before he settled down and got to the point of his visit.

"I came to ask you for advice on how to handle my council." Ichigo sat up straight at this, listening very intently. "You took the reins so effortlessly and quickly, I need to understand how you did it. How you made your council take you seriously as its head."

Ichigo took a sip of his tea, his mind reeling. He hadn't expected this from his taicho. Byakuya had so much pride, it must have cost him dearly to swallow it and come to him. He looked at the older man seriously as he began to explain. "It wasn't easy, not by any means, Byakuya. When I decided to step up, I asked Kaede-san for any information regarding running the clan and the council. After I studied what she gave me, I went to Jushiro and asked for any information regarding the history of the four noble houses. He took me to the archive and I spent almost a year studying what my council didn't want me to know.

"The four clans were originally set up very similarly to each other. Of course they all had different areas they needed to focus on, but the running of them was almost identical...and not at all what has come down to us at this point in time. For instance, the councils have no jurisdiction on how we live our lives, or who we marry." He held up his hand at this point to stop Byakuya's protests.

"The only stipulations they have any influence over are that we produce an heir and barring that, name one that is strong enough to lead the clan and then train them properly to do so. In order for a strong leader to be born, they have to have strong parents. Strong in body, mind and spirit. The councils have no jurisdiction over where we acquire our partners, only over whether they are strong enough to bear an heir." Byakuya's eyes widened at this.

"Then, they don't have to be from a noble family?"

"Not unless the only candidates that have the required strength come from the noble families." Ichigo continued, "If your partner is strong enough and comes from the Rukongai, then they have no right to complain. It's all in the archives. Otherwise, there's too much in-breeding," he scowled at the term, "and that ultimately weakens the clan. The only real objection your council legally had to Hisana was her health, not where she came from.

"In the event that the head of the clan prefers the same sex and no children can be born from that union, he  **has**  to name a viable candidate from one of the branch families," Ichigo stressed. "They have to be from the family and they have to be strong in all of the ways I've already stated. Then it's the clan head's responsibility to bring them into the main house and train them in their duties as the next leader of the clan." Byakuya's mind was reeling, could this be true?

"How can I get my hands on this information?" he asked. Ichigo grinned.

"Ask Jushiro to show you the same files he showed me; it's all there." He took another sip of his tea and continued, "After I had a good grasp of the written laws, I took a year to visit every member of my clan. I got to know them, listened to them and made a list of the ones that would make good counselors. I also made a list of the trouble-makers. Since then I have been gradually weaning out the counselors that only want to hold us back and cause trouble, or who have their own agendas, and replacing them with the clan members who have an open mind to what I want to do."

He leaned forward and punctuated his next statements with his finger on the table. "I in  **no way**  want a council of sycophants that can only agree with me. I want people who have strong ideas about the  **right**  way to go about our duties. I  **don't**  want people so tied to their own comfort that they'll ignore the injustices around them.

"Those are the ones that I've been removing whenever an opportunity arises. I gather information against them and the council votes them out. If I fail to get a majority vote, then I try again when they make another mistake, and they  **always**  do. It's taken me four years, but now I have a working council that can actually make life better for the citizens of the Soul Society." He sat back and let the information sink into the older man's mind.

"Did they try to throw you out once they realized what you were up to?" Byakuya finally asked.

"At my first official council meeting, I brought copies of the written laws with me," Ichigo grinned, "and handed them out so that they knew they couldn't dictate to me. That was one hell of an introduction to the assholes!" his eyes sparkled at the memory of the fight that broke out.

"Two members resigned right there and were replaced by two members from their branches that I knew would make good replacements. That got the attention of the rest of them! Nothing makes an impact better than setting an example. Those two don't always agree with me and they always make good points. When the council realized that I was trying to make things better for everyone and not just putting in 'yes men,' they got on board."

"It can't have been easy," the noble smirked as he imagined what must have happened at that meeting.

Ichigo nodded, "No, it wasn't and still isn't. But I don't mind a good fight now and then," he smirked.

"That's what I'll have soon too," Byakuya sighed.

"Yes, but in the end it'll be worth it," Ichigo said with sudden seriousness. "In order for the Soul Society to get back to what it was meant to be, it has to be done. Those old men have become too insulated and comfortable. You need to shake things up."

Byakuya sat up, his eyes filled with determination, "Don't worry, Ichigo. I will."

Ichigo's grin turned impish, "I like that look, Byakuya. Talk to Jushiro and keep me informed about how it's going. It shouldn't take you as long as it did me since you've been a part of all of this since you were born. Think you can be ready by your next council meeting?"

The noble smirked at his second, his eyes sparkling with the thrill of coming battle as he answered, sounding eerily like his lover, "Oh yeah."

* * *

Renji returned shortly after Byakuya left and the rest of the day and evening was uneventful. After Yuki was put down for the night, Ichigo broached the subject that was currently uppermost in his mind.

"Hikari," he began with a glance at Renji, "we need to set down a few ground rules before another day passes." Hikari smiled gently and gave the young man her full attention, she'd been waiting for this. "I know that as the head of my clan there are certain things I have to do, ways I have to behave. In  **public** ," he stressed, his eyes now focused entirely on her. "When we're at official functions, I expect deference for my position to be acknowledged. However," he paused a moment to make his point, "when we're at home, neither of us likes to be addressed formally. Personally, I hate the suffix -sama and I don't want to be called by it."

Hikari's eyebrows rose as she listened. This was  **not**  what she was expecting. "I wasn't raised with servants and we try very hard not to have any around us," he smiled kindly at her as he continued. "That's why we live away from the compound, it makes both of us uncomfortable to be around so much pomp." Renji snorted in agreement at that. "I mean, who can relax when their every move is watched, analyzed and anticipated?"

When Renji saw her look of confusion he joined in, "Every time someone calls me Renji-sama, it feels more like an insult than a compliment."

Ichigo turned to his mate with a grin, "Oh, really? You never object when Rikichi addresses you that way!" Renji squirmed and blushed slightly.

"That's because he  **means**  it! He says that shit in deference to my position as a taicho."

"And his hero," Ichigo added with a mischievous grin.

"That too," Renji agreed reluctantly. "The point is, he means it. The clan and their servants don't. How can they? They only see where I came from, not who I am." Ichigo frowned at that.

"You need to stop feeling insecure about your origins, Ren. Where you came from is one of the reasons you are who you are. And who you are is what I love about you." Ichigo blushed at this admission, he wasn't used to declarations in front of an audience.

Hikari was tempted to say, "Aww," at the adorably mushy expression the two men shared but she clamped her mouth shut and let the moment pass. When she had control of her voice again, she asked, "Then what do you want me to call you when we're at home?"

"Ichigo and Renji is preferable," Renji said immediately. "But if you have to address us more formally, -san is acceptable."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Or taicho and fukutaicho will work as well. Those are our ranks, after all." He leaned forward and patted her hand with a soft smile as he finished, "But I'd like it if you could, someday, bring yourself to call us by our first names."

Hikari smiled and gently squeezed his hand in return. "I'd like to get to that point, Ichigo-san, I really would, but I'll need time."

The younger man grinned, "That's fine...just no more with the -samas! Ok?"

"Ok." She bit her lip but decided to go for it and just ask the question that was demanding answers. "If it's alright, I was curious. How can you be pregnant?" It came out balder than she'd anticipated and she blushed and hurried on, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me, but..."

Ichigo grinned, "I don't mind. It's mainly because of my parents. I won't bore you with all of the details, but simply put, I was born with a hollow inside of me. It's the hollow that makes me what's known as a Beta. That's what allowed me to conceive."

She frowned, "So male hollows can have babies?"

Renji answered for his mate, "Hollows are more like hermaphrodites. They consume both male and female souls so they have both aspects inside them. Betas go into heat periodically and once they're mated, they can have babies, no matter what they look like externally."

"But it's very rare for garden variety hollows to have their own children," Ichigo continued. "Only high level hollows, like Vasto Lorde and Arrancar can manage it. Alphas have to have tons of reiatsu and be able to protect their mates until the child is born. The hollow inside of me was a Vasto Lorde rank, so..."

"You're able to get pregnant," she concluded, her head spinning.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed and chuckled. "It took some getting used to when I first found out. I always thought I'd marry some girl and have a family in the World of the Living." He looked over at his mate and his expression morphed into one of absolute contentment. "But I'm glad things turned out this way." The red head took his hand and kissed his palm.

"Me too," he returned the look and Hikari once again wanted to squeal like a silly schoolgirl.

* * *

At the same moment, within their combined inner world, the hollow was trying to locate his partner. "Za~an, come out, come out wherever you are!" he sang while he hunted his quarry.

A good distance away, Zabimaru turned to his guest with an amused snort. "Why are you hiding  **here**  again?" he asked.

The older half of Zangetsu grimaced. "I need a break!" he said in exasperation. "Ever since Ichigo conceived, Getsu has..." he trailed off. trying to find a tactful way of putting it.

"Been horny as hell?" Zabimaru finished with a deep chuckle.

His chuckle turned into full laughter when Zangetsu nodded, a bit frantically. "He's wearing me out!"

"I thought you were enjoying yourself!" Zabimaru replied playfully.

"I was...I  **am**! But I'm tired, damn it!" Zan answered, swearing uncharacteristically.

"There you are!" they froze as they both heard the hollow's voice behind them. Zabimaru rose and began to slink away.

"You're on your own," he muttered. As the nue left, he thought to himself, 'Good luck.'

All Zan could think as his lover pounced (literally) was, 'I'm going to kill Ichigo the next time I see him!'

* * *

It was nighttime in Hueco Mundo when Toshiro's group, accompanied by Grimmjow and Nelliel, approached the hidden compound. The young taicho signaled for everyone to be quiet as they crept over the crest of the hill and looked at the scene below.

"What the hell!?" Ikkaku exclaimed loudly. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. It was obvious that the compound had recently been occupied, but by the time they had arrived, there was nothing to be seen.

It was completely deserted.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the Hueco Mundo debacle. There had been many meetings about what to do next, and no clear leads as to where the hollow forces had gone. It was as if they'd completely disappeared. Shunsui was ready to rip his hair out, he was so frustrated with the lack of progress. He hated the fact that the hollow attack now looked like an inside job. The hollows had obviously been warned before they arrived.

The only good thing to come out of it, at least for Ichigo and Renji, was that Rukia was back in time for her wedding. It went off without a hitch and the two men were gearing up for their own ceremony at the end of the week. They still hadn't spoken to Isshin about Hikari and that was troubling for his son. He didn't want the rest of his family to be blindsided when she was introduced to them.

His father finally decided to show on Monday as their work day ended and Ichigo dragged him off for an early dinner out with Renji. As they entered their favorite restaurant, they saw two familiar figures sitting at the bar.

“Hey, guys! Come over and join us!” Shunsui shouted at the new arrivals.

Ichigo waved with a smirk but shook his head. “Maybe later, Shunsui. Right now we need to settle some business with my old man.” Shunsui shrugged and glanced at his partner.

“Want to find out what's up?” he asked softly with a twinkle in his eyes.

The silver-haired man shook his head in exasperation. “Shunsui, obviously they want to talk privately. Quit being so nosy, you should be planning what to do next to track down the hollows.”

“Tch, what do you think I've been doing? I don't **know** what to do next! It looks like we'll have to wait for them to strike again, and I don't like it. It puts the kids at risk."  He nodded over at the other table. "At least those three will take my mind off of the problem for a little while,” he grinned and waggled his eyebrows at the other man. Jushiro sighed and reluctantly gave in; Shunsui leading them to a booth that backed onto the other group's table.

“Dad, couldn't you have made it here sooner?” Ichigo asked, exasperated with his parent. “When we sent word, we said we needed to meet before the wedding, not **five days** before it!”

Isshin shrugged, “I've been busy, and the message Rukia sent said it wasn't life threatening. Now, what's up?”

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair; there was no easy way to break the news. He knew his father would act like an idiot any way he did it. “We hired a nanny for Yuki a few weeks ago; Baa-chan recommended her. Her name's Hikari and your mother assured us that she was a terrific nanny.” Isshin nodded to show that he was listening. “Well...it turns out...that she's,” Ichigo hesitated before barreling on. “She turned out to be Mom.” He looked at his father who was still grinning, as if waiting for the punch line. “Dad?”

“Whose mom?” Isshin asked, his mind refusing to accept that he'd heard right.

“ **My** mom, Dad. She's Masaki,” Ichigo said as gently as he could. His father was beginning to worry him.

“How do you know?” the older man asked still with a small grin in place, but Ichigo could tell that he was starting to get it.

“She looks and acts just like her. You know how she always smelt of roses and jasmine? Hikari has the same scent. Even Rukia recognized her from her posters!”

Isshin wasn't smiling anymore; he looked sharply at his son and then at Renji. “If this is a joke, it's not very funny.”

“It's no joke,” Renji spoke up. “We wouldn't do that to you! Ichigo recognized her right away, but Kaede said that she had no real memories of her life before. We've been dancing around, trying not to give anything away to her, hoping that her memories will return on their own.”

“She's **Mom** ,” Ichigo insisted. “Dad, there's no way I could be wrong about this!” He was beginning to get agitated and Renji placed a calming hand over his clenched fist.

Isshin sat back in his chair and took a couple of deep breaths; it was impossible! He couldn't accept what his son was telling him, but he knew that Ichigo wouldn't kid about something like this. Could she have survived her time in that hollow to this extent? Could his Masaki...?

“I have to see her,” he said as he abruptly stood. When Ichigo looked doubtful he insisted, “I **have** to, Ichigo. I have to see her for myself.” He then seemingly shook off his shock and turned back into his old goofy self. “Anyway, I have a grandson to meet and his nanny should pass my approval! I wouldn't want him to get too attached to her if she isn't the right person to help raise him!”

“Dad...” Ichigo began but Isshin had already left the building.

“Come on, Hikari doesn't need to meet him without us there,” Renji said as he stood to follow, with Ichigo hot on his heels.

 

“Well, what do you know?” Kyouraku turned to his lover with wide eyes. “Miracles do happen.”

Jushiro just shook his head in amazement as he returned the look, “It's about time something **that** good happened around here.”

* * *

The younger men caught up with Isshin in their front yard. He was just standing there, looking at the house as if it was going to bite him. Ichigo took his father's arm and said, “Well, come on. You insisted on meeting her.”

Renji opened the front door and called for Yuki, knowing that Hikari would come with him, but no one answered. Then he looked out the back door and saw them playing in the back yard. He motioned for the others to follow and stepped outside. As soon as Yuki saw them, he launched himself at his parents.

“Renji-san! Ichi-san! You came home early!” he cried. Renji laughed and turned to introduce him to his new grandfather.

“We've got someone for you to meet, kiddo.” He walked over to Isshin who looked down at the little boy with a smile. “This is Ichigo's dad, Isshin. That makes him your grandfather.”

Isshin looked comically horrified, “Don't put it that way, Renji!” He looked at the very serious little boy and cried, “Call me Gramps, Yuki! You're my first born grandchild!” He held out his hands to the somewhat startled child, who looked him over one more time, then looked at his parents as if to say, 'Is he for real?' before letting the older man pick him up. “And you're such a big boy, too!” Isshin began his usual antics as he danced away from the other two men.

“Well, he seems ok, now,” Ichigo muttered as Hikari walked up to them with a puzzled look on her face. “The crazy man with Yuki is my father,” he sighed as he turned to her. Her face cleared as she broke into a smile.

“I hope he doesn't trip,” she chuckled as she watched the older man 'bonding' with Yuki.

“He'll run down in a minute and then we'll introduce you to the idiot,” Ichigo said as he made himself comfortable on one of the garden seats.

Renji laughed, “Or Yuki will punch him in the nose so he'll let him down.” Ichigo groaned.

“I hope not, then we'll have to listen to him rant about how not even his grandson loves him!”

Hikari watched the seeming maniac with a nostalgic look on her face. All of this seemed so familiar, it was frustrating that she had no clear idea why. Isshin finally danced back over to where the others were sitting and put Yuki down beside Ichigo. The little boy staggered a bit before his father picked him up.

“Dad, really? Did you have to make him so dizzy?” Ichigo asked with amused exasperation.

“I'm ok,” Yuki responded, owlishly blinking his eyes until his surroundings stopped spinning.

“Really, Kurosaki-san, you could have made him throw up,” Hikari gently chastised the older man as he sat down next to her and gave her an appraising look.

“Call me Isshin, please,” he said gently with a small grin as he dropped his manic behavior and held out his hand. As she shook it, he continued, “And actually, it's Shiba. I...took my wife's name when I married her. She was the last of her family line and it seemed like the right thing to do.”

She smiled widely, “You must have loved her very much, to do that.”

He smiled gently back, “I did. I still do.” For some reason, Hikari felt herself blush when she heard that declaration.

* * *

By the time Isshin realized how late it was, Hikari was putting Yuki to bed. As he stood up to leave, Ichigo decided to walk his father back to the Senkaimon. “Well?” he asked as they left the house. “Was I right?”

Isshin looked over at his son and nodded, “What am I going to tell the girls? They'll see her at the wedding, I presume?” Ichigo nodded as the brunette sighed.

“That's why we were hoping you'd come sooner. You need to let them know the situation, Dad.”

“I'd love to leave it as a surprise, but that wouldn't be fair to any of them under the circumstances,” Isshin muttered as he scratched the back of his head. “This is so unfair! The girls are going to take one look at her and want to throw themselves into her arms...and they won't be able to.”

Ichigo smiled softly at the visual before replying, “Maybe that's what she needs...to see us all together.” He shook his head with a worried scowl, “I don't know...am I being selfish?”

His father stopped and gripped his upper arms, “No, Ichigo. You want a connection to your mother and you'll take whatever you can get. It's not selfish...it's human.” He stepped back with a grin, “Besides, you couldn't pick a better person to help you raise your kids!” Ichigo laughed as he waved goodbye as the Senkaimon opened.

“Don't forget about the wedding!” Ichigo called as the gate closed behind Isshin, cutting off his outraged comeback. He grinned as he walked back toward his home. 'I finally got the last word in!' he thought with a smirk.

* * *

It was raining. Hikari knew this dream very well. She was walking in the rain with her little boy. He'd wanted to walk on the outside, next to the street in order to protect her from the muddy water the cars splashed onto the pavement. She was laughing as she insisted that he hold her hand and walk on the inside, just this once. He looked up at her and, for the first time since she'd come to the Soul Society, she could see his face. He was beautiful, her little boy, with big amber-brown eyes and bright orange hair. He was smiling so trustingly at her and her heart felt as if it would explode.

Then he turned away and looked over toward the river and he gasped. She followed his gaze and saw a hollow. It had a lure of some sort growing out of its head and what looked like a young girl was dangling on the end of it. Her son didn't see the monster, only the 'girl' and he broke away from his mother to try to save her. She screamed at him to stop, but he either didn't hear her or decided to ignore her pleas. She didn't think, she ran to save her son and was able to knock him aside as the hollow ran her through with what looked like its hair but was actually a weapon. She had a moment of clarity as she fell, her only thought being for her son.  She screamed.

“Ichigo!”

Hikari woke with a start, tears running down her face. She wiped them away, refusing to accept what her mind was trying to tell her.

'Ichigo?'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Isshin knows and Hikari's memories are slowly coming back! Any thoughts? ^^


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

* * *

 "Gah! I can't believe this, I'm getting fat!" Renji heard Ichigo exclaim as he was getting dressed for their wedding. He grinned; Ichigo's morning sickness had finally settled down over the past few weeks, but his mood swings were getting worse. The younger man was reaching the end of his first trimester and had started filling out a little. It wasn't noticeable when he was dressed, but Ichigo had noticed the thickening around his middle and had become very self-conscious about it.

The red head turned to Yuki, who was 'helping' him get ready and said, "Do you think you could go give your dad a hug for me, kiddo? I think he needs it." Yuki nodded with a very small grin as he hurried to the other room.

The past two weeks had been very hectic; first with their home renovation plans, then Rukia's wedding, telling Isshin about Hikari, and finally all of the hullabaloo of getting their own wedding organized. Renji thought back to Rukia's wedding the previous weekend.

It was supposed to have been a very elegant affair; the sister of the Kuchiki clan head  **was**  getting married after all. It had begun well but...Rukia had wanted Yuki to participate in the wedding, so she had asked him to be the ring bearer, although that wasn't part of the traditional ceremony. Yuki had been so nervous that he had tripped as he had approached the couple and sent the rings flying through the air. Renji had run after one of them as it rolled away across the shrine while Ichigo had leapt up in the air and caught the other one as it sailed over Rukia's head.

Yuki had been mortified, Byakuya had looked pained as he waited to proceed with the ceremony, and both Rukia and Hanataro had tried (and failed) to stifle their laughter. It had broken the tension and the rest of the ceremony had gone off without a hitch but with a much lighter atmosphere that Renji, personally, had appreciated.

The upshot of that incident had been that Yuki refused to do anything for  **their**  wedding, until Ichigo had asked him if he would walk down the aisle with them and stand in as their best man; stating that he'd be too nervous to do it by himself. He had then glared heatedly at Renji who had snorted in amusement at the remark. So now, here they were getting ready for the big day, and Ichigo was having a mini-meltdown.

The red head shook his head in amusement as he looked in the mirror one more time. He had to admit that the tailors had outdone themselves...he looked good. He was wearing the traditional black and white striped hakama, but his kimono and haori were made from a very fine dark blue-black silk, with very thin gold strands shot through the fabric of the haori. He had done his hair in a neat French braid that hung half-way down his back; Rukia had helped him with it. It was a simple and very elegant outfit. He was looking forward to seeing what Ichigo had come up with and hoped that they wouldn't clash.

It had been decided that the ceremony, the meal and the reception following would take place at the Shiba compound as it had rooms big enough to hold all of the guests from both of the weddings. It was also where they had, just that week, temporarily moved when the builders had begun to renovate their home to fit their growing family. Byakuya had tried to object but Rukia had overridden the attempt, saying that it made more sense to have it all there rather than having most of the guests leave after the luncheon only to travel back to the Seireitei for the reception!

Renji had to admit that he liked it here. It was a big house but it still retained a homey feel to it, unlike the Kuchiki mansion. Rukia had privately admitted to them that most of the Kuchiki clan had turned down the invitation to the reception after Byakuya began the 'reformation' of the clan council. He grinned at that; Rukia hadn't seemed too upset about it. In fact, she was bursting with pride for her brother and his new-found determination to make the clan better then it had been in decades, if not centuries. There was still a long way to go, but the red head knew that Byakuya was up to the task.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had kicked his father out of his room for the third time and Hikari had finally taken over helping him put himself together. Since he'd conceived, he'd let his hair grow again and she thought it suited him better then the shorter cut he'd had when she had first met him. His hair was now brushing his collar and his bangs were longer too and swept off to the side, except for a few that wanted to hang over his nose. She thought it was a very sexy look on the young man.

And she wasn't the only one! Most of the women in the Seireitei sighed every time they saw him and both Rukia and Rangiku had positively squealed when they got a good look at him on Rukia's wedding day. Needless to say that neither Shuhei nor Hanataro had been pleased!

She stood back and had Ichigo turn around. She loved his outfit. His hakama were the same as Renji's, the kimono was a light shade of pure emerald green silk, and the haori was made out of a darker shade of the same color fabric. The haori had a simple, all over, design done in silver that she knew was the Shiba clan symbol.

Ichigo looked at her nervously. "So how do I look?" he asked, fiddling with his haori, and trying to cover his middle. She grinned and slapped his hands away as she straightened his haori...again.

"You look wonderful, Ichigo. No one will notice unless you draw attention to it, silly!"

He smiled, "Ok, I'll take your word for it." They heard the processional music begin, letting them know that the ceremony was about to start. "I guess it's time, huh?" he asked nervously.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" she teased him with a small smile.

Ichigo grinned, "Nah. But I'll be glad when this is over!" Hikari grinned and then her eyes softened as she reached up to brush Ichigo's hair back off of his face. She gently cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek. She still refused to believe what her dreams were trying to tell her, thinking that she was replacing her son's face with this young man's. However, if her son had grown up to be half the man Ichigo was, then she could be proud of that.

"You look absolutely stunning, Ichigo," she murmured softly before stepping back and quickly leading the way outside to where the procession was gathering. Ichigo couldn't be certain, but he thought he saw tears in her eyes.

He looked down at his son. "You ready?" he asked the little boy who nodded as he took his hand in a death grip. Ichigo grinned; Yuki looked like he was going to his own execution. The little boy was dressed similarly to his fathers. He wore the traditional hakama as well and his kimono was made to match Ichigo's and his haori matched Renji's. The colors set off his ebony hair and bright green eyes perfectly.

As they exited the building, they saw Renji standing to the side waiting for the Sanshin to begin. He looked up and his mouth dropped open as he took in Ichigo's outfit. Personally, he thought his mate was absolutely beautiful. Ichigo had a similarly gobsmacked look on his own face as Yuki pulled him over to the red head.

"So, ya ready for this?" Renji asked softly as both families lined up with the three of them bringing up the rear. Ichigo nodded with a small smirk. He was more than ready to make their relationship official in the eyes of all present.

Ichigo looked around at everyone gathered. The guests would watch the procession to the shrine and then they would be ushered to the room where the luncheon was to be held. Hikari was standing next to Isshin who seemed to be introducing her to Karin and Yuzu. Chad was standing next to Karin and nodded to Ichigo when their eyes met. Rukia and Hanataro were standing next to Byakuya who held Hei and Ryuu's hands. The two men had finally been approved to adopt the boys and they both were thrilled that they could now show off their growing family. Kenpachi stood nearby with Yachiru and kept a weather eye on his lover and sons.

The clan musicians began to play and Kaede stepped up to the head of the procession behind them with the families falling in behind her; Ichigo and Renji bringing up the rear. It wasn't exactly a stately affair, since most of their guests were cheering them on; Kisuke and Yoruichi at the very front, throwing flower petals all over everyone. But the two men wouldn't have had it any other way and resolutely ignored the clan elders disapproving glares as they grinned and waved at their friends.

Once the procession entered the shrine grounds, everyone else began to wander over to the 'small' dining hall to await the happy couple and lunch. Needless to say, the drinking began early.

* * *

Kaede entered the shrine first so that she could perform the Shubatsu as the rest of the guests entered. After the guests passed through the scented smoke, they found their seats and Ichigo, Renji, and Yuki stood at the altar with Kaede in front, facing it. She began the Norito-sojo, introducing the soon-to-be-married couple to the Kami at the altar. The entire assembly stood and bowed at the end of the prayer.

Next came the San San Kudo. That part of the ceremony had caused some turmoil among the clan. Since it was traditional that sake be exchanged, several of the elders had objected to an alcohol-free alternative. Ichigo got so frustrated that he wanted to scream at their stupidity. Their objections finally settled down once Unohana-taicho got wind of the problem. No one was brave enough to stand up to her! Ichigo was extremely glad that the cups were filled with sparkling white grape juice rather than sake, he liked that better than the alcoholic drink anyway.

It was then Renji's turn to read the Seishi Sodoku; his voice breaking when he reached the part of the vow promising to love and respect each other forever, much to everyone's delight. Kaede smiled at her new grandson-in-law as she presented the two men with small Sakaki branches for the Tamagushi Hoten. The two men carefully placed their offerings on the altar and bowed, clapping twice before they straightened and backed away.

Renji turned to his spouse and smiled as he placed the wedding band on his finger and Ichigo returned the gesture when it was his turn. Before anyone could move Renji had taken Ichigo in his arms and soundly kissed him. The two men broke apart with a laugh when they heard Yuki exclaim, "Eww!" They looked down at the little boy who was hiding his face in his hands and shaking his head at his parents 'mushiness.'

Kaede laughed as she turned to the guests and began handing out the Shinzoku-hai. Everyone smiled or chuckled as they shared the ritual drink, only a few wishing it were the more traditional sake rather than sparkling grape juice.

* * *

"Man, where can ya find a good drink around here?" Ichigo heard Grimmjow complain and he chuckled. The luncheon had gone off without any issues and the reception was kicking off to a great start, if Grimm's reaction was anything to go by. The clan elders had eaten their fill and left, leaving the younger generation to enjoy the Western-styled reception, which suited Ichigo just fine.

"The bar is at the other end!" he called to his blue haired friend before turning back to Orihime with a grin.

"So what did you want to show me?" he asked her as he watched Grimmjow make his way over to the bar and Shunsui, who was acting as bartender.

She laughed as she led him to the buffet table, "I brought some of my favorite pregnancy food along with the cakes today." She pointed out some onigiri on the table. "I absolutely craved spicy food when I was pregnant with my first, and I came up with these. From what I've heard, you are too, so I made them for you."

Ichigo looked at the seemingly innocent rice balls and swallowed hard. He'd never been fond of his friend's 'creations,' and wasn't too keen to try them, then he glanced at Orihime's face and forced a smile as he picked one up. He could never understand how Orihime could make such wonderful pastries and completely suck at regular food.

Take the wedding cakes, for instance. None of the four of them could agree on what they should look like. All Ichigo cared about was that no strawberries be used and that one be chocolate, so he was satisfied that the groom's cake was dark chocolate filled with a white chocolate mousse. Renji hadn't wanted a bride and groom topper, since he and Ichigo were both men, although Rukia had fought long and hard for that. Hanataro had wanted everyone to be happy, so he hadn't been of much help with the decision making. Orihime had finally thrown up her hands in aggravation and told them that they would just have to be surprised.

And surprised they were. The cakes were glorious! The wedding cake was made of white sponge filled with a citrus mousse that was draped in white fondant. It had a bouquet of sugar flowers that cascaded down the sides. The flowers, they were told, represented the four of them with each couple's flowers grouped in little clusters along the five tiers. When they'd asked her for the meanings of the selections, she grinned and said that the white heather and bluebells stood for Ichigo and Renji and the sakura and jasmine were for Hanataro and Rukia. Amid the laughter and teasing everyone had agreed that she'd picked perfectly for them. The chocolate cake was only three tiers and had been decorated with chocolate versions of the same flowers, in different shades of modeling chocolate.

* * *

A few feet away, Uryu saw what was happening and groaned. Renji looked at him inquiringly and he explained, "Hime got a hold of Kurosaki to try her food." Renji looked at his mate, and now spouse, and began to look worried as Ichigo picked one of the onigiri up.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked as Ichigo took a bite. "She's never actually poisoned anyone yet."

Uryu's eyes opened wide as he saw his friend began to scarf down the food. "No," he agreed, turning away from the sight with a shudder, "but I did spend one entire afternoon in the bathroom after she decided we needed more fiber in our diet and didn't warn me."

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe how wonderful the onigiri were. "What's in this?" he asked in amazement.

The strawberry blonde smiled, "The filling is Thai-style made with fish paste, peanut butter, and sweet chili sauce."

"It's fantastic!" he grinned as he grabbed a few more.

While he ate, he looked around at the guests; all of his friends and family that mattered had shown up, from all three worlds and he was very content that he could share this day with them. There was only one thing that could have made the day perfect, but he had faith that one day his mother would remember her previous life. 'At least she was here for my wedding,' he thought with a little smile. Hikari's identity was the worst kept secret in the Seireitei, only kept hidden from the lady herself, as everyone else knew by now. 'How that got out I'll never know!' He had accused Rukia but she had vehemently denied it and he had believed her.

At the moment, Hikari was standing with his father and sisters and seemed to be enjoying visiting with them. The girls had looked wary when they'd first seen her, and he'd briefly thought that Yuzu was going to break down in tears, but she'd controlled the urge and now they both seemed happy just spending time with her.

Everyone was slowly making their way over to the cakes as Ichigo slid in behind Renji and wrapped his arms around his spouse. "Hey, there," the red head said as he smiled over his shoulder at his mate. "Ya happy?"

Ichigo nodded as he buried his face between the larger man's shoulder blades. "Yeah, today's been great," he smiled as Renji turned to hug him properly. "When can we leave?"

Renji laughed, "Soon, we just need to get the cake cutting out of the way, and then we can sneak off for some alone time."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. "Where's the cake knife?" However, before the four of them could get positioned at the cake tables, they heard a scream from outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that's interested, the following is an explanation of terms used in this chapter.
> 
> Sanshin - The wedding procession, usually led by ritual musicians and a shrine maiden.  
> Shubatsu - Ritual purification, performed by the priest, of the shrine and congregation.  
> Norito-sojo - The priest reads out the formula to announce the marriage to, and seek the blessing and protection of, the Kami to the couple.  
> San San Kudo - The bride and groom exchange nuptial cups three times and drink three sips from each of the three cups of the rice wine that was placed before the Kami. The cups are graduated in size from small to large.  
> Seishi Sodoku - The groom reads out the marrige vow in Japanese. The translation goes something like this:
> 
> We make this marriage vow respectfully before the Gods.  
> We (groom's and bride's names) are delighted to be able to make our vows on this great day, and to become husband and wife through the blessing of the Gods.  
> We swear before the Gods to love and respect each other forever, and to strive to bring our family prosperity  
> Moreover, we swear never to veer from the true path of matrimony, and to work to share the divine grace of the Gods by helping people and society.
> 
> Tamagushi Hoten - Ritual representing the safe end of the ceremony.  
> Shinzoku-hai - Guests drink sake in celebration.
> 
>  
> 
> The flower meanings are as follows:
> 
> White heather - protection - Ichigo  
> Bluebells - grateful - Renji  
> Sakura - kind/gentle - Hanataro  
> Jasmine - graceful - Rukia


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

* * *

"Shit!  **Now**  what?" Ichigo asked with a scowl as he and the other guests hurried to the windows to see what was going on. His eyes widened as he saw what looked like a fast approaching cloud, but he knew that wasn't what this was. The Garganta in the sky said it all. Grimmjow rushed up beside him and let out a whoop of joy as he raced outside to fight off the intruders, quickly followed by Hallibel and Nel.

The shinigami were already mobilizing as he turned and shouted at his father, "Keep the girls and Yuki safe!" He started for the door when he was grabbed by both Renji and Byakuya.

"Where do ya think you're going, baka?" his mate yelled. "You ain't goin' anywhere in your condition, think of the babies!"

"Kurosaki, stay here and act as a last line of defense for the children," Byakuya ordered, more diplomatically. "You know they are these hollows targets, they need you here."

Ichigo understood his taicho's words; he was right. He sighed and decided to bash Renji's head in later as the two men hurried out. Before he could do more than turn around, Yuzu cried, "Where's Yuki?" Her brother quickly looked for his son but didn't see him in the hall.

"I think the two boys that were with Kuchiki-sama are missing as well," Hikari said as she hurried over to Ichigo.

"I remember Yuki saying that the three of them were going to play outside earlier," Karin spoke up, now beginning to panic. The young man didn't hesitate before dashing outside to look for the boys.

"Ichigo!" he heard his father yell as he ignored him and took off across the grounds and into one of the gardens. A number of hollows were headed that way, and he had a bad feeling about it.

His family could see him from where they were standing since there were no trees to obstruct their view and they watched as he headed straight for an oddly-shaped boulder that turned out to be the three small boys. Ryuu had knocked the other two to the ground and thrown himself over the top of them, trying to protect them from the monsters zooming straight at them.

It was then that Ichigo realized that he didn't have Zangetsu by his side. He and Renji had left their weapons in their suite before the wedding and neither had thought to go get them for the reception. Thank the gods that the other shinigami had come more prepared! He looked at the boys and grinned at how protective the older boy was being.

"Good job, Ryuu! Stay behind me boys," he warned them as the hollows swooped down on them. He focused his reiatsu into his hands and prepared to engage the creatures with Kido as his only weapon, determination in his eyes.

* * *

Hikari watched in fear as the young man she'd grown to care deeply for stood seemingly defenseless as he faced off with at least ten hollows. He stood in front of the children, his hands out in a protective gesture and she remembered another time when she was the one protecting her child from one of those monsters with nothing but her bare hands. It was as if the time before was overlaid with what was happening now and she could do nothing but watch both scenes play out in horror.

Right as the monsters began their attack, Yuki looked up around Ryuu and saw Ichigo, standing alone and without his sword. His eyes widened as he screamed, "Papa!"

At the same time, Hikari shrieked, "Ichigo!" She broke free from Isshin's grip and instinctively ran to her son, calling his name repeatedly.

As the hollows attacked, a brilliant golden glow emanated from around Ichigo and as the hollows hit the defensive wall surrounding the four figures, they disintegrated on contact, kicking up a virtual hurricane of debris and dirt. It obstructed everyone's view of what was happening and knocked Hikari off of her feet. She scrambled back upright and bolted to where the wind storm was beginning to die down.

The rest of the party guests felt the massive energy release and the shinigami came running from all directions toward the source. They had each recognized that reiatsu as Ichigo's. Renji arrived in time to see his mate get tackled by the three boys and Hikari. He heard her crying over and over, "My baby!" as Ichigo cupped her cheek and smiled gently.

"I'm glad you finally remembered, Mom," he said right before he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

He woke up inside of his and Renji's shared inner world to a strange sight. It looked like the spirits that resided there were playing with two bright balls of energy. He sat up in confusion before he scrambled to his feet, remembering the babies and the fact that he wasn't supposed to use so much reiatsu as it could hurt them.

"Shit! Zangetsu...the babies!" he yelled. The three spirits looked up and smiled as the old man stood and grabbed Ichigo by his upper arms.

"They are perfectly fine, Ichigo," he reassured the younger man who was frantically trying to figure out how to leave and wake back up. "Getsu protected them."

"What?" Ichigo gasped as he wrenched himself out of his zanpakuto's grasp.

"King, chill out. They're right here," the hollow smirked as he pointed to the two balls of light. "We realized what was happening and I shielded them with my power when the bastards hit ya. Zan upped yer Quincy powers at the same time to protect  **you**. It's a good thing ya left the sword behind or we might not have been able ta do anythin'."

Ichigo took in the words as he watched the balls of what he now knew to be his babies' reiatsu dance around the three of them. He smiled and held out his hands as the orbs gently landed on his palms. One of the little balls of light was a bright orange and the other was a beautiful golden yellow. "Hello, I'm your Daddy," he said softly as he felt their energy tickle his fingers.

"Ya need ta absorb them back inta ya," the hollow said, equally softly, to his king. He sighed impatiently when he saw Ichigo's look of confusion, "Just focus on them goin' back to where they belong." His brighter copy nodded and the twin lights faded back into him.

There were tears in Ichigo's eyes as he looked at the being he used to hate with all his might and he quickly grabbed the hollow and hugged him tightly as Getsu squeaked in surprise. "Thank you," he choked out. "I will never forget what you did for us."

The hollow frantically flailed around to free himself; he wasn't used to this emotional crap! "It's my... **our**  job to protect ya," he said a bit breathlessly once he was freed. "Now get back out there, everyone's freakin' out."

As Ichigo faded away, he smirked at the spirits and said, "Later!"

* * *

All hell broke loose at the interrupted reception when Ichigo collapsed. Renji gathered him in his arms and wouldn't let anyone near his downed mate. Unohana finally had enough and quelled the insanity with one look as she knelt beside the two men.

She looked at Renji kindly but with steel in her gaze. "Abarai-taicho, I have to examine him, please."

Renji took one look and glared back, ignoring the killing intent rolling off of her. "You can do it like this, Taicho." She sighed and nodded as she began. Her expression quickly morphed into one of concern as she tried to find the baby's reiatsu. It wasn't there!

"Renji, stabilize Ichigo's reiatsu," she quickly instructed the red head. Yuki hurried over but stood nearby so as not to get in the way as the two taicho's worked on his father. Unohana scanned Ichigo's abdomen again and sighed in relief as the baby gradually made itself known. Ichigo groaned as he slowly began to come around.

Yuki threw himself at the two men and settled between them as Unohana looked up at the crowd gathered around them. "He seems to be alright, for now," she said, the relief evident in her voice.

The group sighed as one while she instructed Renji to carry Ichigo (over his loud protests) to their suite. Yuki wasn't budging so the red head shrugged and picked them both up. A cheer went up from the crowd as the men came back into full view, Ichigo noticing that his three Arrancar friends were among the ones yelling the loudest.

* * *

"Lay him down on the bed so I can examine him fully," Ichigo's family heard as they waited outside the bedroom.

They grinned when they heard Ichigo say, very loudly, "They better not cut the damn cake before we get back!"

Karin smirked, "I'll let everyone know that he's going to be fine!" She hurried back to the reception to fill her brother's friends in on his condition...and to warn Rukia to postpone the cake-cutting!

Isshin watched her go before turning to Hikari...Masaki...he wasn't certain  **what** to call her at this point. She was grinning after their daughter and then her eyes met her husband's. "I think she's right, our son will be just fine." When her words registered, Isshin whooped and scooped her up into an impromptu dance, stopping when she began to protest that she was getting dizzy.

"Y-you remembered?" Yuzu asked softly, tears shining in her eyes as she looked at her mother. Masaki nodded.

"There may still be some blank spots, but yes, I know who I am now," she began to laugh as the sobbing younger woman threw herself into her arms.

* * *

"Ichi-nii's well enough to want to be here to cut the cake!" Karin shouted as she skidded to a stop in front of a group that contained the Ishidas, Byakuya and his young family, and the Yamadas.

The Kuchiki head was on his knees, hugging his sons tightly to him. The boys were beginning to squirm as they protested that they were fine. Kenpachi and Yachiru were grinning in relief that the boys were safe, and in amusement at Byakuya's loss of control.

Rukia grinned at the younger woman. "If he's ready for cake, then he's just fine!" she laughed, happy beyond words that he was alright.

Keigo and Mizuiro heard the conversation and the more hyper of the two yelled, "If we're gonna put off the cake, let's get some music going! This party needs to rock!" The younger shinigami present agreed and before long the hall was filled with music.

* * *

Across the room, the Arrancar were talking to Shunsui and Jushiro. "How did they know the children would be here?" Hallibel asked the Sotaicho.

"I don't know," Shunsui returned in frustration. "It looks like there's a leak here in the Seireitei."

"How'd ya mean?" Grimmjow asked with a growl. Tier put a hand on his shoulder, cautioning him to calm down. Nel eased up beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist and he calmed almost immediately. He knew how worried she'd been about Ichigo, and he didn't want to cause her any more stress.

Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Hisoka walked up then and heard the older man's response. "When the hollows attacked the home, the children were mostly unguarded. It was just dumb luck that Juu and I were there. Once they came into the Seireitei, the sekkiseki walls protected them and the hollows couldn't gain entry. Today was the first day that the kids have been outside the walls since this mess started. Only the top officers of the Gotei knew that the kids would be here."

"And a few others, Shunsui-san," Hisoka stated quietly. He had a bad feeling about where this was headed.

Jushiro turned to the worried man with a genuine smile. "I saw how hard you fought to protect those kids during the first attack, Hisoka-san. And you fought by our sides just as hard today. No one believes that this had anything to do with you; you'd never harm the little ones." The younger man smiled his gratitude at the shinigami around him who heartily seconded Jushiro's opinion.

"But the question is: Who did?" Kisuke added as the mood turned serious once again

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Ichigo was loudly protesting that he was fine. Unohana finally had enough and snapped, "Kurosaki-fukutaicho, if you do not settle down this  **instant** , I will forbid you from returning  **at all**." That got his attention and he flopped down on the bed with a huff. She nodded in satisfaction and began scanning the younger man.

When she finished, she sat back with a satisfied, yet perplexed, smile. "Everything seems to be fine. But I don't understand how," she said, shaking her head in bewilderment.

Ichigo smirked, "Told ya." He went on to explain before she could get pissy again, "My hollow protected the babies while his other half protected me."

She nodded as she processed the information. "I see. And you are right, Ichigo. I can definitely sense two reiatsu bundles inside of you now."

He looked smug as he replied, "Yeah, I saw them."

Renji shot up as Yuki looked curious. "Ya  **saw**  'em!? How?" the red head asked.

"When I passed out, I went to our inner world," Ichigo smirked as he explained. "Zangetsu and Zabimaru were playing with two little balls of energy. One was yellow and the other was orange."

"And your hollow  **protected**  them?" Unohana asked.

"Yeah, we owe him," Ichigo turned serious. "We owe him everything." Renji sat back down and gathered his suddenly crying mate in his arms. Yuki wedged himself between his parents, wanting to comfort his papa too. Unohana grinned at the adorable sight, and at Ichigo groaning over his out of whack hormones as she stood up.

"Well, I don't see why you can't rejoin the party. But take it easy for the next few days, alright?" Both men nodded as Ichigo suddenly brightened.

"So I can have some cake?" he asked hopefully. Everyone laughed at that.

"Yeah," Renji agreed. "I think you could use some chocolate right about now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masaki's baaack! The plot thickens...a little. ^^ Also, in case anyone forgot who the children were: Ryuu/Nnoitra, Hei/Tesla, and Yuki/Ulquiorra.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Byakuya and Kenpachi! I'm not sure how you guys will like what I've done, so I put my reasoning for it at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 Byakuya smiled as he and Zaraki put the two boys to bed later that night. It had been an eventful and exciting day for the children, they couldn't stop raving about how fantastic Ichigo was; Ryuu stating that he wanted to grow up to be just like him. Byakuya couldn't get too jealous, Ichigo was a great role model, although deep inside he wanted his sons to admire him too... He shook his head over his foolishness and stood up.

"Yachiru, would you like to stay with the boys tanight?" Kenpachi asked gruffly, knowing that she'd been just as worried as they had when she had seen her brothers huddled together near Ichigo's unconscious body.

"Yes!" she squealed and got comfortable on a nearby futon in the nursery. The two men smirked at each other as they left the children to the clan nanny's attention. They quietly made their way back to their bedroom, both completely exhausted after the day's events.

Byakuya sighed as he walked over to the shoji doors that led out to the back porch, opened them, and looked out at the moonlit garden. It was a peaceful night, but he felt anything but peaceful at the moment. He knew what that attack had meant and it worried him. Who would want the children? It had become obvious that the hollows weren't trying to kill the little ones, but capture them.

"Who do ya think's after 'em?" Zaraki echoed his own thoughts.

"I don't know," the noble sighed again as he turned to look at his lover. "An enemy of the Seireitei..."

"Didn't know there were any left," Zaraki snorted.

"There's always someone," Byakuya smirked humorlessly. The larger man took the noble into his arms and nuzzled his neck in a rough kind of comfort. Byakuya felt as if he was melting as he forced himself to pull away and move over to the bed.

They simultaneously sat down and Kenpachi wrapped his arms around his lover again; this felt like home to him now, it was the only place that did. Byakuya looked up at the larger man and gently removed the eye patch, sending wave after wave of reiatsu crashing around the room. It felt to him like warm water lapping against his skin and he loved it.

"Ya know, if ya keep this up," Kenpachi grinned at the younger man, indicating the patch, "this house will eventually blow down."

"I don't care," the brunette grinned, "I need to feel you...all of you...tonight."

Zaraki laid his lover flat on the bed as he hovered over him, "I can do that." He grinned lecherously at Byakuya. "I'll let ya feel  **all**  of me." Byakuya snorted as he got comfortable. Kenpachi frowned and then seriously asked, "Are ya really sure about this...what we agreed ta attempt tonight?"

"Yes," the raven stated simply. "I want to try, at least." Earlier they had agreed to try and communicate with each other's zanpakuto to gain their approval. They both wanted what Ichigo and Renji had...even if it never led to them actually having children.

The larger man sighed as he pulled away and lay beside his lover. "Alright, I just hope you ain't disappointed." Byakuya looked at him in question.

"Why would I be?" he asked.

"Hell, I ain't even sure what my zanpakuto looks like...if it's male or female even," he answered. Byakuya frowned at his lover.

"How can you not know?" he asked. "You've obviously spoken to it."

"Yeah, we talk all the time," Zaraki looked embarrassed. "Nozarashi has a husky voice that could be either male or female, but I ain't seen it. Says I ain't ready to see it...whatever that means."

Byakuya shook his head. "Well, it makes sense that your zanpakuto would be as unique as you are," he replied dryly with a small grin.

Zaraki snorted again, "Yeah, well let's get this show on the road, yeah?" Both men made themselves comfortable as they began to link their worlds together.

* * *

When Byakuya opened his eyes, he was met with utter darkness. He heard a soft chuckle off to his left and turned at the sound. He dimly saw a figure standing nearby but couldn't tell much about it.

"Welcome, Byakuya Kuchiki," Nozarashi said with an amused lilt to its voice. "I'm glad you finally made it here."

"You are?" he asked as he tried to make the figure out in the darkness. The zanpakuto slowly moved closer to him until he could finally make out the features. He gasped at the vision in front of him. " **You**!?"

She laughed at his reaction. She was tall for a woman, but still slighter then her wielder, she looked to be in her late twenties, and she was beautiful; dressed in a long, flowing green gown that seemed to be made out of gossamer, but still covering everything necessary. "Yes, me," she answered with amusement tinging her voice. "Now you see why I haven't shown myself to him?"

He nodded mutely; there's no way his lover would believe this woman was his zanpakuto! Not only was she very feminine and slightly built, but...she was the embodiment of a grown up Yachiru; her pink hair flowing down her back, and her eyes! They were the same dark pink and filled with Yachiru's joy of life.

"How?" he asked, regaining his composure. She pouted.

"He wouldn't even try to talk to me!" she exclaimed. "And I wanted him to for  **so**  long! I loved him the moment he claimed me and all he did was ignore me." She continued explaining, "So I manifested a small bit of myself...so that we could get to know each other. I knew him well enough by then to know that he wouldn't be able to turn away from me, and so we've grown up together!" she smiled brightly.

Then she turned serious, frowning at the noble. "But he's not ready for the truth yet, he still needs to grow and develop some more." Her eyes softened as she gazed at the brunette. "I have you to thank for that. He's grown so much as a person since you became...lovers, and I know that I'll be able to reveal all very soon!" she brightened again at that thought.

"But," Byakuya hesitated as he tried to piece together his scattered thoughts, "is Yachiru aware any of this?"

"No," Nozarashi shook her head, "that part of myself is just as clueless as he is. When we fight now, in shikai, she goes to sleep and becomes one with me again. Once it's released, she wakes up and returns to his side."

The noble frowned at the explanation. He felt as if he was missing something. "But, I know that she has shikai! How is that even possible?"

Nozarashi grinned impishly, "Have you ever seen it?" she asked. When he shook his head, she said, "Ask Isane-chan about it; she saw it during the Quincy war. You'll understand better then."

"And you don't want me to tell him any of this," he stated flatly.

"No, I don't," she agreed as her power increased. "It is for  **me** to decide when he finds out. I can trust you...can't I?" she asked in a low voice with a killer intent to rival Unohana's as she smiled at him again. He gulped.

"I agree that no one should come between a zanpakuto and its wielder," he said hurriedly. "But I can't help but feel that it is supremely unfair."

"That's what he gets for ignoring me all that time!" she snapped before she settled back into her smiling self again.

"Alright," Byakuya agreed slowly, "what happens now?"

"In here?" she asked mischievously. She then gave the brunette a soft look and brushed his cheek with her hand as she continued, "You already have my approval. You have nothing more to prove to me, I love you almost as much as I love Ken-chan." She moved and gently kissed him on his cheek. "In any case, you have enough to deal with daily just  **being**  with him!"

* * *

Kenpachi wasn't having it nearly as easily as Byakuya. Senbonzakura had yanked him inside and almost immediately begun raining petal blades down on his head. The zanpakuto was angry that this...barbarian...had laid a claim on his wielder and he wasn't going to let him off easily!

The Eleventh's taicho finally had his fill of the irate zanpakuto and raised his reiatsu to blow the blades away. Senbonzakura glared at him. "Enough already!" Kenpachi roared at the pissy spirit. "Is this how you want me to gain your approval? By killing you?" He grinned as he continued with a low growl, "I am more than happy with that, but I think Hime might not like it."

The zanpakuto was furious. "You!" he snapped as he loosed another barrage of blades at the bigger man. "How could he choose  **you**!?"

Kenpachi shrugged as he maintained his reiatsu, watching the blades bounce off of it. "Beats the hell outta me. I honestly don't know what he sees in me."

That brought Senbonzakura up short, he hadn't expected  **that**  answer. "Don't think you can get past me with some half-baked honesty!" he spluttered. "You'll never be able to protect him! Not as well as I can," he added under his breath but the larger man heard him.

"He don't need me to protect him," Zaraki snorted. "If he thought I felt that way, he'd cut off my balls and feed 'em to me!" he laughed. "That's what  **you're**  for, after all. I'm just here to support him when you can't." He looked the warrior over carefully; the spirit was in full samurai gear, his raven hair pulled into a high pony tail that flowed down his back, and his face was completely covered by a snarling mask. Kenpachi idly wondered why Senbonzakura wore it; although, he  **did**  look fierce with it on. He shook off the thought and said, "Now, since I ain't got a weapon on me at the moment, d'ya think ya could fight me, like a man, in a hand-to-hand battle?"

The zanpakuto bristled at that comment but put his blades away. "Do you think you're man enough to take me?" he snapped.

Zaraki's eyebrows rose at the inadvertently suggestive remark. "I don't think your master would like me ta  **take**  ya, but yeah, I can pin ya...that good enough?" He swore Senbonzakura blushed under his mask, at his crudeness.

"If you can pin me in a fair fight, I'll concede," he answered haughtily. The brunette thought that even if he hadn't already known whose zanpakuto this was, he would have instantly recognized him as Byakuya's by that remark alone.

"Sounds good," he purred as he lunged forward.

* * *

When Byakuya awoke, he glanced at his lover, who was still out like a light. He grinned at the satisfied look on the older man's face. 'I suppose he's enjoying himself,' he thought as he got up and headed to the nursery. He had to see the kids and reassure himself that they were safe. He masked his reiatsu as he approached, not wanting to disturb anyone's sleep.

He carefully looked inside at the three children and saw Yachiru sitting between the boy's beds, carefully petting Hei's hair as she held Ryuu's hand. She had a peaceful look on her face as she reassured herself that the boys were alright and with her, and it made Byakuya smile. She really  **did**  look like a younger version of Nozarashi. Her eyes met his briefly and he put his finger to his lips to keep her quiet and then closed the door on the three. He knew she wouldn't get much sleep tonight, and he realized instinctively that no one would be able to get at the boys as long as she was there. He quietly walked back to the bedroom, deep in thought.

* * *

Both the shinigami and the spirit were panting as they continued to square off against each other. Senbonzakura knew that he wouldn't last much longer, he was exhausted; his mask cracked, against his will. The larger man was just so strong. 'And he has  **way**  too much stamina!' he thought to himself. 'He just might do...if he doesn't kill Byakuya by mistake!'

"Zaraki," he panted, "can you reassure me that your lust for battle won't end up killing my master?"

Kenpachi stood up straight at that. "Is that why you're so angry?" At the spirit's sharp nod, he snorted. "I've been with Yachiru for decades and she's never been hurt by me. My family is always safe!" He said it with so much conviction that the zanpakuto believed him. Whatever else he was, Zaraki was no liar.

Senbonzakura nodded as he gathered himself for one more attack. "Understand one thing; if you ever betray Byakuya, I will do everything in my power to see you destroyed!"

The larger man grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way!" They clashed one more time, grappling against each other and then the spirit was airborne before he was slammed onto the ground, his mask shattering and his hair band breaking as he was pinned. Zaraki's eyes widened as he looked down at a much younger version of his lover. The zanpakuto looked like Byakuya must have appeared when he was a teenager. He was breathtaking with his hair fanned out beneath him and an infuriated look on his face. "Damn," the taicho muttered.

Senbonzakura struggled away from him. "You've won...this time," he stated in resignation as the flicked his wrist and flung Zaraki back into his prone body on the bed.

* * *

Kenpachi woke up with a groan. No fight had ever left him so sore before! 'Heh, I'd like ta do that again,' he thought with a smirk as he turned and saw his lover sitting beside him. "Ya don't look too worse for wear," he said gruffly as he slowly sat up.

"Maybe you're just getting old," Byakuya teased the larger man. "Would you like a bath?" he asked.

"Nah, but a massage sounds good," the older man grinned, showing his teeth. He flopped over on his front. "Shoulder's are killin' me." He groaned as nimble fingers began to work his neck and back muscles. "So, how'd it go?"

Byakuya shrugged as the tense muscles loosened under his touch. "Not too badly. As I said before, your zanpakuto is as much of an original as you are." His lover snorted into his pillow.

"Yeah, Nozarashi is a piece of work," he muttered. "Senbonzakura don't like me much," he added as he turned his head to the side and moaned in relief.

"He thinks you'll get me killed," Byakuya agreed. "Or you'll kill me accidentally."

Kenpachi snorted as he rolled over onto his back, "Yeah, I kinda got that impression." He smirked, "Do ya think ya can massage my front too?"

Byakuya gave him a look. "What's sore?" he asked with a smirk of his own. He laid his hands on his lover's pecs. "Here?" As he moved his hands down to Zaraki's abdomen, he continued, "Or here?"

"Lower," the brunette groaned with a salacious look at the younger man.

Byakuya glanced at him innocently and then said, "Oh! Of course, your thighs must be very tight." He yelped as Kenpachi grabbed him and rolled them over so that he was hovering over the noble.

"Now don't be that way, Hime," he grinned into his lover's suddenly angry face. "Ya know what needs a...massage...and you're just the man ta do it."

"Pervert," the noble said without heat as his face morphed back into a smirk. "Well, why didn't you just say so? How am I supposed to know if yo – " he was interrupted when Kenpachi sealed his lips shut with his own. The kiss was rough and heated from the get go as the two men indulged themselves, quickly undressing each other.

The larger man repositioned himself so that he could reach the lube they had stashed under the bed without breaking their lip-lock and managed to bring it up onto the blankets before he pulled away. Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw just how hard his lover was...it looked painful. But he wasn't in any better shape so he didn't mind if, this time, there wasn't much of a buildup.

Zaraki slicked himself up and used the excess to moisten his fingers before wiggling one into the noble's tight heat. "Shit," he breathed as he watched his finger slide in and out. One quickly became two and then the two became three as Byakuya began to moan.

As his lover hit his prostate, the noble couldn't believe how one little bundle of nerves could bring him so much pleasure. Before long, though, he began to crave something more. Something larger and  **so**  much more fulfilling. He glared up at his lover and impatiently grit out, "Get on with it!"

Kenpachi licked his lips, "As you wish." As he slowly sank inside Byakuya, he moaned as well. No matter how often they did this, it always felt like the first time; so tight. Once he was fully sheathed, he set a steady pace that quickly grew frantic as the two men began to race towards completion. As they hit their climaxes, Byakuya threw his head back and Kenpachi growled at the submissive gesture as he bit down on the exposed flesh, not quite drawing blood. Their reiatsu flared out at the same time and swirled together in a mix of gold and pure white light, twining before it settled back inside of them. Both felt a shock as the energy settled again and they met each other's eyes with only one question uppermost in their minds, 'What was  **that**!?'

* * *

Inside their inner worlds, both spirits were knocked off their feet as the ground shook underneath them. When they stood up, they noticed that a crack had formed. As they approached, they saw each other's worlds for the first time.

Nozarashi was delighted with what she saw. It was a small grove of Sakura trees that constantly showered petals onto the ground, set in the middle of an immense garden with a stream running through it. It was both beautiful and peaceful, perfect for the man it belonged to.

Senbonzakura was awestruck by what he saw. There was a grove and stream just like in his world, but the trees were fir and the stream was a rushing torrent, not the peaceful murmur of his world, set in the middle of a thick forest. It was perpetual night, just as his was eternal day, and the sky...the sky was filled, positively brimming over, with bright stars and a multitude of planets and other celestial bodies. Then he saw the spirit that inhabited that magnificently wild world, and his breath caught. She was stunning, and for the first time in a long time, he wanted to willingly remove his mask and let her gaze on him.

She saw a masked warrior in full regalia with a long ponytail, fixed high on his head. He was magnificent, but she wondered why he suddenly seemed so nervous. She wasn't  **that** frightening, she giggled to herself. And then he executed a simple bow, which was all that he could manage at that moment. He looked up in time to see a gentle smile break across her face as she curtsied back to him.

The only coherent thought in his mind was, 'Wow.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I've often wondered what Zaraki's zanpakuto would be like as I've read the manga. The idea of Yachiru somehow being his zanpakuto struck me towards the end of the Hueco Mundo arc and wouldn't leave me alone, so I included it here. It makes sense to me that his sword spirit would do whatever was necessary to make contact with him even if he didn't realize it. Also, in the manga, Yachiru disappears once Zaraki releases his shikai...hmm.
> 
> Second, I don't normally refer to the anime filler arcs when I write, they are usually soooo annoying! However, I loved the way Senbonzakura was depicted so I decided to include that description of him here. And during that arc, I often wondered what was hidden behind the mask. :-)
> 
> Third, I came up with the description of Zaraki's inner world based off of Chapter 577, when he splits the meteorite apart. I wanted to describe his inner world as seething with power but not make it gross and bloody like others have. It seemed appropriate. ^^
> 
> Anyway, if you want, let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun and fluff in this one!
> 
> Enjoy...

 

* * *

One bright, sunny morning, Shunsui was banging his head on his desk. He was frustrated, to say the least. There were no leads on the Battle of the Wedding as the hollow attack was being called. It was six weeks later and...nothing. No sight of the hollows, no idea of who was pulling their strings, nothing! Hisoka was on full alert, watching over the kids that were still under his care and the parents of the adopted children were being just as vigilant, including himself and Jushiro. Koyoute would be starting at the Academy soon and Shunsui was worried for his son. Of course they made certain that the hollows couldn't get inside the Seireitei, but their leader (for lack of a better term) was there and waiting, Shunsui was certain of it!

"Or maybe I'm being paranoid," he muttered to himself as the door opened and his lover walked inside with a small smile on his face.

"Talking to yourself again, Shun?" Jushiro asked.

"Yeah," he drawled. Then he looked around and asked sharply, "Where's Yuri?"

Jushiro walked around the desk and wrapped the brunette's shoulders in a reassuring hug from behind. "She's with her babysitters and she's fine, Shunsui. Relax, no one will get to her."

"How do your third seats like being roped into baby detail?" Shunsui asked with a small grin.

"They love it," the white haired man laughed. "They keep arguing about who's spoiling her more!" Jushiro yelped as he was pulled into his lover's lap.

"Well, it's good that some things never change," Shunsui sighed as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and nuzzled his neck.

"We'll figure this out," Jushiro said softly as he pulled the soft brown hair out of its ponytail and ran his fingers through it. Before things could heat up too much, there was a knock on the door and Nanao walked in and cleared her throat. The couple reluctantly broke apart and looked at her as Jushiro quickly stood up.

"It's almost time for the baby shower, Sotaicho," she said with a small smile at the two blushing men.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't having a good day. It had begun well, the morning had been filled with excitement over the shower; Yuki looking forward to seeing his friends from the children's home. But now, the party was an hour away and the orange head's ankles had begun to swell...again! The past six weeks had been a roller coaster for the young man. He couldn't understand how women went through this shit again and again, he was so uncomfortable.

First, it was the morning sickness, which  **never**  confined itself to the morning. Then had come the food aversions; he still had issues with onion. And the cravings! He wasn't eating anything weird like pickles and ice cream, but he'd taken a liking to Orihime's food creations. Some of them had made everyone else's stomachs turn as they watched Ichigo inhale them. A few of the more notable concoctions had been: Green beans with banana-red bean paste glaze; bittersweet chocolate truffles with raspberry-curry filling; chicken stuffed with sriracha, red bean paste and blue cheese; and chocolate-wasabi mousse. He couldn't help it if he was craving both spicy and chocolate at the same time! Their refrigerator now contained several different kinds of hot sauce and two gallons of chocolate fudge ice cream; and yes, he  **did**  top the frozen dessert with any one of the sauces.

And to top it all off, his ankles had recently begun to swell. He also yo-yo-ed between extreme exhaustion and bursts of high energy. The only good thing to come out of the pregnancy (beside the obvious babies) was that Ichigo's sex drive had gone into high gear, so his and Renji's nights were always fun...as well as their mornings...and afternoons. Ichigo had even barreled into Renji's office one day, locked the door, and stripped demanding to be fucked. Right. Then!

Another issue, was that they still didn't know for certain what they were having. Unohana-taicho had been unable to ascertain the gender of the babies; she was just as frustrated as the couple. Every time she ran a scan, with either Kido  **or**  equipment, the babies were curled together and had their backs turned outward. It was as if they had decided that it was going to be a surprise! The two men finally decided to come up with four names, two girls and two boys, just in case.

The girl's names had been easy, but they couldn't agree on the boy's names. Every time one thought of a good one, the other would shoot it down with perfectly sound arguments. The only thing they  **had**  agreed on was that they weren't naming any son of theirs after themselves! They finally decided that if they actually had boys, they'd wing it once they were born.

" **Why**  are we going again?" Ichigo asked for the fifth time as he slowly dressed in his shihakusho.

"Because if I don't bring ya, I'll be missin' a body part that you're very fond of, courtesy of Rukia," Renji patiently answered for the fifth time as he waited for his mate to finish.

Another high point had been that they'd been able to move back home a week ago. The house remodel was perfect; the nanny's quarters now had its own bathroom as well as a sitting room, and the nursery was large enough for all of the children. They had even been able to add a spare bedroom so that when Yuki was ready, he'd have his own space to move into.

It had been decided that Masaki would stay on to help with the kids. Since she and Isshin lived in two different worlds now, it made sense for her to live with her son's family until Isshin could join her. The only problem they'd run into was that Yuki was still having problems with her position change. He didn't feel comfortable calling her Grandma and kept referring to her as Hikari-san. However, ever since the reception, Ichigo was now Papa and Renji was Daddy and both men were happy with  **that**  change!

Ichigo sighed, "Ok, I'm done." He frowned at his reflection in the mirror. "I'm fat," he stated flatly.

"You're beautiful," Renji countered as he stood and wrapped his arms around his mate from behind, rubbing his hands lightly over Ichigo's stomach. "And you're sexy as shit," he continued as he nuzzled Ichigo's mating mark, drawing a low moan from the younger man.

"No I'm not and I have no balance anymore," Ichigo muttered, not wanting to get in a better mood.

"You're carrying our kids, what'd ya expect?" Renji grinned as he looked at his spouse in the mirror.

"I don't know," Ichigo reluctantly smiled at the red head's reflection. "I guess I thought it'd be easier."

Renji laughed at that. "The guy that saved all three worlds not once, but twice and has gotten beaten up more times then I can count can't handle being pregnant?"

Ichigo joined in with his mate's laughter, "That sounds wrong on  **so**  many levels!" Renji sank to his knees and nuzzled Ichigo's belly.

"Here that guys?" he asked the babies. "You're kicking your Daddy's butt!" He placed a gentle kiss over the area where the babies were and then drew back in shock. "I think they kicked!"

Ichigo began to rub his stomach, "No shit! It feels like they're break dancing in there!" He grinned at his awestruck mate who was staring at his stomach. "They've finally gotten strong enough for you to feel them."

Renji looked up at him with absolute adoration. "I love you, and them, ya know," he said softly as he stood up.

Ichigo's expression softened. "I know."

* * *

"No, that table does  **not**  go there, it's supposed to go over here!" Rukia was in drill sergeant mode when the Living World contingent arrived to get ready for the party. Orihime and Uryu took one look at each other and jumped in to help. They quickly placed the cake on the table set aside for it's use and began arranging the seating. Rukia cast them a grateful look and started to supervise the decorations.

The gifts had begun arriving at the manor at 8am that morning and she hadn't stopped once since. Now they were an hour out, the room was only half done and she was beginning to panic. Ichigo's sisters, along with Chad had leapt in to help too and before long things were set to the petite shinigami's satisfaction. The large room had tables set up for the presents, the cake, and the buffet. The room was filled with pastel streamers and balloons in every color imaginable, and several seating areas were scattered around the room. Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo finished setting up the sound system and the group heaved a huge sigh of relief as they sat down to wait for the rest of the party guests, as well as the Abarai/Kurosaki family. No one knew which name the two men had decided to use for their family and Rukia, for one, wasn't about to let another day go by without finding out!

"Thanks, guys," Rukia grinned at her human friends. "I didn't think it would take so long to set everything up!" She looked around with a small frown. "Where's Isshin?"

Karin snorted, "He took one look at  **this**  madhouse and decided to head over to Ichi-nii's." Rukia smirked.

"It was probably for the best," she said. "He'd only have made things worse if he'd tried to help!" Everyone agreed, although Yuzu felt that he wouldn't have been  **that**  bad. When she said as much, no one was mean enough to contradict her, but she could tell by their faces that she was in the minority.

* * *

Isshin arrived at Ichigo's home about the time the family was leaving to go to the manor. He grinned at Masaki, who had Yuki in her arms. He couldn't believe how different everything was and yet how much had stayed the same. His beautiful wife was back! That still blew his mind every time he thought about it.

When Kaede had been informed, shortly after the wedding, she'd been ecstatic but she'd insisted that since Masaki had died in the World of the Living, they were no longer legally married and he'd have to court and marry her in the Soul Society once he returned permanently. She'd missed out on his marriage the first time, and by Kami she wasn't going to miss it a second time around!

Isshin didn't mind, he wanted to show those stuffed shirts in his family just how lucky he was to have such a lovely lady by his side. Plus, he was enjoying wooing his wife all over again. The only problem was that they couldn't get too frisky until they remarried and it was...difficult for both of them; they'd been apart for too long!

"Is everyone ready?" he yelled, startling both his son and grandson.

"Dad, you're too loud!" Ichigo bellowed just as loudly, garnering snickers from both his mother and spouse, as well as causing Yuki to cover his ears.

"Yeah, has everyone arrived?" Renji asked as they walked up to the older man and Isshin fell in beside Masaki, taking Yuki from her.

"Almost," Isshin said in a normal tone of voice. "Rukia was in the midst of a crisis when I left to come over here."

"Crap," Ichigo muttered. "I hope everything's settled by the time we get there. I knew she'd go crazy over this party."

"I wouldn't worry," his father reassured him. "She had plenty of help." The group took their time, just in case, as they caught up on what had been happening in both worlds.

* * *

The party was a resounding success, which calmed Rukia's nerves somewhat. Orihime's cake was the hit of the day. She'd made a huge tiered carousel cake, complete with horses modeled from fondant. The cake was a rich yellow sponge filled with raspberry mousse. The three tiers that formed the base were done in soft colors; appropriate for either boys or girls: lavender, green and yellow. The bottom one was lavender with white fondant ribbons and bows, the next was yellow with small white fondant flowers dotted all over it, and the third was striped with the three colors, intermixed with white stripes. The final tier was the carousel, the horses were white with golden manes and tails with the carousel done in the three colors with accents of pink, blue, and peach. It was a beautiful, happy cake.

Ichigo didn't know which to be in awe of more, the cake or the huge stack of gifts that his friends and family had brought. They filled the table with several larger packages sitting on the floor behind it. He was happy that so many of his friends had shown up. Everyone from the World of the Living was there, shinigami, human and Visored; as well as all of his friends and family that lived in the Soul Society. Hisoka had brought the children and was currently talking to Masaki and Isshin. He looked happy, Ichigo noticed, and not at all put out that Isshin had his arm loosely draped around Masaki's waist.

They hadn't spoken about Masaki's reappearance, both silently agreeing not to go there. All Hisoka had said on the subject was that he was very glad that she'd turned up and then it had been dropped. Ichigo figured it was difficult for the older man and had respected his wishes not to talk about it. He sincerely hoped that his friend would soon find his own happiness.

As he watched the three, he saw Isane approach and lean in to whisper something in Hisoka's ear, causing him to flush slightly and smile softly down at her. 'So that's the way the wind's blowing,' he thought to himself with a smirk. 'Man, I hope I'm right.'

"So, how are you feeling?" Rose asked as he gratefully sat down beside the younger man.

"I should be asking you that," Ichigo smirked at his blonde friend. Rose had just entered his third trimester and he mostly looked uncomfortable.

"Not too bad, considering," he sighed as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "I'll be glad when it's over, though." Ichigo laughed.

"I'm right there with you!" They shared a grin and then Rose sharpened his gaze over Ichigo's shoulder.

"That looks...weird," he commented, causing Ichigo to turn and look behind him. Unohana had a small group of boys around her, made up of Heika, Kassai, Miki, and Hachi.

"It kinda looks like she's gathering Grimm's fraccion," Ichigo muttered. "Along with Szayel," he added.

Rose nodded, "I heard that Kurotsuchi had put his name in to adopt the brothers." At Ichigo's questioning look he added, "He said he wanted to adopt but only if they were some of the former Arrancar."

Ichigo's curious look turned into a worried one. "Did someone tell him, or did he figure it out on his own?" He knew that the children's origins had been kept from the Taicho of the Twelfth due to his questionable ethics when it came to his...experiments.

Rose shrugged, "I don't know, he may be crazy but he isn't a stupid man, he probably figured it out for himself." Ichigo nodded, he'd have to ask Hisoka about it later. His gaze softened as he watched the boys interact with the lady. She easily kept them in line and they seemed to absolutely adore her; they already looked like a family to him.

"They look good together," he remarked to his friend.

"Yes, but can you imagine what kind of mother she'd make?" They both shuddered at the visuals that question brought to mind.

* * *

Before Ichigo could get too tired, Rukia announced that the party games for the children would begin outside in the huge backyard. The oldest two, Koyoute and Heika, decided to help the adults with the games while the rest of the children got ready to have some fun. Ichigo moved outside and sat on the porch in order to watch.

First, there was a huge piñata, courtesy of Chad, that the kids enjoyed beating the crap out of. When it finally gave way, they wildly ran around gathering the falling candy and toys. Next came a balloon fight, which Ryuu won easily, and then there was an egg and spoon race that Hachi actually won.

Beside Yuki, Hachi was the smallest of the bunch, but he was also the most patient. He kept his pace slow and was the only child who didn't drop his egg. The other kids ran over to congratulate the beaming little boy as he received his ribbon. None of the children left the backyard empty-handed, though, as Rukia had made goody bags for all of them.

While the kids were being shown to the nursery area to rest and eat lunch, the adults wandered back inside so that Ichigo and Renji could open their gifts. They had decided to open the baby gifts first so they would finish before the younger members of the party returned, and then Yuki would get his turn with his friends present.

Rukia and Orihime took over at that point, with Rukia handing out the presents and calling out the names of the givers while Orihime took notes on who had given the men what so they could send thank you's later. "Ok! First up we have the Women's Shinigami Association!" Rukia called gleefully as she handed a large, squishy package to Ichigo.

He grinned as he opened it and saw about ten sets of onesies and bibs. "Thanks guys, these'll come in handy!" There quickly followed play-wear from Momo and Izuru, and blankets from Rangiku and Shuhei. Ichigo was amazed at the variety and how many colors and patterns there were that would do well for either boys or girls.

"Ichigo, open ours next!" Yuzu bounced in her seat as Rukia grinned and found the presents from the two girls. Ichigo and Renji each took one and opened them at the same time, finding two small plush bears, from Yuzu and two baby-sized soccer balls from Karin. "What?" Karin asked, amid the laughter, with a smirk that rivaled Ichigo's. "Anyone can play soccer!"

Next came Uryu and Orihime's gift of a complete twelve piece baby bottle set and a bottle warmer that was modified to run on Reishi. Chad's came next and was a set of rattles in different shapes and sizes. Mizuiro, Keigo, and Tatsuki had gone in together to get the couple a stroller that was made for twins with a seat behind for a toddler. Ichigo knew  **that**  was going to come in handy; he couldn't even begin to think about how shopping trips with all three children would work!

After several more sets of clothes and toys were unwrapped, the two men got to the bigger packages. Isshin and Masaki gave them a crib big enough for twins, Ikkaku and Yumichika gave them a changing table/dresser combo, and the Visored's had given them another dresser and a large outdoor play yard that could be set up anywhere. Ichigo began to wonder what Shunsui had to do to lift the ban on Living World items being mass imported into the Soul Society.

Next came Tessai, Jinta and Ururu's presents. The younger two had gone in together and bought them a really cool diaper pail that twisted each time a diaper was put in to keep the smell down, as well as about a year's supply of refills for it. Tessai had found a very well organized diaper bag that both men were glad to see was made out of a durable denim and not at all girly.

Urahara's and Yoruichi's gift got the biggest laugh of the day. A huge package was pushed in front of the couple, who had to stand to unwrap it. It was revealed to be...a tower of diapers! Ichigo and Renji agreed they should have known, considering the other gifts they'd received from the Shoten group. It was also the gift that got the biggest round of thanks from the two men, they knew they were going to need them.

Rukia had saved her and her brother's gifts for last, Kenpachi yelling that he and Yachiru had concentrated on Yuki and left the babies to the rest. When Ichigo opened the box from Rukia and Hanataro, he could feel the tears beginning to build up. Inside were the two most beautiful Oshichiya outfits he'd ever seen. They were all white gowns, as is traditional, with matching booties and bonnets; and were obviously hand made. He looked up at his friend with a gentle expression and said softly, "Thank you; they're beautiful."

She smiled as she went to hug him and whispered, "I knew you'd forget to think about it." Then she stood back and said louder, "Look underneath, baka, there's more!" Ichigo carefully lifted the white clothes out and saw two complete sets of matching Omiyamairi kimonos, made from red silk, patterned with tiny pink and white Sakura blossoms. The tears began in earnest at that revelation as Renji set the clothes aside and held his mate until he got a hold of himself. For a few minutes everyone else passed the clothes around with a mixture of sighs and "Aw's" of appreciation.

Once Ichigo had recovered, Byakuya stepped over to the two men and handed them a thick envelope with a small smirk. As they opened it and saw the contents, he simply said, "Surprise."

Inside was the deed to their home, now in their names.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes on what was mentioned in the chapter...
> 
> Oshichiya: A naming ceremony that takes place about a week after the babies are born. They are usually only for the immediate family and very intimate gatherings. The babies wear white as a symbol of purity. They are presented with shodos (ornamental plaques containing their names) and are usually hung on the wall.
> 
> Omiyamairi: A ceremony that takes place when the children are about a month old. They are dressed in very detailed kimonos and are taken to the local shrine to be introduced to, and become familiar with, the protective spirits surrounding them.
> 
> Also as a reminder...
> 
> Heika - Shawlong  
> Kassai - Edrad  
> Miki - Yylfordt  
> Hachi - Szayelapporro


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

 

* * *

As Ichigo sat looking at the deed in stunned disbelief, Renji whooped and tackled Byakuya in a fierce hug, knocking him down in the process, much to everyone's glee. Both Kenpachi and Ichigo sprang into action in order to separate the now blushing noble from his overly excited ex-fukutaicho before the red head got skewered by Senbonzakura. The older man hauled Renji up and off of his lover by his shihakusho while Ichigo offered a hand to Byakuya in order to help him up. The entire room erupted at that point into excited calls and speculation.

"Calm down Red," Zaraki said with a grin. "No need ta throttle the man." He leaned over and growled lowly into Renji's ear, "If anyone's gonna jump him, that'll be me." Renji blushed as he nodded hurriedly and put some distance between himself and the older man.

"Byakuya," Ichigo was asking, "are you alright?"

"Of course, Kurosaki," the noble huffed as he tried to gather his wits and resettle his clothes. "It will take much more than Abarai to get the better of me."

By then, Renji had gone back to the sofa and picked up the deed. Turning, he simply asked, "Why?" At Byakuya's blank look, he clarified, "Why do this for us? You're the  **owner**  of the house? Why let us rent it...and why give it to us now?" Ichigo had been wondering the same thing and looked at his taicho for an explanation as everyone else settled down in order to hear the man.

Byakuya actually looked embarrassed as he tried to find the right words to explain himself to the younger men. "When I found out that you were looking for a home to raise a family in...I... wanted to help. The house was sitting empty and I knew you both would love it. However, I also knew you wouldn't accept it from me as an outright gift." He paused as his eyes sharpened on the the couple. "I didn't want to come across as 'Lord of the Manor,' I was concerned that you would see my actions as condescending, so I had Rukia set it up as a rental with the rent kept low enough for you to be able to easily afford it."

"Aww, Bya-bo is such a sweetie!" Yoruichi purred as Byakuya glared at her.

"Shut up, catwoman!" the noble snapped and would have continued, but Ichigo interrupted his impending rant.

"Then why give it to us now?" he asked curiously.

Byakuya squared his shoulders and met his fukutaicho's question head on. "It was the right time. You and Renji have been excellent caretakers and you deserve it. Furthermore, this way you can renovate it whenever necessary without having to wait for approval." He hesitated before he finally said the last part. "I only want you to be happy and raise your family in a loving and caring environment." That met with several 'Aws' and a general murmur of agreement.

Ichigo smiled as he walked up to the noble and drew him in for a tight bear-hug; Byakuya patting him on the back a bit self-consciously. "Thank you," the younger man murmured sincerely into a pink ear.

About then, a herd of elephants entered the room. At least that's what it sounded like as the room was filled with the rambunctious children when they came back from their lunch. The two men broke apart as it became Yuki's turn to open presents.

* * *

The kids were outside playing with the scooter Ikkaku had built for Yuki, Yachiru showing them how to use it, while the adults enjoyed the cake and each other's company inside. Byakuya decided that it was a good time, so he tapped Isane on the shoulder and led her outside to the porch.

"What can I do for you, Taicho?" she asked with a curious tilt to her head.

He smiled slightly. "I was hoping that you could satisfy my curiosity, Kotetsu-fukutaicho. You have seen Yachiru's shikai, have you not?" At her nod, he asked, "What was it like?"

She frowned as she thought over how best to answer the noble. "It was unlike any I've ever seen. It seemed more like...a bankai-type release, rather than shikai and..." she nodded to herself as she finished, "it was huge. The power was enormous." Byakuya nodded, as if he'd expected as much, Isane noted as they re-entered the house.

"Alright, Ichigo tell us," they heard Rukia asking when they entered the room where the party was being held, "which family name did you two choose to use?" Everyone seemed to lean in at the question.

Ichigo laughed at everyone's blatant curiosity, "Guess."

"Oh, come on, Ichigo don't keep them in suspense," Renji grinned at his mate. At that point Yuki spoke up.

"It's Abarai-Kurosaki Shiba," he said proudly.

"That's quite a mouthful," Shunsui said in amusement over the general laughter.

Ichigo blushed slightly but answered with a small grin, "We couldn't decide, so we asked Yuki for his opinion. He wanted all three." He sighed as he continued to explain, "Renji and I are going to keep our own family names and the kids will have Abarai-Kurosaki as their middle name with Shiba being their family name."

"How'd you come up with the order?" Yoruichi grinned as she asked.

Once again, it was Yuki who spoke up first. "Alf-alf-beti-cal order," he managed to get out. That brought forth another round of gentle laughter.

"That way no one gets their feelings hurt," Renji supplied while ruffling his son's hair.

"At least that's how Yuki explained it to us," Ichigo agreed with a smirk as he hugged the boy to him.

* * *

It was early evening before the party broke up; Isshin, Masaki, and Yuki leaving first in order to get the presents set up in the nursery. Ichigo and Renji were walking home, along with the girls and Chad, after seeing the rest of the Living World group off. Ichigo was exhausted and leaning heavily on his spouse as they neared their home. The other three ran ahead, giving the couple a little time alone, unable to wait and see how everything fit into the room.

"Good day?" Renji asked the younger man. Ichigo nodded with a small smile. "Glad ya went?" Renji continued with a smirk.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed contentedly, "but I'm tired as shit. Think we can kick everyone out early?" He looked up hopefully.

"We'll see," Renji answered as they entered their home.

Ichigo straightened and looked at his mate, suddenly serious. "I meant to tell you and talk to Shunsui earlier; Rose told me that Kurotsuchi wanted to adopt Hachi and Miki. That he wanted to raise a couple of the former Arrancar." That stopped Renji cold.

"How'd he find out?" he growled with a scowl.

Ichigo shrugged, "He might have figured it out for himself. I think Shunsui should check it out, though."

"Shit! If that bastard's behind the hollow attacks..." Renji trailed off grimly. Ichigo nodded.

"He seems the type," he agreed. "But he's always been so loyal to the Soul Society, even with his craziness."

"I know," Renji nodded. "But he's also been incredibly questionable with how he went about it. His idea of loyalty is different from anyone else's. ...But I guess it's best not to jump to conclusions," he finally conceded. They were interrupted by Yuki rushing out and pulling them towards the crowded nursery to show them what he and his grandparents had set up.

It looked great, unbelievably everything fit in perfectly. The nursery had been set up in two sections. The babies had one side and Yuki had the other with curtains hung up in order to give the little boy some privacy whenever he needed it. His part of the room held his bed and dresser as well as the bookcase that Kenpachi had built and carved for him. It was a beautiful piece, made of walnut and carved with vines across the front; and on each side panel, he'd carved Ichigo and Renji's zanpakuto in their shikai release, Ichigo's on the right and Renji's on the left. Yuki loved it and had already put the books he'd received that day from Hisoka and Byakuya into it. Masaki had hung the Living World outfits he'd gotten from Karin into his closet and the real child-sized guitar from Chad was leaning against one wall; Ichigo still wasn't sure how long they'd be subjected to badly played chords! He hoped he'd be able to teach his son how to play it properly.

But the little boy's pride and joy, given to him by Yuzu, sat leaning against the pillows on his bed in pride of place. It was a huge plush bunny with velvet soft, cream-colored fur and emerald green eyes that was as big as Yuki himself and he loved it. It was the main reason he had gone home with his grandparents, he didn't want to let it out of his sight.

As he chattered, explaining how the room had been set up, he climbed onto his bed and hugged the bunny. Renji grinned at his son's excitement as Ichigo sat down next to him. Before long, a racket was heard outside, drawing everyone over to the window. They gaped while they watched some workmen from the Shiba estate erecting what looked like a fort.

"What on Earth?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide.

Isshin smirked, "It's the gift to all the kids Kisuke mentioned earlier." The blonde had said that the Living World group had pitched in to buy the children something 'wonderful' and the Abarai-Kurosaki's had to wait until they got home to see it. It was a gigantic wooden swing set and play area with a covered deck that looked exactly like a fort. It had swings and slides and could easily accommodate all the children from the home if they came over to play.

"Wow," was Renji's eloquent opinion and Ichigo couldn't help but agree.

* * *

As Kenpachi collapsed onto the large bed and sighed, he said, "One thing I like about nobility is that ya got servants to take care of the mess after parties like today."

Byakuya gave him an exasperated look as he sat down beside his lover. "Of course," he agreed, "but tomorrow I'm giving them the day off as thanks for all of their hard work."

The older man grinned, "Too bad ya can't give your sister the day off as well. She worked harder then anyone." Byakuya shrugged.

"I don't think she'd appreciate it as much." He laid down beside his lover and sighed in relief, it had been a busy day for everyone. He snuggled into Kenpachi who laughed.

"In the beginning, I never woulda took you as a cuddler," he smirked at the noble in his arms.

"Shut up," Byakuya said with no heat as he moved even closer.

"Keep it up," Kenpachi growled, "and I won't be held accountable." Byakuya grinned as he quickly moved to straddle his lover's waist.

"Is that a promise?"

* * *

Inside the couple's quickly combining inner worlds, both zanpakuto groaned as the ground began to shake...again. Every time they thought the reforming had settled down, quakes would start up. By now, they could interact with each other and at the moment, they were sitting beside the stream, under one of the trees.

"Not again," Nozarashi groaned as she hung her head, her arms wrapped around her bent knees. "Do you think they'll  **ever**  have enough of each other?"

Senbonzakura sat up from his reclining position. "I doubt it," he said as he removed his mask and gathered the woman into his arms to comfort her. "They seem quite insatiable these days."

She smiled as she looked up at her new companion. "Do you think we should take a page out of their book and have some fun?"

Senbonzakura's eyes darkened as he quickly answered her by covering her mouth with his own for a deep and very satisfying kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter! I swear I've been riding a sugar high lately with this story...


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo's third trimester finally rolled around and he was desk-bound as soon as he reached that marker of his pregnancy. He felt as if he constantly had to go to the bathroom to pee and had joked to Renji that he should just move in there to be nearer to the toilet!

He was looking forward to the birth of his babies, as much to get his body back to normal as to finally meet them. As his size increased, his coordination had decreased and it was frustrating. Even if he felt that he could continue with all of his duties, he knew that he would be more of a hindrance then a help now.

Along with his coordination, his sleep had decreased too and he was incredibly tired all of the time. He kept having the weirdest dreams! Not nightmares...just weird. For instance, last night he'd woken laughing his ass off due to a dream where Renji had been dressed in a skimpy school girl outfit, knee socks and all! It had given him a good laugh, more so when he'd explained it to the red head; Renji's face had been priceless! But it was  **still**  interrupting his sleep. Added to his sleeplessness, he couldn't get comfortable, tossing all night. He couldn't roll over onto his stomach anymore and the only position that was remotely easy for him these days was on his back, his head and shoulders propped up with pillows. He felt like a beached whale!

He sighed as he rubbed his lower back before going back to the piles of paperwork that were a daily occurrence. Byakuya cast an irritated look his way but kept his mouth shut. He knew better than to say anything to his fukutaicho.

Ichigo was currently sulking, feeling sorry for himself. As he got closer to term, Renji had developed a fear of having sex with him. He wasn't turned off by his mate's widening girth, in fact he seemed to have developed a permanent hard on because of it, but he didn't want to hurt either Ichigo or the babies. And there was nothing Ichigo had been able to do to change his mind! He'd certainly tried, but Renji was adamant and Ichigo was having a serious case of sexual withdrawal.

He sighed again; he was determined that tonight he would break the ice one way or another. If they kept up like this for the rest of the pregnancy, he was afraid of snapping and putting his mate into the Fourth with serious injuries. It didn't help that the other day he'd gone into their inner world and caught the two halves of his zanpakuto going at it like rabbits! It seemed that his pregnancy was affecting them as much as it was him.  **That**  had been...scarring.

Anyway, tonight he had a plan. He'd arranged for Yuki to have a weekend sleepover with Byakuya's boys and Masaki was going to the World of the Living to visit both her family and Ryuken's for a few days. Her cousin hadn't been able to come to either the wedding or the shower and she desperately wanted to see him again. She and Orihime had also struck up an instant friendship as well and they wanted to spend some 'girl time' together.

His plan was simple, tonight he was going to seduce his mate and if that didn't work, he'd bind him with Kido and have his way with him. He shook his head, Renji could be so  **stubborn**! It was at times like this that he easily forgot that he could be just as bad. He knew that sex wouldn't hurt either him or the babies, he'd checked with Unohana-taicho just to be sure. So tonight he was going to get his fill of his mate. That decided he hurried to finish his work early so he could beat Renji home and set things up for later.

* * *

Ichigo was happy to get home three hours ahead of his spouse. Byakuya had finally gotten fed up with his heavy sighs and sent him home to 'sort things out with the fool.' He had been quick to agree and left before his taicho could change his mind.

He quickly set dinner going and decked the living area with flowers and candles, set the table with their best dishes, and changed the bedding. He was going all out, he'd researched the best positions for pregnant couples and found that two of them were favorites of theirs anyway and the other two were modifications of other positions they enjoyed so he knew they'd both get a lot out of the night. He just had to find a way to break down Renji's resistance. He thought the romantic atmosphere might just do that. His mate was such a sucker for romance!

* * *

Renji entered their home warily that evening, looking around almost fearfully. He knew that it would just be the two of them and ordinarily, he'd embrace some quality time with Ichigo, but now...he was worried. He understood that the younger man needed the physical contact, but he was terrified that he'd get carried away and hurt his mate or the babies. It didn't matter that Ichigo said it was alright and that Unohana-taicho had backed him up; Renji couldn't get past his fear. He was as sexually frustrated as the younger man and just wanted the babies born so they could go back to a more normal way of doing things!

As he entered the house, he quietly groaned. Ichigo had once again pulled out all the stops and totally decked out the place. He could already feel his resolve beginning to waver as he looked at the romantic setting. On the table, Ichigo had arranged a bouquet of red, yellow, and white tsubaki with a few saboten and pink rose blossoms interspersed within it. The whole room screamed sex! 'Shit!' he thought. He knew the meanings of those flowers and he was in trouble if Ichigo was trying this hard.

Then another hit to his resolve entered the room in the form of his mate. Ichigo was dressed in one of the new yukatas that he'd bought as he'd become larger. It was a warm golden brown that matched his eyes and set off his hair and skin-tone perfectly; made from a soft, comfortable fabric that fell about his form in a tantalizing way. Renji gulped as Ichigo smiled at him and led him over to the candlelit table.

"Dinner's almost ready," Ichigo said with a knowing smirk as he went into the kitchen to begin plating their dinner, grabbing a bottle of sake for Renji as he went.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't ya?" Renji called through the doorway. Ichigo laughed as he came back out with the sake and salads.

"No, I thought we could use a quiet night in is all," he replied, knowing all too well how this was affecting his mate.

"Yeah, that's why you're tryin' to get me drunk," he answered wryly. "Look Ichigo, I know..." he began but was interrupted.

"Eat now, talk later," Ichigo insisted with a grin as he dug into his salad. Dinner consisted of the tossed salad, crusty bread, smoked oyster bruschetta, and lasagna, a favorite of the red head's. Ichigo had molten chocolate cake set aside for dessert, but was hoping that Renji would agree to another kind of sweet indulgence after dinner.

They ate in companionable silence, only breaking it to talk about how their day went. Ichigo kept the atmosphere light because he didn't want to scare off his mate. Renji felt himself relaxing and finally, toward the end, dropped his guard. That was when the younger man decided to pounce.

As they finished the decadent dessert, he slowly got up and came over to Renji's side of the table, pushing the older man back in his chair so that he could sit down in his lap. Ichigo latched onto the red head's neck, licking and suckling the mating mark he found there. Renji groaned as he pulled Ichigo's head up to kiss him, deeply; sighing into his lips as if he'd been dying without them. When they slowly separated, Renji felt himself stirring and groaned, "Alright already! Ya win, Ichi, but we gotta be careful and I'm not certain that I can be."

Ichigo grinned down into the mahogany eyes he loved so much and said, "I trust you, but I can always bind you with Kido, if you think that'll help?" At Renji's surprised look, he laughed. "Let me control things for now, it'll be better that way," he husked into a now flaming ear as he stood up and held his hand out to his mate.

Renji smirked at him as he got up and took Ichigo's hand, "I think I can work with that."

They slowly made their way to the bedroom, kissing all the while. Ichigo backed right up against the bed and quickly turned them so that it was Renji who hit the mattress first, Ichigo slowly following him down. Renji's arms wrapped loosely around his mate's waist while he gasped for air.

Ichigo smirked when he pulled away and stood back up in order to bend over his lover to untie his obi and begin removing his clothes. He straightened up again as he began to disrobe, showing his changed body off to the older man who could only stare at him in wonder. Renji slowly sat up in order to gently stroke Ichigo's belly with a reverence neither had thought him capable of.

"Renji!" Ichigo moaned in a heavily lust-laden voice as he moved to straddle his lover and bent down to share another kiss.

"Gods, you're so beautiful, Ichigo," Renji groaned when his mate moved from his mouth to his neck and licked over his mating mark once more. It set off a fire that steadily grew as Ichigo's hand moved down to palm his mate's already aching erection.

Ichigo straightened back up and grabbed the lube he'd stashed earlier in order to coat Renji's extremely interested member. He carefully, but not awkwardly, moved to take Renji inside of himself, the older man tensing as he felt his length engulfed in a wonderfully tight heat.

"Shit!" Renji gasped as Ichigo settled in his lap, gazing at the younger man with every ounce of love he possessed showing in his expression.

"Shh, relax baka and let me take care of this," Ichigo said as he began to rise off of his lover only to drop over him again. His pace slowly increased, along with their moans, as they both began to ascend toward their climaxes. Before long, Ichigo was carefully bouncing onto Renji's turgid shaft and gasping out his pleasure at the sensation.

The red head had no idea how much Ichigo craved being filled by him, even more so now, and Ichigo wasn't certain he wanted to let him in on that little secret. He didn't think he could handle the enlarged ego that would come from such an admission!

When Ichigo felt Renji's hand grasp his own member, he froze and keened out a wail as he came between them; tightening around Renji's length and driving him over the edge too. By the time their breathing settled, Renji had carefully pulled out and had Ichigo snuggled into his side.

"Is that what you wanted?" he asked with a grin.

Ichigo nodded as he scooted closer to his lover, "Gods yes, me and the babies." He looked up at his mate with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "We need you so much, don't ever forget that." He then smirked as he mischievously added, "How long before you're ready for round two?"

* * *

After the children had been settled for the night at the manor, Byakuya and Kenpachi wound up back in their bedroom. It had only been 'their' room for a little while; once they'd begun to combine their inner worlds the older man had permanently moved in and they were both satisfied with the arrangement.

"Do ya think you might be able to take the afternoon off tomorrow, Kuchiki?" Zaraki asked his lover as they got ready for bed.

Byakuya turned to look at him questioningly. "I might, but I do not want to leave the burden on Kurosaki for too long. He should not over-exert himself this close to term. Why?"

The brunette shrugged, "I want ta take you someplace that's special to me and Yachiru. It's in the Rukongai and will take time to get there and back. I thought we'd bring lunch with us and make an afternoon of it, is all. Have ya gone into our inner world recently?"

The raven nodded, "Yes I have. It has become very...interesting."

"Yeah, I like it," Kenpachi said with satisfaction. "Our zanpakuto can interact now and I believe it's about done. I thought we might try to finish the process tomorrow." Byakuya frowned.

"Might that not be dangerous? Finishing it away from the Seireitei? From what I understand both Ichigo and Renji needed medical attention after they finished." Kenpachi tilted his head consideringly.

"I don't think it'll be as bad for us," he finally answered. "Neither of us has a hollow to deal with or draw upon, so I don't think we'll need that kind of help. And I'd like to seal the deal there, it's a special place to me."

Byakuya shook his head as he smirked at his lover. "For a man who is not known for his finer feelings, you can be surprisingly romantic at times."

The older man growled as he pulled his lover to him, "Just don't tell anyone."

"Hai, hai," Byakuya chuckled as they met in a fierce kiss.

* * *

The next day found the two men heading out of the Seireitei at a leisurely pace. Byakuya had gotten the all clear from his fukutaicho, who had assured him that he wouldn't do anything to hurt the babies before they got back. It wasn't the best promise, but Byakuya trusted Ichigo to behave himself.

It was a beautiful day and they reached their destination sooner then either had thought possible without using flash step, or Zaraki's own natural speed. As they cleared a small hill, Byakuya saw why the place was special to his lover. It was as if their inner world had been recreated in the Soul Society. The grove contained all manner of trees and there was a rushing stream running along one side, the thick grass interspersed with clumps of wildflowers. It was lovely, both wild and peaceful.

"Yachiru and I found this place a few years ago on one of our rambles," Kenpachi said as he glanced at his mesmerized lover. "It kinda seemed fitting for us to...you know."

"I see," Byakuya nodded as he walked over to the stream. He turned to the older man with a genuine smile that took the older man's breath away. "It  **is**  perfect."

They quickly set up the picnic on a thick blanket that Kenpachi had brought, hungrier then they had imagined possible. After they finished eating, the two men made themselves comfortable and retreated to their inner world. It had changed again, Byakuya noticed as he looked around.

There was only one grove of trees now; oak, elm, fir, and sakura intermixed together. The grass was a soft, sleek carpet under his feet and the stream had become a bit livelier than his, but calmer than Zaraki's had been. He moved over to look in the water and saw schools of different kinds of fish, not just the koi his had contained or the more predatory fish his lover's had. He knew from previous visits, that their world now had both day and night periods, which he thought was an improvement. Perpetual sunshine could get old after a while. He looked up and could just make out some of the planets zooming around overhead.

It looked like mid-afternoon at the moment and Byakuya smiled as he heard Zaraki enter behind him. When he turned, he noticed that he could see his lover clearly, with no distortions. Once they approached each other, it became obvious that there was still a little work left to do before their worlds completely merged. It seemed like an invisible wall still stood between them.

"Now what?" Kenpachi asked with a sigh as he hit his hand against the barrier impatiently.

Byakuya placed his hand against the partition and replied, "Ichigo said that at this point he and Renji used their reiatsu to shatter the barrier...and then all hell broke loose." The older man grinned wolfishly.

"Sounds like fun," he practically purred. "Ya ready to do this?" he then asked seriously.

Byakuya nodded decisively, "Yes...are you?" Kenpachi nodded and at the same time, their energy began to climb; the two men matching each other easily. The wind began to pick up and clouds started rolling in as if a storm was about to break. The invisible wall began to vibrate between them. Their power kept building until they looked like they were in the middle of a hurricane, their hair and clothes blowing wildly about them.

On the other side of the glade and hidden from their wielders, Nozarashi and Senbonzakura watched as their world became a raging storm. Senbonzakura had anchored himself behind a massive oak and held Nozarashi firmly against his chest to keep her from blowing away. She was more than fine with the situation, hoping that once their masters broke through, the two of them would physically unite as well. Her counterpart was a complete gentleman, but cuddling could get a bit boring after a while and she, personally, wanted more. She had come to deeply care for the warrior behind her and desperately wanted them to join...to finally become one.

Unknown to her, Senbonzakura felt the same way, but was at a loss. He'd never had an opportunity to make love before and was worried that he'd be a disappointment. He never considered that Nozarashi was in the same boat as he was and had no clue how to proceed. He had a feeling that after the final step was taken, he'd figure it all out one way or another.

As the wind storm hit its apex, Byakuya felt it crack. "I think we are almost through!" he shouted to his lover who nodded and upped his reiatsu once more, Byakuya mirroring his actions. They both heard the partition shatter as they felt it give way, showering them in a sparkling shower of power. At that point hell  **did**  break loose, the two men coming together just as they'd done in Hueco Mundo ten years earlier.

With a popping sound, they left their inner world in order to finish the process in the Soul Society. When their bodies crashed together, their reiatsu spiked, swirling and combining around them. As they joined over and over again, their energy began to merge, to mix together until it was a light golden color...until their reiatsu was as tightly connected as their hearts and souls were. Neither man noticed the change, but when they finally fell asleep much later that night, their mixed energy settled back into them once more, no longer separate but forever merged into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hanakotoba flower meanings are as follows...
> 
> Red tsubaki - In love  
> Yellow tsubaki - Longing  
> White tsubaki - Waiting  
> Saboten - Lust/sex  
> Pink rose - Trust
> 
> So, what do you think's going to happen once Bya and Ken wake up? ^^


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

 

* * *

The next day, Ichigo showed up to work early because he wasn't certain if Byakuya would be able to make it in on time, if at all. He'd felt the surge of reiatsu the day before, everyone had, and was convinced the two men had finally finished joining their inner worlds. He had to admit that he was curious how their relationship would work now. As far as he knew, shinigami couldn't mate the way hollows or Visoreds could and no same sex couple in the Seireitei had ever tried to link their inner worlds the way Byakuya and Kenpachi had done.

To his surprise, his taicho  **did**  show up. He was late, but still...at least he was moving on his own, which was amazing to the younger man. Ichigo noticed that Byakuya's reiatsu seemed a bit different but was still recognizable; he shrugged and didn't think anything more about it. The noble didn't stop by their office, instead he headed straight for the training grounds. That was unusual but Byakuya  **had**  indicated that he would take a more active role in training since his fukutaicho could no longer do so.

About an hour later, he was interrupted by frantic knocking on the door and Rikichi running inside even before Ichigo could invite him in. "Kurosaki-san! You're needed at the training grounds now!" he yelled as he skidded to a stop in front of Ichigo's desk.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked as he stood. "Is Taicho alright?"

Rikichi nodded as he caught his breath. "He's fine, but he's injured several of the men and we can't get him to stop!"

" **What**!?" Ichigo frowned, that didn't sound like the noble. In fact it sounded more like something Kenpachi would do. The orange haired fukutaicho hurried as quickly as possible after the smaller man, his thoughts whirling.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Ichigo stopped and took in the scene in front of him. Byakuya was wailing on one of the lower seated officers as others were being dragged off to the sidelines. His hair was loose and flying around him wildly while he attacked with his zanpakuto still in its unreleased form; using brute force and nothing else. Ichigo thought he heard him laugh and quickly shook himself out of his stupor as he raised his voice.

"Taicho!" he bellowed, attracting Byakuya's attention. The noble straightened up with a scowl as his relieved opponent scurried away to help the injured men.

"Yes, Ichigo?" the raven haired taicho snapped. That was odd in itself since Byakuya never addressed him by his first name in front of the rest of the squad, let alone showed that much emotion.

"I could use your help in the office," Ichigo continued carefully. "Something's come up that I don't know how to handle." Several of the shinigami snorted quietly but otherwise stayed silent when Ichigo shot them a warning look. Byakuya looked irritated but shrugged and sheathed his sword as he approached his second-in-command.

"Fine, I'll meet you there," the older man replied as he left. Ichigo quickly ordered the rest of the squad to get the injured to the Fourth before he followed Byakuya back to their office.

* * *

"What the  **hell** , Byakuya!?" Ichigo exclaimed as he slammed the office door closed. The older man glared at his fukutaicho before shrugging and flopping onto the couch. Ichigo shook his head in confusion as he moved to make them both some tea.

Byakuya sighed. "I don't know, Ichigo," he muttered. "I've felt...off all day. Trainin' seemed like a good idea at the time, but once I began...I was havin'... **having**  fun." He frowned as he corrected himself and sat up when Ichigo brought him his tea. "That's not normal for me."

"You're talking like Kenpachi, too," Ichigo muttered, sitting down beside the older man. "That's not normal either."

"I know!" Byakuya snapped before his shoulders slumped. "I know."

"He's headed our way," Ichigo stated as they felt a familiar reiatsu approaching. "Maybe we can get to the bottom of this."

Soon, the door opened to reveal the older man. He seemed different as well. Kenpachi had his hair braided down his back and was dressed in a neat uniform, for once; Ichigo had never seen the taicho of the Eleventh so...put together before. It was creepy.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki," the brunette greeted him when he walked into the office. Ichigo shook his head in bewilderment.

"Whoa! W-wait a minute, here! Did you two switch bodies or something?" Ichigo asked, completely flabbergasted. The whole situation was...weird!

Kenpachi frowned and replied thoughtfully, "You are the second person to ask me that today." Byakuya snorted as he stood up.

"No, we didn't!" he answered his fukutaicho. "But I know we're actin'- **ing**  weird. I don't get it," he muttered with a fierce frown of his own.

Ichigo's expression was guarded as he turned to the Eleventh's taicho. "Did you also take part in your squad's training exercises today?" he slowly asked.

"Yes and something unusual happened," Kenpachi replied. "I actually started using Kido during training. I don't even  **know**  Kido...it was odd."

While Ichigo listened, an idea struck him. "Could you two show your reiatsu to me?" he asked them.

Both men looked at each other and shrugged as they held out their hands and formed small balls of energy. To Ichigo they looked identical; he shook his head in amazement.

"Your energy has blended," he pointed out to the two taichos. The men looked at their hands in surprise. Instead of Byakuya's white and Kenpachi's deep golden color, they both displayed a lighter yellow glow. Ichigo continued, "I'm guessing here, but I bet when you joined your inner worlds, your reiatsu merged as well and that's why you're acting like each other. You're not used to the differences and it's overwhelmed your personalities."

He sat back with a smirk. "I think you need to get checked out with the Fourth and see if this is temporary or permanent." He shuddered, thinking to himself, 'I  **hope**  it's temporary! I don't know if I can survive a Kenpachified Byakuya.'

* * *

Retsu Unohana wasn't having a good day. Her squad had been inundated with casualties from both the Sixth and Eleventh Squads and now their taichos were quickly approaching. Since the two men were responsible for the injured, she wasn't looking forward to dealing with them.

The odd thing about the wounds were that the men from the Eleventh had been hurt with Kido and the officers from the Sixth had been injured from direct sword attacks. It was unheard of for the taichos in question to choose those methods of attack and defense. In fact she didn't believe that Zaraki was even  **capable**  of using Kido, but the injuries to his men reeked of his reiatsu. Strangely, they also had a bit of Kuchiki's mixed in as well. The same was true of Kuchiki's men although they had more of Byakuya's, laced with Kenpachi's, energy.

She met the taichos as they entered her healing center. "Gentlemen, what can I do for you today?" she asked pleasantly enough but with steel in her voice; letting them know she was displeased with them.

The two began to look like chastised little boys as they glanced at each other. "We need you to check us out," Byakuya finally said. "Something's wrong and we don't know how to fix it."

She frowned at the casual way the younger man was speaking and motioned them to follow her to her office. As they sat down, Unohana turned to them and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"We recently decided to try and link our inner worlds, and yesterday we succeeded," Kenpachi began. "But it seems that we may have gone too far?" He looked at his lover who was slumped in his seat. "We are acting like...each other?" He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ichigo thinks that our reiatsu merged at the same time and that is what's causing our uncharacteristic behavior."

Unohana blinked, she didn't know Zaraki knew that many multisyllabic words; it was... alarming, to say the least. She walked over to the lovers and began to run a scan over Kenpachi first, and then Byakuya. After she finished, she sat back down and looked at the two men in alarm. Their energy  **had**  merged, and it didn't look like a temporary condition due to their worlds linking. She shook her head to clear it. "It seems that Ichigo was correct," she began. "It looks like you two have bound yourselves so completely to each other that even your reiatsu has changed."

Byakuya looked up sharply at that, "Then this...personality change is permanent!?"

She smiled at the worried men, "I do not believe so." She enjoyed their relieved expressions for a moment before continuing, "Let me try to explain. When Ichigo and Renji completed linking their worlds, their reiatsu had woven together but was still distinct. It looked like a piece of cloth that had been made from two different colored threads. As time has passed that separation has been gradually disappearing. In a few years, if not sooner, their reiatsu will be as completely combined as yours is right now.

"I suspect the difference between you and them is the hollow that Ichigo possesses. It acts as a buffer to keep their reiatsu from blending too quickly. Since neither of you have a hollow inside you, the merging happened immediately and that is what's causing the personality changes. You need to take some time to incorporate the foreign reiatsu into yourselves. Since your worlds are now linked, you  **must**  accept it."

Byakuya nodded slowly. "How long do you think it'll take?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I do not know, Kuchiki-taicho. The more you focus on incorporating each other's reiatsu, the quicker you will return to normal. My suggestion is that you take a few days off and concentrate on doing this."

* * *

Ichigo groaned when he received the hell butterfly informing him that Byakuya was taking a week off on Unohana's orders. He knew it was necessary but...he sighed in frustration. "Why  **now**?" he groaned as his office door flew open and his spouse entered, sounding more like a stampede of wild animals rather than just one man.

"What's been happenin' here today?" the red head asked his mate in exasperation. "Everyone's goin' crazy, talkin' about how strange Byakuya and Zaraki-taicho have been acting."

Ichigo sighed as he quickly filled Renji in on the earlier events and the current outcome. "So now, Byakuya's on leave and I'm left running the place," he concluded as he ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

Renji grinned as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo to help calm him. "Good for you!" He continued before Ichigo could protest too much, "You'll be fine and so will the babies. I'm certain that Unohana-taicho will inform the Sotaicho and he'll make sure that Squad Six doesn't get involved in anything too serious until Byakuya can return."

Ichigo nodded as they separated. "I know, Renji, but I'm so tired all the time," he groaned and walked over to his desk to sit down.

Renji moved to sit on the edge of the desk. He leaned over and grabbed the back of his mate's neck as he said bracingly, "Then delegate, baka! Yank your third and fourth seats in here, explain the situation to them and spread the work around. They need to get used to what a fukutaicho does anyway. You'll eventually take over a squad and they'll have to step up then. They need to be trained to take over for ya when you leave."

Ichigo's eyes darkened as he pulled Renji down and quickly smashed their lips together. When they separated, the red head made certain to settle his mate against his chest and brushed his hair back in a comforting way. The younger man sighed in contentment, thinking it was strange how Renji always seemed to know exactly what to say to get him headed in the right direction.

* * *

The week passed quickly. Nothing of note occurred, much to Ichigo's relief. He knew he was being selfish but if something  **had**  happened he would have had to take a back seat, and he didn't think he could do that.

The ongoing investigation into the hollow kidnapping attempts had come to a standstill. Kurotsuchi seemingly had nothing to do with it after all; he was hip deep working on a survey of the Precipice World and only had eyes for that the whole time. There was nothing to connect him with the attempts at all other than a vague feeling of unease that experimenting on the children was something that he  **would**  do if he got the chance. Everyone was on edge as the inquiry ground to a halt; they'd have to wait for another attack and that didn't sit well with anyone.

Ichigo was relaxing in his garden with Yuki and his mother, waiting to have dinner once Renji got home, one evening when he felt Byakuya quickly approaching. He was relieved to note that the man's reiatsu felt more like it had before he'd merged his inner world with his lover's although he could still feel Zaraki's bubbling underneath the surface if he concentrated. However, when he saw his taicho, he frowned in concern. Byakuya looked pissed as well as frazzled.

"Hey, Byakuya," he greeted the older man. "How's it goin'?"

The noble slumped down to sit beside him. "Not well. Kenpachi's going back on duty tomorrow but I'm not sure I'll be able to," he said with a frown. "I don't understand how he's been able to adjust so quickly. I still feel..." his voice faded as he looked at his fukutaicho.

"Antsy?" Ichigo asked with a small grin.

"Yes!" the raven exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. He looked frantic as well as wild, not at all his usual self, the younger man noted as he sat up to get a good look at the man. "I don't get it!" Byakuya jumped up and began to pace.

Ichigo looked over at Masaki and Yuki and silently nodded toward the house. His mother quickly gathered her grandson up in her arms. "We're going inside, Ichigo," she said with a warm smile to both men. "It's getting chilly out."

"Sounds good," Ichigo said with a relieved smile. "I'll be in shortly." She nodded as they left the two men alone.

"Getting them out of the way so you can chew me out?" Byakuya asked with a smirk as he sat back down, having seen through the ruse.

Ichigo laughed, "Not exactly, but I thought you might like a bit more privacy." He thought over his suspicions for a moment before continuing. "Do you think it's been so difficult for you because you might  **like**  being this way?" he asked.

The older man jumped up again and began to pace in agitation. "Why would I  **enjoy**  being like this!?"

Ichigo began to explain himself carefully, not wanting to anger his taicho when he was already so frustrated, "From what I understand, when you were younger you were very passionate and easily angered. You fought for what you believed in...you were a lot like me actually."

He grinned at Byakuya's fierce expression but stubbornly kept on, "Then as time went by, that changed. You lost Hisana and made yourself over into what you thought your clan wanted and needed in a leader. Maybe, now that you've had a taste of that fiery side of yourself again, you don't  **want**  to lose it." He sat back and waited for the fireworks.

They didn't come. Byakuya looked at the ground with a frown and then slowly sat down next to his fukutaicho. He thought over Ichigo's words for a moment and finally sighed. "I don't know, Ichigo. It  **does**  feel as if I've regained a bit of who I used to be when I was younger, but...I can't function like this."

"You need to accept the changes that have occurred," Ichigo said softly, not wanting to interrupt what was going on in the older man's head. "Use your experience to temper the ferocity inside you, not squash it. If you can do that, I believe that will make you a much better clan leader  **and**  taicho."

They sat in companionable silence for a while as Byakuya thought over what the younger man had said. "I do not know that I can do that, Ichigo," he said eventually.

"I think you already are," the younger man said with a grin. "You're starting to sound more like yourself," he pointed out.

Byakuya looked at him wide-eyed. "You think so?" he asked.

"Yep." They lapsed into silence again as Byakuya closed his eyes and tried to sort himself out. Maybe he  **could**  do this. He smirked as he looked at his fukutaicho.

"Perhaps," he conceded, "but what will my clan say?"

"Who cares?" Ichigo grinned at him. "You're doing this for you, after all. You've already started changing how your clan works, they'll just chalk up your change in attitude to that." At that they both laughed, just a bit, evilly.

* * *

A battle of wills was taking place inside Kenpachi and Byakuya's inner world. Their zanpakuto were having their first fight. "You've waited too long as it is! You need to tell him!" Senbonzakura snapped as he pulled off his mask to get a good look at his counterpart. "Nozarashi, it's not fair to keep this from him anymore!"

She looked stubborn as she shook her head, "It's not time yet, Sen."

"How long before he gains his bankai?" Senbonzakura threw back at her in agitation.

"...About a month if nothing distracts him," she admitted quietly, knowing where this was going. "Two at the most."

"You  **have**  to tell him before that happens!" the brunette said as he gripped her upper arms to make her look at him. He continued quietly, "There's no more time left. To not tell him about Yachiru before then would be a grave disservice. To him  **and**  Byakuya."

She chuckled softly, "It's strange to hear you defending Ken-chan like this!"

He snorted, "I never thought I'd  **have**  to!" He looked at the pink haired woman in front of him, "But then, I didn't know he had such a stubborn, strong-willed zanpakuto." He smiled as he gently embraced her, "Who can easily drive a man to distraction...completely up a wall..." he flinched when she smacked him on his shoulder but continued with a laugh, "and round the bend!"

She pouted, but had a playful look in her eyes, "I'm not that bad!"

"Oh yes you are!" Senbonzakura said earnestly but with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "That's one of the things I love about you," he continued seriously. "However, I think you know I'm right about this. He needs to know about Yachiru...and  **before**  he learns how to release his bankai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had both a ton of fun and trouble writing this chapter. Kenpachi and Byakuya's personality flip worked better in my head then it did on paper! I think I rewrote their dialogue about six times. ^^
> 
> And why do you think Nozarashi has to tell Ken-chan about Yachiru before he learns bankai?


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

* * *

Byakuya was at work the next morning, Ichigo was happy to see once he arrived. He appeared calmer and looked better than he had in a week. The younger man gave a little wave when the taicho looked up at his entry.

"Good morning! Glad to see you back, how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down. He'd reached the thirty-second week of his pregnancy and was beginning to waddle a little as he walked. It was embarrassing but he had expected it, although it  **was**  a little soon. He was hoping to continue working until he had the babies and was trying to take it as easily as possible in order to do so.

"Good morning, Kurosaki," the older man said as he hid a grin at his fukutaicho's new gait. Personally, he thought the younger man looked cute this way, although he had no intention of pointing it out. He'd heard just how negatively Ichigo had reacted when his spouse had said much the same thing to him one day!

Before they could get to work, a hell butterfly flew in through the open window. It fluttered over to Ichigo and the young man noticed that it seemed agitated. He understood why when he heard the message. "Shit!" he grit out as he quickly stood. "Rose went into labor this morning," he told his taicho before leaving as quickly as he could. Byakuya easily caught up to him a few minutes later.

"I sent word to Renji," the noble said as they headed to the Fourth Division.

"It's too early!" Ichigo said with a worried frown. "He's only about thirty-eight weeks along. It's two weeks too soon!" They said no more, Renji quickly catching up to them at the healing center. They easily found Rose's room, all they had to do was follow the healers hurrying to help the blonde. Shinji and Yoruichi were outside, looking just as worried as the three men felt.

"What happened?" Renji asked tensely as they settled down to wait.

"Rose was at work and felt off," Shinji told them. "He made it here before collapsing. Both Unohana and Kisuke are inside helping him."

"Is Love here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, he's inside too," Yoruichi nodded. "He was with Rose and helped bring him here." Ichigo nodded.

"Good," the younger man said. Kisuke came out of the room about then, looking green around the gills.

"Well, one thing's certain, Ichigo. You won't need a Cesarean," he said as he heavily sat down beside Yoruichi. Ichigo looked at him sharply as they all heard Rose yell and Unohana instruct him to breathe.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his middle and gulped. "That's good...I guess," he said and flinched when he heard the blonde scream obscenities at his lover. Renji sat beside him and pulled him close for comfort as the group waited for the inevitable outcome, hoping that both man and baby would be fine.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Unohana came out of the room with a tired smile on her face. She looked over the group waiting outside the room, which had grown to include the rest of the Visoreds as well as Izuru, Momo, Zaraki, Kyouraku and Ukitake.

"Well this is a nice sight," she said playfully at the assorted people before getting down to business. "Ōtoribashi-taicho and the baby both came through with flying colors," she said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "They had a beautiful little boy and will be able to have visitors shortly. However, as of right now, I am listing all Visored pregnancies as high risk until I understand the process better." She looked sternly at Ichigo. "That means that  **you**  are immediately on maternity leave, Kurosaki-fukutaicho. I do not want a repeat of today."

Ichigo nodded but worriedly asked, "Is the baby alright? Does he need any extra help?" She smiled at him gently.

"No, I am relieved to say that Takumi is perfectly healthy." She turned to the rest of the group, "Isane will let you know when they are ready for visitors." She then turned back to Ichigo and Renji. "Gentlemen, please follow me." It was  **not**  a request.

The mates looked at each other and hurried after Unohana. Once in her office and seated comfortably, she began very seriously, "Ichigo, you have at least eight weeks to go before the babies are supposed to be born. Since you are having twins, I want them to arrive as close to that mark as possible, later would be even better. An early birth could be dangerous for both you and them, do you understand?"

Ichigo went pale as he replied, "Yes ma'am."

Renji scowled, "There's no need to freak him out, Taicho."

She frowned at him, "I think you both need to understand the gravity of the situation. Yes, Ōtoribashi-taicho and his child came through successfully, but the baby  **did**  come early. He's fine, thank Kami, but it could have been disastrous. Ichigo needs to take it especially easy from now on and you both need to understand that."

They nodded as Ichigo hugged himself again. "Kisuke said that I wouldn't need a C-section. How is that even possible?" he asked.

She smiled again, leave it to the blonde to state the situation so baldly! However, she'd enjoyed watching his reaction when the birth canal broke through; she thought he was going to pass out. "That man is an idiot," she outright laughed at the memory.

"Simply put, a birth canal formed to allow for the baby to pass. That was one of the reasons Ōtoribashi-taicho was so loud, the formation was painful. After the birth, it resealed itself. It was really quite amazing," she said, wonder tinging her voice. "I  **wish**  I knew more about hollow birth cycles!" she added in frustration.

"So that's something else I can expect," the younger man said with a sigh as he put his head in his hands and groaned.

"It will be quite worth it in the end," she said softly as she stood to pat him consolingly on the shoulder.

"Is the baby a Visored?" Renji asked intently. Ichigo quickly looked up at the healer; he'd wondered if all the babies were going to have hollows within them too.

She frowned as she sat back down. "I don't know," she sighed. "Takumi looks just like any soul born here and it's too soon to try and scan for any...abnormalities."

"I don't like that word," Ichigo muttered.

"I don't either," she agreed, "but I don't know what else to call it. It isn't normal for a shinigami to have a hollow within." She paused thoughtfully before continuing, "Since Visoreds came about through Aizen's manipulations, I don't know if that trait could be passed on."

"I haven't been able to get a straight answer out of Getsu either," Ichigo said.

"I suppose that's another thing we'll just have to wait to discover," she replied. No one liked that observation. Ichigo didn't want his children to have that looming over their heads.

* * *

The next month passed uneventfully for the young man, he spent most of it taking care of his son and getting to know his mother better. The pregnancy was taking its toll on him, he wanted it over with! Since he had nothing to keep his mind busy, he worried almost constantly. He worried about the babies coming too early as well as their birth taking longer than 40 weeks. He was anxious about having them naturally but he didn't want to have to have a Cesarean either. He worried about work and the lack of progress on the investigation. He was driving himself crazy as well as everyone close to him.

"Rukia, I tell ya if the babies don't come soon, Ichigo's gonna implode!" Renji huffed to his friend one lunchtime. "He has nothin' to keep his mind off of everythin' and he's driving me crazy." The red head was so exasperated with his mate that his accent had taken a turn for the worse.

Rukia gave him a look. "Then do something to keep him busy! Is there any clan business that he can take care of?"

Renji looked thoughtful before shaking his head. "Nah, things are goin' pretty smoothly now that he's havin' the kids. The council's leavin' him alone, which is good. If they gave him any shit, he might just go bankai on them, pregnancy or no. His patience is nonexistent...except when it comes to Yuki. Our boy brings out the best in him." Rukia smiled at the pride and love lacing the red head's voice along with his expression. Both men made very cute parents! She thought for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"Isn't Ichigo's birthday coming up next month? Maybe we can plan a party to help get his mind off of things." She grinned and then added, "Or at least keep your mind off of Ichigo's fretting!"

Renji's eyes lit up as the thought over the suggestion. "That might work!" He looked at the petite brunette. "Can ya help me plan it?"

She grinned at how quickly his mood turned around. "I'd love to!"

* * *

The two friends quickly set to work organizing a huge blowout that was meant to be a surprise for the younger man. He was about to turn twenty-six and they wanted to commemorate it properly. Unfortunately for them, Ichigo had other ideas and they were the ones about to get a surprise instead.

About two weeks before the big day, Ichigo turned to his spouse as the red head was getting dressed and said, "I was wondering if this year we could have a dinner party here with just the family to celebrate my birthday." Renji froze for a moment before he continued getting dressed.

"What'd ya have in mind, Ichi?" he asked in a mostly normal voice.

"I'd like to have the immediate family over. You know...Baa-chan, Mom, Dad, the girls, and Chad, if he can make it."

Renji ran a hand through his hair as he asked, "What about Rukia and Byakuya?"

The younger man looked contrite as he answered, "I just want a low-key celebration. If I know Rukia, she's already planning something. I really don't think I could stomach making a big deal of it right now."

'Shit!' his mate thought before he forced himself to smile at the younger man. "That sounds great, Ichigo! Why don't you start planning it and we'll go over everything tonight after Yuki's in bed?"

Ichigo's face lit up and Renji gaped at him. The red head couldn't get used to the genuine smiles that broke out more frequently now...Ichigo looked radiant. "Thanks Ren! I'll do that."

* * *

"Damn! Why'd he have to go and mess everything up!?" Rukia stormed later after Renji told her about the conversation.

Renji grinned, "Maybe it's for the best. This'll keep his mind off of his worries for awhile. You should've seen his face when I agreed. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

Rukia smiled softly at that, she was glad that Ichigo had found something to distract himself with even if it blew her plans out of the water. "Fine," she sighed, "but I'm not going to cancel it! We'll just postpone it until the week after." Renji didn't have the heart to remind her that, at this point, the babies could come at any moment. He mentally shrugged as he thought, 'Well, maybe they'll hold off until after the party.'

* * *

Ichigo's birthday dawned bright and beautiful without a cloud in sight. He felt great when he woke up, like he could handle anything that came along, and he chose to take that as a good sign. By early afternoon, everything was set and he decided to take a nap when Yuki took his. He woke up a few hours later feeling rested and got up to shower before Renji got home. He was finishing when the red head arrived and he moved into their bedroom to get dressed as Renji came in to get ready.

The older man stopped inside the doorway and watched his naked mate walk across to the closet. He didn't think he'd ever get over how sexy Ichigo was like this...absolutely beautiful. "Ya looking forward to tonight?" he asked, startling the younger man who whirled around.

"Baka! Quit sneaking up on me!" Ichigo huffed and threw his towel at the older man. Renji just grinned as he caught it and stalked over to Ichigo.

"I didn't mean to," he said as he wrapped his mate in a snug embrace. "Is there anything left to do?" he asked with a grin.

Ichigo shook his head, "Nah, Baa-chan is bringing the food and Yuzu insisted that she bring the cake. She's interning at Orihime's shop now and wants to show off her skills."

"Sounds good," Renji laughed at that. "When's everyone supposed to arrive?" Ichigo looked at the clock.

"You got about an hour." Renji looked startled as he practically ran to the bathroom, followed by his mate's laughter.

* * *

Kaede showed up just as Renji was coming out of their bedroom and saw his spouse leading her and two servants into the kitchen to set up the food in warming dishes. The table was set simply with their best tableware, leaving space in the center for the birthday cake to act as the centerpiece.

He heard a knock at the door and called to his spouse, "I got it!" before heading to answer the door. Masaki and Yuki hurried out of the nursery as the rest of the family entered.

"Where's my little grandson?" Isshin yelled as he barreled past the red head, scooping Yuki up in his arms before dancing around the room with the startled child.

Masaki laughed as the twins entered, followed by Chad. "Don't trip!" she called while she walked over to hug her daughters.

"Dad, have a little care!" Yuzu huffed as she watched her father nearly hit the sofa. She carefully carried the cake over to the table to set it down. She'd made a simple round white chocolate cake with fudge filling and iced with chocolate buttercream. It was very festive with the yellow, green, and blue white chocolate drizzled randomly over it.

"Yuzu, it's great!" Renji exclaimed while he headed Isshin off and took his son from him. The older man pouted as he turned to Masaki to hug her.

"No one ever let's me have any fun!" he sulked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. She playfully swatted him as Ichigo and Kaede re-entered the room.

"What'd you do now, Old Man?" Ichigo asked, exasperation tinging his voice.

"Nothing!" his father exclaimed, trying to look innocent while everyone shook their heads; Karin snorted and Chad smiled at the older man's antics.

* * *

Dinner was a lively affair, Renji and Isshin were very entertaining as they recounted their work week. Ichigo felt relaxed for the first time in weeks, able to allow himself to let everything go for once; the babies weren't even kicking up much of a fuss, as if they were enjoying the night as well. When they finished their dessert, he rose after excusing himself and headed for the bathroom.

He'd begun cramping right as dessert was being served and had ignored it for as long as possible. He'd been through much worse pain and he figured the cramping would ease up, which it did. When it came back at the end of dinner, he knew he'd better relieve himself. What he wasn't prepared for was the blood that showed up in the toilet.

Ichigo made it to the door and calmly called his spouse over. He yanked Renji inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut on the rest of the family's laughter, before turning to him. "Renji," he said lowly, "I need to go to the Fourth...right...now." He doubled over, wrapping his arms around his stomach as a much stronger cramp hit him.

"What is it?" Renji asked as he gripped the younger man's arms; Ichigo looked ready to fall at any moment.

Ichigo gasped as he began to breathe through the pain, "I think I'm having the babies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! But the babies are coming!
> 
> Takumi - adroit, artisan, skillful


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's baby time! The football statements refer to American football, not soccer. ^^
> 
> Enjoy...

 

* * *

The next hour went by in a blur for Ichigo. After Renji stopped looking like a fish, he scooped his spouse up in his arms and hurried out of the bathroom, quickly telling everyone what was happening and then flash stepping straight to the Fourth; Ichigo trying not to throw up all the way. They had barely been settled into one of the private rooms when Unohana hurried in to check on the young man.

After scanning his abdomen, she looked under the sheet that was now draped over Ichigo's bare lower half. She looked up at the couple with a small smile. "You were correct, Ichigo," she said gently. "You're birth canal just finished forming."

"So that's what this is?" Ichigo grit out. "It hurts like hell." He began to relax as the pain diminished.

"Don't get too comfortable," she grinned. "You still have a way to go before you can rest."

"No shit!" he gasped as an even worse pain filled his lower belly. Renji wiped his sweat-slicked hair back off his forehead as he bent down to kiss him.

"Almost there, Babe," he said bracingly as his mate looked up to glare at him.

"Don't say shit like that Renji!" he yelled through the pain and began to pant. "You don't...get to...feel this! It's like...a football's...trying to come out!"

"That's a very good analogy," Unohana said. "Now keep breathing, you have to breathe through the contractions until it's time to begin pushing."

"How much longer?" Ichigo asked while continuing to breathe forcefully.

"If you keep dilating at this rate, it won't be much longer, another hour or two at the most," she answered patiently.

"Shit!" he groaned as he threw his head back against the pillow.

* * *

The rest of the family showed up shortly after the two men. About half an hour passed as they waited outside the room, listening to Ichigo ranting and Renji trying to console him.

"It's a good thing Ichi-nii doesn't have his zanpakuto with him or Ren-nii would be toast," Karin observed with amusement as she listened.

"Karin! That's not very nice!" Yuzu chastised her sister as she tried not to grin at the visual. "He could still use Kido though," she added speculatively.

"I don't think that'll be possible, under the circumstances," Masaki commented with a grin. "It takes too much energy and concentration." About then they all heard Ichigo yell, "Shakkaho!" and glass breaking.

"Kurosaki-fukutaicho, stop that!" Unohana yelled at the same time Renji yelped, "Ichigo! Why'd ya do that!?"

"I was just trying to shut you up! Bastard, you try...doing this! I'd like to...see that! Sit, shit,  **shit**!"

"Well, I guess he has the energy," Karin said with a stunned look on her face.

"Renji's so dead," Yuzu agreed. Everyone grew quiet after that as they listened for more Kido spell's from the young man. Unohana came out of the room, looking as if she'd been in a wind storm.

"He's doing very well," she said calmly to the gathered family. "That window is coming out of his pay, though," she muttered to herself. Louder, she said with a grin, "He's very energetic."

"We heard," Karin replied dryly. "What are the odds that Renji will need medical attention when it's all done?"

"Pretty high," the healer laughed. It now sounded as if Ichigo was beating his mate up with his pillow, and doing a pretty good job of it if Renji's protests were anything to go by. "Isshin-san, would you like to help assist me?" she asked with a glint of amusement in her expression.

"N-no, I think...I'll wait out here," he answered slowly as more glass broke.

"Coward," Karin teased her father, who stuck his tongue out at her.

When Unohana hurried to look inside and view the damage, she muttered, "... **And**  that mirror." She called over her shoulder, "When Isane gets here, send her in."

* * *

It seemed as if the entire Gotei showed up at the same time. Isane and Hisoka appeared, looking like they'd been out together, the fukutaicho immediately hurrying into the room; quickly followed by Byakuya, Rukia, their significant others, and all of the Visoreds that were stationed in the Seireitei, minus Rose who couldn't find a babysitter. Shortly after that, the rest of the Visoreds arrived, along with Kisuke and Yoruichi. An hour passed before they heard anything more from the room, other than Ichigo alternately cursing and apologizing for it.

The next time Unohana exited the room, her braid was half down and she looked harried. "It shouldn't be too much longer," she reported to those waiting. "The babies are lined up and positioned well and Ichigo just reached full dilation."

"Well, child, get back inside!" Kaede snapped. "I don't want there to be any problems with either my grandson or great-grandchildren!" Unohana wanted to snap back but the older lady's reiatsu began to rise dramatically. Kaede might not have ever been a shinigami, but her power was impressive. The healer confined herself to glaring as she curtly nodded her head and turned to go back into the room.

Zaraki whistled as he held out his hand, "Ain't ever seen that before. Remind me never to get on your bad side! Name's Zaraki Kenpachi, who're you again?"

The elder woman smiled as she shook his hand, "Shiba. Kaede Shiba, Ichigo's grandmother."

The large man grinned, "Nice ta meet cha."

* * *

"Alright Ichigo," the healer said as she rolled up her sleeves and took another look under the sheet, "when the next contraction hits, I want you to take a deep breath and push." She paused as she stood back up and quickly finished taking down her disheveled hair before putting it back up in a loose bun. "Act as if you're extremely constipated and need to get it over with."

She looked at Renji, whose ponytail was now sitting cockeyed on the back of his head, and said, "When I tell him to push, you need to support his back and shoulders. He's going to need the help." Renji nodded and looked like a quarterback who was ready to catch the ball to make a winning touchdown Ichigo noticed with amusement.

"Ren, I'm not gonna fall outta the bed," he said as the next contraction hit. "Argh, shit!" He took a deep breath and began to bear down. Renji slipped into the bed behind him and helped support him as he struggled through the pain.

"Ok, relax," Unohana said. Ichigo took a deep breath and leaned back into his mate, looking up at him.

"I know this is gonna be worth it, Renji, but I swear, if you knock me up again next heat I'm gonna kill you," he said conversationally to the suddenly worried red head.

"I'll bear that in mind," he gulped as he tightened his hold on his spouse. Both men had a moment to take in the healer's new look and they noticed the scar on her chest for the first time. There wasn't any time to think much about it as another contraction hit and Ichigo once again began to push.

As the pain faded, Unohana grinned, "One more time should do it, Ichigo. I can see the baby's head crowning."

"Good," the younger man gasped as he began to push again. This time it was different as he felt a pop and a rush of fluid pour out of him. The healer turned quickly to her fukutaicho and before long both men heard a baby cry.

"It's a girl!" Isane said excitedly as she began to clean the baby and take down her information. "She has orange reiatsu...six pounds, four ounces...sixteen inches long. She's perfect." She turned around while holding the wriggling bundle wrapped in a very soft blanket and asked, "Would you like to meet your daughter?" Ichigo and Renji nodded simultaneously and she carefully placed the baby into Renji's waiting arms.

She was beautiful. She had a tuft of deep red hair and her facial construction seemed to mirror Ichigo's. When she opened her eyes, they were Renji's mahogany. "Hello there," Renji murmured as he gently kissed her forehead, "I'm your daddy and your papa is sitting beside me. Ichigo, she's glorious!"

Ichigo smiled tiredly as he took in his daughter's face for the first time. "I think we'll call you Akane," he said with a grin. "With that hair, it makes sense!" Renji stuck his tongue out at the younger man.

Before either man could get too mushy another wave of pain hit Ichigo. He groaned as he asked tightly, "Do I need to push yet?"

Unohana was under the sheet again and her answer came back to them muffled, "No not yet, keep breathing." Renji hurriedly handed the baby back to Isane and braced his mate for the next round.

Two more contractions later the healer gave Ichigo the all clear to push and the cycle began again. After four more contractions, Ichigo felt like screaming and crying at the same time; he was  **so**  tired and the second baby was being stubborn, as if she didn't want to see the big world outside her papa's tummy. He leaned against Renji and tried to control his breathing. "Just get her out! I don't care, cut me open...please!" Unohana smiled tiredly as she shook her head.

"You're almost done, Ichigo. The baby will be here before you know it!" He glared at her until another contraction hit and then he groaned.

"Alright, you little bugger come out and meet your daddies," she muttered as the baby finally slipped through and out into her arms. She heard Ichigo sob in relief as she turned and handed her off to Isane before turning back to clean up the young man.

"We have another girl! This one has yellow reiatsu...six pounds, ten ounces and...nineteen inches long; she's a big girl!" Isane called out as she finished cleaning the, now crying, baby and wrapped her up in order to give her to her fathers.

Both men looked down at the little one in Ichigo's arms and were enraptured yet again. She was alert and stopped crying to look at their faces in what seemed like wonder before yawning widely and cooing just a little. She had a full head of sunset orange hair, Ichigo's eyes, and seemed to favor Renji's appearance, although her face was fuller than her father's. She was perfect...both babies were. Renji reached out for Akane and sat back, still behind Ichigo, as they gazed at the two little lives that rested securely in their arms.

"I believe this one'll be Ayame," Renji said softly to his mate. Ichigo smiled.

"That sounds about right."

* * *

The group waiting outside the room had grown now to include both Shunsui and Jushiro as well as Rangiku, Shuhei, Momo, and Izuru. They'd listened as they'd heard one baby wail and then another. Then everything got quiet, and they were still left outside, impatiently waiting to know the outcome. A healer hurried past the group with two full baby bottles and as she entered, Retsu Unohana exited. She looked better, her braid neatly redone as she usually wore it and she sported a huge smile.

"Well?" Isshin asked impatiently. He wanted to get his hands on his newest grandchildren, damn it! Yuki was currently asleep on Chad's lap, after refusing his grandfather, and the older man was feeling a little lost. The little boy loved his grandpa but Isshin was just a bit too hyper for the him to relax around. The larger man was much better in the teddy bear department.

Yuki woke up at the sound of his grandpa's voice and he looked over at the scary healer, waiting to hear whatever news she had to tell them. She made eye contact with him and gave him a little wink before she spoke. He grinned and settled back into his future uncle's lap.

"Everything went well, the babies were delivered with no problems," she told the group. That met with cheers from everyone present. Once they'd settled down again, she continued, "Ichigo and Renji survived the ordeal as well, but they're both exhausted. I wanted to make you wait until tomorrow so that they could get some rest but Ichigo insisted that a few of you be allowed in for ten minute visits." That met with a general grumble of disappointment.

She ignored the hubbub and continued, "You will enter two at a time and the order will be: Masaki and Yuki, Isshin and Yuzu, Karin and Chad, and finally Byakuya and Rukia. That will be all for tonight, the rest of you can visit tomorrow." With that said, she walked over to where the Sotaicho and his lover were sitting and sat beside them with a tired sigh. She knew this group very well and she wasn't leaving until she was certain that everyone else had gone! There was no way she would allow any of the others to sneak in, or the group of visitors to outstay their time.

Masaki picked up her grandson and hurried through the door, past the other healers who were exiting. Both men were now reclining side by side on the remade bed, each with a baby in their arms. Ichigo's mother grinned at her son as she sat down with Yuki in her lap. "Gender and names please," were the first words out of her mouth.

Ichigo smiled tiredly as he replied, "They're girls; I have Akane and Renji's holding Ayame."

Yuki looked smug as Masaki laughed in delight. "That's perfect! Those two are going to run you absolutely ragged."

Renji laughed, "I know, I'm already dreading puberty!" Ichigo joined in laughing as he leaned into his mate.

"We have a way to go before that happens," he grinned in contentment down at his sleepy daughters.

Outside the room, Yuzu was giving her father a stern lecture, which everyone else thoroughly enjoyed watching. "You will  **not**  act like an idiot, Daddy," she said with a scowl that was very reminiscent of both of her sibling's. "You will  **not**  yell  **or**  carry on. If you do anything to cut our time short, I...will... **not**...be...happy," she said as she poked him with each word. Isshin gulped and nodded in agreement.

When the first two came out, he and Yuzu entered quickly. Isshin took a deep breath, but before his usual rant could come out, he glanced down at his daughter and caught her eye. He suddenly decided that it wasn't worth it and sighed. Yuzu was way too much like her mother.

"How're my newest grandchildren?" he asked as Yuzu cooed over the sleeping infants.

"What are their names? And are they girls?" she asked. Ichigo nodded as Renji laughed.

"Is that gonna be the first question everyone asks?" the red head asked with a grin as Ichigo made the introductions.

"Retsu just said that everyone was alright and now she's practically asleep," Isshin replied with a grin as he softly stroked a finger across Akane's head. "No one wanted to disturb her."

"Mom will tell everyone else," Yuzu offered with a gentle smile. "I can't believe how much hair Ayame has!" Isshin laughed at that.

"Ichigo popped out with just as much. You and Karin looked more like Akane when you were born." He looked at his two sons and smiled. "You did good, guys." Both men smirked as they cuddled their daughters.

When Isshin and Yuzu were done, they were nearly bowled over by Karin rushing in. Chad nodded at Isshin with a grin as the older man thanked him for catching him as his daughter sped past.

"So let's see the rug rats," Karin grinned at her brother who scowled. She carefully approached the bed and gaped at the babies who were now cradled between the two men and still sound asleep. "Did the formula work?" she asked as her fiance walked up beside her and gently stroked a finger down Ayame's cheek.

"Looks like it," Ichigo answered. "We'll be here a week to make sure; Kisuke came up with several versions...one's bound to work well."

"Which is which?" Chad asked and the couple were introduced properly. "They're beautiful," he commented, thoroughly enthralled by the little girls sleeping so peacefully.

"Yeah," Renji sighed tiredly, "we think so too." The couple noticed that Ichigo was practically asleep and said they'd return later in the week for a longer visit.

As they exited, Karin said to Rukia, "They're almost out in there. You need to make it quick or they'll be asleep before you leave."

Rukia nodded and entered the room slowly, almost squealing at the cute picture the family made. Ichigo grinned at her excited expression and asked softly, "So when are you going to be the one in here, chibi?" Rukia glared at her friend and then her expression softened as she got a good look at the babies for the first time.

"Sooner than you might expect," she answered quietly. All three men turned to her in surprise.

"Wha-?" Renji spluttered as the other two men gaped.

"Unohana-taicho just confirmed it earlier today," she answered simply. "We'll be in your shoes in about eight months."

"Well, shit," Ichigo said, looking more awake as Byakuya hugged her tightly. "That's great, Rukia!"

When she was finally released from her brother's enthusiastic hug, she huffed in mock annoyance and glared playfully at Ichigo. "You had to go and spoil  **all**  my plans! No one's going to be able top this birthday surprise!" When both men looked at her in confusion, she grinned and pointed at the babies. "Happy birthday, Ichigo!"

* * *

Several hours later, two shadowy figures snuck stealthily down the empty hallway. They paused outside Ichigo's door to make certain that they had gone undetected before carefully opening it to peek inside. The couple were sound asleep with the babies curled up between them, their bodies securely surrounding them. The red headed one had her arm slung across her twin's shoulders as they slept.

Yoruichi grinned as she whispered, "Look! Even when they're asleep, the boys are protecting the babies."

Kisuke crept up to the bed. "Shh, don't wake them," he said, almost soundlessly. They had snuck back after the impromptu baby celebration had broken up since neither of them could wait to see their friend's little miracles. The two ex-shinigami silently stood by the bed for a few moments before nodding to one another and just as quietly leaving the room.

After they closed the door, the blonde turned to Yoruichi with a small smile, "Those two are going to drive the boys crazy!"

"And I'm gonna show them how to...once they're older," she replied, meeting his smile with a smirk of her own. Neither noticed Retsu Unohana standing around the corner, keeping an eye on them, and the room, as they left.

She sighed in relief as she thought, ' **Now**  I can finally get some sleep!'

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I wanted to apologize for the late update. I had it ready to upload last weekend but work and family got in the way. ^^**

**It was pointed out to me after the last chapter that twins usually come earlier than single babies. I had forgotten that. Would you guys like to see me change Chapter 31 to reflect that? I'd like to know your opinions. :-)**

**Akane - Brilliant red**

**Ayame- Iris**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I wanted to apologize for the late update. I had it ready to upload last weekend but work and family got in the way. ^^
> 
> It was pointed out to me after the last chapter that twins usually come earlier than single babies. I had forgotten that. Would you guys like to see me change Chapter 31 to reflect that? I'd like to know your opinions. :-)
> 
> Akane - Brilliant red
> 
> Ayame- Iris


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, I don't like completely blindsiding anyone:
> 
> The beginning of the end has begun! I only have another 5-6 chapters left. :-) This part of the story sets the stage for the action that will take place in part 3; yes there's going to be one more sequel. ^^ One warning - this part gets a bit serious, but I think the ending will be worth it!

 

* * *

Ichigo was enjoying his time off at the Fourth. The healers were determined to train the young man properly in all things baby-related, along with making sure the girls could handle the formula that Kisuke had developed. It wasn't that difficult since he already knew how to change diapers, feed, and burp the babies. He hadn't had two younger sisters for nothing! What he'd enjoyed most was watching his mate learn the basics. Renji was a typical man when it came to handling the girls...completely clueless! Ichigo hadn't laughed so much at one time...ever. He grinned to himself at the memory of Renji trying and failing to secure Akane's diaper earlier that day as his door opened. He looked up and saw Byakuya peeking around the door frame.

"Come in, Taicho!" he called with a bright smirk. Byakuya huffed and entered the room.

"I didn't want to disturb anything," he said as he made himself comfortable by the bed Ichigo was seated cross-legged on.

"You aren't," the younger man answered as he finished changing Ayame and got up to put her in the nearby crib with her sister. "We're just waiting for lunch."

"You seem to be doing well," the noble observed as he watched Ichigo handle his daughters.

"Yeah, I learned how to do all this with my sisters when they were born. It's amazing how fast it's coming back," Ichigo grinned as he sat back down on the bed. "The only problem is that I can't feed them both at the same time," he laughed. "Whichever one I start with, the other fusses until I get to them. Then when I change out, the one I just finished with inevitably needs their diaper changed before her sister is done!" Byakuya chuckled at that.

"How is Yuki adjusting?" the noble asked.

"Great," Ichigo grinned. "He's learning how to hold them and help feed them too. He takes that responsibility  **very**  seriously."

"I can imagine," Byakuya responded dryly. "Has your father had any quality time with them yet?" Ichigo scowled at that question.

"Dad's an idiot; it's been so long since he had any little ones around that he doesn't know how to act. He's way too loud and has woken them up from their naps twice now. If he doesn't settle soon, I may have to go bankai on him." Both men laughed at that visual.

* * *

Isshin wasn't about to admit it out loud, but he was starting to get his feelings hurt. Retsu Unohana had practically banned him from the Fourth during the girl's nap times. He couldn't help it if he was excited! Half the time, he didn't even realize how loudly he was talking, for crying out loud! He'd come to the Soul Society for a visit and had been immediately shooed out of the Fourth so he'd decided to spend some time his wife and grandson at their home.

Masaki glanced at him sympathetically but stayed silent as she rested her head on his shoulder. Isshin looked down at her contentedly and clasped her hand; then he looked up to watch Yuki playing on the swing set. He sighed and Masaki grinned to herself as she pulled away to stand up.

"I'm going to make all of us a snack," she said. "Can you keep an eye on Yuki for me?"

He watched her with a small smile, "Of course. We'll be here when you return." She nodded and headed inside, catching Yuki's eye as she did so. He looked over at his grandfather and noticed how sad he looked. He had a pretty good idea what was bothering the older man and he shook his head over the silliness of adults as he made his way to sit beside him.

"Are you having a good day?" Isshin asked. Yuki nodded as he thoughtfully rested his chin on his bent knees, turning his head to look at the older man.

"Do you have a tummy ache?" he asked. Isshin laughed at that.

"No, I'm just feeling a bit left out," he answered honestly.

Yuki nodded, "I thought so. You're too loud you know," he continued. "And you move around too much. It makes the babies sick, that's why you keep getting into trouble." Isshin looked down at the child in surprise.

"You think so?" he asked quietly. Yuki nodded emphatically.

"If you didn't do that, they'd love you just as much as I do."

"You  **do**?" Isshin asked in surprise.

" 'Course," Yuki snorted. "But you still make me dizzy! I'm old enough to unnerstand, though."

"B-but you don't like it when I hold you and you won't sit in my lap!" Isshin protested.

" 'Cause you jump up and down all the time!" Yuki explained while rolling his eyes. "I may unnerstand, but I still don't like it!" He continued trying to explain himself, "Even if I don't like what you do, I still love you 'cause I know why you do it. The babies are too young to unnerstand that though...that's why you need to slow down."

Isshin sat still, stunned into immobility as Yuki ran off to play some more and Masaki rejoined him with some tea and cookies. "That child is way too wise for his age," he muttered as he took a large bite of cookie.

"He's a very smart little boy," Masaki agreed and her husband could only nod.

* * *

Kenpachi finally sat down under Byakuya's favorite tree on the estate with an irritated sigh. Nozarashi had been bugging him for weeks to come into his inner world for bankai training. He'd finally found the time that afternoon and began to relax in order to do just that. He didn't know why there was such a rush all of a sudden, but he figured the sooner the better now that he'd finally mastered his shikai. Maybe he'd get a look at his zanpakuto...at last! He snorted as he concentrated; it still wasn't easy for him to do this shit.

When he finally made it, he was standing facing the river, Senbonzakura standing in front of him. The spirit looked sympathetic, which was weird since his mask was still covering his face. The zanpakuto walked up to him and gently patted him on the shoulder, muttering "I'm sorry," as he walked past. Kenpachi frowned at the sincerity he heard in the spirit's voice as he turned. That was when he saw Nozarashi for the first time.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the sight of her. She smiled brightly and sat down on the grass, patting the ground near her for him to join her. "You might as well make yourself comfortable, Ken-chan," she said. "We have a  **lot**  to talk about."

* * *

Senbonzakura had walked away reluctantly. He knew that Nozarashi was going to reveal everything to her wielder and he was worried. Kenpachi was a brute of a man...who knew how'd he react? He hadn't gone very far when he felt the rise in reiatsu and heard his partner wail. He shunpoed back in time to catch her before she collapsed to the ground.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked tersely.

She slapped at him halfheartedly. "Of course not!" she snapped. "He'd never hurt a woman out of anger...only in battle," she gasped through her tears. "I'm the one who hurt him!" she said as she began to cry in earnest.

* * *

Byakuya arrived home just as his lover's reiatsu began to spike and he hurried over to where Kenpachi was sitting. He was obviously in their inner world and things weren't going well, if his expression was any indication. Byakuya sat down and waited for his lover to awaken.

He didn't have long to wait as Kenpachi shuddered awake and immediately bent over as if he was in pain, gasping as he did so. The noble frowned and scooted closer so he could gather the larger man into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked worriedly. Kenpachi shook his head and tried to pull himself together.

"I-I saw Nozarashi!" he finally grit out. "She's...she's Yachiru!"

"...And that's a problem?"

The larger man glared at his lover. "You  **knew**!?" Byakuya nodded. "And you didn't  **tell**  me?" he growled, confused and angry with his lover.

"She forbade me to," Byakuya quickly explained. "She said it was her place when to let you know. She can be worse than Unohana-taicho when she wants to be."

Kenpachi snorted, "Ya tellin' me that? No shit!"

"But what's so bad about Yachiru being a part of her?" Byakuya asked in confusion; he didn't understand. But his lover's next words made it all very clear, unbearably so.

" 'Cuz when I call out my bankai for tha' first time, Yachiru's gonna disappear...forever."

* * *

Senbonzakura had finally calmed Nozarashi down by the time Byakuya entered their inner world. The zanpakuto could tell that his wielder was furious and he quickly stood, with his hand on the hilt of his sword, in order to offer some protection for the dejected zanpakuto.

The raven noticed the protective stance of his zanpakuto and would have found it sweet, if he hadn't been so angry. "Why?" he asked Nozarashi. "Why do this to him? I want an explanation!" he demanded.

She looked at him with a tear-stained expression. "Yachiru was always only supposed to be a temporary incarnation," she said softly. "She was a way for me to get to know Ken-ch... Kenpachi and for him to become familiar with me. She was never meant to live as her own person forever. But it took him so long to hear me, that...he became attached."

"He sees her as his daughter!" Byakuya yelled. "And so do I," he added in a much softer tone. "You're taking our child away from us!" Tears began to slowly slide down his face as he continued, almost begging her to tell him that this was a sick joke, "Is there any way... **any** way we can keep her with us?" Nozarashi was already shaking her head.

"No," she stated flatly. "Once he summons his bankai for the first time, we'll have to rejoin permanently or it could risk his life! If we don't, he'll be considerably weakened!"

Byakuya snorted, "You're talking about Kenpachi...fucking...Zaraki! He has too much power as it is! He could stand to lose a little," he muttered the last part.

"No he can't!" she snapped, finally jumping up and glaring at the noble. "You shouldn't even think such a thing...much less say it!"

Byakuya met her eyes, his own pleading and fierce, "He'd say the same thing! Nothing's worth losing her!" At the despair in his voice, her expression grew sad.

"Do you think she'd agree with you?" she asked softly, tears sliding down her own face.

Byakuya looked at her as if she'd just slapped him. She might as well have, his expression crumpled and he abruptly left.

"What have I done?' she asked, barely above a whisper as she began to sob. "Sen, what have I done?" He said nothing, just gathered her into his arms and moved them to some shelter. It was going to be a rough night if the gathering storm clouds were any indication.

* * *

Kenpachi watched the expressions flitting across his lover's face once he entered their shared world. He knew it wasn't going well when he noticed two tears slowly falling down Byakuya's cheeks. When the noble returned to him, he launched himself at Kenpachi, giving and seeking comfort that both men knew would be impossible to attain.

  
  



	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

* * *

"I don't  **hafta**  use my bankai," were the first words out of Kenpachi's mouth the next morning. Neither man had gotten much sleep, they'd been too busy trying to find a way out of the situation. Byakuya glared at him.

"At some point you'll have to," he finally answered listlessly. "You'll be outnumbered or out-manned and it will be necessary. You won't even think about it, you'll use it." He looked at his lover with a sad smile, "If you could and didn't, Yachiru would never forgive you."

The older man leaned his head back and sighed, "Yeah." He still hadn't been able to cry, but he figured Byakuya had done enough of that for the both of them already. "I'm gonna take the day off and spend it with the kids...take 'em somewhere." Byakuya had a feeling he knew where and he smiled.

"Just be careful," he said. As his lover leered at him, he reminded Kenpachi a bit impatiently, "There's still someone after the children."

That settled the larger man down. "I know, I will be."

* * *

Byakuya found himself outside the Abarai-Kurosaki household after lunch that day. Ichigo had just been released from the Fourth and the noble realized that he desperately needed to talk to someone who wouldn't sugar-coat his responses, but could still empathize with what he and Kenpachi were going through.

As he was about to knock on the door, it flew open and Ichigo nearly ran him down as he was leaving with Ayame in his arms. "Whoa, Byakuya! Sorry but I got to go to the Fourth, Ayame's having trouble."

"What is wrong?" the raven asked, instantly focusing on the softly crying baby as he fell in step beside his fukutaicho.

"She's not adjusting to the formula's as well as her sister," Ichigo explained. "This is the fourth one we've tried. Akane's had no trouble...but Ayame," he paused, "she eats well but isn't absorbing the nutrition properly. She's already lost nearly a pound; at her size that's not good!"

Byakuya nodded in agreement, glad he could take his mind off his own troubles for a little while. The small group arrived at the Fourth in no time and were shown into an examination room. Unohana came in shortly after them and asked what was wrong. Once Ichigo explained, she quickly performed a scan on the baby. She sighed as she stood back up.

"I was afraid of this. She's taking the formula well but she needs a different kind of reishi from what we have here in the Soul Society."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked tersely.

"She means that Ayame needs hollow reishi," Ichigo answered for her. "She's a Visored, isn't she?" he asked in resignation.

Unohana shook her head, "I can't find any hollow reiatsu in her, Ichigo. I don't think you'll have to worry about that, but she  **does**  need the reishi that Hueco Mundo provides."

"We can't just relocate, Taicho!" Ichigo exclaimed. "It's not safe there for babies!" She smiled as she tried to reassure the younger man.

"Kisuke's been working on the issue since before Ōtoribashi-taicho gave birth. We were worried that one of the children might have problems absorbing just one kind of reishi. He's trying to develop a device that can channel the energy from the other dimension so you won't have to travel back and forth with the babies. So far, Ayame is the only one having difficulties." She looked at the worried father encouragingly as she continued, "She may grow out of the need as time passes, this could only be necessary since she's so young."

"So what do we do?" Ichigo asked.

"For now, I want you to take her to Hueco Mundo. Hallibel has already been warned and she has rooms ready for you at Los Noches. See if it helps her and send word back immediately to let me know if we're on the right track."

"He is not going alone," Byakuya interjected. "I will accompany them as protection."

"But Byakuya," Ichigo protested, "our squad can't be left without leadership indefinitely!"

"I doubt we will be gone long enough for that to be a problem," the older man answered. "Besides, our men have been trained very well for us to leave for a short assignment."

Ichigo looked at Unohana who shrugged, "I don't believe you'll have to stay there for more than a week, two at most. Get packed and be ready to leave in an hour."

* * *

"Ken-chan! Look at meeee!" Yachiru yelled from her vantage point up one of the trees in their favorite glade. "I'm the Queen of the World!"

Kenpachi snorted, "Just don't fall and break your neck your highness!" he yelled back with a grin. He flopped down and watched the children play. He'd had a good idea, bringing them out for the day, it had got his head out of his ass for awhile. His gut clenched as he tried not to think about what would eventually happen. He closed his eyes to try to relax as Yachiru jumped down lightly beside the complaining boys.

"Why d'ya always do that?" Ryuu asked frowning but with a big grin. "Ya always find the highest point and climb to it!"

She giggled, "That way I can see the whole area and make sure there aren't any hollows around."

"Can't you sense them?" Hei asked curiously.

She nodded, "Sure, but why wait until you can sense them if you can see them better sooner?"

Both boys frowned. "You're just a girl," Ryuu sneered, trying to get a rise out of her. "Why do you need to know when hollows are around?"

'Oh boy,' Kenpachi thought to himself, 'I may have to save the little idiot.'

Yachiru grew serious, "I'm a shinigami. We have to be ready for anything."

"But you've never fought any enemies!" Ryuu huffed.

"Oh yes I have!" she said as her eyes flashed and her reiatsu began to rise. "I fought the Quincy's during the war." She then smiled at them, "And Ken-chan's used me as hollow bait lots of times! That's harder than fighting." Kenpachi seriously wanted to slap himself at that statement.

"Aren't you ever scared?" Hei asked while looking fearfully around and even Ryuu looked uncomfortable, although he tried to hide it.

Yachiru did a hand stand while she answered, "Sometimes; everyone gets scared. She lowered her voice as she flipped to sit beside the boys and glanced at the large man, "Sometimes...even Ken-chan. But don't tell him I said so." Zaraki tried not to snort at that comment and continued to listen. In a more normal tone she continued, "But as shinigami, we learn to push that aside."

She looked at her brothers thoughtfully before she continued, "Now that you're a part of a shinigami family, you'll have to get used to stuff that you might not like." They leaned forward intently as they listened.

"It's a shinigami's job to protect those who are weaker than us from hollows or whatever bad people come along. We go out and fight almost every day...and sometimes we don't come back."  **That**  got Zaraki's complete attention. "You have to be prepared for that," she told them earnestly. "Even though Ken-chan and Byakushi are very strong...stronger than almost everyone, someday they might not return. The same can be said of me too, since I'm a fukutaicho. We never know which day might be our last."

Before the boys could get too upset by that statement she continued brightly, "That's why we have to live each day as  **if**  it's our last and enjoy every minute of it! Don't be silly and let petty issues mess that up for you. Tell the people you love that you love them, one way or another, however you feel comfortable, every day! 'Cuz one day they may be gone. You don't ever want to live with that kind of regret."

Both boys now looked thoughtful, Kenpachi noted as he sat up. "Ken-chan! You're awake!" Yachiru piped. He'd made up his mind how to deal with the future.

"Shush and get over here you three. I got somethin' ta tell you...and you ain't gonna like it."

* * *

When Ichigo and Byakuya arrived with the baby, they were greeted by the three leaders of Hueco Mundo. Nel squealed and tried to tackle Ichigo but was stopped by Grimmjow grabbing her around the waist to hold her still.

As she turned to look at the blue-haired man with a pout, he chastised her, "Ya don't want to hurt the baby!" Ichigo heaved a silent sigh of relief as she settled down and his frenemy turned to him. "So that's the rug-rat?" He grinned as he got a good look at her. "She looks just like ya!"

Ichigo grinned as he protested, "What do you mean? She's the spitting image of Renji!"

Grimmjow looked at her more carefully and then shook his head, "Nah she ain't; she's too soft to look like him."

"So you're calling me a  **girl**  now?" Ichigo asked with a dangerous lilt to his voice. Grimmjow took a step back.

" 'Course not!" he hastily reassured the younger man. "But her face ain't narrow enough and she don't have that mean look your Alpha has. 'Sides, she's prettier." That made Ichigo laugh.

"I'll be sure to tell him you said so," he grinned, ignoring the inference that he was 'pretty.'

Tier walked up at that moment and looked at the little girl with a small smile. "Retsu filled me in before you arrived and I have made rooms available for your stay," she said. "Feel free to wander around Los Noches, but I wouldn't go outside with her while you're here. It'll be too dangerous." She then met Ichigo's eyes and asked softly, "What's her name?"

"Ayame," he answered. "Renji thought it suited her." All three Arrancar smiled.

"It does!" Nel said. "Let me show you to your rooms, Itsygo!" Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow laughed.

"I'll come too," he said as he kept an exasperated eye on the green haired woman.

The suite wasn't very far away and the shinigami assured their hosts that they'd be very comfortable there. It was more like a small two bedroom apartment then just guest rooms. Once the Arrancar left, Ichigo put Ayame down for a nap. As he turned around he noticed how exhausted Byakuya looked. In fact, he was a mess.

The younger man frowned and walked over to the kitchenette and hunted around for a bit, noting how well it was stocked. He finally found some sake and grabbed it, along with a couple of cups, before re-entering the living room area. He poured the alcohol and motioned for his taicho to join him on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" he asked bluntly as he took a sip of his drink.

Byakuya gazed at his cup before throwing it back in one gulp, surprising his fukutaicho. Ichigo refilled the cup with a scowl and waited for the older man to tell him what was bothering him. After the noble threw back the second cupful, he spoke.

He told Ichigo everything; about Nozarashi and Yachiru's link, about what would happen once his lover took the next step in his training...everything. About halfway through, the tears began again and he finally wiped his face in aggravation at the end of the story.

"Kenpachi hasn't even been able to cry yet and I can not seem to stop!" he groaned while trying to regain his composure.

"I can understand that," Ichigo said softly. "He's never been an overly emotional guy. Any time shit gets serious, he just shuts down or gets lost in the Rukongai. I think that's why he prefers battle so much, it keeps his mood from going downhill. It's hard to mourn an enemy," he reasoned. He looked at Byakuya. "What are you going to do, tell her?"

"No!" the older man looked up sharply. "I do not want whatever time she has got left to be sad," he continued more calmly. "Even though Nozarashi said that Yachiru is clueless as to her origins...I believe on some level, she already knows. Ultimately, it will be up to Kenpachi to decide whether or not to tell her. I...can not."

* * *

Three very thoughtful children came home that evening with a thoroughly worn out Kenpachi. The big man had been right that the boys hadn't liked his news at all, but Yachiru...she'd been over the moon! He shook his head in exasperation, she never reacted the way he thought she would. The idea that she was part of his zanpakuto had excited her tremendously. No one else could say that about themselves. She was unique!

'She sure is,' he thought ruefully to himself. 'She don't see it as a death sentence, but as a way of never leaving me...and the fact that she'll make me even stronger just made it all the better for her.'

What had settled her down were the boy's reactions. They hadn't been happy about the news, they didn't want to lose her.

__"B-But you'll be going away!" Hei whimpered._ _

_" _Not really," she began to argue but Ryuu interrupted her.__

_" _We'll never get to see you again," he said with a glare. "That's not fair!" She thought for a moment and then gave them both stern looks.__

_" _What did I say just a little while ago?" she asked. "Shinigami don't always return from missions. It's not like I'm going to die; I'll just make Ken-chan that much stronger so he'll always be able to return!" That made Hei think, and hard by the look of it.__

_" _It's still not fair!" Ryuu insisted and looked like he wanted to cry but was determined not to.__

_" _Is it fair to not have parents? Is it fair to not know day by day if you'll live to see the next or where your next meal is coming from?" she asked. "Life isn't fair. It's what we make of it that makes it good or not. Ken-chan has given me__ __sooo_ _ __much and now I can start giving back!" she said brightly. "I've always wanted to and now I can. And that makes me happy!" Kenpachi looked at her sharply, he never knew she felt this way but he could tell she was sincere. She saw this next step as a huge adventure and a way for her to protect_ _ __**him** _ _ __!_ _

_" _Anyway, even if you can't see me, I'll be able to see you; you can take that as a promise!" she continued.__

__Both boys looked miserable and Hei asked softly, "Do you_ _ __**want** _ _ __to leave us so much?" At that her expression softened and she hugged both boys to her._ _

_" _That's the only bad thing about this," she answered. "I never want to leave you...but if I can help protect you through Ken-chan, then it's worth it!"__

__A brief wrestling match quickly ensued which left all three breathless from laughing. Kenpachi sat back and watched in amusement, his heart lighter then it'd been since he'd found out. There was a quick, fiercely whispered conversation among the three children and then they came up to him, hand in hand._ _

_" _You have to make a solemn promise, Ken-chan," she said with a grave face and laughing eyes.__

_" _Yeah? What's that?" he asked, just as seriously...and with a bit of dread.__

_" _That you won't call out your bankai until you absolutely have to," Hei answered for them all.__

_" _Only if your life is in danger," Ryuu added quickly.__

_" _Or any of ours...and__ __Byakushi's,"_ _ __Yachiru tacked on. That was a promise he knew he could keep. He gave them his fiercest smile and crossed his heart before gathering them all into his lap._ _

_" _I promise."__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you have Yachiru's reaction! I have always felt that she sometimes shows a better grasp of things than the adults that surround her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a building chapter, mostly fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

A few days later found Renji at home putting his kids to bed, Masaki watching from the door to the nursery. When the red head turned to leave she said with a soft smile, "You're getting better at this."

Renji grinned as he passed her and got comfortable in the living room, "Yeah, thanks Masaki-san."

She joined him, sitting nearby in a comfy armchair, with a pout. "I wish you'd call me Mom," she said plaintively. He laughed at that.

"Isshin keeps saying the same thing, but it's weird thinking of you guys as my parents. I never had any when I was young and I think I'm too old to start now."

Masaki grinned, "But that's how we think of  **you**. You're our second son after all." They sat in companionable silence for a moment and then she asked, "Have you heard from Ichigo?"

Renji nodded, "Yeah, he and Ayame are doing well. He says she's actually put on a little weight. Seems like Hueco Mundo was just what she needed. Byakuya's getting antsy though."

"Good," she sighed in relief even though she grinned at the noble's issues. "So that's what was necessary. Why did Kuchiki-san go with them?"

"He went to help protect her," Renji said, looking worried. "I don't know how we're gonna swing this. We can't make our home in Hueco Mundo. How's she gonna thrive here? And who says that Akane would have everything she needed living there?"

They heard a knock on the door and as Masaki got up to answer it, she patted him on the shoulder. "It'll work out somehow, I'm sure of it."

When Renji saw who was at the door, he stood at attention. "Good evening Sotaicho."

Kyouraku grinned, "Relax! No need to call me that when we're off-duty, Abarai. Look who decided to grace us with his presence." As he stood aside, Kisuke came in after the brunette, carrying a small box-like device. "Check out what we brought Ayame!"

Renji frowned as Kisuke set the machine down. It looked a little like a personal heater from the World of the Living. "What is that thing?" he asked the blonde.

"It's a portable reishi extractor," the ex-shinigami replied. "It funnels reishi from Hueco Mundo and sends it into whatever room it's in. I got the idea from air purifiers in the World of the Living. We'll set it up in the nursery and Ayame will have what she needs."

"Will the other kids be alright around it?" Renji asked worriedly as everyone sat down.

"It won't hurt them," Kisuke reassured him with a smile. "You aren't bothered whenever you're in Hueco Mundo are you?" The red head shook his head but still looked worried. "The room will still have the normal atmosphere but it will also have Hueco Mundo reishi mixed in."

"Will it be enough for Ayame to live a normal life?" he asked. "I don't want her stuck inside forever."

"It should be enough," the blonde answered. "She needs both and that's what she'll get. I'll hang around for a bit to make sure it's calibrated correctly so that she isn't relegated to that kind of confinement. It should be adequate for her to be able to lead a normal life." At that Renji looked relieved.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" he asked as he stood to move to the kitchen. "Sake, wine, tea?"

"Sake," the two men said as Masaki answered, "Tea." that made everyone laugh and Renji went about getting the beverages ready.

* * *

It took Byakuya a while to find the indoor training grounds in Los Noches after he got the all clear for them to go home. The hallways looked the same and with all the reiatsu swirling around it was difficult to trace Ichigo's. When he finally located his fukutaicho, Ichigo was locked in a heated sparring match with Grimmjow while the ladies looked on; Ayame cuddled into Nel's lap and watching in fascination.

He sat down next to the green haired woman and held out his hands; the baby happy to change laps. She'd come to enjoy spending time with the stoic taicho during their stay here, he was very gentle with her. "How much longer until they are through?" he asked.

"It's almost over," Nel answered seriously, never taking her eyes off the two men. "A couple more attacks and Ichigo will have Grimmy disarmed."

"You think so?" he asked just as Ichigo ducked under Grimmjow's guard and kicked the larger man across the room, Pantera flying out of his grasp as the orange haired male swooped in and caught it.

"Yep!" she answered with glee as she stood and hurried over to the prone man who was glaring at the smugly grinning fukutaicho.

"Damn it Shinigami! Where'd ya learn that move?" he asked as Ichigo sheathed his sword and helped him up before giving Pantera back to him.

"Zaraki," he answered simply. Grimmjow nodded.

"That seems like something that bastard would do."

Byakuya walked up at that moment with the baby squirming in his arms. "Enough with the language," he chastised the Arrancar with a smirk. "Think of the baby."

"Shi-ahh! Cut it out Nel!" he began with a sneer but ended yelping as Nel twisted one arm behind his back. "Sorry!" She quickly let him go and stood back with a wide grin.

"That's better, Grimmy!" she beamed at him while he rubbed his arm and glared at the green haired menace.

Ichigo laughed as he took his daughter back. "You can't expect him to remember that when there are no children around here, Taicho!" He turned more serious once he got a good look at the older man. "What's wrong?" he asked as Hallibel approached the group.

"Nothing, we need to head home," Byakuya replied while Grimmjow continued to grumble. "Urahara has finished a device that he believes will help Ayame."

"Already? That's great!" the younger man said enthusiastically. Hallibel placed a hand on his shoulder, gaining everyone's attention.

"Since you're leaving, would you take Grimmjow with you?" she asked. "It's time for our quarterly meeting with the Sotaicho and it's his turn to attend. There are several things that need to be discussed and I don't want him sidetracked." The two shinigami nodded, remembering the last time Grimmjow had come on his own. It had taken months to repair all the damage to the Eleventh's barracks that he and Kenpachi had caused!

"It would be my pleasure to deliver him to the Sotaicho personally," Byakuya answered giving the blue haired Arrancar an infuriating smirk.

"I'm not a child!" Grimmjow scoffed while glaring at the noble. "I can behave myself." At everyone's doubtful look, he wilted a little. "Fine, let's get goin' already!" he huffed, petulantly looking away.

* * *

An hour later, the small group arrived back in the Seireitei, Grimmjow still grumbling. Both Renji and Shunsui were there to greet them. The red head swooped in to take the baby from his mate, giving her a hug.

"I missed you so much sweetie!" he said to the little girl who giggled as he nuzzled her.

"Oi, baka! You didn't miss me?" Ichigo huffed with a smirk as he watched the two interacting. Renji turned to give him a lascivious look.

"I missed you for entirely different reasons," he answered, his voice dropping an octave and causing his mate to blush in embarrassment.

Grimmjow groaned, "Yo Shinigami, take your Alpha and go somewhere else. We don't want to see any ruttin' between ya!" Ichigo stuck his tongue out at the Arrancar and with a bow to the other two men, he took Grimmjow's advice and grabbed Renji.

"Let's go," he whispered heatedly into the red head's ear, "I've missed you too."

The remaining men just shook their heads as the couple took off. Then Grimmjow and Shunsui entered the First Division while Byakuya headed home to check on his family. He didn't know what to expect but he certainly hadn't anticipated seeing his lover rough housing with the three children in the back yard, laughing his head off like a crazy fool.

"Kenpachi, what do you think you are doing?" he asked as he walked over to the four. His lover disentangled himself to join him with a manic grin on his face.

"Playing," he said simply as he swooped in for a quick kiss. He pulled away as he asked, "How's Ichigo's rug rat doin'?"

"Fine," Byakuya said a bit breathlessly. "She has put on a little weight and seems to feel much better."

"That's good," the larger man replied. "Urahara thinks he has the problem fixed, for now. I missed ya," he finished softly so the kids wouldn't overhear.

Yachiru noticed the by-play and giggled as she led the boys inside to go play in their rooms. The men watched them leave before settling down on the back porch. "How about our problem here?" Byakuya asked, searching his lover's face.

Kenpachi scratched the side of his jaw before replying, "Looks to be as good as it can get. I told 'em."

"You did what!?" Byakuya asked in dismay. "They  **know**?"

"Yeah, seemed like tha right thing ta do." Kenpachi looked uncomfortable as he told the noble everything that had transpired at the glade. When he was done, he looked at his lover and waited for his reaction.

Byakuya sat back, shocked that Yachiru had taken the news so well. He'd had a feeling that she might subconsciously know what she was...but he'd thought she would still be upset about her fate. "I see," he finally said. "And you told them you would not use bankai until there was no other way out?"

He nodded, "Had no choice in the matter, it helped settle the boys down a bit. Ever since, they've been practically glued to her side, trying to get as much time with her as they can." Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, that's that then." He looked at his lover with a small smile, "I think you did the right thing. If the boys found out afterward, they would feel betrayed." Zaraki nodded.

"That's what I thought too. It wouldn't be right...not allowing them time to adjust."

"How are  **you**  adjusting?" the raven asked.

"I feel better knowing that Yachiru is happy about it. Damn I'm gonna miss that brat!" he sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. He caught Byakuya's eyes and held them. The younger man had never seen him look so open...and vulnerable before. All of his walls were down and it scared the younger man. "I'm glad yer back. I don't want to go through this alone."

Byakuya drew in a sharp breath, "You are **not**  alone in this, I would never do that to you." He leaned against the larger man who wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold him close. "I am going to miss her too," he muttered

* * *

Ichigo and Renji hurried toward their home, nervous to use shunpo with Ayame in tow. They were in such a rush that they didn't halt, even when people they knew tried to get their attention, only waving but not stopping. They'd missed each other too much and couldn't wait to be alone.

Renji practically dragged Ichigo inside but stopped so suddenly that the younger man crashed right into him. "Ren!" Ichigo protested while rubbing his bruised nose. "Why'd you sto – oh," he began but then saw what had brought his mate to a halt. Urahara was sitting comfortably on their sofa.

"Welcome back, Ichigo!" Kisuke called gaily as he hid a knowing smile behind his ever-present fan. He continued as he stood and moved over to the couple. "So this is the little one who's caused so much trouble."

"It's not  **her**  fault!" Ichigo protested as the blonde held out his hands for her. She looked him over very carefully before launching herself at him.

"Whoa!" Kisuke laughed as he held her up to his face and gave her an Eskimo kiss. Once he had brought her down to securely rest in his arms, he continued, "I never said it was...and it isn't  **your**  fault either." He looked at his former student seriously. "Some children just need more care than others, that's all."

The three men moved into the living room, Ichigo and Renji settling on the sofa while Kisuke sat in Yuki's favorite plush arm chair. "Yeah, right," the orange haired man muttered as Renji slung an arm around his shoulders. "You can't tell me that my being a Visored had nothing to do with it!"

Kisuke smiled a bit sadly, "But that isn't your fault either. You were born that way because of Aizen...and then I helped wake him up."

Ichigo waved that last statement away, "He would've woken up on his own eventually." About then Ayame decided to try to grab for Kisuke's striped hat and managed to knock it off. That broke the tension as all three men laughed and the blonde bent over to retrieve it; the baby laughing along with them.

"I can tell she's yours, Ichigo," Kisuke grinned as he set the offending object off to the side.

"She has good taste," the younger man deadpanned, "that hat sucks." He paused for a moment, watching his mentor play with his daughter before asking, "So you think you've fixed the problem?"

"I wouldn't say fixed," the older man replied slowly. "I've come up with a solution for now. Hopefully she'll outgrow the need for Hueco Mundo's reishi as she gets older." He looked down at the little girl. "~We all want you to grow big and strong so you can kick our butts~," he said with a smile in a soft sing-song voice.

When she frowned at him, Renji laughed, "Keep that up and when she's older, she'll definitely kick yours Urahara!"

"If only to shut you up," Ichigo added with a smirk. Ayame laughed again as the older man pouted.

Kisuke had been watching the younger couple while they talked and could tell they were dying to be alone. As Renji's free hand snuck over to stroke his mate's thigh for the third time, he decided to be nice. Before Ichigo could push the red head's hand off again, he piped up, "Why don't I keep an eye on your daughter while you two...catch up?"

Ichigo blushed at the insinuation before asking hurriedly, "Where's Mom?"

"She went out a little while ago with the other children to take them to a play date at Hisoka's," Kisuke replied. "I don't mind babysitting until she returns."

"You just want to eavesdrop," Ichigo accused but with no heat. "You really don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'll even take Ayame into the nursery so I won't be able to listen in," Kisuke rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Kisuke!" Renji interrupted before Ichigo could come up with any arguments. He threw the younger man over his shoulder and flew to the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

The blonde heard the lock snap shut and saw a Kido barrier go up before Ichigo could even begin to raise a fuss. He put his hat back on as he looked down at the little girl.

"I guess it's just you and me kiddo," he told her as he got up and headed for the nursery while she squirmed around and knocked his hat off. Again. He looked down at the obviously offensive object and decided to leave it there for the time being. "I can't wait to show you what I made just...for...you."

* * *

"Renji! Why'd ya do...mmph!" Ichigo tried to yell but was shut up quite effectively when Renji's mouth fiercely covered his. Ichigo just closed his eyes as he gave into the kiss. He'd missed this so much while he'd been gone.

When Renji pulled slightly away, he asked, "What were ya sayin'?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Don't remember," he said and dove in for another kiss. It grew heated as Renji fisted his hair and tilted his head to deepen it as much as possible. Soon it became apparent that kissing wouldn't be enough. They needed a deeper connection. They moved as one over to the bed and collapsed on it, never breaking their lip-lock. Renji had landed first so that his mate was sprawled on top of him. The red head decided that this position was perfect for what he needed at that moment. When Ichigo pulled away to catch his breath, Renji arched his hips up, grinding their groins together.

"I've missed this," the red head gasped when Ichigo took over, holding his hips still and grinding down onto him.

Ichigo smirked as he stood back up and began to strip. He took it slowly, giving his spouse a show as he dropped each piece of clothing, his hips swaying to his own internal melody. Renji licked his lips as he watched, his groin tightening even more.

"Get comfortable Ren, this might take awhile," Ichigo murmured while he slowly bent over to run his hands along Renji's thighs before quickly untying his obi and yanking his hakama off. Once Renji was freed, he squirmed into the middle of the bed and got comfortable after shucking rest of his uniform as well.

Ichigo moved to straddle his mate once again, the smirk never leaving his face. He leaned forward until he was braced over Renji. The red head spread his legs wider so the younger man could settle between them more comfortably. Ichigo slowly began to run his hands over the tattoos adorning his mate's body as he bent down for another heated kiss. His tongue then followed after his hands, tracing the path downward. Renji began to writhe in want as Ichigo moved lower, down his abdomen to his legs, ignoring the straining erection right in front of his face. Renji bucked his hips and moaned but the younger man held him still with a smirk.

"Nah ah," Ichigo husked teasingly. "Remember what I said? I'm reacquainting myself with your body. It's been too long."

"I-I know!" Renji began. "But...oh damn," Ichigo bit his inner thigh lightly, drawing out a long groan.

"You're way too coherent right now," Ichigo chastised playfully. His own need was beginning to escalate as well as his lover's, so Ichigo decided to move it along. He finally took Renji into his mouth, sinking down to the base effortlessly. Renji moaned his approval as his mate began to suck while bobbing his head along the shaft. Right as Renji was about to explode, Ichigo pulled off of him, causing him to whine. The younger man grinned as he reached for the lube they had stashed beside the bed. Renji knew what was coming next and he quickly turned over, shifting his hips in a tantalizing way.

Ichigo's attention was caught by the newest ink that had appeared on his mate. "Renji, have you seen your back lately?" Renji gave him a questioning grunt as the younger man's hands began to trace the twin tattoos that had appeared. They began at the base of each of his shoulder blades and curved upward into spirals before sensuously moving down toward his spine. "The markings make the overall design on your back look almost like a tribal heart."

Renji glared at him over his shoulder, "You know Zabimaru! They appeared after the girls were born. Damn it, Ichi...don't stop now!" The younger man grinned as he positioned himself, giving his mate's ass a firm squeeze before he applied the lube to his own straining erection.

Prep was quick but thorough before Ichigo sank into the tight heat he'd been missing for the past few months. Renji had been leading there dance for most of the pregnancy so now it was his turn. He slowly began to thrust, gradually speeding up until he was slamming into his more than willing partner. Renji's voice began to grow in strength until he was practically wailing at the stimulation. When Ichigo knew the older man wasn't going to last much longer, he bent over and gave Renji's leaking member a few fast jerks, sending Renji spiraling over the edge of his orgasm, the younger man quickly following as the red head tightened around him.

They stayed in that position for a few moments, Ichigo slumped over Renji, catching their breath before Ichigo gently pulled out and collapsed beside the larger man, facing him. Renji reached out to draw his mate into his chest. As they snuggled together, they decided that a quick nap was just what they needed to recharge before Masaki came home with the kids and the usual bedlam began again.

* * *

Grimmjow was walking through the Seireitei the next day, intent on a rematch with Ichigo when he stopped and sniffed the air. Something didn't feel right; it was as if there was a pall over the city. Almost as if a storm was approaching but when he looked up, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He scoffed to himself and once more headed to find the younger man only to stop again.

'What's that energy?' he thought and then he realized exactly what it was. 'Hollows? In the Seireitei!?' He took off, tracing the reiatsu signature.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished the rough draft for the rest of the story! It'll be 38 chapters with an epilogue for the 39th. I'll be posting a little quicker now since all I have left are a few tweaks here and there. I hope you guys like it, but keep the tissues handy...just in case! ^^


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

* * *

The blue haired Arrancar was lost. He knew he was still in the Seireitei, but that was as far as his knowledge went. He thought he was inside one of the squads but couldn't figure out which one, since he had leapt over a few walls to get to where he now was. He was walking through a forested area, and if he hadn't known better, he'd think he was deep in the Rukongai. However, the scent of the hollow's reiatsu was getting stronger and he was confused.

'Can't the shinigami  **feel**  them?' Grimmjow asked himself for the umpteenth time. The energy was muted, almost as if it was under water, or some other barrier, but it was still strong enough for him to make out. 'Heh, I'm, surprised no one's come after  **me**. Of course I did hide my reiatsu,' he chuckled quietly. 'But still...'

The forest suddenly gave way to a clearing and he could see a large cave up ahead with what looked like an iron door blocking it. There was no one around. Grimmjow scoped out the area and was just about to head to the door when he felt a terrific blow to the back of his head and he knew no more.

* * *

He awoke a little later with a pounding head and groaned at the pain. He found himself tied up in a huge cavern that looked like it was supposed to house...someone. He was pretty certain that the hollows milling about were not the original residents of this dank place. He tried to break free but something was sapping his reiatsu. That was when he noticed the collar around his neck. He tried to snarl but all that came out was another moan. He knew he didn't have his zanpakuto any longer and quickly glanced around until he spotted Pantera lying nearby but still out of his reach.

The hollow closest to him finally noticed that he was awake and came over. It was an Adjuchas and it moved with an arrogant cockiness that made Grimmjow's blood boil on principle. "So you finally came to," it said in a gravelly, self-satisfied voice.

"Yeah, where am I?" the blue haired Arrancar hissed with a sneer.

"You were so curious, we decided to bring you inside to see what you were missing," the Adjuchas sneered right back.

"Huh, cozy place ya got here," Grimmjow said with heavy sarcasm, "who's yer decorator? Better yet, who brought you here and how in the Three Worlds has no one found your little hidey hole?" The hollow laughed at the questions but didn't mind answering them. This uppity Arrancar would never leave the place alive to tell anyone of his discovery.

"Our master recruited us and brought us here," he said, obliquely referring to the shinigami who had made all this possible. He left out the identity, of course; he wasn't  **that**  stupid. "We have these little gadgets," he continued, referring to the collars they all wore, "to keep us hidden. Of course  **we**  can remove them when we need to."

Grimmjow snorted, " **I**  found ya with no trouble! You ain't that hidden."

"You're one of us, a hollow, so of course you found us. The shinigami aren't that adept," he snorted in contempt.

"I wouldn't take 'em too lightly, jackass," the blue haired Arrancar snarled, not liking the comparison. He was nothing like these weak animals! "When they find ya, there won't be enough of ya left to bury."

Before the Adjuchas could retort, there was a loud commotion at the entryway and the hollows fell to the ground in dogeza. Grimmjow's eyes widened when he realized who he was looking at.

The shinigami came the rest of the way into the room with a hollow carrying an unconscious body over it's shoulder. "Take him down to the lab," the traitor ordered the hollow who bowed with difficulty and moved toward the other end of the room and Grimmjow. Blue eyes widened when he saw who was being carried.

"What're ya goin' to do with him?" he yelled at the leader of the group. The shinigami smiled but didn't answer. With a turn to the others who had by now gotten up, his captor began directing them on the next phase of their mission.

"It's time to gather the rest of the whole/hollow children. I'll provide a distraction while you go and fetch them. My research can't be concluded until I have them all."

* * *

Shunsui was impatiently waiting for Grimmjow to return when he felt the Arrancar's reiatsu completely disappear. He sighed and slowly got up from his desk. 'I suppose I'll have to go find out what happened to him,' he thought in frustration. 'I hope Ichigo didn't kill the bastard.' As he was leaving the Squad One barracks he was practically run over by his lover. Jushiro looked frantic.

"What's going on?" Shunsui asked in concern.

"Have you seen Koyoute?" Jushiro asked tensely.

"He was going over to Ichigo's for the afternoon," Kyouraku answered with a frown. "Isshin and Masaki put together a BBQ day for the kids and Koy wanted to spend some time with his friends from the Home..." Jushiro was shaking his head.

"I just came from there, they haven't seen him." The Sotaicho's face turned grim.

"Grimmjow's reiatsu just disappeared. I was heading over to find Ichigo and see if he turned up there. He wanted to spar again with Kurosaki; said something about 'evening the score.' Come on, we'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Ichigo could only shake his head over the crowd in his backyard. He was again glad that they had so much land; with all the children gathered together, it was a necessity. He grinned as he watched his friends and family playing with the kids. Byakuya and Kenpachi were involved with the smaller children and Yachiru, playing what appeared to be Hide and Seek. It looked like Byakuya was 'it' and Kenpachi was the 'safe' area. Over on the other side of the yard Ryuu had gathered the older children into what looked like a game of 'Hollow Hunt.'

Isshin, Masaki, and Hisoka were near the porch manning the BBQ grill and having a great time. His father had managed to find his 'Kiss the Cook' apron and was wearing it proudly, laughing like a fool. Ichigo shook his head again as he turned away from the nursery window and looked over at his sleeping girls with a small smile.

'I can hardly wait until you guys are old enough to be outside playing with everyone,' he thought as he heard a knock on his front door. He quietly left the nursery to answer the door and was almost knocked down by both Shunsui and Jushiro.

Before he could do anything more than look surprised, the Sotaicho asked hurriedly, "Have you seen Grimmjow?"

The younger man shook his head with a scowl. "What's he done now?" he asked in amused frustration.

"His reiatsu disappeared a little while ago," Jushiro broke in. "First Koyoute went missing and now Grimmjow."

Ichigo grew serious and turned to the backyard, catching both Byakuya's and Kenpachi's attention. The taichos hurried over just as Isshin noticed what was going on and curiously approached as well. When they all stopped just inside the door, the younger man explained what was happening. As he finished the terse account, they heard a scream and saw Nemu burst into the house, uncharacteristically hysterical. They all saw that she looked as if she'd been in a fight; her face was bruised and her uniform torn.

"S-sotaicho!" she gasped as she looked fearfully behind her.

"Shh, calm down," the brunette tried to calm the frantic young woman as he gently patted her back. "Take a few deep breaths and tell us what happened. Who did this to you?"

"M-Mayuri-sama did it," she gulped as she began to gather her wits about her and slowly settled down into something resembling her usual blank expression. "I found out..." she trailed off looking a bit scared before squaring her shoulders and meeting the Sotaicho's eyes firmly. "He's the one who's been after the children. I found him with your son. He's been using the Precipice World survey to cover his tracks. There's a make-shift lab set up in there."

Everyone's expression grew dark as she finished. "Damn it!" Shunsui growled. "I  **knew**  something was off, he was far too casual about what's been happening around here." He turned to Nemu and asked, "Is he there now?" When she nodded, he looked at the assembled officers. "Byakuya, Kenpachi, Jushiro and I'll go detain Kurotsuchi. Ichigo, send word to Renji. I want the two of you and Isshin to protect the children in case any hollows attack." Ichigo nodded and quickly went to send a hell butterfly to his mate before coming back to the group. Kyouraku finally turned toward Nemu and said gently, "Stay here and rest, you're safe now. I'll send for Unohana-taicho to come over and check you out."

She smiled slightly but shook her head. "I will be fine. Mayuri-sama gave me the ability to self-heal so there's no need to send for her." Shunsui slowly nodded.

"If you're sure..." he trailed off when she nodded once again. "Right, we'll be back shortly," he informed the Kurosaki's. "Keep an eye out for any hollows."

Isshin nodded, "We'll hold the fort here, you just stop that bastard."

As the rest turned to go, Renji burst into the house. Before he could ask anything, Kyouraku said, "Kurosaki-san will explain, we have to go." Ichigo was leading Nemu over to his mother who was trying to offer comfort while they settled her onto the porch. Isshin quickly explained the situation to his son-in-law.

"Shit!" Renji growled as he ran his hand through his hair. "It figures it was that bastard." He looked over at Nemu. "Is she goin' to be alright?" he asked.

"We'll just have to make sure she is," Ichigo answered as he came back inside. "We need to keep the kids safe. Most of them haven't noticed anything yet, and I'd like to keep it that way, if we can."

* * *

The small squad of taichos halted right outside the house and Shunsui quickly sent off a message to Unohana to come and check out Nemu; he wanted to make doubly certain that she was alright. Something didn't quite sit right with the Sotaicho but he couldn't put his finger on it. Zaraki felt the same way, so he wandered over to the side of the house and caught Yachiru's eye, giving her the signal to hide and keep a lookout. She nodded and under cover of the game, shot up into one of the tallest trees on the property in order to keep watch. She knew it was important when Ken-chan gave her that signal.

Jushiro was chuckling and calling his lover an old man as they regrouped and made their way toward the proper Senkai gate. Shunsui just frowned and picked up his speed, falling easily into shunpo; something was very wrong.

When they arrived, they saw Akon manning a computer terminal. "Where's Kurotsuchi?" Shunsui tersely asked before the younger man could say anything. Akon silently pointed toward the gate with a confused frown and the four men hurried inside, Byakuya and Kenpachi quickly outflanking the crazy scientist.

"What's going on here?" Kurotsuchi asked as soon as his research was interrupted. When Byakuya quickly bound him with Kido, he grew angry. "What's the meaning of this outrage?" he screeched as he struggled to get free.

"Where's Koyoute?" Jushiro asked seriously.

"Who?" the taicho asked in angry confusion.

"Our son!" Shunsui snapped, barely holding onto his temper. "What have you done with him?"

"What would I want with  **him**?" Mayuri asked, all while struggling to get out of his bonds.

"You know he was one of the Espada we fought!" Jushiro exclaimed heatedly. He knew his son's life was in danger and the questioning wasn't going quickly enough.

"Oh, that," the scientist finally stopped struggling as he shrugged at his captors. "I have no interest in any of those children. They're no longer Arrancar, they're wholes now."

"Then why did you try to adopt Hachi and his brother?" Byakuya finally asked.

"And I would have too, if Unohana hadn't beaten me to it!" Kurotsuchi snarled. "But it wasn't to turn him into a test subject."

At their confused expressions, he sighed and began slowly explaining as if to dolts. "I fought Granz during the war. He was an exceptionally brilliant scientist in his own right. When I realized who the pink haired boy once was, I was delighted. I assumed that his mind had just as much potential and I wanted to adopt him so that he could realize that brilliance. He would have made a wonderful assistant. I had no interest in his brother at all, but as Wakahisa wouldn't split them up, I decided to adopt both."

Shunsui began frowning as he listened to the other man's explanation. He believed him, he could tell Mayuri was telling the truth. "If it wasn't you..." he trailed off, his eyes widening. The other three caught on at the same time.

"Nemu."

* * *

Back at the house, Ichigo was having a mental discussion with his zanpakuto. 'Yo, Getsu, can you trace Grimmjow's reiatsu?'

He heard the watery voice of his hollow inside his head, "Yeah, but it's muffled. Yer too much of a shinigami ta pick it up.'

'Shut up and tell me where it's coming from!' Ichigo mentally yelled.

'Ya want me ta shut up or tell ya?' the hollow huffed but with amusement tinging his voice. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed.

'Which way?' he finally asked resignedly. When Getsu gave him the right direction, he thought, 'That's the opposite of where the taichos were headed.' He heard a sound and looked up to see a group of hollows descending upon his house from above and then he heard a small bang and looked over to where Nemu had been seated. She was now standing demurely and looked like she was holding a small detonator.

Then the exploding mist cloud hit him full in the face and right as he passed out, he heard her say to the hollow closest to her, "Gather all of the whole/hollow children and bring them back to the lab."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know who's been up to no good. ^^


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the longest chapter I've ever written! I worked very hard to build the tension without dragging the battle out too much. Hope I was successful! Please read the note at the bottom.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yachiru was watching the activity below when she saw Nemu take out what looked like a switch of some sort. She fearfully saw a cloud of pink mist envelope the yard below and everyone fall down. 'What's she  **doing**!?' She could still feel their reiatsu so she knew they were only unconscious. Yachiru carefully climbed down, once the cloud dispersed, glad that it disappeared so quickly, and began grimly following the group who were taking the children, leaving a trail that even Zaraki could follow.

* * *

Retsu Unohana sighed tiredly when she received the message from the Sotaicho. She gathered a small squad and headed for the Kurosaki/Abarai household all the while wondering why there was always something brewing around the Seireitei. She could  **never**  get caught up on her paperwork! When they arrived, there was a deathly silence surrounding the property and she drew her zanpakuto as they cautiously approached.

When they saw the disaster area in the backyard, she quickly dispatched her squad to check on the fallen; confirming that several of the children, including her own, were missing before hurrying to Ichigo's side first. Unohana breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that he was only unconscious and was beginning to come around with a groan.

"Ichigo, can you hear me?" she asked the groggy fukutaicho. He nodded and looked at her blearily before suddenly snapping to and sitting up, grabbing his head when he was almost overcome by a wave of dizziness.

"Where's Nemu?" he asked with another groan as he tried not to throw up.

"I don't know. She wasn't here when we arrived," Unohana replied quietly, wishing she could shake him into telling her what was going on, where her children had gone.

Ichigo tried to stand and almost fell down again as she quickly wrapped an arm around him to hold him up. Unohana knew he was trying to shake off the effects of whatever drug had been used on him.

"She's the one who's been after the kids," he rasped. "She had a group of hollows with her." He shook his head to clear it. He quickly looked around, taking inventory of who was left. "They only took the former Arrancar? She said something...about taking them to a lab!"

He tried to walk and would have fallen, but the healer firmly held him up and in place. "You need to get over the drug you were knocked out with first, Kurosaki-fukutaicho. Are you certain you heard her right?" she asked doubtfully. What she was hearing didn't jibe with what she knew of the younger woman.

He knew it didn't make sense, but he also knew what he'd seen and heard. Ichigo looked at the taicho and firmly reiterated, "Nemu is the one who wanted the children...for some kind of experiment." Then his eyes widened. "My girls!" he yelled as he stumbled toward the house.

* * *

Kurotsuchi joined the other four taichos as they shunpoed back to Ichigo's home. "You're trying to tell me that Nemu has been after the children?" he asked for the third time. "That idiot hasn't got the brain power to do such a thing!" The other four men didn't even bother replying; they needed to get back ASAP.

They rounded the last corner and stopped dead as they saw all the activity at Ichigo and Renji's house. When they stormed through the open front door, Ichigo was just coming out of the nursery with his two wailing daughters. Fortunately Nemu had only been interested in the former Arrancar and had left everyone else alone.

Shunsui quickly went through to the backyard and saw the Fourth's healers helping the victims of the attack. As Retsu walked up to him, he asked, "How many are missing?"

"It looks like only our children were taken. Everyone else is still here," she answered calmly but with her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Nemu's gone too?" he asked, wanting to confirm his suspicions.

"She wasn't here when I arrived," Retsu admitted. "I can't believe..." she trailed off when she saw the Sotaicho's expression.

"She sent us on a wild goose chase in order to have fewer protectors here," he said flatly.

"Fat lot of fucking good we did too," Renji growled as he quickly approached the couple.

"No one knew what she was up to," Byakuya reassured the younger man. "None of us even suspected that she might pull this stunt."

"We need to find her," Ichigo spoke up after he handed his daughters to their grandmother.

All of the officers present were frantic to find their missing children...internally. However they knew that hysterics would do nothing to help bring them safely back home, so they put their feelings aside and acted the way they had been trained. As soldiers.

"I can't hone in on her reiatsu," Jushiro said quietly.

"You ain't gonna need to," Kenpachi said with a small grin. "Yachiru was here and followed them. She left us a trail."

Before anyone could ask for clarification, he pointed. As their eyes followed his finger, they landed on a tree off to the side of the property. One branch was broken and attached to it was a cutesy Goth skull and crossbones hair-clip.

* * *

Yachiru cautiously crept up on Nemu's hiding place, staying under cover of the trees that surrounded it. She'd been careful to stay far enough back so that no one would sense her presence and so far her luck had held. They were too focused on getting away with their captives. As she looked over the door-covered cave entrance, she spread her senses and couldn't detect anyone standing guard.

The girl nodded to herself once she was satisfied that it had been left unguarded and slowly made her way to the door; carefully opening it and sliding inside. There was no one guarding the entrance inside either. She shook her head, 'Do they think they're so well hidden that they don't  **need**  a guard?' Then an evil smile bloomed on her face. 'Boy are they in for a shock!' she thought gleefully as she carefully made her way down the staircase to the cavern below.

Thankfully it was dark enough in the passage and a bit gloomy in the room so no one noticed her. Yachiru got a good look inside and her eyes widened when she saw Grimmjow trussed up like a Christmas goose off to one side. His sword was nearby but too far away for him to reach it without being noticed. She quickly counted the hollows in the room: there were ten Adjuchas and about forty-five regular hollows milling about but she didn't see Nemu or her friends anywhere among them.

Her face grew serious as she formulated a plan. She had to get Grimmjow loose and get his sword to him. She also needed to find the kids, and she needed to do all this without any of the hollows seeing or sensing her. Grimmjow was placed with his back against a stack of crates in a darkened area of the room. If she could just sneak up to him, she could hide behind them and loosen his bonds. Maybe...

* * *

Kyouraku was leading the squad of officers, following the path that Yachiru had made. They halted beside a high wall. "This is the Second Division barracks," he said with a frown. "Why were we led here?"

Zaraki shook his head and pointed to the top of the wall where a hair tie dangled. "Don't know, but they went inside," he answered. "That's Yachiru's."

"But why would they be hiding  **here**?" Jushiro asked. Mayuri sighed; they'd tried to keep him away but he'd insisted on coming. He refused to believe that Nemu had ignored his orders and was trying to experiment on the children. He couldn't understand why she'd do such a thing and he was going to see for himself if his daughter had turned on the Gotei.

"You forget, the Maggot's Nest is on these grounds," he said snidely. "It would be a perfect hiding spot for a group of hollows and traitors."

Shunsui nodded in agreement and turned to Unohana. "Go inform Soi Fon and send her to the Maggot's Nest, keep Nemu's name out of it for now, just tell her that we found where the hollows have been hiding. Then gather your healers and meet us there. I have a feeling we'll need medical attention once this is over."

She didn't like that, she wanted to get her children out  **now** ; however, she knew he was right so she just nodded and took off. He turned to the rest of his officers.

"Let's go, complete silence from this point on," he said as he turned to Kenpachi and Ichigo, "and for god's sake keep your reiatsu lowered!"

* * *

Yachiru safely made it inside and behind the boxes with no one being the wiser. At first she wondered why, but it became apparent once she was in place. The collars everyone was wearing not only muffled the hollow's reiatsu, but kept them from sensing much. She was relieved that the devices were working in her favor.

Grimmjow was frantic. He didn't know where Nemu had gone and no one had found them yet. He didn't want to dwell on what she'd meant by 'research.' He'd seen the unconscious children taken to another part of the compound and was furiously trying to figure out how to get loose when he felt small hands on his wrists.

The blue haired Arrancar started and heard a soft "Shh," come from behind him. "Don't give me away," Yachiru whispered as she began to untie him, thankful that Kido hadn't been used to restrain him. "Where are they?" she asked.

He tilted his head toward the doorway across the room from the entrance. "Down the stairs," he whispered, not moving his lips.

He felt his restraints give way as he heard the girl again while his collar was loosened. "Reinforcements are coming. Wait until they reveal themselves and then strike. I'm going after the kids." Grimmjow nodded slightly, letting her know he'd heard. There was a soft scraping sound and then she said, "Your sword is near your left hand, good luck."

He sneered; these bastards had no idea the world of hurt he was about to deliver for his, and the children's, capture.

* * *

Yachiru made it down to the lower level with no one the wiser. She rolled her eyes at their arrogance but knew it was a good thing the traitor was so sure of herself. She didn't see Nemu but she did locate the children locked in one of the cells and saw Koyoute already strapped to an examination table nearby.

She quickly moved over to the table and when she saw he was pretending to be unconscious, she whispered, "Help is on the way. I'm getting you free." She left the shackles on his wrists alone and began to pick the locks that attached the chains to the table. "Wait until you have the best chance to run, and then get out of here, we'll be right behind you." She saw him nod imperceptibly and moved over to the cell in order to pick that lock; not for the first time thankful that she was so small. The children were awake and she held up a hand to keep them quiet.

"Shh, don't let anyone know I'm here," she whispered fiercely. The kids nodded as one and watched in fascination as she used a hair pin to pick the lock. She refused to dwell on the irony that it had been Nemu who'd taught her how to do it. They all heard footsteps drawing closer. She nodded to the children with her finger to her lips and hid. The kids tried to act normally and it wasn't hard. They were all afraid, they didn't have to pretend.

"Now it's time to begin," Nemu said to the children with a beatific smile. They all saw the madness in her eyes before she moved over to the table with her back to them. There was a small squad of three higher level hollows with her. None knew what kind they were but they all realized the hollows were terrifyingly strong. Then everyone heard what sounded like an explosion.

* * *

Once the men made certain there was no one watching the entrance, Shunsui gestured his intent. They were going to carefully enter and then spread out to take the inhabitants by surprise. It had been decided that Kurotsuchi would guard the entrance to take out any hollows that got past the others; his zanpakuto could cover a wider area, plus no one wanted to be exposed to it's poison in an enclosed space.

The plan didn't quite go as intended when Zaraki strode to the door and kicked it open with a loud bang that sounded quite like an explosion before he whooped out a war cry and ran ahead, his zanpakuto out and ready. Renji and Ichigo were close on his heels with Byakuya following as they ran down the stairs.

Jushiro looked at his fuming partner with a small smirk. "Well, it will still take them by surprise," he commiserated as they began to shunpo down to join the battle they could hear ahead of them.

* * *

When Grimmjow heard the door banging open and Zaraki's voice, he sprang up pulling off his collar and grabbing his zanpakuto as he went before he began taking out the hollows near him. Renji and Ichigo darted through the now fighting bodies toward him. "Where?" Ichigo yelled as he cut down the hollows in his way.

Grimmjow gestured toward the door that led down to the rest of the compound. "Down the stairs! I'll cover ya!" The other two men didn't need to hear anything more and ran for the stairs.

* * *

As the noise over their heads grew louder, Yachiru darted out and managed to bowl over one of the Adjuchas and Nemu as she called, "Come on guys!" Koyoute jumped off the table and the children ran out of the cell, adding to the general confusion.

Nemu was yelling, "Don't let them get away!" to her henchmen as they hurriedly untangled themselves but the kids were both small and fast. Koyoute grabbed Yuki and Hachi by the scruffs of their necks and took off for the exit behind the rest of the group with them under his arms. He felt himself grabbed from behind and kicked out, noticing Ichigo and Renji reaching the bottom of the staircase at that moment.

Relief flooded their faces as they saw the children all, more or less, unharmed and Ichigo took on the powerful hollow that had grabbed Koyoute, yelling at him to get everyone one out safely.

"Those are your orders Koy, don't let us down!" was the last thing the oldest of the bunch heard as he ran up the stairs after the others. He wanted to turn and watch the battle, but even more so he didn't want to disappoint the orange haired shinigami he had grown to respect.

By the time the kids reached the main area, it had been turned into a war zone. Grimmjow was nearest them, laughing maniacally while cutting down any of the enemy that got too close. Kyouraku and Ukitake were fighting back-to-back near the entrance to this hell-hole with their shikai drawn. Both Kuchiki and Zaraki were wailing on their opponents. Byakuya had called forth his bankai but Kenpachi was still using his sealed sword and doing just as much damage as his lover. They had been separated, with Kenpachi surrounded in the middle of the room and Byakuya the farthest away on the opposite side from the rest of them.

Koyoute and Yachiru began moving past the flying bodies, with the rest following their lead as they headed for the exit. When they finally made it to the stairs leading upwards, Yachiru looked back at her fathers and smiled. They were magnificent and she knew she'd keep that image with her forever. She wasn't needed down here anymore, so she ran after the rest of her charges.

* * *

Once Grimmjow saw the number of hollows diminishing in the main room, he headed downstairs to see if he could help Ichigo and Renji. He had a feeling that they'd need him to help take down the unhinged shinigami. He'd noticed the children escaping and breathed a sigh of relief at that. Even though he hadn't liked many of them when they'd been Arrancar, he seriously didn't want to lose any of them...again.

His two allies had finally dispatched the hollows that had been protecting Nemu and were trying to find a way around her defenses. Both had released their bankai and were squaring off against her. They weren't doing very well from what Grimmjow could see. It looked like Renji had some broken ribs and one of his arms hung limply by his side with blood flowing down his fingers. Ichigo wasn't much better with a slash over one eye and his right leg was messed up. Nemu was firing off Kido blasts and one of her hands had been turned into a drill of some sort which she was using to attack the two men.

He shook his head and readied Pantera when he saw Ichigo fall, his bad leg having given out on him when Nemu landed a powerful kick to his knee. When she moved in for the kill, the blue haired Arrancar lunged between them, taking the drill straight to his chest. 'Damn!' He quickly grabbed the woman, wrapping his arms around her in a mockery of an embrace and turned to face Ichigo, shouting, "Take her out...fucking now, Shinigami!"

Ichigo stood and hesitated, his hand up to his forehead in order to pull his mask down. He had seen Nemu's drill hand sticking out of Grimmjow's back before he'd turned to yell at him and knew exactly what that meant. His frenemy, no friend, was a dead man no matter what. "Hurry up, Shinigami! I can't hold her forever!" he yelled impatiently before he met Ichigo's eyes steadily. "Make it count, Ichigo."

The younger man shook off his funk and with a sad look, pulled on his mask, as he yelled, "Getsuga Tensho!"

* * *

The fighters upstairs felt the rush of energy from below as it shook the room. Unfortunately it came at a bad time and Byakuya lost his footing, hitting his head against some debris on the way down. Kenpachi turned just in time to see one of the remaining Adjuchas lunge at his unmoving lover and without thought bellowed, "Bankai!"

* * *

The children made it outside to the waiting healers just as they felt Ichigo's blast under their feet. Yachiru was tackled by Hei and Ryuu, both of the boys laughing in relief that it was all over. Unohana was on her knees hugging all four of her children tightly, for once forgetting about her job in her joy over the boys being safe. Soi Fon and her squad were helping Kurotsuchi dispatch the few hollows that had escaped from below.

"Where's Nemu?" the crazy scientist screamed at everyone. Koyoute pointed inside.

"She was fighting," he began but the man rushed inside before he could say anything else. No one else even noticed because that was when the cave began to collapse as another, bigger blast made its way outward.

* * *

The remaining shinigami were knocked down by the blast; the last of the hollows just evaporated. Zaraki caught one of the cross beams that supported the large room across his shoulders and somehow managed to keep the entire chamber from crashing down around them. He looked over at the Sotaicho and bellowed, "Get outta here! And take Kuchiki with ya!"

Shunsui nodded, grabbed Byakuya in a fireman's hold and dashed up the stairs after Jushiro. As soon as they cleared the room, Kenpachi saw Renji awkwardly carrying Ichigo over his good shoulder and watched as they slowly made their way through the shifting debris towards the stairs. He was just about to let the beam go when he saw Mayuri racing toward him.

"Oi! Where're ya goin'?" he shouted, halting the other man for a moment.

"Nemu! I'm going to find my daughter!" Mayuri screamed. The two men's eyes met, for once without rancor.

"She's dead by now and I can't hold this up much longer," Zaraki warned, not without compassion.

"Then don't," Kurotsuchi said as he turned back toward the stairs and ran down them still calling for the young woman he had created.

* * *

Yachiru sat up, still hugging her brothers. "I feel...funny," she said as she began to shimmer. Both Ryuu and Hei grabbed her as everyone else looked on. She had a peaceful expression as she looked at the two boys. "I think it's time for me to go," she said rather unnecessarily. "I'll never forget you guys."

The surviving men rushed out of the cave just in time to see her shimmer one more time and disappear, with her brothers crying for her not to leave them and trying to keep a hold of her. The only two men who might have known what was going on were both unconscious and everyone else was frantically trying to revive them and dealing with the devastation.

The area the cave had been built into slowly began to collapse and the healers hurried to move everyone out of the way. There was no time to wonder about Yachiru's disappearance. As the earth settled once more the door to the cave slammed open and Kenpachi fell through it, looking like he'd been through a meat grinder; his clothing torn and skin bloodied.

Unohana hurried over to him and managed to drag him over to his sons who were quietly crying and trying to be brave. As she set about healing him, he looked up at Ryuu and croaked, "Yachiru?"

The older of the two boys forced back his tears and manged to choke out, "Gone."

Zaraki sighed and closed his eyes against the truth for a moment then he groaned as he cracked them open once more and asked, "Are ya both alright?" The two boys nodded in unison while they watched their father being healed. He turned to Unohana. "Kuchiki?" he asked.

"He's being healed as we speak," she quickly answered. "He'll be fine, now shut up and let me work!"

"Thank the gods for that," he muttered before he passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't wash your hands of me now! There's one more full chapter and an epilogue coming. I know I killed off some characters that many of you enjoy, but it was necessary to set things the way I wanted them in the sequel.
> 
> I should have the next chapter up this weekend! ^^


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter of the main story. All that's left is the epilogue.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

Ichigo woke up to bright light and a hospital-issued blanket. He groaned, he felt as if he'd been beaten with ten baseball bats. When he heard movement off to his right he slowly cracked his eyes open to focus on his mate.

"Hey, Renji," he croaked. "Did we win?"

The red head gave him a crooked smile. "Nemu is dead and all her hollows are gone, so you could say we did. If ya can call losin' both Grimmjow and Yachiru a win."

Ichigo closed his eyes against the pain he felt at that last statement. "Damn! Kenpachi actually had to use bankai?" he finally asked.

Renji frowned, "How'd ya get that from what I said?"

Slowly Ichigo explained to the older man about Yachiru. "Why'd he have to use it?" he ended by asking.

"Byakuya got knocked out during the battle and was about to be killed. Zaraki-taicho was closest but couldn't get to him in time, so..." he trailed off as he saw Ichigo nod in understanding.

"That sounds about right," he said as he passed out again.

* * *

A few days later, after the wounded had been released from the Fourth, the Sotaicho called a general meeting of the top officers. Everyone was there with the notable exceptions of Yachiru and the taicho and fukutaicho of the Twelfth. After he finished reading the  **official**  report, he looked up at his assembled officers.

"As you all know, the hollows behind the kidnapping attempt were dealt with, but not without some casualties," Shunsui said, uncharacteristically somber. None of the officers involved looked towards him, keeping their eyes focused directly in front of them but unseeing. They knew what was coming next.

"Those who did not make it out were Kusajishi-fukutaicho, Kurotsuchi-taicho, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I want it to be understood that they all...fought...to bring an end to the threat that haunted the children. Their deaths were not what I would have wanted, but they died protecting the Seireitei. That is all."

* * *

After the 'official' meeting was over, the people most directly involved met in Shunsui's office. The Sotaicho sat at his desk, organizing all of the reports on the incident. Unohana was sitting in an arm chair, patiently waiting while Jushiro was relaxing on the love-seat. Ichigo and Renji were sitting against a wall on the floor, the younger man leaning back into Renji's chest while his lover was resting against the wall. Both Byakuya and Kenpachi were standing by one of the huge picture windows, Kenpachi with his hands behind his back and facing outward; Byakuya facing the room with his arms folded over his chest.

Kyouraku glanced up to observe the room and slightly shook his head at the grief-stricken atmosphere. This had hit everyone hard, even himself, and he wanted to understand how it had all come about. He cleared his throat as he opened the meeting.

"As you all know, Urahara Kisuke has been temporarily filling in at the Twelfth and personally conducting the excavation of the Maggot's Nest," he began. All but Zaraki turned their attention toward him.

"He discovered these in the lower level where the holding cells had been," he continued as he placed the broken hilts of two zanpakuto on the desk. "I identified them as Kurotsuchi's and Jaegerjaques' zanpakuto's." Ichigo's breath hitched as he saw the hilt wrapped in blue and he snapped his eyes shut as he leaned his head back against Renji's chest.

Kyouraku sighed as he continued, "Abarai and Kurosaki, I believe we'd all like to know what happened down in those cells." Both men sat up a little straighter as Ichigo took a deep breath to begin.

"When we arrived downstairs, the children were making a run for it. Yachiru had somehow managed to get them free. I saw Koyoute grabbed by an Adjuchas and jumped in to protect him. I ordered him to get the children out of the Maggot's Nest and then turned to my opponent. Renji was already engaged with another one."

"How many Adjuchas were down there?" Jushiro asked.

"Three with Nemu and two more came out of...somewhere once we began to fight," Renji supplied.

Ichigo continued, "We'd finally taken down the Adjuchas and had begun to go against Nemu when Grimm arrived." He closed his eyes as he remembered the scene. "We were both pretty beat up, and she kept yelling about how we'd messed up her chances to prove herself to Mayuri. She had turned her hand into a drill and was using that to attack us. In the fight, she kicked my injured leg and I lost my balance. That was when Grimmjow jumped in. The drill caught him square in his chest and actually...came out...his back." He paused to control his breathing. He knew he'd have nightmares about what happened next for a long time.

"He grabbed a hold of her and shouted at me to...take her out." He gulped and steadied his voice once more, "He said to make it count."

Shunsui looked at the struggling young man and sighed, "And you did." Ichigo could only nod as Renji hugged him from behind.

"We made it outta there as quickly as we could," the red head took up the tale. "The building started comin' down around us and I saw Zaraki-taicho holdin' the roof up. I had Ichigo over my shoulder since that last attack had knocked him out. We were headin' up the stairs to the exit when Kurotsuchi-taicho ran past us goin' downstairs."

Kyouraku nodded and shuffled the reports on his desk once again. "Akon has been examining both Nemu's and Mayuri's personal logs and it seems that what Kurotsuchi said was correct. He had no intention of experimenting on any of the children. His only wish was to help Hachi achieve his full potential with an eye to eventually promoting him to one of his top seats within the squad. Nemu let her...jealousy overrule her sense and decided to prove her father wrong."

"She was as crazy as her old man," Kenpachi muttered without turning around. "So stupid."

"He  **did**  create her," Jushiro agreed, "he was bound to rub off on her eventually."

Renji snorted, "Yeah, she just hid it better."

The Sotaicho looked over at the two men near the window. "Would someone please explain Yachiru's part in all of this? She just suddenly disappeared and I want to know why."

Kenpachi sighed and turned around with his head lowered and his eyes trained on the floor. One of his hands rested inside his shihakusho while he placed the other on the hilt of his zanpakuto. Byakuya finally turned his back on the officers gathered in the room in order to not give away anything going on inside; his back ramrod straight, all of his walls up.

"I only found out a couple weeks ago," the larger man began. "My zanpakuto, Nozarashi, is a bit...unique ya might say. She would never let me see her; for years I wasn't even certain if she was male or female." That got a bit of a chuckle from the other people in the room. "Two weeks ago, I finally understood why. She was beautiful; younger than Kuchiki but older than Red over there," he explained with a nod toward Renji.

"She was also the spittin' image of Yachiru," he continued. Everyone who hadn't known looked at Zaraki sharply. "She told me that Yachiru was a part a' her and that once I used my bankai, she'd hafta...leave." He finally looked up at the Sotaicho and his eyes were red rimmed and sad. Byakuya snaked an arm around his lover's waist in order to help ground him for the rest of the story. A few eyebrows raised at the uncharacteristic behavior but everyone kept silent.

"Yachiru an' the boys...made me promise to only use it when one of our family members was in trouble. When I-I saw...Kuchiki fall...an...and that hollow dove for him...I didn't think. I used it," by now the tears that had refused to fall finally made themselves known as his voice faltered and he sank down onto his knees. Byakuya turned to gather as much of his lover as he could into his arms while Kenpachi completely broke down.

No one in the room made a move; they couldn't look at the raw grief that was shaking one of the strongest taichos the Seireitei had ever seen.

* * *

A week later, Ichigo made a quick trip to Hueco Mundo in order to give Tier and Nel the honest report; as well as the remains of Grimmjow's sword. After he finished the overview and handed the report to the Queen, he tried to give the hilt to Nel who looked at it sadly and then shook her head.

"Ichigo, Grimmy would want you to have it," she said softly. "In the end he saw you as a rival, a friend, and his equal. Please take very good care of it for us." The young man pulled his hand back and clasped the hilt to his chest with a heavy sigh.

"I'll keep it safe."

* * *

Senbonzakura was sick and tired of the heavy pall that covered his and Nozarashi's inner world. Both Byakuya and Kenpachi were contributing to the grey days and storm-filled nights. He groaned as another flash of lightening lit the skies overhead; he couldn't even see the planets that he knew were up there. He sat up when he heard Nozarashi running toward him, yelling his name.

"Sen! Sen, I know what we can do!" she gasped as she came to a stop and flopped down beside him.

"What do you mean, Rashi?" he asked marveling that he was picking up her bad habit of nicknaming everyone.

"I know what we can do to make Byakushi and Ken-chan happy again!" she stated with bright eyes and a blinding smile. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before!"

Ever since Yachiru had become one with her again, Zaraki's zanpakuto had taken on a more bubbly and playful demeanor. At first it had surprised Senbonzakura, but now he realized just how much it suited her.

Once the recombining had been completed, she'd also gained another reiatsu. Her energy contained both Zaraki's gold and Yachiru's pink which hadn't been the case before their separation. This twin reiatsu was what had given her the crazy idea that she now explained to her lover. Senbonzakura's eyes widened as he listened to her plan.

"Do you really think it's possible?" he asked once she was done.

"Yes!" she squealed. "But I'm going to need your help to make it happen," she continued more seriously. "Will you?" He nodded and gathered her into his arms.

"I'd do just about anything to see the sun shine again!"

  
  



	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of this one! I hope you like it. ^^
> 
> Enjoy...

 

 

* * *

**Epilogue: One year later...**

They say that time heals and this was the case within the Seireitei.

Kisuke had reluctantly returned to the Soul Society to officially take over the Twelfth Division and had promoted Akon to be his lieutenant.

Rukia gave birth to a healthy son that she and Hanataro named Kenta.

Shuhei and Rangiku had finally tied the knot about six months after the Maggot's Nest incident.

And Hisoka had eventually convinced Isane to marry him while the Kuchiki clan set about reconstructing the children's home back at the old site in the 78th District.

* * *

The 78th District Children's Home was rebuilt and they were having their grand opening one week in late July. Everyone who'd had a hand in it's reopening was there, except for a few notable exceptions. The children were running all over the place as if they were on a permanent sugar high when Rukia received a message from the Seireitei.

"Ichigo, Renji! It's time, we gotta go!" she yelled as she handed Kenta over to her husband and quickly kissed them both goodbye.

As the two men rushed up, Ichigo asked Hanataro, "Can you bring the all of our kids back when the party's over?" The shorter man nodded.

"Of course Ichigo. Tell them I said good luck!" he answered with a grin as he watched the three friends shunpo off.

* * *

They skidded through the doors of the Fourth and followed the trail of pointing fingers to the wing that had been jokingly dubbed the 'maternity ward,' until they reached one door. Shunsui, Jushiro, Kisuke and Yoruichi were waiting for them, with the purple haired woman pacing restlessly, waiting for word from Unohana, who was inside.

"We didn't miss anything did we?" Rukia asked excitedly. Shunsui shook his head with a grin.

"No, Bya-kun has been ranting non-stop for about thirty minutes demanding to know when he can push and then when he can kill Zaraki."

"That sounds about right," Ichigo grinned as he looked at his mate. "Has anyone figured out yet how he managed to get pregnant without being a Visored?" Yoruichi stopped pacing and shook her head.

"That just might be the biggest unsolved mystery the Seireitei has  **ever** witnessed," she said with a grin overtaking her worried look. "From what I heard, they aren't even going to have to have a Cesarean, he actually has a birth canal just like you did."

"Weird," was Renji's only comment when they heard a shout from inside and a round of cursing coming from the noble.

* * *

"Once more should do the trick," Unohana murmured encouragingly to the raven haired noble.

Byakuya was exhausted, his hair sweat-slicked and sticking to his forehead as he began to push for what he hoped was the last time. In the back of his mind he marveled that Ichigo had ever allowed Renji to touch him again after their twins were born and, not for the first time, he was thankful that he was only having one baby. Although how that was even possible still remained an enigma.

Kenpachi securely held Byakuya, allowing the noble to squeeze his hand, their matching gold bands glinting in the light, until he felt like it was going to disintegrate from the pressure. Once the pregnancy had been confirmed, the two men had married; the only thing marring their day being the one missing member of their family.

Byakuya gasped one last time as the baby entered the world and Unohana gasped softly and quickly turned her back to them as she and her assistant rapidly and quietly tended to the newest addition. The baby set up a healthy wail as the brunette healer stared down, seemingly enthralled before quickly wrapping the infant in a blanket and turning to the two men with a huge smile on her face.

"You have a beautiful daughter," she said softly as she watched the two men who were now reclining on the bed. Both of their expressions grew serious as they looked at each other, wishing their first daughter could have been here with them.

"Now don't  **be**  that way!" Unohana merrily chastised them. They looked at her and smiled. She was right, now wasn't the time.

As she placed the squirming little girl into Byakuya's arms, the blanket that had been covering her head fell back revealing a full head of soft bubblegum pink hair, and as both of the stupefied men watched, she opened bright magenta eyes to look at them and smiled.

"H-how is this possible?" Byakuya asked. Kenpachi just shook his head as he watched the all-too-familiar little girl.

"Whatever  **will**  you name her?" the healer asked, happiness dancing in her own eyes as she took in the bemused expressions on the men's faces.

Before anything more could be said, both men heard Nozarashi's joyful voice ringing in their ears, "Sur~pri~ise!" They smiled at each other and turned to the waiting healers.

"Yachiru."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hisoka wandered over to the front gates of the home to get a little peace and quiet away from the noisy party taking place behind it when he saw a sight that took his breath away. A little boy of about eight was peering through the gates in curiosity with a scowl on his face. When he caught sight of the man, he looked like he wanted to run, but Hisoka only smiled at him gently and squatted down to his level.

"Hello, would you like to join the others?" he asked as the child slowly walked up to him. The little boy looked like he wanted to but was nervous.

"I was told ya take in kids like me," he said as gruffly as he could manage, puffing his cheeks and chest out to look more intimidating. It didn't work; he was sooo cute!

"I do," Hisoka nodded; taking in the disheveled blue hair, the clear blue eyes and the glare. About then both Yuki and Ryuu ran up to see what was going on and spied the child.

"Hi!" Yuki exclaimed, wide eyed. "Want to play?" he asked, shyly. Blue eyes lit up as the child took in the boy's appearance. Suddenly the gruff exterior melted and all that stood there was a little boy.

"Yeah!" he grinned and started to run after his new friends.

"So what's your name?" Ryuu asked as they took off.

Hisoka was left standing there as the blue haired boy's proud answer rang in his ears. "It's Roku-hyō-ō!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew! Took me long enough, but I'm kinda sorry it's done. I set things up the way I did because of the sequel I'm planning. I needed Grimmjow in the Soul Society and had always planned on him dying in this one. However, Yachiru just kind of happened. With the pairings I'm planning, I had one extreme age gap and didn't want to make a habit of it. ^^
> 
> Roku-hyō-ō is, of course Grimmjow and the name is a combination (at least as far as Google translate goes) of Sixth son/panther king.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
